The Director's Daughter
by TheWritingPA
Summary: Amy Anderson is a normal student until the day when a stalker makes himself known and turns her life upside down. But what makes this a BAU case? And why does Dr. Reid care so much? M for future lemons. Reidcentric Reid/Amy
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! This is my first Criminal Minds fic but I've down a bunch of other stuff before. I know the summary isn't the best but I'm really excited about this story. I have three chapters writtern so far so the more you review the more I post! I'm thinking ten reviews before I post the next chapter which is significantly longer.

Prologue:

Amy Anderson heaved a deep sigh as she dug through her bag for her keys, absently pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She pushed aside her dermatology book and pharmacology notes to see them hiding at the very bottom. She grabbed the large pepper spray container that was attached to the key ring a pulled. "Pepper spray…the ultimate key finder." She laughed to herself.

"Hey Amy!" A young woman ran after her. Her neat blonde pony tail bounced along with her steps. "You forgot your stethoscope! "

"Thanks, Brynna." She laughed as she took the bright pink stethoscope from her friend and classmate. "And thanks again for running through the physical with me. I don't know how I would do it without you."

"No problem. Just think two more weeks and it will all be over! We will finally get out of that class room!"

Amy smiled with her. Physician Assistant school was no joke. Twenty seven months straight that crammed in every possible medically related fact. She was excited to get out of the fifteen month didactic year and into her year of clinicals. She could just imagine finally treating and working with patients. It would be a nice break from the constant lectures and tests.

"I know what you mean. Well, thanks again. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Amy waved as she unlocked her car and pushed her school bag, laptop case, and bag of medical equipment into the back seat.

Exhaustion fell over her. Class from eight to five and then an hour of practicing a physical exam had left her drained. She cranked the car but stopped her hand from putting it into drive. There was a small piece of paper under her windshield wiper. "Damn it! I am parked in the right spot! How the hell did those parking Nazis give me a ticket?" Her small frame wiped itself out of the driver's seat and yanked the paper from the blade. She opened the paper and her forehead instantly creased in confusion. It wasn't a ticket. "Wait for me." She read the note out loud. There was no signature and the hand writing wasn't familiar. She turned back to the car, but her trademark clumsiness got the best of her and she tripped over a coke bottle that had been dropped. Her small hand flew out and caught the side of the car her face only a foot from the ground. That's when she saw it. Her front tire rim was touching the ground, the tire shredded. Her head shot up and she saw the back tire had the same treatment.

"Fuck!" Someone had slit her tires. Her hand wrenched open the driver's side door and she threw herself into it, locking her door quickly. She pulled her cell phone and pushed the number for campus police. "What the hell is going on?" Amy breathed as she rested her head on the steering wheel. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

* * *

If Amy wasn't tired before, she was now. After giving her statement to campus police, who assured her it happened all the time, and hiring a tow driver that would cost her a large portion of her loan money, she was finally home. She paid the taxi driver and walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

Her keys were already in her fingers, spread in a way that would make it easier to fend off an attacker. Sometimes old habits die hard. She paused when she saw a long box sitting outside her door. A smile spread over her face. Her precious landlord Mr. Bob had probably taken it for her. It was so nice to have a grandfatherly figure around.

Picking up the box she balanced it and all of her books, turning the keys in the deadbolt. She dropped all of her books into the large neon pink chair that was placed near the door. The smile came back full force. It was impossible to look at the neon chair without smiling. Brynna said it was loud and gaudy. She also said it was perfect for her.

She rushed to the table and set the long box down. She had called Brynna right after the police. She had probably sent over flowers to make her feel better. "I'm going to have to kill her. She can't afford the flowers anymore than I can." Her hand lifted the white top off the box.

Her heart stopped. A scream built in her throat but it refused to break free from her shocked pink lips. Her breath came out in quick puffs. Shock made her eyes fill with instant tears. A bloody right arm filled the box. It wasn't until she saw the ring she had lost two weeks ago sparkling on the second finger that the scream finally broke free.


	2. Chapter One

Okay I lied. One more chapter. I had to have the BAU team make an appearance! Please leave comments!

* * *

Chapter One: Presenting the Case

* * *

Reid poured his coffee adding a little bit of cream and too much sugar. It was his only vice and he refused to give it up. "Conference room in five minutes, Spence," JJ called as she rushed past him patting him on the back as she did so. He smiled as he thought about the time he had been able to spend with his godson Henry the past weekend. He had gathered enough information to deduce that the 'Reid Effect' was broken because Henry seemed to like him just fine. He took a big sip of the coffee before following her, tossing his messenger bag over his chair as he passed it. The nightmares were coming back and keeping him up at night. That meant more coffee for him.

He took his seat at the conference room table that he saw more than his own kitchen table. He took another sip of coffee, fighting the urge to spin in his chair as the caffeine hit his system. He settled for tapping his feet instead, something he knew he could get away with for the next five minutes before Morgan noticed and kicked him. He hated holding still. His body naturally wanted to keep up with his mind and his mind was not one to pause.

"Okay." JJ took a deep breath as she handed out the file folders that contained the case information. "Amy Anderson, twenty four years old, and a Physician Assistant student at the local university."

"Physician Assistant?" Morgan questioned, his dark forehead pulled into a frown.

"Physician Assistants are health care professionals who practice medicine as members of a team with their supervising physicians. PAs deliver a broad range of medical and surgical services to diverse populations in rural and urban settings. As part of their comprehensive responsibilities, PAs conduct physical exams, diagnose and treat illnesses, order and interpret tests, counsel on preventive health care, assist in surgery, and prescribe medications. It has been the fastest growing medical profession for the past five years." Reid fired off, flipping a pen between his fingers absent mindedly.

Morgan shot him a long suffering look before looking back at the screen JJ had turned on. "Hey. She looks familiar."

Reid looked up from the file to see the girl on the screen. She was pretty. Her brown hair was layered to frame her face and hung down to hit her collar bone. She had bright blue eyes and an easy smile. It wasn't hard to see that the smile was a permanent fixture on her face. Reid quickly flipped through the file mentally begging that she wasn't a victim. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, switch the legs that he had crossed. He wasn't sure why he was instantly invested in her but he sent a silent prayer that she wasn't hurt. He double checked the file. She was fine. Not injured, or raped, or assaulted. Why was she even up on the screen?

"She said you would say that. She also said to let you guess who she is. I got to tell you I like this girl." JJ laughed and Reid turned his attention back to Morgan. Morgan recognized her. He shouldn't be surprised. Morgan knew everyone. She was beautiful and Morgan's track record for relationships wasn't exactly clean. Just the thought of Morgan with her made his stomach turn. He shifted again. Jealousy wasn't a feeling he was use to. One that had no place in this conference room.

"Aw, Morgan. Can't even remember them anymore?" Prentiss teased.

_Please say no. Please say no. _Reid chanted in his mind.

"Very funny. I didn't date her if that's what you mean. I think I taught her a couple of years ago. Our victim's FBI?" Morgan questioned JJ.

"Not quite." Hotch broke in, not looking up from his file. "She dropped out with a month left in training."

"She couldn't handle it?" Prentiss questioned and Reid stifled the urge to shoot her a dirty look. He took a deep breath. He was acting like a stupid teenager with an infatuation with the pretty girl in school. And those girls did not notice him.

"No. I remember now. She was phenomenal at the academic side, great shot, not the best at hand to hand. She would have made a great agent, but she wasn't meant for the field." Morgan recited as he looked back to the screen. "What made her switch to Physician Assistant?"

"She says she would be happy to answer everyone's questions when we get to her apartment, which is literally ten minutes away. But back to the facts of the case. Tuesday afternoon she left school after staying late studying with a friend. When she got to her car she found this on her windshield." JJ flipped to the next slide.

"Wait for me." Reid mused leaning back in his chair.

"And then this." The next slide was a picture of a badly slashed tire.

"So he slashed her tires to make sure she would have to wait." Agent Rossi thought out loud.

"Look at the slashes. They were overkill. The tires were practically shredded." Prentiss pointed out.

"Okay. I still don't see why this is a BAU case." Morgan said flipping his file closed and pushing his seat back from the table.

Reid instantly froze. This had to be a BAU case. It felt like a magnetic pull. They had to help her.

"Well, when she got home from school that night she found a flower box. She thought it might have been a friend trying to cheer her up. Instead she found this." JJ again flipped to another side.

"She found a bloody arm?" Reid questioned out loud.

"Local PD, determined it belong to Kelsie Howell, a local prostitute that turned up dead earlier that day. But that is where it gets interesting. Kelsie Howell could be Amy Anderson's twin."

Reid heard the collective gasp as a mugshot was placed next to Amy's school picture. It was like looking at sisters. The same hair color, same blue eyes, and same slight build. "He's killing girls who look like her?" Reid pointed out.

"And a ring found on Kelsie Howell's severed arm went missing from Amy's school bag two weeks earlier."

"He's watching her. He knows where she lives. He knows the jewelry she wears. And he is killing girls who are just like her. He's starting with prostitutes who are easy to get to. He's getting bolder, working up to the real thing." Hotch spoke up presenting a possible aspect of the profile.

"And the real reason this is now a BAU case," JJ sighed taking a deep breath and pressing the slide change button one last time. "She is the daughter of FBI director Jonathan Shultz. "

Chapter Two:

"Wait. Jonathan Shultz doesn't have a daughter." Rossi spoke up, instantly thinking someone had been misinformed.

"Actually, he does. And he has confirmed it although he wants nothing to do with her or the case. He says they have legally and personally disowned their daughter and want to keep it that way." JJ informed them, her voice soft.

"His daughter is being stalked by a murderer and he wants nothing to do with it?" Hotch questioned in disbelief. "And what does Amy say about this?"

"She says she wouldn't have it any other way and will explain everything to us when we are ready. She knows the only reason we are taking this case is because of her father and she is not happy about that. She also said if she hadn't been forced to choose between the BAU and US Marshalls she wouldn't have called us at all."

"Forced to choose?" Prentiss questioned her eyes narrowing.

"The local PD want back up, which she has been fighting tooth and nail from what I have heard." JJ smiled. "She just wants to catch this guy and move on. She knew if she picked US Marshall she would just end up being shipped into protective custody and any hope of catching the Unsub and maintaining her life would be gone."

"Glad something I taught her stuck." Morgan laughed.

"Well, it sounds like we are going to have our hands full." Penelope Garcia said as she pushed into the room, the smell of roses drifting after her. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head and held in place by a myriad of butterfly clips. "Another prostitute was found this morning and this time he left our poor baby girl a foot completely with matching stolen anklet."

"Everyone grab their go bags. I know we are staying local but we might end up staying closer to Miss Anderson's apartment. People are dying and we are going have spend a lot of time with Anderson to find out who this is."

Reid followed everyone out of the room, keeping close to Morgan as they grabbed their go bags from their desks. "So, you taught her a couple of years ago?" He tried to keep his voice casual but Morgan caught his tone and shot him a curious look. Reid mentally cursed. Sometimes being around profilers made everything more difficult.

"Yeah. Taught a couple of classes. She was smart. Not super genius smart like you, but she could probably give you a run for your money, especially in the smart ass comment department. She sure as hell kept me on my toes. I'm not surprised she got out of FBI, she wanted to help people, but in her own way. She was too cheerful for seeing what we see. She's probably kicking butt and taking names in physician whatever school."

"Physician Assistant." Reid corrected automatically. The profile of Amy Anderson was becoming more solid in his head. He was looking forward to meeting her. Anyone who could earn Morgan's respect was someone he definitely interested in.

* * *

Amy flipped through her pharmacology notes before looking back at her computer. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the body parts of those poor women. Women who were dead because of her. Amy shook her head and took a deep breath. She turned back to her notes. If she was going to have to miss school, fine, but she was not going to let this bastard get in the way of a degree she had spent years working on. She picked up a pink highlighter and highlighted the drugs that she knew were going to be on the next text.

"Amy?" Officer Smith opened the door to her apartment and spoke gently as not to spook her. She appreciated the attempt, even if it was in vain. Her nerves were frayed and every sound grated on them.

"Yes, Jamie?" She didn't look up from her notes. She had already warned him she would be bad company, but the chocolate chip cookies she had made him seemed to appease him.

"The FBI is here, ma'am."

"Send them on in. And if you are leaving make sure you take some of those cookies home to Adam and Matt." She smiled up at him. His two sons would appreciate the treats.

"I'm going to be sticking around for a little while, but I'll take you up on that." Jamie stepped out of the door way and Amy rose from her seat at her dining room table that was covered in her books and notes.

She crossed the table to great the seven agents that quickly filled her living room/dining room. "Hello, Miss Anderson. I'm Jennifer Jareau, JJ. And this is my team SSA Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Technician Penelope Garcia."

Amy took a deep breath as she looked over the team. She instantly felt overwhelmed. She focused on each person as their names were said trying to memorize them. JJ was exactly who she thought she would be with the blonde hair and comforting smile. Hotchner looked like a cardboard cut-out advertisement for the FBI. She would have had to hide under a rock not to know Agent Rossi. Morgan instantly made her calm down with his easy smile and familiarity. Prentiss was harder to read, stoic. Garcia made her smile with her obvious preoccupation with her pink chair. And Dr. Reid sent her brain into confusion. He couldn't be much older than her, too young for a doctorate. She tried to ignore the butterflies she felt while looking at him. It had been too long since she had felt attracted to a man. She shrugged it off as loneliness coming back.

"Amy, please." She said easily. "Nice to meet you all, please come in." She led them to the large dining room table, silently cursing her book worm ways. A clean space would have been better. "Sit please. And help yourself to some cookies." She laughed when she saw Morgan push Dr. Reid aside to reach for one.

"Hey. I remember these cookies." Morgan shot back in defense, handing one to Garcia who sat on her sofa that sat behind the table.

"Miss Anderson, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Agent Hotchner spoke up, getting right down to business.

_Oh yeah. Cardboard cut-out. _Amy thought as she took her seat in front of all of her work. "Only if you call me Amy. I'm too young to be called by my last name."

She watched Hotchner's mouth but was disappointed to see it didn't shift into any semblance of a smile. _Okay. Mission Number One. Get Hotchner to smile. _

"Can you please walk us through last Tuesday, don't leave out any details no matter how small."

Amy sighed. She had been through the day so many times. She recited it from memory. Every detail. The times everything happened. The sights, smells, feelings she had through all of it. It helped that she knew what they were looking for, anything out of the ordinary, no matter how small.

"Why were you staying late that night?"

Amy's head shot up and her eyes collided with Dr. Reid's. She sucked in a deep breath. The attraction hit her full force again. She shook her head willing the feeling out. This was neither the time nor the place. _But, damn if that boy isn't hot as hell and totally my type. Tall, lean, smart, and quirky. Perfect. _"I have CSPs coming up. Um, they are when we have to run through a whole head to toe physical in 30 minutes. It is really involved. My friend Brynna stayed after with me so we could practice on each other."

"Is it unusual for you to stay late?" Prentiss asked, speaking for the first time.

"Kind of. I do it maybe once or twice a month. We normally practice on lunch but we wanted more time with the test being so close."

"Was it something you planned well in advance? Did you tell anyone else that you were going to stay late?" Rossi asked.

"Brynna and I decided the night before on the phone. If we told anyone it would have been the day of. I might have mentioned it in passing to one of my classmates but no one outside of school."

Amy walked them through the rest of her Tuesday and this morning's discovery, which had resulted in Jamie's presence outside her door.

"Amy, we need to ask you a few questions about your past. I know they aren't going to be the most comfortable questions but we need to get a complete history." Rossi warned gently.

"No, of course, I understand. Please ask me anything. I've put my past behind me and am fine to talk about it."

"Why did you leave the FBI?" Morgan asked, his gaze searching.

"You should know why. I wasn't meant to be there. I was never meant to be there. I'm smart. I could keep up and succeed in class, but my heart wasn't in it. I learned to shoot a gun and hated every minute of it. And let's face it I'd get my ass kicked if I ever tried hand to hand combat. I'm not exactly a formidable opponent" Amy joined in with the polite laughs around her, but noticed Hotchner still didn't smile. _Damn, going to have to try harder_. "I knew I wanted to help people. When Dr. Glass came in and gave that lecture on medical and psychological care, I knew that that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to get involved in helping victims, just afterward. I dropped out after that lecture and started applying to physician assistant school the next day."

"Why physician assistant school? Why not medical school?" Dr. Reid questioned curiously.

"Do you know how long Med School takes? Well, of course you do, you are a doctor."

"Ph. D.s. I'm not a medical doctor."

"Oh." _Ph.D.s as in plural? Pretty boy was a genius. _" I had already gave up so many years in school for something I didn't love. I didn't want to spend another ten years in school. Plus, titles aren't important to me. PA school gave me the opportunity to do what I wanted on my time line."

"And how about your father?" Hotchner prodded. "Why are you no longer speaking with him?"

Amy gave a harsh laugh and ran a hand through her hair. "It's more like he's no longer speaking with me. He had a very specific plan for my life and that included the FBI and the BAU. Once I quit the FBI, I quit the family. I was disowned legally and personally. I changed my last name and I have not had contact with my family since I dropped out two years ago."

"No contact at all?" Hotchner prodded again.

"I write a letter to my mother every week. She never responds but I just want to keep her up to date. But they have never contacted me."

"That's the only reason? He disowned you because you left the FBI?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Agent Hotchner. "That is the only reason. I'm not hiding anything, Agent Hotchner. Have you met Director Shultz by any chance?"

Reid stifled a smile. The girl gave as good as she got. And he knew Director Shultz was exactly the kind of man to remove a person who did not conform to his standards. He also knew Hotch had had various colorful run ins with the director.

"Yes, I have."

"Are you really that surprised?" Amy laughed at his understanding expression. He obviously did not find it hard to believe.

"We will need a list of all of your acquaintances, friends, family, before and after you left the FBI."

Amy sorted the papers around her and handed him three pages. "I listed everyone I could think of. I wrote their relation to me beside their names"

Hotch nodded spoke up again. "Prentiss, Garcia, why don't you go down to the police station. Prentiss check out the victims and Garcia see what you can do about getting everything hooked up and start running these names. Rossi and I will check out the school, talk to teachers and students. JJ see what you have to deal with for the media. Morgan stay here and see what other information you can gather. Reid stay with Morgan and work on a geographic profile. If it is alright with you Amy, I would like to make this our home base. I assume you have already refused to be relocated?"

"Yes, sir. I'm not leaving my home. I have a test Tuesday."

Hotchner gave a small smile and she felt her heart stop in shock. At least she knew her stupidity and refusal of basic rules amused him. Amy watched as all of the agents separated to their tasks. That quickly left her alone with her former teacher and a man she was far too interested in.

Maybe relocation wasn't such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! I wasn't planning on updating this weekend, I'm in PA school and have two tests this week. But I got two reviews that made me smile so I hurried up and finished the tail end of this chapter to get it out to them! I really appreciate the reviews. And remember the more reviews I get the more likely I am to keep going. It helps my ego!

Well without further ado....

* * *

Chapter Three:

"You can set up here." Amy motioned to Reid as she began clearing her table.

Reid watched her flutter around in mild fascination. She was a constant contradiction. She was tough and refused to comply with recommendations of relocations. She was kind and sent Officer Smith home with enough cookies for him and his two boys, making sure to remind him of a Disney movie premiere that night. Even her home was in total contrast. Her bookshelf was full of medical and profiling books, but all of her other items were bright and superficial, similar to the objects Garcia filled her office with.

"I don't need the whole table." Reid spoke up, nervously pushing his hair behind his ear. "You are welcome to stay and study."

She shot him a grateful smile and he mentally patted himself on the back. _Smooth move, Genius._ The table showed chronic use, and the book shelf next to the table was full of school supplies. It was obvious to see that she preferred studying out here. Profiling sometimes came in handy.

"Would it be okay to hang a map on your wall? Maybe with push pins?" Reid stuttered as he followed her to her bookcase.

"Holes in the wall? Now you, Dr. Reid, are speaking crazy talk. Do you know how much of my security deposit I would lose if I put holes in the walls whenever I felt like it?"

"Actually, statistically landlords do not normally penalize for minor wear and tear such as nail holes. Also, push pin holes are usually able to be superficially fixed by using normal house hold items, like toothpaste or white out." Reid pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels as the facts ran comfortably off his tongue.

He watched her pick up the thumb tacks and turn to face him, a giant smile on her face. "You really don't know how to take a joke do you, Dr. Reid?"

Reid swallowed audibly. He always seemed to miss jokes. JJ said his brain was too literal for them. "You don't have to call me Dr. Reid." He finally said, taking the tacks from her. It was weird to have someone his age bracket address him like a supervisor. Normally it didn't bother him, but with Amy it did.

"What should I call you?" She asked. Her head cocked to the side as she considered the idea.

"Everyone calls me Reid. Or Spencer. Or Spence, even. Though only JJ calls me that." He fumbled his words as she helped him hang the map on the wall.

"Spencer Reid? I think I can handle that. So, Spencer Reid, you are going to do a geographic profile?" She asked.

"Yeah. It will possibly help us locate the unsub by seeing where he strikes. It is likely that he kills close to home or work where he is more comfortable."

"Spencer. I did go to school at Quantico. I not only know what a geographical profile is but how to do one."

"You better know how to do a geographic profile." Morgan laughed as he came back from the kitchen carrying another handful of cookies. "I told you Reid. This girl is going to give you a run for your money. She was first in her class the whole time she was at Quantico."

"Keep speaking lies Morgan and I will take away your cookies."

"Oh. I'm shaking." Morgan laughed as he held the cookies high out of her reach. "You were top of your class in academics, not hand to hand."

"Shut up." Amy laughed sticking her tongue out at Morgan. Reid watched with easy jealous. It wasn't hard to see that the two had a history, even if it was strictly student teacher, or more likely brother sister.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your geographical profile, Spencer." Reid watched Morgan's eyebrows lift in question. They both knew he never let victims or families call him by his first name. Professionalism was his way of keeping respect when his obvious youth took it away. "And I'll get back to doing what I do best," Amy continued, "drugs."

"Excuse me?" Morgan questioned as she moved back towards the table. "I know I taught you better than that."

"Pharmacology." Reid supplied without looking away from the map. He could feel Amy's confused eyes on him. "I saw your notes earlier. You are working on opiates now although you were struggling through it. Too many hesitation marks with the highlighting. Though, you picked pink to try to brighten your mood. It didn't work."

Reid was surprised when a hand on his shoulder whipped him around and put him face to face with Amy. Well more like face to the top of the head with her being so much shorter than him. He had to admit, he enjoyed the view.

"How about I make you a deal?" She said and he watched her put her arms on her hips and spread her legs apart in a fighting stance. He instantly understood why she wouldn't be too intimidating in hand to hand. She was trying to look formidable but she just looked like a petulant teenager ready to argue curfew times. He tried to keep his grin in check and he could see Morgan attempting the same. "You don't profile me and I won't profile you, okay Dr. Reid? I know I'm the victim in your normal case scenario but I am not a victim and I am sure as hell not an unsub. Treat me like either of those and you will regret it. So stop profiling me and try working on your geographic profile."

Reid held his hands up in front of him in a pacifying stance as she turned back around and sat at the table.

"Yeah, Dr. Reid." Morgan laughed emphasizing the Doctor part. "Just work on your geographic profile."

"Shut up Morgan or you both will be on cookie restriction." Amy commanded without looking up from her paper.

Morgan just laughed and took a seat on her couch, flipping through the police files.

* * *

Reid pulled away from the geographic profile a few hours later with no real answers. The unsub wasn't sticking to a certain place. The prostitutes had no geographical relation to Amy that he could find. He sighed and rubbed his eyes pushing his hair out of his face as he did so.

"Here." He turned in shock to see Amy standing next to him holding a cup of coffee. She looked more comfortable than earlier. She had kicked her shoes off and put a school sweat shirt on over her more professional looking blouse. "I put two big spoons of sugar in it, that way if you didn't want it I can drink it."

"Actually that is perfect." Reid gave her a hesitant smile as he took the coffee from her.

"I guess my evil plan back fired and I'm going to have to make myself a cup of coffee." Amy smiled widely, before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. Reid noticed the change instantly and turned his body towards hers, giving her his full attention. "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for how I reacted earlier. My nerves have been frayed for the last couple of days and you just happened to step on the last one. I'm trying very hard not to let all of this effect me and, well, you saw that it was. I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

Reid watched her. She spit the excuses out but took her time on the actual apology. His brain easily picked up on the changes in her speech pattern. She meant her apology but hadn't enjoyed rationalizing it. She didn't want to appear weak, or like she was giving an excuse for bad behavior. He took a sip of the coffee and smiled. It was perfect.

"You don't have to apologize." Reid assured her, noticing her instant relief. "No one expects you to keep all of your emotions under control. You have been through a lot the last couple of days. We are all impressed with how you are handling all of this." He watched the smile grow on her face.

"So, Spencer Reid, how much of your profile talent was used to give me that answer?"

"Oh, just about all of it." Reid answered easily his checks coloring a slight pink when he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Good to know. So how is _this_ profile coming?" She looked over at the map that covered a decent portion of her wall.

"Not that great actually. I can't see to find a relationship geographically between the murder victims and you. How about pharmacology?"

"Well, I've made notecards for all the information."

"That's good." Reid praised. The amount of pages she had gone through in the past few hours was impressive. Morgan wasn't kidding. She may not be a genius but she was smart, and very driven.

"Yeah now I just have to learn it." Reid watched her make a long suffering face. "Well, I better make my coffee and get back to work."

Reid nodded and watched her retreat back to the kitchen. He moved towards the table where the files he needed were, but hesitated. He needed to sit down and go over the information but didn't want to crowd her work space. He noticed the seat across from her had a large portion of space cleared and the files placed there.

"They're the ones I finished reading. I'm sure Amy would share her space with you." Morgan pipped up from the couch where he had made the living room his own work space.

Reid wasn't surprised to look up and see Morgan grinning. The man could find the quickest ways to make him feel uncomfortable. _It's like he as a sixth sense. How can we make Reid squirm today?_ Reid shot him an annoyed look but took the seat anyway. He was half way through the file when Amy came back and sat down across from him. He looked up to see her smiling at him before they both started back on their work. _Yup. Morgan knew how to make him squirm.  
_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Four:

He watched the agents walk through the hallways. They were making their presence known and were not being shy about it. Obnoxious really. The black suits and easily seen guns. No class or finesse. Nothing like Amy.

The agents had interviewed everyone in the office from the lowly secretary to the under qualified director. They had even interviewed him. It had taken all he had not to laugh as they agents asked their questions. They were useless, it was child's play out maneuvering them. A careful illusion here, a graceful lie there. It was like poetry. Amy would have appreciated it. She would have been impressed with his ability.

He had seen all of the agents go to her apartment this morning. Seven of them. Way too many to make leaving another gift possible then. He would find a way though. The agents would have to leave sometime. They couldn't be everywhere at once. He knew just how to put his next present. He pulled open the desk drawer and picked up the chunky red earring. He could remember the exact outfit she wore it with. A grey vest with a red undershirt, dark jeans, and matching red heels. He held the earring up to his lips, kissing it gently. "We'll be together soon, Amy. Don't worry. It will be soon."

* * *

After a full day of running flash cards, talking with Morgan, and trying to stubbornly ignore her body's reactions to Spencer, Amy had almost forgotten about her stalker. She almost felt like life was normal and she had just made new friends. But, life was not normal.

Both Spencer and Amy jumped when the familiar ring of Morgan's cell phone interrupted the silence of the cold room. _Geez. Get a hold of yourself._ She could try to reason that her jumpiness was a result of the stalker but she knew the real reason and he was sitting right across from her. She had tried to ignore him while she was running flash cards but it hadn't exactly worked. Every movement he made snagged her attention. There was a physical attraction there that would not leave her alone. If she was honest with herself she would just admit she wanted him. _That is stupid._ _I am twenty four years old I can handle my own body. I'm not some knobby kneed teenager seeing a cute boy for the first time. He is a FBI agent and I am a subject under his care. Now wouldn't that make a great erotic novel? No! Damn it! Be professional._ She looked up and felt her breath catch as she met Spencer's eyes and he smiled. _Well, damn. I'm screwed._

"Morgan. Yeah, Garcia she's sitting right here. Why don't I just ask her for you? Cause you don't normally talk to the people involved in the case. It's not protocol. No I don't normally follow protocol but that's not the point. No, I don't doubt your ability. No, baby girl that's not what I meant. I am not saying you can't handle it. I'm not saying she won't like you either. I'm just saying…FINE!" Morgan finally yelled into the phone throwing his hands up in the air as he walked over to the table. "Our friendly technical analyst would like to speak with you."

Amy took the phone while observing the puzzled looks being shot between Morgan and Spencer. "Hello?"

"Amy? This is Penelope Garcia, we met earlier?" Amy started to answer but Penelope continued on. "Well, anyway I have a couple of questions. Does the name Michael Burch ring a bell?"

"Yes." Amy took a deep breath and hoped her one word answer would suffice. She really did not want to talk about this in front of Spencer and Morgan.

"Let me take a wild guess. Gorgeous and genius are right there trying to hear everything you are saying. I'm also guessing that you and boy genius have been enjoying a coy game of mild flirtation all day."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, honey, you are so precious. I like you already. You should know that nothing gets past the eyes of my sweet darling Morgan and he is magically bound to report all fun and gossip like happenings back to me, the queen of information. Honestly, I see nothing but good coming from this coupling. You can loosen up our over tightly wound boy wonder. And, honey, I've been over your calendar and bank account, you could use a little loosening too if you know what I mean."

"Penelope!" Amy finally said forcefully into the phone, hoping to stop the techs ramblings. Morgan and Spencer were both listening a little too closely for her liking. She could feel her face heating which had Morgan grinning like an idiot and Spencer confused as hell. _Great. Now the whole BAU knows not only about my interest in Spencer but my obvious lack of a love life. Double fun!_

"Yes, honey bunches of oats?"

"Was there something in particular you wanted to know?"

"Oh right! Back to Michael Burch. I hate to say it sweetie but you are going to have to answer my questions with the fair prince Reid there. They are going to find out in a couple of minutes anyhow."

"Fine. Yes, I know Michael Burch. I was engaged to him before I left the FBI. He was under the same belief as my father, leave the FBI leave him. I mailed him back the ring and have not had any correspondence with him since." Amy kept her eyes on the notecard on the top of the pile, away from Spencer's piercing gaze.

"That's what I figured. Girl after my own well adjusted heart. But this is where it gets weird."

"Weird?"

"Well, Michael Burch has been keeping taps on you from his office computer at FBI headquarters."

"What?" Amy gasped in shock.

"Yeah. He has tracked bank records, school transcripts, your vacations, which by the way I have to see the pictures of. He even found the newspaper articles that ran about the murders. Anyway, I just wanted to check and make sure you hadn't gotten any letters or calls from him or vice versa. Normally, I'd let our super secret agents do all the questioning, but I just had to talk to the person making Reid's brain do the mind melt and vice versa. We are going to have a reconvening of BAU magic makers at your place in thirty minutes. Let gorgeous and boy wonder know for me. Thanks precious!"

Amy looked at the phone in shock before hanging it up when the dial tone finally played. "Penelope is…colorful," was all she could think as she handed the phone back to Morgan.

"That she is. She is also the best technical analyst in the bureau, believe it or not. Now what is all this about Michael Burch?"

"I don't really know. I was engaged to him back when I was with the FBI. He broke the engagement when I left the FBI. I always thought he was in it for my father's benefit but that proved it. I haven't had any contact with him since I sent the ring back but Penelope said he's been tracking me. She said everyone was going to meet here in thirty minutes to talk about everything." Amy finally looked over a Reid but he was just studying her. No obvious signs that the information made any impact. _And why should it. He isn't anything to you besides an agent working on your case. The same reason you shouldn't even care about what he thinks._

"Amy, do you mind if we move your work off the table? The gang will probably come back with files and food and we are going to need the room." Morgan explained as he started moving some of the books to the shelf behind the table.

Amy started helping in him the stuff noticing that Spencer had not said anything in the last couple of minutes. _But I don't care. He means nothing to me. _Amy sighed. Sometimes she couldn't even lie to herself.

Amy watched all of the agents pour into her apartment putting the containers of Mexican food on her now clean table. She noticed the lack of plates and silverware and quickly turned into the kitchen. She took two steps in before noticing Morgan and Penelope huddled together with huge smiles on their faces. "Do I want to know what you two are up to?"

"Just sharing information." Penelope laughed as she winked at Amy.

"About the case I'm sure."

"Oh, most definitely." Morgan said grinning.

"You two are shameless. Sorry to throw a wrench in your demented gossip mill, but nothing is going on."

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as he walked into the kitchen with his empty coffee cup. After refusing to refill his coffee cup for the third time in two hours Amy had given up and shown him where all the coffee stuff was.

"Oh, just doing a little gossiping about a romance that is starting to brew." Penelope quipped putting emphasis on the word brew.

Morgan laughed as he watched not only Amy's face turn red but Reid's too. Reid was instantly more interested in the coffee pot than anything else in the room.

"What the hell?" Amy finally said annoyed. She hated to see them pick on Spencer, it was like kicking a kitten. "Are we back in high school and the major question of the day is not 'hey who is murdering totally innocent people to get to me' but 'do you like him? or do you like him like him'? Well, I'll answer the question if it will get you two to back the hell off. I like Spencer. I think he's funny and smart, and hot as hell. If it was a normal situation I might have already gotten the courage up to ask him for his number. But my life, as of this week, is not normal, and while I really enjoy joking around with you guys, I need you to back the hell off." Amy grabbed the stack of plates and silverware she had gotten out of the cupboard and spun back into the living room.

Before she got into the next room she heard Penelope laugh. "I love this girl. Can we keep her? Pretty please?"

* * *

Reid looked between Garcia and Morgan in disgust. He was use to their teasing him, but did they have to mess with Amy?

"I love this girl. Can we keep her? Pretty please?" Penelope questioned as Amy rushed out the kitchen.

"I don't think you can convince her to join the FBI. But, you might be able to convince her to be your myspace or facebook friend." Morgan laughed.

"Not anymore." Reid shot back. "You two do realize that the last three days have been the worst of her life right? She has already lost her entire family, friends, someone she loved, and then all of this? How about you guys back off?" Reid filled his coffee cup and left the room leaving a stunned Morgan and Garcia.

"Wow." Garcia said with a slight laugh.

"I'm thinking this might be more than a high school crush." Morgan said with wide eyes. "When have you ever seen Reid stand up to either of us?"

"Uh, never. He just turns red, gets flustered, and leaves. It's half the fun of messing with him."

"Amy has a temper so that's no surprise. You should have seen her yell at Reid earlier."

"Wait! Slow your roll. She yelled at Reid? Reid? Sweet, innocent, doe eyed, baby genius Reid? Oh! I resend my facebook invitation! She has been banished from my facebook friends! Hell I can banish her from facebook as a whole!"

"Hold up baby girl. It was totally deserved. Reid profiled her."

Garcia stopped mid rant and looked at Morgan in confusion. "But you guys are profilers. It's what you do."

"Yeah but we don't generally tell the person what the profile is. Doesn't make for fun conversation. Between the two of them, we are going to have quite a show. "

"Tread lightly gorgeous. I hate to see Reid try to kick your ass."

"What are you talking about? You would love to see that."

"Yeah. You're right I totally would. But let's get back to work, before Hotch kicks both of our asses."


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long! I've been swamped with school and life in general! I absolutely love love love love love the reviews I've been getting and appreciate them so very much! I am so glad everyone is enjoying it and loving Amy and Reid and Penelope and Morgan. I'm going to have to write an Penelope story at some point because I just love writing her.

Also I want to thank ClosetCase who has become my beta. I don't know how I've living without a beta! She is amazing and this chapter and the next as so much better because of her. And yes I said next chapter. If I get more reviews I'll post it this weekend!

* * *

Chapter Five:

"The school didn't turn up any new leads." Rossi said as he picked at his enchilada. "And all the of the student's background checks came back clean. Two ex military in the class: both honorable discharge. We interviewed all the students, no red flags."

"You interviewed everyone?" Amy questioned.

Reid watched her head sink into her hands. She rubbed her finger in tight circles on her temples, moving her neck side to side. He was wondering when the tension was going to start getting to her.

"You know we had to. The unsub is a fixation stalker who has injected himself into your life somehow," Morgan explained.

Reid watched her reaction carefully. She took a deep breath, steadied herself and looked up. "You're right. Sorry please continue."

"Teachers all checked out. Most are from out of state. One younger male on staff; right age, married, kids. No criminal history."

"I ran the names of all the people that work in the building. The only hit was a janitor with an attempted rape charge twenty five years ago but it was dropped." Garcia chimed in as she ran her finger over her list. "Name was George Colin."

"George?" Amy broke in again and Reid's eyes instantly swung back to her.

Hotch looked over at her in interest. "You know him?"

"Yeah. We speak when I see him; maybe once, twice a week. His wife is going through chemo for breast cancer. She's not doing very well."

"Playing the sympathy card to get attention?" Hotch mused as he took the paper Garcia handed him.

"He didn't get my attention." Amy replied annoyed, coming to her friend's defense. "I started talking to him. I talk to everyone. I know the names of the half of the cleaning crew. He's harmless."

"The unsub would be. He would be trying to get close to you. Impress you." Reid explained quietly. It was quite possible that Amy's very personality had drawn him in. She was friendly to everyone, and the unsub had mistaken it for interest.

"Wait. You spoke to him?" Hotch asked as he looked at Amy from the file. "It says here he's deaf."

"Sorry. I signed to him. I was going to the bathroom on break and I saw him and his supervisor trying to have a conversation. The supervisor knows some sign language but it wasn't going well, so I helped out."

"You sign?" Reid asked, impressed.

"My next door neighbor was deaf. I took lessons and we became best friends the next summer."

"What was her name?" Garcia asked as she pulled out the list Amy had made for them earlier.

"Linda Pope."

"That's why it didn't ring a bell. She got a cochlear implant last year."

Reid watched Amy's face carefully. He watched the shock register then, then the sadness, then a smile. If she wasn't in a room full of profilers she would have fooled everyone. She was a good actress; one who wanted to make sure everyone thought she was fine when she was anything but.

Hotch continued on as if they interruption hadn't happened. "Other than that nothing came up at the school. What about the police station?"

Prentiss looked up from her notes, replying "same information we had before. Both victims were raped, stabbed, and then the unsub chose a body part to remove."

Reid watched Amy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

* * *

"The unsub used a knife. The medical examiner said it looked like a butcher knife. So it would have taken a good amount of strength but there were multiple cuts, like he couldn't do it in one swing. The placement of the cuts suggest he had some medical knowledge. The cuts were at the place where it would make limb removal easiest" Prentiss added.

Amy shifted again, crossing her left leg over her right. She really didn't want to hear this. _And this is why I left the FBI._ She sighed and pushed the last bit of Mexican rice around her plate. She felt someone kick her foot; though it was so soft she barely noticed it. With seven people crowded around her table it wasn't hard to imagine that someone had kicked her. They really should have chosen someplace else to meet. She tried to ignore it until someone kicked her again, this time hard enough to make her legs uncross. She looked up in shock to find Reid looking at her from the corner of his eye, his expression told her nothing. Amy was about to kick him back until she saw his hands moving against each other, palms together. At first she just thought he was releasing nervous tension, like he had done all day. The boy was in constant motion. But then she saw the deliberate motion his hand was making. Signs! He was signing to her. "Clean." _What the hell? What was he talking about?_ She watched his eyes flicker to her then to the kitchen door. Then it hit her. _Clean up the table! He's giving me a way out. He's giving me an excuse to leave_.

Amy pushed back from the table and started to gather everyone's dishes. She moved away from the table quickly and went into the kitchen. She placed the dishes on the counter and braced her hands on the sink taking a deep shaky breath. _I need to get myself together before everyone realizes I am falling apart. Why did these women have to die? Why doesn't he just come after me? Why hurt other people? _Amy took another deep breath, trying to calm herself. _I can't believe Linda got an implant. She must be so excited._ It was days like this when her decision to leave the FBI seemed like the wrong one. She could have stayed there. She could have made it through training and went into desk work. She didn't have to be in the field, but she couldn't imagine looking at the photos of death and vengeance every day. That and her dad would have pushed her into the BAU. She would have fallen apart in that environment. She would have lost herself to it. _I had to. It was the right decision_. _It was the right decision._

Amy grabbed the first plate and whipped the scraps into the garbage then placing it into the dish washer. She repeated the action with the next dish. Ten minutes later she felt better. She never thought doing dishes would actually relieve stress. She walked back out to the dining room and started collecting the rest of the food containers tuning out the voices as she moved around the agents. She grabbed the last of the trash, threw it out and walked around the kitchen with a slight pause. _Now what?_ Amy opened the fridge to grab a coke but they were all gone. _Along with most of my food. Shopping time. Can I even go to the store?_ Anger flooded her. She was stuck in the house because of this sick pervert. She hated being controlled. Even the slightest infringement on her independence made her quick temper rise. _Thank you daddy dearest_.

Amy gave up on the kitchen and went back to her seat at the kitchen table where the team was wrapping up their meeting. Spencer was looking at Hotch, completely ignoring her, which made Amy smile deviously. _My turn_. The kick she delivered to Spencer's foot probably could have been softer but his face as he tried to mask his shock was worth it. He looked at her quickly. She raised her hand to her chin as if to scratch it then put it back down on the table, palm up. '_Thank You'_. It wasn't a perfect sign but subtle. He nodded once at her while still watching Hotch. So she turned to pay attention too.

"Okay, Reid since you seem to have a firm grasp of sign language, I want you and Morgan to head over to Mr. Colin's house. See what you can turn up there. Everyone else head home."

Amy felt her face heat. Apparently Hotch paid more attention then she thought. She really shouldn't have been surprised. "Um, can I go get groceries?"

Hotch considered it, before shaking his head. "Why don't you write down a list and we'll find someone to get them for you?"

"Or I can go with her." Penelope jumped in. Amy instantly cringed. _Just what I need, an hour spent answering questions about the good doctor_.

"She needs more than just company, Garcia." Morgan laughed at her. Amy watched Penelope frown at him and then watched Morgan's face distort in pain as she kicked him in the shin. _Okay I probably can't stay mad at Penelope too long. This girl is golden_.

Penelope thought for a moment before coming to a new conclusion. "So, JJ will go with us. Poof! Agent provided. Poof! Problem solved."

Hotch swung his gaze to JJ who just shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go to the store anyway. We'll be quick."

"I'll go too." Prentess chimed in.

"Yeah! Shopping trip!" Penelope yelled excitedly.

"You guys are to go to the store, get what you need, and get back. Understood?" Hotch told them with a fierce look.

"Yes, sir." Penelope answered but kept her smile in place.

"Then everyone head out. Amy we will have police stationed out front once you get back. We'll be back tomorrow morning, but call us if you think of anything."

"Yes, sir." Amy replied before running to her room to grab her purse. Shopping with the girls of the BAU, all of who have probably been informed of Penelope's way of thinking was going to be eventful. _I think I'd rather go shopping by myself and take my chances with the stalker_.

* * *

"Oh you need this!" Penelope said throwing a box of Little Debbie marshmellow puffs into the cart. Amy couldn't help but laugh. Shopping with Penelope was a lot like shopping by herself, but with more commentary. They both gravitated towards the same things, the fun things. They couldn't have just fruit gummies; they had to have the Care Bear ones. Her cart was becoming a toddler's paradise.

"So what do you guys want for dinner tomorrow?" Amy asked the girls who were doing their own shopping.

"You don't have to cook." Emily answered. Amy had gotten to know Emily Prentiss a little more in the last hour. She was much more personable when you got her away from the job. "We order in most of the time. And we will be able to go home at night, which is a major perk."

"Yeah, but you guys are gone a good portion of the month. I'm sure you miss home cooked meal, plus it'll give me something to do. I can only study for so long and I'm betting you guys aren't going to let me go to school."

"Yeah. That's not going to happen tomorrow." JJ answered shooting her a sympathetic look.

"I never thought I'd miss going to school. I'm so use to keeping busy. This just isn't normal." Amy shrugged looking at the different kinds of cereal; reaching at the same time as Penelope reached for the Disney Princess Lucky Charms.

"Spaghetti; with polish sausage and meatballs with salad and garlic bread." Emily answered. "And if we are still here maybe a pot roast the next day?"

Amy gave her a small smile. "Thank you. Anyone have any allergies?"

"Nope," Penelope answered easily. "Not to food anyway. Reid's sensitive to certain kinds of metal and fabric, just in case you wanted to know."

Amy grimaced. Penelope had been giving her lots of 'in case you wanted to know' facts about Spencer. She knew his birth date (which was a month away), that he wanted a dog but was never home enough to have one, was the godfather of JJ's son Henry, and now that he was sensitive to metal and fabrics. _Not surprising. Most people with a genius level IQ have sensitive skin_. Amy refused to say it out loud however and just ignored Penelope and went down the next aisle.

Twenty minutes later her cart was packed with more items than she remembered wanting, thanks to Penelope's many "you need these" items. "Oh I need a pair of leggings!" Amy remembered pushing her cart towards the clothing aisle. "I got this great new shirt, but I have to wear leggings with it." Amy explained as they followed her into the clothing racks.

"And who are you trying to impress while on house arrest?" Emily questioned shooting JJ and Penelope a knowing look.

"Please. I don't try to impress anyone. They have been on my list for two weeks. See?" Amy held up the list for their inspection. No one of them looked convinced.

Amy grabbed a pair she liked and threw them in the overstuffed cart. "Okay. That's it. I'm going to stop at the redbox out front to a rent movie then we'll be done for the night."

"You know Reid likes Sci-Fi movies. Just in case you wanted to know." Penelope chimed in again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amy answered back as she pushed her way to the checkout line.

* * *

Amy locked the door behind the girls as they left for the night, each leaving their private home and cell numbers. _I'm going to have to hang out with them when this whole thing is over_. She went to the kitchen and started putting up groceries making sure to leave out the popcorn and coke. _I definitely deserve a movie night_. She went against Penelope's 'Reid approved' movie picks and chose _17 Again_. _I need a laugh_. She told herself.

She went to her bedroom and changed into some PJs and taking a pillow and blanket to place on the couch where she found herself making a make shift. She felt uncomfortable in her room, even though there was a cop right out front. Instead, Amy chose not to isolate herself inside the four walled room and scoot herself into an open space on the couch. She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and grabbed the coke preparing herself for a night of quality relaxation with the truly fine Zac Efron.

Her hand reached for the remote but before she could grab it she noticed the white square box tied with red ribbon sitting next to it. She froze instantly, hesitating before picking up the phone. Dialing one of the numbers her new friends had left behind, she controlled her suddenly shaky breathing while waiting for someone to pick up.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note:

Hey guys!! I'm so excited over the reviews I got that I'm posting the next chapter a bit early!! I love love love this chapter and I can't wait to have time to write and then post the next one! It might be next Sunday before I update! I'm going to try to write sooner but I have a test Monday and Thursday and I also have to drive eight hours tomorrow so we'll see. But thanks again for the great reviews!! You made my week!!!

Chapter Six:

Amy sat on her couch as she watched the constant motion that was in her apartment. People were dusting for prints, looking at her carpet for footprints, and huddling around talking about her like she wasn't there. _Another girl dead_. The grief was overwhelming. She could feel the happy, unaffected mask she wore shredding to pieces. _I can't handle this. I can't do this. Why me? Why those girls? Those poor girls. Their poor families. Why doesn't he just come after me? _

She felt the couch shift as Penelope sat next to her. She didn't even look up, choosing instead to just absorb the presence of her new friend in silence.

Reid watched from the doorway of the room. This guy was good. He somehow got into the house while the girls were shopping and left his newest 'gift'. They were all very luck that he didn't wait for Amy to get back. _Means he doesn't want to hurt her. Not yet. _But Reid knew this type of unsub. He was fixated on her. All he wanted was her and for now, he wasn't worried about getting her. Once he felt like she betrayed him or hurt him however, the violence would escalate. _I'm not going to let that happen. I have no idea how she got under my skin so quickly but she's there now. Go, I don't know what to think. She's a victim, she's part of a case, and she is someone I want to see long after the case ends._

He looked for her in the busy room. He was one of the first in the room, aside from the police officer that was posted out front. She was just sitting on the couch shaking. She was apparently still wearing what she had planned to wear to bed. _I shouldn't have noticed. She didn't need me ogling her while she falls apart._ But he did notice the short orange shorts that exposed her long tan legs, and the tank top that was tight over her chest and flat stomach. _Beautiful. _She hadn't even thought about changing. Penelope had eventually taken her into her bedroom to grab a robe, before returning back to her place on the couch.

And that was where Amy sat now, perched on the couch with her neon pink puffy robe with an air that made her look so young as she was surrounded by police, detectives, and agents. He watched as she sat on the couch her hands pushed into her covered knees. She was trying to stop her hands from shaking but it wasn't working. Her whole body was shaking and she probably didn't even realize it. She had only spoken when someone asked her a question. She was finally letting the horror and gravity of the situation hit her. _And all I want to do is cross the room and be with her_. But he couldn't, he had a job to do, and he would be damned if he let his distractions allow the unsub any extra second of freedom. Reid watched Penelope leave Hotch and walk over to the couch and sit next to Amy, comforting her as best she could.

_  
Please do something, Garcia. Say the right thing. Do the right thing. Make her pain go away. _Feeling helpless he just watched Garcia sit there, silent, unmoving. _Come on, Garcia._ Still, she held her silence. Then he watched as Amy leaned her head on Garcia's shoulder, resting it there. Garcia mirrored the action placing her head on Amy's.

Reid smiled slightly before getting back to work. _Garcia really was the all knowing_.

"How did he get in?" Morgan asked, more to himself than anyone else as Reid followed him on his trail of the apartment. "All the windows are locked and the front door has a deadbolt that had no signs of forced entry."

"The sliding door in the kitchen?" Reid suggested moving around Morgan into the kitchen.

"But there is a bar in place. He might have broken the lock but he there is no way he could have pushed the door all the way open with the bar in the way."

"Look at what the bar is made of." Reid pointed out as he checked the sliding door lock which was in fact busted.

"Metal? What difference does that make?"

"Lots of criminals will use large magnets to move the bar up, dislodging it. See the scraping on the glass? Someone used a magnet on it."

"Shit. This guy is smart." Morgan cursed, pulling his hand down his face.

"He knows what he is doing, but he didn't wait for her. He is still trying to get her attention through his gifts."

"Yeah, but how long before he escalates? I mean this time he left an ear. Isn't that kind of a de-escalation? I mean hand-foot-ear. Doesn't seem like a natural progression."

Then it clicked in Reid's mind. "Because the body part's aren't the point. The jewelry is. Has Amy seen the ear?" Reid's voice shock with the excitement he always got when he figured something out.

"No. We kept it out of her sight."

"She has to see it. She has to identify the jewelry. The jewelry could be the escalation."

"You're going to make her look at the ear? Are you sure kid? That girl is about ten seconds from falling apart. This could set her over the edge."

"I know, but this makes sense. She's stronger then you think. She'll handle what she has to." Reid ran a hand through his messy hair, frustrated. _I don't want to do this, but I have to. We have to find this guy._

"She's not going to like it. Do you want me to ask her? I know you don't want to be the bad guy."

Reid looked at Morgan skeptically. Morgan loved to put him in awkward situations.

"Look, kid, we all see you two have something going on. Even if nothing really is happening right now, something will. This isn't like Lila. Amy is here. She is strong, and she is going to want you around after the case ends. She doesn't view you as a temporary hero. She likes you. Not Dr. Reid FBI agent, super genius. She likes you. Say the word and I'll handle it."

"No. I need to do this. It's part of my job; if I can't do my job around her then I need to remove myself from the case."

Morgan nodded, understanding. "Okay, but tread carefully."

Reid walked towards the kitchen door, but stopped and turned back to speak. "Hey, Morgan."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Morgan smiled. "No problem, kid."

Reid wiped his clammy hands down the front of his pants as the room started to clear of unnecessary personnel. Hotch had agreed with Reid, the jewelry was important and Amy needed to identify it. Though Hotch hadn't offered to take over and Reid knew why. Hotch thought like him, this was a test for whether he should be removed from the case or not.

_  
I can do this. She might be upset but her safety is more important than her comfort. I have to keep her safe. _

Walking over to the couch with the box in his gloved hand, Reid placed the article on the coffee table. Garcia looked up at him with a sad smile while Amy remained oblivious looking at her hands. Reid sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Amy?"

She finally looked up at Reid, her face making him stagger suddenly at its broken appearance. There was not a single shred of happiness or composure left on her. She was raw and hurting. _And I'm going to send her over the edge._

"I know you don't want to do this but I'm going to need you to look at what the unsub left today. I think he's trying to make a point with the jewelry he chose. I think the jewelry is important."

Reid watched her face transform into terror. He could see Garcia register shock and anger. _Oh, yeah, Garcia has her new baby to protect._ Garcia wrapped her arm around Amy and pulled her close to her, shaking her head at Reid in disapproval.

"This can be done later, Reid." Garcia snapped.

"It really can't. First tell me about the other jewelry. The ring and anklet?"

Amy cleared her throat and looked up at him. "The ring was just something I bought at a clothing place, nothing special. It was on sale for like four dollars. I wear it with a red dress I have, that's about it. I noticed it was missing about a month ago. The last place I wore it was out dancing. I had too much to drink so I figured I took it off and set it on a table or something. It wasn't a big deal"

Reid nodded encouragingly as she took as shaky breath. "And the anklet?"

"That I've had longer. It's from when I was in the FBI. Michael bought it for me; or his secretary most likely. I keep it because it matches a blue shirt I have. Last time I saw it was over a month ago. I wore it to school, it broke, and I put it in my bag to get fixed. I just thought it fell out of my bag somewhere."

"Okay, see the escalation? He went from something you bought yourself to something from your old life. Now I need to know the story about the jewelry he left today."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"No. You need to identify it. We want to make sure it's yours." Reid looked at her again, not letting himself break eye contact, something that always made him uncomfortable. "You can do this, Amy. I know this has been a horrible week, but you can do this."

Amy nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

Reid held out the box and took the lid off as Penelope held onto Amy's hand.

The sound that erupted from Amy was heart wrenching. It was a mix between a cry and a moan, ricocheting off the walls. Reid quickly put the lid back on the box under Garcia's piercing glare. Ignoring the other people in the room Reid pulled Amy's hands away from Garcia and into his own, wrapping his larger hands around her shaking ones. "I'm so sorry, Amy. But we need to know."

Amy refused to meet his eyes. "I don't like you very much right now." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"I know. I understand." Reid kept his voice even, strong, not letting the hurt seep into them. But he was pleased when Amy let him keep her hands. He rubbed them slowly.

"I didn't lose that earring." Amy finally said.

"What?" Hotch asked finally pushing his way into the intimate moment. Reid met his gaze as Hotch sent a slight glare at heir intertwined hands, yet Reid ignored it and kept her hands in his protective grip.

"I didn't lose these. They are my favorite pair. I put them in my jewelry box immediately after I wear them. I just wore them Tuesday, when my tires were slashed. My mom gave them to me." She whispered the last part. "They were the last thing she ever gave me."

"Have you had anyone in the apartment since Tuesday?" Hotch questioned.

"No one that was't in uniform." Amy grudgingly answered.

"Could he have taken it when he came today?" Morgan asked from behind Reid.

"No." Reid answered easily. "There was blood on the earring. He placed it on the victim before he removed the ear." Reid squeezed Amy's hands as her shaking started again.

"So, he's been in here since Tuesday?" The tears started forming then. "I'm not safe here. Maybe I should just…"

"Morgan and Reid will stay here tonight. JJ and Prentiss will stay tomorrow during the day." Hotch cut Amy off not letting her finish her sentence. "You will be safe with them here. We will place an officer out front and behind the apartment. No one will get in."

Reid gave Amy a small smile as she nodded and composed herself. "I'll fix up the spare bedroom and get some blankets for the couch. You guys can fight over who gets what." Reid gave her hands a small squeeze as she pulled her hands out of his and walked towards the spare bedroom avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I'll help you." Garcia added following her, still glaring at Reid.

"I want both of you to rest tonight. There will be officers posted around this apartment and at the entrances to the complex. You guys are just here for her piece of mind. He won't come back tonight. I need you to rest. We have a full day tomorrow. This guy is getting bolder and it won't be long before he snaps. We are going to totally pull her out of his sight. She is not to leave this apartment at all. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Reid answered while Morgan nodded.

"I call the room," Morgan yelled as he moved towards the front door. "And I'll grab your go bag out of the car, Romeo."

Reid ran a hand through his hair. He was in hell.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note:

First I have to apologize again for the time it's taken me to update! If you've read my previous post you know I've been swamped with PA school (Yes I was a nerd and gave Amy my job, but it's a really great one!) But good news…. I'M OUT FOR A MONTH!! And the really good news…I'm not allowed to have a job during the school year (we go 8-5 5 days a week) so I have nothing to do this month. Which means MORE UPDATES FOR EVERYONE!!!! I really appreciate the support you guys have given me. Just a review or story alert has made struggling through pathophysiology so much better!

So thanks so my most recent reviewers Ace, Queenofspades19,Annalithea, kujjuj,lalalalauren24, love 667, lintyyy, niascarlet, kc, lovingblackparadise, crystal-roses13, closet case, withxlovex224, mykidmom, and everyone else!! And especially SmgedLezi who messaged me and made my day with her thoughts! Thanks to all! You are the reason I am still writing. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Amy finished making the guest bed up when Morgan pushed into the room carrying his go bag. Amy's eyes fixated on the plain black bag. _If I had just stayed in the FBI, if I had stuck with the 'go bag' plan, these girls would be alive. It's all my fault.  
_

She looked up pasting a smile on her face as she turned towards Morgan. "So beat Spencer for the bedroom?"

"Don't." Morgan commanded his voice much harsher than she ever remembered hearing. His face was hard and she could see the annoyance covering it.

"Don't what? Show you where all the toiletries are?" Amy laughed trying to break the tension.

"Don't blame yourself for what this sick twisted guy is doing. He is the one killing those girls. He is the one making you feel like this. And don't you dare put on that fake smile and play the unaffected little actress. We don't expect you to be unaffected. You should be affected. This sucks. This son of a bitch is killing people and trying to ruin your life. And I'll tell you right now if you go out there to Reid with your guard up it will hurt him. He wants to be with you, the real you. He wants to help you through this mess."

Amy pulled her hands from behind her back, they were still shaking. They hadn't stopped. She stopped smiling and just looked at Morgan. "When did you get so smart?"

"When did you two get so stupid? I swear it is like giving you two a step by step relationship guide. Dating for Dummies." Morgan mumbled as he walked towards the private bathroom. "And I'll find the toiletries on my own."

"Thanks Morgan."

"Welcome Tweedle Dee."

Amy smiled again as she left the room, stopping at the linen closet to grab stuff for Spencer. _Okay, I think I need another step in the Dating for Dummies handbook. How do you act when a super genius special agent that you have a crush on is going to be sleeping on your couch?  
_

Amy didn't let herself paste a sickening smiling on her face, however she did use the blankets to cover her shaking hands. _No need to advertise that I was two seconds away from a complete mental breakdown. _Moving apprehensively Amy tried to muster up the courage to enter her own living room. _ I swear you think I was a thirteen year old about to ask someone to a dance. I'm a grown woman for Christ's sake. I have dated. I have had a fiancé. I have slept with a man. I can handle giving blankets to an agent staying on my couch. _Taking another deep breath she pushed herself into the living room.

Spencer had a laptop out on the coffee table typing furiously.

"What agents have homework too?" Amy teased with a half hearted smile.

Spencer looked up flustered a slight blush covering his face. His lips were pursed as he answered, " I…um…I…sort of write articles on the side."

"Articles?" Amy asked as she crossed the living room and sitting on the couch next to him. "What kind?"

Reid blushed as he answered. "Like for journals. Just new ideas, theories. Kind of get new profiling information out there."

"Makes sense. So, I'm guessing you lost out to Derek for the room?"

"It's not really much of a fight." Spencer answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess he has the weight advantage."

"No, he has the Garcia advantage." Reid laughed an easy smile gracing his face, the fondness for his friends apparent. "The last time, and the only time might I add, that Morgan slept on the couch Garcia yelled at me for weeks about the dire importance of his beauty sleep."

"You guys are close?" Amy asked pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She turned her face towards him, resting her cheek on her bare knees.

" Yeah." Spencer nodded his head absently. "We have to be though. We are together more than apart. With all the traveling and time away from home, we've made our own make shift family."

"Hmmm. That sounds nice. I envy you, having that."

"It seems like you've made your own family here." Spencer commented motioning to the picture frames that covered most of the living room surfaces.

With a smile, Amy looked at them. Most of the pictures were of her and Brynna. The rest were of her PA class over the last year. The one of them all dressed in pink for breast cancer awareness made her laugh. "Yeah. It's the same as you guys really. We are stuck in a small class room together for eight hours a day. And we fight a common enemy too."

Spencer raised an eyebrow in question.

"Professor's," Amy explained with a grin. "Not as scary as nut job serial killers, but close."

"Pretty close." Spencer commented before silence fell again. "You miss them don't you?"

"Who? My classmates? I miss them but it's only been a couple of days."

"I was talking about your parents." Spencer whispered quietly

The comment came at her at full speed. Amy sucked in a harsh breath feeling like she had been sucker punched. She hadn't been prepared for the comment and it stung. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." The comment was said in a feather light voice, drifting just enough for Spencer to hear it.

"Amy. I didn't mean…." Spencer tried to gather words to stop her retreating form.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not up for this discussion right now. If you need more blankets they are in the closet at the end of the hall. Bathroom is right next to it."

She watched his head bob in agreement, his puppy dog face making her cringe. "Okay, goodnight," he replied sadly.

Amy had to stop herself from running as she retreated to the safety of her bedroom

Two hours later Amy was wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't emotions racking her small frame this time. She had gotten over Spencer's ill timed question and her overreaction to it long ago. No, now she was shaking because of the sub zero air pouring out of her air condition vent. She had thought it was just a little cold, but after adding three blankets, one of which was a heating blanket turned up all the way, she knew it couldn't just be her. So now she lay there, shivering and contemplating her fate.

"Okay. Option one. I go into the living room and turn the air down, possibly waking Spencer and having an extremely awkward moment. Option two. I stay here and turn into a human popsicle and probably lose the majority of my toes due to hypothermia induced gangrene. At least if I'm a popsicle I don't have to worry about psycho serial killers. And if I lose my toes I won't have major blisters when I wear those hot black heels in the back of my closet. There is always an upside."

Amy had finally resigned herself to her popsicle, toeless fate when she felt the air turn back on after its two minute hiatus. "For the love of popsicles!" Amy yelled jumping out of bed and into the robe sitting next to the bed in record time. She tried to ignore the cold air and rushed out into the living room, sliding to a halt in front of the door as she realized the light was still on and Spencer was looking at her in surprise. "I couldn't sleep and I'm freezing!" Amy admitted as she cranked the AC from its unbelievable sixty degrees to a toasty seventy five. Then she punched it up to eighty for good measure. She needed her toes for her open toed shoes anyway.

Spencer laughed and she noticed the massive amount of blankets that he had wrapped around him. "Morgan likes the cold." He said still chuckling.

"Well, Morgan doesn't pay the electric bill. And before you say it I'm not afraid of Penelope like you are."

Spencer didn't even try to deny it. "You see how you handle her tomorrow."

"Idle threats." Amy laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you want hot chocolate?"

"Oh, sure." Spencer replied as he started to get up from his cocooned place on the sofa.

"Sit down, I got it." Amy laughed as he sank back down and went back to his work shifting his papers around her coke and popcorn from earlier. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Amy said rushing to get both off the table. "I was going to watch a movie before all this happened." She motioned her hand in a circular gesture around the apartment.

"Well, do you want to watch it now? I hate that your night got ruined."

She saw the earnest look in his face and smiled. "It's okay. It's not 'Reid approved' anyhow." Amy admitted as she rushed out of the living room.

She was pouring the hot water into her oversized Disney coffee cups when Spencer walked in the kitchen leaning against the counter next to her. "Reid approved?" he asked with interest, smiling as he watched her face turn pink.

"Um…well, Garcia." Trailing off, Amy looked in frustration at the cups in front of her. _Damn Garcia_. "Garcia said it was not a Reid approved movie."

"Maybe you should run it past me. I mean for a real Reid approved status. Who knows, maybe Garcia was wrong. Crazier things have happened."

"I doubt she was, but the case is on the kitchen table, help yourself."

She felt, rather than saw, him reenter the kitchen. Her face was still flushed in embarrassment and she was concentrating very carefully on mixing the chocolate mix into the water. "Well, it is not something I would pick but who knows, maybe it will surprise me."

"I don't think it's a surprise type of movie."

"You never know til you watch it." Spencer combated easily.

Amy looked at him suspiciously. "Okay Dr. Reid we'll watch it but if I hear one complaint that is it. Movie off and no comments about my movie picking abilities."

" Deal." He smiled as he took both coffee cups out of her hands. "Go get a blanket, it will take a while for the living room to warm up. I'll start the movie."

Amy was in awe. One minute she was dreading turning on the air conditioner and the next he had convinced her to stay up and watch a movie. The boy was a lot smoother than anyone gave him credit for. She yanked the plug out of the wall and took the heating blanket with her back to the living room.

She sat the blanket down on the couch next to him before reaching around and plugging it into the wall. She crawled underneath it and snuggled into the warmth tucking it around herself. Once she was comfortable she finally looked up only to find Spencer looking at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"That is a heating blanket."

"Yes." Amy drawled out unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

"And you are going to keep it all to yourself?"

"Yes." She drawled again, this time grinning at his defeated look. "Tell you what. I'll share the blanket on one condition."

"Okay." She laughed as she watched him prepare himself, taking a deep breath, doing minor stretches. "Okay. I'm ready."

"I will share my blanket if… you get the junior mints and snow caps from the kitchen. They are the third drawer by the fridge." Amy laughed as she watched him push himself off the sofa and into the kitchen. She heard the slam of a drawer and saw him rush back to the couch, throwing the candy onto her lap. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it. The serious Dr. Spencer Reid running for snacks like a five year old. She debated whether it was due to major sleep deprivation or just her company on a late night. Either way she was taking it. He probably could use a little relaxation. Lord knows she could.

She rolled her eyes and pushed half of the blanket towards him, slyly moving closer to him. So they could share the blanket of course. _God, it's like I'm fifteen again. All he needs to do is the fake yawn arm around the shoulders and the night will be complete_. Grabbing the remotes off the table, Amy adjusted the tv to the movie and the right volume.

Amy watched in silent awe as Zac Efron shot shirtless free throws. _Now that is what I'm talking about_. _Almost makes the day better. _She smiled and settled further into her set, moving slightly closer to Spencer, who seemed suspiciously closer to her side of the couch. She ignored it and watched the selfish adult character get transformed into a teenage hunk only to be attacked by his adult best friend. Amy laughed at the antics, surprised when Spencer laughed too. _Okay, take that Penelope_. The action on screen quickly segued into the grand question of 'how did this happen'. One of the ideas was that it was a classic hero transformation, necessary for the hero to move on and grow into a greater person.

"When we quit thinking primarily about ourselves and our own self-preservation, we undergo a truly heroic transformation of consciousness."

I heard Spencer whisper it quietly to himself. "Joseph Campbell." I replied easily.

"You know Joseph Campbell?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"Author of _Hero with a Thousand Faces_, he wrote about the mythological hero and the journey. His novel explained the major journey a hero has to take to become a hero. George Lucas said that it was the basis for Star Wars." I added looking at his shocked expression and laughed. "What you thought I was just a pretty face?"

"Wha…what?" Spencer stumbled over his words. "No, of course not!"

"I'm just kidding Spencer, breath."

"How do you know about Joseph Campbell?" Spencer asked turning his body away from the tv towards her.

"My undergraduate degree is in English. I took a course on Heroes in popular culture. Campbell was one of our foundation references. It was a great class actually. One of my favorites."

"Why did you get an English degree? I thought you liked science?"

"I do. But I love English too. Plus, my dad didn't care as long as it was an undergraduate degree. He knew that I was going to go into the Bureau no matter what I majored in. And yes to answer your question earlier, I miss them. Especially my mom. She was always so supportive of me. Anything I did she would stand by me. When I made my dad angry, which I did fairly often, she always stuck up for me."

"What about your Dad?"

Amy laughed. "Well, he was less supporting. God. The day I told him I was leaving the FBI was the worst day of my life. At least it was until all of this."

"What happened?" He asked.

Amy instantly saw the profiler look. His forehead was scrunched down, making him look far too serious and his eyes were scanning her face for any indications of lying. She sighed in annoyance. _He probably can't help it. Profiling is second nature at this point_. "It was like I told you guys earlier. Dr. Glass came into our FBI class, and I don't know, he was just talking about how rewarding it was to get victims back on the right track. He emphasized the victim not the unsub, and I liked that. I walked out of class, got my stuff together at dropped out. I told my mom first." Amy explained shaking her head and trying to clear her throat to alleviate the huskiness. "She took it pretty well. She knew me better than anyone, and knew it wasn't working. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a 'how long will Amy last' calendar." Amy gave a strangled laugh. "But she knew what would happen. That was when she gave me those red earrings. They were my Nana's. She hugged me and told me 'learn to trust your heart'. And that was it. I've lived by that for years now."

Amy was surprised when she felt Spencer's hand grab hold of hers, slowly rubbing circles on her palm. "And your dad?"

"He was angry. It was one of the only times in my life when I actually thought he was going to hit me. If my mom wasn't in the room he probably would have. But, he was pretty up front. He just said if I quit the FBI I was out of the family. Simple as that. I would be cut off, no money, no savings. I could take whatever I could pack that night. So I did. I haven't talked to either of them since."

"Man. I can't imagine." Spencer said running a hand through his unkempt hair.

Amy shrugged. "It happened. I'm dealing. Are you close with your parents?"

Spencer shifted nervously. "My mom. What about your friend? They probably helped you out."

"They couldn't. That's the problem when your family is FBI. All you know if FBI. All of my friends had parents or family in the Bureau. If they helped me they could lose their jobs, their pensions, or at least be demoted. It wasn't worth it. I wouldn't have let them do that anyway. No one deserves to lose a career they worked hard for over something like that. I left that night and crashed at a crap hotel with the fifty bucks I had on me. The next day I sold most of the real estate my Nana had left me. It was all in my name so my dad couldn't touch it. I managed to keep the ranch in Texas where I spent my summers growing up, but just barely. I got a job doing secretarial work at a hospital and started applying to PA school."

"You make it sound so simple." He murmured.

Amy smiled slightly, somehow during the conversation she had wound up right next to him, her hands in his grasp and her shoulder pressing into his. It was comfortable. "Some days it was simple. Some days it was hard. And some days it was just plain lonely. It took me a full year to apply to PA school and get accepted. I made a few friends at my job but no one I hung out with regularly. PA school made the loneliness better, so did Brynna."

"She's the girl in the picture?" He question pointing at one close by.

"Yup." Amy answered popping the p. "She's my best friend. And I am missing her. She would know how to handle all of this stuff." _Especially how to handle you_.

"So you have no contact with your old life? Not even one friend?"

"No. It's better this way. If they contacted me my dad could find out. I won't be the reason someone else's life falls apart."

"Still, to start out on your own with no help, that's rough."

Amy shrugged and shifted, visibly uncomfortable with the praise. "Everyone has their own sob story. Mine just has a previous life. I like to look forward. And I like how my current life is going. Well, minus all the scary guy trying to kill me thing."

Spencer laughed before taking a deep breath and squeezing Amy's hands a little tighter.

"What about Michael?"

"Are you trying to make me face every skeleton I have pushed into my tiny closet?" Amy asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said dropping Amy's hands and pushing slightly away from her in obvious remorse.

Amy sighed and grabbed his hands back, moving closer to where he had retreated. "It's fine, it's just harder to talk about Michael."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how my father was. I knew what to expect from him. Michael, well, he didn't meet my expectations." Amy swallowed, trying to clear her throat. "I always kind of figured my dad prodded him to ask me out but I didn't know the extent of it. I went to Michael's after my dad kicked me out. He let me in and told him everything. I just expected him to let me stay there a couple of days, maybe help blow things over with my dad." Amy took in a shaky breath.

"Of course you did. He was your fiancé."

"Well, apparently even that wasn't his idea. He said that his life was in the FBI and if I wasn't in the FBI I wasn't in his life. When I refused he told me everything. I don't know why he did. Maybe he wanted to tear me down enough to stay in the FBI, maybe he just wanted to hurt me since I was taking away his chance at director. He said my dad was the only reason he was engaged to me. He convinced Michael that if he dated, then married me, he would be able to take over as director when he was ready to retire. That was the deal. Marriage to me for director of the FBI. I guess I should be flattered that I was equal to that status." Amy laughed swiping furiously at her eyes. "My dad even paid for my engagement ring. Then he told me about his secretary who was six months pregnant, with his child. My dad knew about that too. Michael said dad's exact words were 'as long as Amy doesn't know about it I don't care'."

"I'm so sorry." Spencer murmured moving his hands to Amy's arms moving them up and down smoothly.

"I was so naïve. I actually fell for him. I was ready to marry him, settle down, have a family. I was so young. I didn't know better. I thought he was the one person who I had chosen to be in my life and I hadn't. Not really. I trusted him completely and I was wrong. It takes a while to come back from that." Amy sniffed and swiped at her eyes again. _God! I am crying over him again. I promised myself after my last night of drunken crying with Brynna it would be the last time. But here I was again. I was crying over a guy who didn't care about me to a guy who potentially could. _The shame flamed Amy's face turning it a dull pink. "I'm sorry this isn't your job. You shouldn't have to listen to this."

Spencer smiled slightly. "I believe I was off the clock five hours ago. I'm not here as part of the job. I'm here for someone I think could be a great addition to my life."

The tears began in earnest then. Amy felt Spencer place his hands on her shoulders gently; he turned so she could lean into him. Exhausted from the emotions of the past week, Amy fell helplessly into Spencer's open arms.

Author's Note:

I'm also writing a Jasper and Alice story at the same time so I'm thinking whatever story gets the most reviews is the one I'm going to concentrate on. Just a little fyi ;-)


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hey All!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I know its been a while. I have been super busy and also my beloved beta fell ill and well, I just can't do it without her! So thanks to ClosetCase for editting. I have part of the next chapter written and have a four day weekend coming up so hopefully I can get another chapter out soon! Thanks for baring with me! Lots of love from PA school hell! :*

* * *

Chapter Eight:

A clap of thunder woke Amy up several hours later, leaving her eyes gritty even though the few hours of sleep had indeed taken the sting out of them. The embarrassment, however, still remained. '_I don't think Morgan's Dating for Dummies handbook says crying about an ex is an acceptable way to a man's heart. What would Morgan say about this?_ '. Amy listened to the rain hit the windows and the combined rhythmic breathing of the chest below her cheek. '_Someone so skinny should not be this comfortable.'_ Amy thought absently. She had expected him to be all bones and odd angles, but with her body half on top of his, she couldn't have been more comfortable. '_Not that I actually planned on falling asleep on him.' _And she hadn't, but in the last three days she had managed to get maybe eight hours of sleep. Add the emotional onslaught of the day and she was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep earlier. She pushed her body further into his and giggled softly._ 'Comfy indeed' were her thoughts._

"What are you laughing at?" Spencer asked moving his hand through her hair at a leisurely pace.

She sighed at the sensation and giggled again when he tugged a strand slightly, his own way of trying to get her to answer his question. "Do you really want to know?" She flirted.

"Hmmm," Spencer murmured, pretending to think it over, "Yes." He finally said with a tone that suggested it was one of the most important answers in the world. "Yes. I want to know what you are laughing at."

Amy looked up at him then. He was adorable with his head rested on a pillow at the top of the couch and legs almost hanging off the end. His hair was even more unkempt than usual, sticking out at odd angles. She noticed that the deep purple rings under his eyes were less noticeable, indicating to her that he had at least gotten some sleep. She rested her hand on his chest, and then placed her chin on top of it so she could look at him more easily through her lowered lashes. "I was laughing because someone so thin, shouldn't be _so_ comfortable to sleep on." She once more laughed when his cheeks turned a slight pink. "It was a complement Spencer."

"Thank you." He drew out the words while still raking his hand through Amy's hair. "I have to say you are pretty comfortable yourself. That was the best three hours of sleep I've ever gotten in a very long time."

"Three?" Amy questioned rolling away from him to see the clock reading 2 am. He surprised her, though when he pulled her back to him for warmth. "Wow. I guess I was exhausted."

"You've had a long couple of days." Spencer observed as she made herself more comfortable at his side.

"You're telling me. It hasn't been easy for you either, don't think I haven't noticed… or do you just not normally sleep well?" Amy asked him, reaching up to use her index finger to lightly trace over the slight shadows under his dark eyes.

"Not during a case. There's too much information running through my head."

"Is it just the amount of the information or the subject matter?"

"A little of both, I suppose. The job can get to you sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Amy murmured, running her fingers down his face slowly to trace his cheek bones and chin before moving on to his lips.

"Amy." Spencer warned slightly as she felt his breathing pick up pace. "Morgan's in the next room and I'm technically on the job." Amy retracted her hand and placed it back on his chest. When he was sure she would not move again he continued, "The gang will be here at eight anyway. We can't get caught like this."

"I don't want to leave." Amy pouted, trying to make Spencer laugh.

"I know." Spencer whispered giving her a tight hug.

"I don't want to be alone" Amy whispered, admitting it to herself as much as him. She knew it was a low blow but it was really true, for just the thought of going back to her dark room by herself was frightening. "We have at least five hours. I'll set my cell phone to go off and I'll go back to my own bed at seven." Amy watched his face waver in between what he wanted and what he knew was right. '_What would Brynna do? Hell what would Penelope do?' _Amy's head ran with the tame, then not so tame possibilities. Slowly Amy pushed herself further up the couch so that her face was closer to his. "Please?" She asked again. She smiled as she watched his eyes zero in on her face, then her lips. Biting her bottom lip slightly she moved closer to him, watching as he tried moving back from his decreasing comfort levels.

"Amy. We can't. I like spending time with you but this is a delicate situation."

"Delicate." Amy whispered again, though this time her lips hovered just centimeters away from his. "You are right; Of course."

"Oh. Hell."

Amy heard Spencer curse but in the next second he had surprised her with his lips pressed to hers. She had expected the kiss to be good, for the tension had been building all day and she knew it had to be rewarded. Thankfully she found herself more than just rewarded.

An electric shock ran down her body which Spencer was quickly pulling into his own. What had started just as a way to manipulate Spencer into letting her stay was rapidly manipulating her. She kissed him back more forcefully, biting slightly on his lower lip, which made him moan. With a smile on her face she let her hands leave their resting place on his chest to fist locks of his hair. His tongue traced her lower lip before moving to the crease in reaction, waiting timidly until she opened her mouth willingly for him and the sensations he was creating. Never in her three year relationship with Michael had she ever felt anything like this; it felt like she was on fire. She had never wanted anyone as badly as wanted him and her mind was clouded with it.

Spencer might seem like a shy person, but the way he was kissing made Amy think differently. He was dominating her easily, as if it was second nature. Amy felt his hands wander down to her hips, helping to move her further on top of him. She took the initiative and swung her right leg over him so that she was straddling him, causing both to take a sharp intake of air from the suddenly silent room. Amy's head spun with the new sensation and she instinctively rubbed her lower half against him, delighting in the sensation and in his shocked reaction. His deep moan was worth the potential rejection. Amy found straddling him gave her a better angle and access to his mouth, and so she helped deepen the kiss by grinding her hips into his. She groaned low in her throat when she felt his obvious arousal press into her. '_How did we get to arguing about sleeping on the couch to third base?_ 'Amy wondered, but she really didn't care. He broke the kiss suddenly and she looked at him, her lips forming an annoyed pout.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Wow is a total and complete understatement." Amy replied trying to catch her breath. "Can I stay now?"

"You can stay. You can move out here. You can do whatever you want." Spencer laughed as he looked up at her where she still sat straddling his hips. For a minute only their rapid breathing filled the room.

"Oh. Sorry." Amy laughed as she moved off of him so that she was lying next to him again.

"Please don't apologize. I was rather enjoying that."

"Well, we might have to try that again. You know, when it isn't two in the morning, not that I will be able to sleep anytime soon." She puffed.

"Hmmm…maybe this will help." Spencer moved slowly this time, testing his own confidence by pressing his lips to her forehead. He moved around her face slowly, moving his lips an inch each time. He made sure to kiss each detail of her face; cheeks, eyes, nose, before finally landing on her lips. Spencer kept the kiss gentle, allowing Amy to relax into him as his heart thrummed away in his chest.

"Maybe you should try some more."

"I think that might get us into trouble. I have to be up tomorrow so I can try to solve this case and keep you safe once and for all."

"Congratulations you just popped the nice little bubble I've been resting in." Amy joked sadly. She had to admit the last couple of hours had made her forget some of the terror that was currently her life.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized. "How about you set your cell phone alarm and we can catch a few hours of sleep? Good quality sleep."

"I think that would be very nice." She set the alarm for seven and allowed him to pull her back into his arms.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm not going anywhere." Spencer whispered, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Well, obviously you are stuck with me for at least tomorrow," Amy snorted, "And that is if you work miracles tomorrow."

"I mean after all this is over. This isn't just about convenience to me. I would like to see you after we catch this guy."

Amy pressed a quick kiss to his lips before settling back into his side. "Same here and don't try using that 'relationships aren't real when in a crisis' thing."

"So there is no need to explain to you the idea of transference or the hero-savior complex?"

"You can. It might put me to sleep."

"Night, Amy." Spencer laughed.

"Night, Spencer."

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Morgan questioned from his seat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Reid moved his arm out of eyes and looked over at the noise that was waking him up from his very comfortable sleep. He quickly noticed that he was still on the couch and that Amy was still asleep on top of him in her tank top and shorts. _Oh this does not look good._

"And what happened here last night?" Morgan questioned again from his make shift seat.

"Shut up," was all that Reid could come up with as he rubbed his eyes and focused on Morgan. "She was scared last night." _Yeah, that is a decent excuse_.

"Scared? Hmmm, she doesn't look so scared right now." Morgan replied looking at Amy's body that was intertwined with his and starting to stir. Reid groaned. During the night their legs had become entangled and one of his arms was wrapped around her side while hers wound around him. She had pushed free from the blanket during the night and was now exposing her long legs that were barely covered by her minuscule shorts and her shirt had ridden up on her flat stomach. He shot a dirty look at Morgan's roving eyes while trying to stop himself from focusing on her himself.

"Five more minutes" She whispered before pressing her face further into his chest with a sigh.

Morgan just laughed as he remained on the coffee table watching Reid's obvious predicament. Reid was trying to figure out a way out of the mess he was currently in when Amy's cell phone went off on the end table screeching Taylor Swift at top volume.

Amy launched up and forgetting she wasn't in her bed quickly fell to the space in between the table and the couch causing Morgan to break out into laughter.

Morgan stood up from the table and walked towards the kitchen. "Geez, Reid, only you could find a girl more graceful than you."

Reid watched Amy shoot Morgan a dirty look before climbing off the floor and turning towards him. "I thought he slept until seven."

"I couldn't sleep with the apartment feeling like an oven!" Morgan yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Amy yelled back before stomping her way to her bedroom leaving Reid in the living room by himself.

"You better go get ready, Romeo, the gang will be here in less than an hour." Morgan laughed from the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes Reid grabbed his go-bag and headed for the bathroom hoping the day got better than it started. Although he did wake up with Amy in his arms and that made him smile. _It could definitely be worse._

When Reid came out of the bathroom he felt worlds better; his hair was clean, his face was shaved, and he could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen. Following his nose he smiled when he found Amy at the stove flipping eggs onto Morgan's plate. _Apparently Morgan had been forgiven_.

"Good morning." Reid greeted a little uneasily, stepping over to where Amy was at the stove. _How are you supposed to act the morning after making out with a victim, who should be hands off? _

"Hey," Amy greeted easily, "How do you want your eggs?"

"You don't have to cook us breakfast, Amy." Reid protested as he looked at her. She was dressed up slightly. The jeans she wore were tucked into a pair of knee high boots and she was wearing a long purple sweater that was belted right under her breasts. She looked beautiful and he couldn't stop watching her.

"Please." She waved off his objection with a smile. "It gives me something to do before I study. What kind of eggs?"

"Scrambled then, please"

Amy nodded and went back to work. "Oh, do you guys know who is stuck with me today?"

"Probably J.J..." Morgan answered from the small table in the kitchen while Reid sipped at his coffee as he occupied the second chair.

"Can you call her for me? I want to catch her before she leaves her house."

"Why?" Reid asked curiously.

"None of your business Mr. Nosy" Amy laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

Morgan dialed the first number and handed it to Amy who was stirring the potatoes as the eggs cooked.

"Hey J.J; its Amy…. No I'm fine. No, I didn't freeze; I turned the air up... I'm not afraid of Penelope like Spencer is." Amy smiled while Morgan just laughed. "I heard you would probably get stuck with me today and I have a favor to ask. Can you bring work-out clothes? You know sports bras and shorts? I'll tell you when you get here. I'm not going to make you work out, I promise. Jeez. You would think an FBI agent would be able to handle a little suspense. Yeah I'll see you in thirty." Amy flipped the phone back towards Morgan who caught it easily.

"You know you guys can't go work out. You are on strict house arrest today." Morgan mentioned as Amy set Reid's plate in front of him.

"Who said we were going to work out? I swear you guys are like five year olds on Christmas Eve. I have to practice CSPs and since I can't get to the school to practice, whoever is stuck with me gets to be my volunteer."

"What are CSPs?" Morgan asked.

"It's like a full physical. Head to toe, thus, the sports bra. It is kind of hard to do cardio and pulmonary without being able to get the stethoscope where you need it. I'm supposed to have the test for it in five days. Hopefully I'll be free to take it by then."

"Oh, so while we are out fighting the good fight, you and J.J. will be here playing doctor?" Morgan slyly commented while his eyes focused on Reid who just rolled his own.

"That is exactly it Derek, while you two are out chasing down leads and working real hard, I'll have J.J topless on the dining room table." Amy patted his head softly. "Have fun with that image all day!"

"Oh, I will." Morgan replied with a laugh.

Reid kicked him in the shin. "Ow. God damn it Reid we were just kidding around!" Reid shrugged not caring as J.J. was one of his best friend's; she had a kid, and was practically married for Christ's sake…. and Amy… _Well who knew what that Amy was; Friend, victim, potential girlfriend? _The lines were starting to blur.

Reid was finishing his breakfast when he heard the rest of the team come through the door. Amy shot them a dirty look. "I know my apartment is currently FBI headquarters but knocking would be nice."

"Sorry Mrs. Anderson." Hotch said with a slight smile.

"Amy," She corrected easily. _Only Amy could get away with correcting Hotch twice without earning even a slightly dirty look. _Reid wondered at her in amazement. She had spunk. "What kind of eggs do you want Agent Hotchner?"

"Hotch," He fired back, "And I'm sure my agents have told you that we are on the job and do not expect you to cook for us." Hotch stated shooting a dirty look at the empty plates in front of Morgan and Reid.

_Oops. _

"Well, they did actually, but then I told them they were full of shit and that food is needed whether you are 'on the job' or not." Amy gave a winning smile with no regard for who she was talking to.

Reid and Morgan froze watching Hotch for a reaction. "Two eggs over easy," He acquiesced with a role of the eyes, "And Dave likes his over light with a decent amount of chili powder."

"And Emily?"

"Scrambled; Are you on a first name basis with all my agents?" Hotch questioned with slight irritation.

"Well, that depends. " Amy answered turning to him with a hand on her hip and head tilted to the side as if she was contemplating it.

"Depends on what?"

"What is your first name?" Amy smiled sweetly as we asked him with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Nice try." Hotch laughed with a faint smile before turning back towards the living room.

Reid and Morgan looked back and forth at each other in quiet surprise before looking back at Amy whose eyes were dancing. "Did I just make Hotch laugh?" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Reid looked at Hotch's retreating back in slack jawed shock. "I think you just did."

"Yes!" Amy said with glee before breaking two eggs into the frying pan. "Today is going to be a good day."

Reid couldn't help but shake his head at her antics. The littlest things seemed to make her uncontrollably happy. _Although making Hotch laugh wasn't really minor._

"Well, thanks for breakfast Amy. Reid you can clean this up right?" Morgan didn't even let him answer before moving out of the kitchen and following Hotch. _Typical Morgan.._.

Reid picked up the plates and started loading them in the dishwasher that was located behind the kitchen table. "Well." Reid started speaking but didn't really know what else to say. He shifted his weight to his left leg and then back to his right before managing to speak, "Thank you for breakfast. I really appreciate it."

"Of course" Amy turned to face him.

Reid looked at her again and noticed the makeup she hadn't been wearing yesterday. Her hair was styled more carefully and her outfit choice was decidedly dressier. When they locked eyes he noticed she was looking at him as if she were expecting something. _What am I suppose to do now?_ Reid racked his brain, going through the mental rolodex of was jumping out.

"Well. Thanks again." He retreated quickly while taking in the annoyed look on Amy's face.

* * *

"What do you mean you just left?" Morgan said as they took walked towards Michael Burch's office building.

"I thanked her and went to talk to Hotch. What's the big deal?" Reid questioned as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his corduroy pants.

"Okay. Let me explain this to you in a way your genius brain can understand. I left you two alone in the kitchen so you could have a moment alone with her."

"And I did. I thanked her and left. Again, what is the big deal?"

"Look, genius, I don't know what went on with you two out on the couch last night but something did and after something like that, girls expect more than just a 'thank you for breakfast'."

"Everyone was in the next room, what did you expect me to do? Jump her?" Reid questioned in pure exasperation.

"That would have been a start." Morgan countered.

Reid snorted in annoyance.

"Look, kid, I know you aren't a pro at this but you need to show her some indication that you are interested."

"I thanked her!"

"If you say that one more time I swear I am going to kick your ass all the way to this guy's office. Girls don't want thanks. They want a good morning kiss, or hell, at least a hug. Something to make them think it's not just a one-time thing. Understand?"

"Understood" Reid agreed for he honestly could understand where Morgan was coming from. _Why am I so smart in some areas and so stupid in others? _Reid shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. "I don't know why I'm taking advice from you anyway. What would you know about making a girl think it was more than just a one-time thing?" Reid joked while moving out of the way of Morgan's swinging hand.

* * *

Amy lined up the equipment she would need to practice for the physical exam.

"You so owe me." J.J. stated as she perched herself on the big table in the dining room.

"I know." Amy sighed. "But if it makes you feel any less guilty I wouldn't have to use you if I didn't have a psycho trying to get me."

"How long are you going use that as leverage?" J.J. laughed.

"I don't know. I mean as far as excuses go it's pretty solid." Amy smiled, shaking off the depressing feeling she got whenever she talked about the case.

"So what do I do?" J.J. asked looking at her expectantly.

"You are my designated patient for the day. I am going to go through a full physical which is written out on these papers. I need you to just do what I say and circle if I miss anything."

"All of this?" J.J. asked as she flipped through the twenty pages Amy handed her.

"Yeah, it really doesn't take too long. I'm supposed to finish the full exam in thirty minutes. I'm a little slow though, since it usually takes me thirty three, thus the need for practice." Amy explained. "Okay, let's get started."

* * *

"Impressive." J.J. said thirty minutes later.

"I still messed up part of the pulmonary. But at least I got it within thirty minutes."

"I think you did great." J.J. said passively while hopping down from the table. "We can go over it again later before the team gets back."

"Thanks, J.J. I really do owe you."

"Well, I might just cash in the favor. Like, now."

"Shoot."

"What's going on with you and Spence?" J.J. questioned bluntly.

"I don't know." Amy simply replied.

"Come on, you have to answer, it's my favor."

"I'm being honest. I don't know. It's kind of crazy." Amy replied shrugging. "I like him but this isn't really a normal circumstance. Who knows what he is thinking. Maybe he thinks I'm just a stupid victim clinging onto the cute agent."

"Are you?" J.J questioned without blinking.

"No." Amy replied a little sharply.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," J.J. said kindly, "Look, I've known Spencer for a long time now. He isn't someone that falls for any pretty girl he sees. He thinks things through. Honestly, he thinks about things way too much and he would not put himself into a compromising position like falling asleep with you on the couch. At least not unless he felt it was worth it."

"Well, he didn't seem like he was interested this morning." Amy grumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Morgan left the room to give us a little privacy and you know what he did?"

"What?" J.J. asked.

"He thanked me for breakfast."

"Then?"

"Then he just left!" Amy said in frustration. "Nothing. Not a hug, or a kiss, or even a bye. Just a thank you for breakfast."

J.J. let out an indelicate snort. "Amy. He doesn't know what he is supposed to do. I'm not even sure he's been in this kind of situation before. Spence may be a genius in the intellectual arena but when it comes to social interactions he's just an awkward kid. You can't hold it against him. Morgan has probably already yelled at him about it anyway. You just have to be patient with him."

_Makes sense... Guess I can't get my feelings hurt every time he doesn't do something I would want him to._ "Got it"

"Can I say one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"You hurt Spence in any way shape or form and you will have more than Garcia to worry about." J.J. warned.

"Understood," Amy said with a smile, before adding her own question, "What if he hurts me?"

"Oh trust me. He will pay for that too. You have the whole BAU wrapped around your finger and we've been here less than two days."

"It's a talent. Really" Amy laughed as she sat down to her homework.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry about the long wait. School has been nuts and I really haven't had the time. Honestly my life is school, study, sleep repeat. But lucky for you my creative writing brain has been itching for some time out! So this was done in class while being lectured on brain surgery. Seriously! Well, hope everyone enjoys! Please review! I could use the encouragement!

Chapter Nine:

Reid followed Morgan through the maze of cubicles towards Michael Burch's office. Rubbing his sweaty palms against his pants, he took a deep breath. The things Amy had told him the night before were running through his head in wide circles. He really hated this guy. How someone could not only string Amy along, but abandon her when she had nowhere else to go was beyond him. Reid took a deep breath to try to steady his whirling emotions. He couldn't let himself jeopardize the case, and his anger was definitely not helping matters.

Morgan stopped right outside the door. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I can handle this." Reid nodded. He had told Morgan all the information Amy had told him the previous night. It had felt like a betrayal. Amy might not have told him it was something personal between them, but it was apparent. She had probably only told a handful of people the full story._ She trusts me. _But Reid wanted to keep her safe, keeping Morgan informed gave her a better chance at it. _The case has to come before personal feelings. _Reid reminded himself shaking his head.

Morgan gave him another once over before walking up to the secretaries desk. "Ma'am?" Morgan asked trying to get the attention of the brunette woman sitting at the front desk who was obviously preoccupied.

"Yes?" The woman snarled as she looked up from the phone she was texting on.

"Woah." Morgan gasped stepping back slightly.

Reid couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting at the desk in front of Michael Burch's office was a woman who was a direct copy of Amy. If you looked closer you could see the differences. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown but the bright blonde roots were noticeably pushing through. The make-up she wore was piled on, lightening her naturally darker skin tone. Her nails were obviously fake and longer than the acceptable medical length Amy would wear. Her clothes were of a designer label similar to the styles Amy favored but clearly more expensive than what Amy could now afford. While the clothes were similar, the secretaries shirts were inches lower, and more restricting than what Amy would find comfortable. She was a poor man's version of Amy. _And after losing Amy, Mr. Burch is indeed a poor man._

"May I help you?" The woman ground out again voicing her obvious displeasure at the interruption. The personality wasn't even remotely like Amy and the juxtaposition jarred Reid. Even hearing the nasal condescending voice come out of someone who looked similar to Amy was grating.

Morgan and Reid flipped their badges out so she could see them. "I'm Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. We have an appointment with Mr. Burch."

"He didn't tell me anything about the appointment." She said again her voice annoying in its baby like quality. It was like talking to a petulant fifth grader.

"That's enough, Ali." A man ordered as he stepped out of his office. "I'm Michael Burch. Please come in."

_Ali. Obviouisly a shortened version of Allison or Alice. He even changed her name to favor Amy's. _Reid shot another glance at the secretary before he followed Michael into his office. As soon as he stepped into the spacious office he felt overwhelmed. Awards and diploma's fought for space on all of the walls. The bookcases were crowded with trophies most dripping with medals, some of them looked like little league trophies from twenty years ago. _Someone is proud of their accomplishments. _Reid thought as he took in the crowded scene.

"Sir, we just have a few questions about a case we are working on." Morgan started watching as Michael sat at his desk, motioning for them to sit in the chairs opposite it.

Reid took in the rest of the room. There were framed certificates and degrees everywhere, but only one personal picture. Sitting on his desk was a photo of Ali, his secretary, holding a two year old blonde boy in her arms.

"Of course." Michael began. "I'm assuming this has to do with Amy?"

"Why would you think that?" Reid spoke up. They had made sure not to mention the specifics of the interview when scheduling it.

"I saw it on the news the other morning." He side stepped easily, his hands moving absently.

"It wasn't on the news." Reid pressed again. J.J. had kept Amy's name out of the paper. Although the murder's had made the news they had been able to kept the reason for the killings out of it so far. He watched Michael visible shift.

"Mr. Burch, we know you have been keeping tabs on Amy. We have computer records from both your home and office computer that show it. We need to know why." Morgan explained.

Michael took a deep breath before looking back up at them. "Look, Amy was a big part of my life for two years. Just because she made the decision to walk away from what we had didn't mean my feelings for her stopped. I like to keep track off her and see how she is doing."

"She chose to walk away? Why do you say that?" Morgan asked before Reid could jump in. He anxiously picked at his nails as he tried to remain quiet and let Morgan control the interview. This was a man of high standing in the FBI he would be more likely to feel intimidated by Morgan than Reid. _Follow the plan. Act like a profiler. You have known Amy for all of two days you have been a profiler for years. You can do this._

"When Amy left the FBI she knew what it would mean. I had no choice. If I had supported her decision to leave I would have been out of a job. I loved her very much."

"Then why were you sleeping with your secretary?" Reid asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Michael said his mouth hanging open in shock.

Reid could see Morgan shooting him a pointed look as he continued. "In the picture on your desk the boy is about a year and half to two years old. Amy didn't leave the FBI until a little over two years ago. In other words your secretary was already six months pregnant by the time Amy left."

"The boy isn't mine. Ali and I have a close working relationship."

"Not likely." Reid continued. "You see in the picture you can the boys hand waving. If you look closely you can see a darkening of the palmar creases, almost like a tan. The darkening is caused by an increase of ACTH or Adrenocorticotropic hormone. The hormone is secreted by the anterior pituitary. The hyperpigmentation of skin is a product of that. It is a sign of significant hyperpituitarism. You also have the same hyperpigmentation on your palm. My guess is if you went back the last three or four generations you would see it in all of the males, probably some females."

Michael looked at him speechless. Morgan shot Reid a dirty look before taking the interview back over. "Mr. Burch, we don't want to get into your private family history. We just want the truth. Someone is trying to get into Amy's life and he is killing people that look like her. We think his goal is to get to her. We just need information. Now, start at the beginning, when Amy left the FBI."

Michael looked between Reid and Morgan in slight surprise. "Okay. Things with Amy and I weren't always great. She wasn't my type at the time. I was a young hot shot just making my way into the FBI and all I wanted was a good time. Amy was smart, driven, and serious, not the girl I was used to dating at all. The director approached me a couple of weeks before one of the charity gala things he was throwing. He wanted me to ask Amy to the event. I did and a week later I was promoted. I had the credentials and experience necessary, but he got the transfer moving a lot quicker. He assured me if I continued to move forward with his daughter, he'd move me forward as well."

"Why would he do that? What did he gain?" Morgan asked critically.

"He thought I might be able to tie Amy to the FBI more tightly. He knew his daughter wanted to go into a different field. I guess he thought by having a husband in the same profession she would be less likely to leave it."

"Why was he so set on her going into the FBI?" Reid asked leaning forward slightly. "Why would it really matter?"

"The past four generations of Shultz family had all been in the FBI. It was a point of pride for him. That's my closest guess. He is all about appearances. His perfect daughter not working the FBI? It would have messed all that up."

"What happened when she decided to leave?" Morgan asked.

"He kicked her out. She packed up her things and came over to my place at midnight. I…uh…I had already had plans for the night."

"Ali was already there?" Reid asked pointedly.

Michael shot him an annoyed look. "Yeah. She had come over earlier. Obviously I couldn't let her in. Even if I did I couldn't have let her stay. Her dad would have fired me."

"A director can't fire an agent without cause." Reid said rolling his eyes at the excuse.

"He would have found cause. I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. I've grown up since then." Michael said cryptically.

"So, you just let her go? With no one to help her or take care of her? You just let your fiancé go? That doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Why do you say that, Dr. Reid?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"You are a type of person who likes trophies, obviously. I mean look at this office. Every award or accolade you have ever received is in here, all the way back to your adolescent years. So, why is it that you let go of your finest trophy? A woman who would have made you the envy of all of the FBI movers and shakers? That would have secured your place in the FBI hierarchy?" Reid stared Michael down waiting for a reply.

"Maybe she wasn't such a great trophy." Michael spit out.

Reid took a deep breath and felt the veins in his neck start to pop out. He could feel the anger he had been fighting all morning come to a head. "Maybe, you just weren't smart enough to see that she was."

"I'd be careful Dr. Reid, Amy has a habit of latching onto someone who needs help and building them up to unobtainable heights. When they don't meet the expectations she's drops them. I wasn't the only problem in the relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid replied in an unruffled tone.

"You will." Michael said confidently.

"Can we get back to the case or do you two have some more measuring to do?" Morgan stated sharply. "Did you hear from Amy after you broke off the engagement?"

"Not in person. She mailed me the engagement ring back about two weeks later. That was the only time she contacted me."

"Did she send a letter with the engagement ring?" Morgan pushed.

"No, just the ring."

"But, you have been keeping up with her?" Morgan continued.

"Obviously you know I have." Michael replied unimpressed.

"Why?"

"I like to know what she is doing. She's part of my history I want to keep track of."

"More like keep taps on." Reid muttered in annoyance.

Morgan continued ignoring Reid. "Look, Mr. Burch, people are dying and we need to get to the bottom of this. We want to catch a killer we don't care about whatever skeletons you have in the back of your closet. Either help us or we'll take a deeper look into your past that you are so worried about."

Reid watched in satisfaction as Michael went pale. _He needed to be put in his place_.

Michael finally answered, "She has some documents of mine that could implicate me in a tax shelter project. I took my money out over a year ago but she has statements that prove I was involved."

"Why would she have those?" Morgan asked critically.

"When we were planning the wedding she was taking our taxes to be looked at to see if they would be worth filing jointly or not. She probably doesn't even realize she has them."

"So, why keep taps on her vacation and private life?" Reid jumped in.

"I know she is living off of loans and I just wanted to keep up with how she spent the money. If she got in a bind I knew I could pay her for the documents." Michael admitted.

"Why not just ask for them? If she doesn't know what they are?" Reid continued.

"I was afraid that if she knew what she had she would use them against me. If they went public a lot of high ranking FBI officials could be implicated. Specifically, a lot of people who turned their backs on her."

"That's not Amy." Reid commented in slight shock. He knew more about her in two days then this guy had managed in over two years.

"I know." Michael commented quietly. "But, I wouldn't blame her if she did. She was hurt more than you could imagine."

"I think I have an idea." Reid replied, his tone soft.

"Do you have an alibi for June 16, 17, or 18th?" Morgan questioned finally.

Reid watched Michael flip through the calendar on his desk. "I worked all three days. After work on the 16th I had a dentist appointment. The 17th I was home by six, Ali can corroborate. And as for the 18th I had a meeting with Director Schultz." He wrote down three number's on a piece of paper before tearing it off and handing it over to Morgan. "My dentist, Ali's cell, and Director Schultz's extension. Call any of them and they'll tell you I was there. "

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Amy?" Morgan pressed.

"No one I know of. I mean the director disowned her; she's already disappeared in his eyes. He wouldn't gain anything from losing her. Everyone in the FBI liked her. She didn't have any enemies."

"Thank you. We'll call if we have any further questions." Morgan said before leaving the room, Reid trailing after him. Morgan motioned for him to keep his mouth shut until they got out of the building.

"What the hell did you think you were doing up there?" Morgan questioned when they hit the side walk.

"Questioning a suspect." Reid answered evasively.

"No, Reid you were accusing a person of interest. We knew he didn't fit the profile and you attacked him. That shit with his son, was that necessary?"

"He was lying." Reid defended himself his tone annoyed.

"People lie, Reid. Making them defensive doesn't help matters. Hotch would have busted your ass if he had seen you in there. We both know Michael Burch has high connections, ones that can get you fired. I know you and Amy have something going on but you have to keep that separate."

"He used her. He strung her along so he could get a better job." Reid yelled in frustration.

"Kid, the guy is a jackass. We know this. What he did was low and dirty and something Amy did not deserve. But, he isn't our guy and threatening him isn't going to get him to admit anything."

"You're right." Reid admitted with a shrug.

"I know I'm right. I'm always right. Now let's just hope you don't get your skinny ass fired." Morgan sighed as he pushed Reid towards the black SUV.

* * *

Amy bobbed along to the music as she set the water on the stove to boil. She was trying to play the most upbeat music she could find but her mood was still rapidly deteriorating. Hotch had mentioned this morning that the guy was killing ten to twelve hours apart. That meant by seven tonight there would be another girl dead. _Two more hours_. Amy shuddered as she pulled out the hamburger and Italian sausage to defrost. As she was sticking them into the microwave she heard a knock on the door that made her jump.

Amy crossed the living room to her front door quickly and looked through the peep hole to see a stern looking Hotch. Flipping both locks she opened the door and moved aside to let him in. She waved at the Officer Masen stationed at the bottom of her stairs before closing it back.

Hotch's voice stopped her before she turned the locks back. "You don't need to lock it the gang will be back in a few minutes. J.J said you have been doing fine on your own the last couple of hours?"

"Yeah, I've been making it." Amy nodded as she walked back towards the kitchen letting him follow. "Would you like something to drink?

"Coffee. If you don't mind."

Amy pointed out the full pot and cups next to it. "Help yourself. I stocked up when I went to the store. You people drink more coffee in a day then I do in a month."

"The team does drink a lot of coffee, especially Reid." Hotch pointed out.

_Oh, shit. Here comes the talk from Dad._ "Yeah, I guess he does."

"Look Amy, it is no secret that I'm a hard ass when it comes to this team. We do a difficult job and we have to do it well or people will die." Hotch commented seriously, waiting for Amy to nod before he continued. "That said, if something is going on with an agent and it doesn't affect my case, I'm not one to step in. This is a delicate situation."

"I understand." Amy answered quietly.

"Spencer is an incredibly smart young man who does not meet a lot of people outside of our tight group. In two days he has opened up to you in ways he does not with most. So far his interest hasn't jeopardized my case, as long as that doesn't change I won't step in."

Amy nodded slightly contemplating what he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Hotch agreed as he picked up his coffee and made his way towards the living room.

"Hotch? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Last night I was about to say I wanted to go into protective custody. You knew that didn't you?"

"Yes." Hotch answered with a nod.

"Why did you stop me?" Amy asked as she shifted her weight to her left side uncomfortably.

Hotch sighed. "Amy, I've been on a lot of cases. Some turn out good, most don't. This case isn't as easy as we anticipated it would be. However, you are not what we anticipated either. Most victims are not able to be as strong as you are. You have handled every situation with strength and wisdom well past your age range. Last night you hit a wall, and rightly so. But, I knew you would bounce back and I knew you would regret going into protective custody for the rest of your life. You've already had to rebuild your life once, you shouldn't have to again."

"Thanks." Amy mumbled her throat slightly clogged. "I would have regretted it."

Hotch smiled slightly. "No problem. I wouldn't mind a little extra Italian sausage as repayment though."

"I think I can handle that." Amy laughed as she turned back to her preparations.

* * *

Reid grabbed his repacked bag from the passenger seat of the SUV before getting out of the car. He and Morgan had went their separate ways after a couple of ago to visit their respective apartments and get new clothes. He twirled the keys in his hand as he bounded up Amy's apartment. The team hierarchy put him at the bottom of the pile, normally regulated to a kid brother in the back seat. That made driving incredibly rare, something he was enjoying today.

Reid knocked on the door only to hear Morgan shout come in before breaking into laughter. Unsure of what was going on, Reid opened the door cautiously surprised to see Hotch at the table shaking his head while Morgan, J.J, and Prentiss crowded the kitchen doorway. The loud sound of old country music was almost covering the laughter of the three agents. The up tempo song had a constant beat and a male voice singing something about a copperhead road. _What the hell is going on?_

Morgan put a finger over his lips to tell him to stay quiet all the while motioning for him to come over with the other. Confused, Reid followed his mixed messages and moved to stand behind J.J, slightly out of view. In the middle of the kitchen, that was littered with evidence of the meal Amy was preparing, Amy and Garcia were holding court. From what Reid could tell Amy was trying to teach Garcia a dance. She was stepping forward methodically moving quickly with the beat of the country song. _Line dancing._ He watched as Amy stopped her high paced beat before the chorus came back.

"It's going to pick up speed, Pen." Amy advised as she took a deep breath fanning her heated face. "But it's the same steps. Just do it quicker."

"Got it, country bumpkin." Garcia replied.

The chorus started back and he watched them move. While Garcia watched carefully, trying to mirror her movements, Amy stepped confidently. Her face was flushing slightly from the exertion and her smile was huge. She was having fun. Reid heard the beat pick up quickly. He laughed as Garcia tried in vain to keep up, five steps in and she tripped over her own feet and collapsed into a kitchen chair laughing hysterically. Amy continued on moving her feet quickly. She kicked a foot out and touched her heel to the floor before pulling it back and adding a stomp to the movement. Reid mentally tracked the steps in his mind quickly recording the expected moves. He watched Amy laugh when everyone started clapping along with the beat. The music speed to a crescendo before ending with Amy spinning and stomping her feet in a final movement. Amy looked up at the doorway where everyone was standing with a giant smile.

Reid instantly knew she had no idea he had been standing there because when her gaze hit his, her mouth dropped and her face went from slightly flushed to beet red. He could see the embarrassment flood her, although he couldn't understand why. She was amazing. Every hour he knew her made him want to know her more.

"That was amazing, Amy!" Garcia gushed as she wrapped her arms around the still pink Amy. "We have to find a country club around here so you can teach me some more!"

"Yeah, sure, there is a small one about an hour away," she answered as Reid watched her look at everything but him.

"We will make a group trip. Come on guys," Morgan prodded the group, "Once Rossi gets here we can start."

Reid watched as the rest of them filed out of the room and Amy turned back to the stove effectively ignoring him. She had turned the music down and now he could hear just the faintest of up tempo country music.

"Impressive dancing." Reid murmured moving to lean against the counter next to the stove to face her. She looked into the sauce pot like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He stooped down so he could see her face.

"Thanks," Amy muttered her face bright red. "It's Garcia's fault. I was stepping to the beat and she came in and asked if I knew how to line dance. Then I couldn't get away with not showing her."

"There is no saying no to Garcia." Reid stated sagely. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Reid prodded her again as she kept her face nearly buried in the spaghetti pot.

"I told you I spent summers in Texas on a ranch. What do you think we did with our weekends?" Amy shrugged still without looking at Reid.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about this morning." Reid apologized ducking his head further down to try to better see her face. "And if you would look at me I would try to make up for that."

Reid smiled as he finally saw her face. He didn't know how but after two days he really cared about her. _Don't overthink. _Reid reminded himself. Afraid she would hide again, he moved quickly leaning down to kiss her. He could feel her surprise but she quickly responded turning her body away from the stove and towards him. Reid wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him before pulling back.

"Now that was a thank you for breakfast." Amy whispered as she looked up at him with a grin.

"Have a mentioned I'm sorry?" Reid asked in a pained voice.

Amy shrugged with a smile. "It's fine. I was a little self conscious, but you made up for it. Now go to work while I finish dinner."

"You're not going to come?"

"No, I think I'm okay being in the dark. All the information just makes it worse. Plus I have to finish dinner."

"Reid, get your ass in here!" Morgan yelled from the living room.

"Go back to work." Amy laughed as Reid's annoyed expression.

"In a second," Reid muttered as he leaned down to kiss Amy one more time.

Amy kissed him before pushing him away laughing. "Go to work Spencer! The sooner you find this guy the sooner I can get out of this apartment."

"Fine," Reid mopped as he left the kitchen.

* * *

"So, we aren't much further than where we started?" Prentiss said in annoyance.

"Well, Michael Burch was mostly a bust. His secretary was weird but he has solid alibis." Morgan said flipping a crime scene photo on the desk. "Did anything weird show up weird at the MEs?"

"No, same story. I don't know what we are missing." Prentiss muttered in disgust.

"What if we approach it from the other side?" Rossi jumped in.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked looking up at him.

"We have been tracking the unsub from Amy's perspective. Maybe we should try question the local prostitutes. See if they have heard or seen anything weird." Rossi theorized.

"The local PD have already done that." Morgan replied as he picked through more crime scene photos.

"Might help to ask again. We really don't have any other leads. Everyone that we could possibly think of has been ruled out. We removed Amy from his sight, our best bet so far is to see if he comes out of the woodwork. It's a waiting game." Rossi sighed annoyed.

"Let's go out and interview some of the local girls. If nothing else we can warn them. J.J and Garcia go ahead and head home, we'll head out." Hotch ordered.

"What about Amy?" Reid asked.

"We have cops stationed around the place. She can sit tight for an hour. She might even have dinner ready when we get back." Hotch smiled.

_Dear god, she's even gotten to Hotch. _Reid shook his head as he reached for his messenger bag. With a quick goodbye to Amy he walked out the door ready for the night to be over. _Maybe I can even manage some more time with Amy_. Reid smiled and started whistling as he made his way down her steps.


	10. Chapter Nine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm so excited about the number of views but kind of down about the number of reviews. Are you guys enjoying it or just reading cause there is nothing better to do? Please let me know. First five to review get a snippit from the next chapter. And let me tell you the next chapter, (although I haven't written it yet), is going to be steamy. I hope you enjoy this chapter its a little shorter but I really enjoyed writing it. Please Review!!

* * *

"What do mean they added a lecture?" Amy asked as she balanced her cellphone on her shoulder while folding a shirt from her pile of clean laundry.

"I mean they hate us and want us to die under a mountain of notes." Brynna whined on the other end of the phone. "Don't worry I'll take notes for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate all of it. You are saving my academic life." Amy praised easily.

"As long as those FBI guys are saving your real life we are good." Brynna joked.

"They are trying. No new news I'm afraid. They have pretty much hit a wall." Amy replied sullenly.

"You still hanging in there?"

Amy sighed. The team was too nice to call her out on her sad mood today but Brynna could pick up on anything that bothered her. And _she_ had no problem asking her about it. "I'm hanging. It sucks. I mean all those girls, I know I'm not the one doing it but I'm still responsible. Those girls would be fine if this whack job hadn't met me."

"If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else." Brynna whispered. "That's what you told me. People like this are already mentally unstable and you just happened to be in the line of site."

"Yeah, it's easy to say that, it's harder to believe it. I know the team is working hard but I just want this to be over. I want to get back to my real life."

"What's the team like? Is it hard to be around them after leaving the FBI?" Brynna questioned.

"It's not really hard. If anything seeing them work on the case makes it more apparent that I would not have been the right person for the job. I can barely deal with what is happening to me now. I couldn't deal with doing this for a living. The team is great they are really welcoming and helpful."

"Any cuties?" Brynna asked getting straight to the point.

"How do you know me so well?" Amy asked laughing as she hung some blouses in the closet.

"Easy. You have been dancing around my team questions for the last twenty minutes. Every time I ask you about them you change the subject. The only thing you are never comfortable discussing is your love life. Or lack there of. So spill."

Amy could hear Brynna laughing. "You would have made a great profiler, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No can't say that they have, now quit changing the subject and tell me about the guy that has your head all wonky and possibly making you want to do the wonky."

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid." Amy started.

"Wait, doctor?" Brynna interrupted. "How old is this guy? And what is a doctor doing in the FBI? Why would they need a doctor? I mean I guess that's useful if someone gets hurt, but that kind of seems unnecessary for day to day working…"

"Brynna, breath." Amy laughed. Just talking to her friend was making her day better. It felt comfortable, familiar, and so far removed from the hell her life had become. _Oh how I missed girl talk. _"He isn't a medical doctor. He has Ph.D's"

"As in plural?"

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Amy laughed as she settled herself into a chair by her bed.

Amy listened as Brynna heaved an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Just get on with it."

"Miss Impatient. Jeez. Okay Ph.D.s as in plural, I'm not sure what they are in yet, I'm assuming one is in psychology. Haven't asked honestly. He is twenty seven, he graduated high school young and went to college early. He's been doing school on the side while working. I mean this guy is a genius, literally. He has an eidetic memory, remembers everything he has ever read. His IQ is off the charts."

"Wow, imagine how useful that would be in school." Brynna muttered. "That's like cheating."

Amy laughed at the jealous in her tone. "He can't help that he was born a genius."

"So what does Dr. Genius think of our young amazing PA student?" Brynna questioned.

"Well, I think he has mutual feelings." Amy murmured as she felt her face heat.

"You think? Okay, give it up, what the hell is going on over there?"

Amy shook her head as she told Brynna about the previous night. Including her 'what would Brynna do' moment.

"That sure as hell is what Brynna would do!" Brynna shouted impressed.

Amy continued on with her story ignoring her interruption and bringing her up to date with Reid walking out the door just a few hours ago.

"I don't know what is going on. I'm acting like a teenager. It's so stupid. I mean how can I feel like this in two days? I didn't feel like this about Michael for months, if at all."

"Look, Amy, I know you have had a rough time with Michael and I don't blame you for not trusting people. You haven't dated more than two guys since then you left him. And each of those were gone in one date. You deserve to be happy. Just follow your instincts and let yourself go with it. Plus, I knew Josh for one day and I knew he was the one." Brynna advised talking about her own five year relationship.

"One day really?"

"Well, what can I say, he just swept me off my feet." Brynna replied dryly.

"It's not his fault he knocked you down. You were standing in the middle of the track." Amy laughed.

"What kind of runner doesn't look in front of him?" Brynna asked exacerbated.

Amy just shook her head at the story the couple had been arguing about for the past five years. "Well, that's all I have to tell you. You have sucked me dry of information."

"It's a talent really." Brynna sighed. "I'm glad the house arrest isn't too hard on you at least. I still can't believe it. You go a year and a half without meeting anyone and you get put on house arrest and stuck with the FBI and you find a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend. I have a…boy…who…God I have no idea what I have. I just know I like him and I like spending time with him. I also know that it would be a lot easier without all this murdering case crap."

"Really? It sounds like a great romance novel. Lonely bookish PA student thrust into a murder case but protected by the handsome FBI agent. Forced to live together in a tense situation they fall into a love that could be timeless."

"God. You have to stop reading the romance novels!" Amy laughed in exasperation.

"Hey! You loaned most of those to me!"

"What can I say they are fun on the lonely bookish nights."

"You may not have them much longer!" Brynna replied slyly.

"I may have to call you again so you can tell me not to be stupid when I get scared."

"That's what I'm here for. That and my kick ass awesome brownies."

"Well, I have a team of people over here who would love them. I wish you could come over."

"I'm guessing you aren't allowed visitors? Damn, this is like real house arrest. You know we have tickets for that movie tomorrow. I don't suppose you get a get out of jail free card?"

"I doubt it. It's like I'm at home again, being told what to do and where to go."

"And I bet you are going crazy." Brynna noted.

"A little. I'm trying to remember that it's for my own good and they aren't controlling my lives. I swear this is bringing all of my insecurities to the surface."

"Boys and father issues. You are having fun over there aren't you?"

"It could be worse."

"Yeah, you could be living without eye candy. I expect daily updates."

Amy heard her front door open and close as the team come in. "I will. But the gang is back let me go finish dinner."

"Such a good little house wife. Give Dr. Genius a kiss for me." Brynna laughed before disconnecting the call.

Amy walked out of her bedroom and ran smack into Spencer. She tried to grab onto his dark blue shirt but missed and ended up falling back onto her ass. She looked up at him in slight shock her mouth hanging open. She watched as he tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Just laugh and get it over with." Amy grossed as she accepted his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled into the standing position. He didn't let go of her hand but pulled her closer to him so she was leaning into his body. Still smiling he leaned down and placed a kiss on her frowning lips. Sighing helplessly, Amy leaned further into him and deepened the kiss. She whimpered when he pulled back but managed to keep her hold on him.

"I don't care what anyone says. You are amazing in the relationship department." Amy sighed trying to catch her breath.

"Well ,thank you." Spencer murmured leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on her pouting lips. "What can I say I'm a quick learner?"

"Get any new information?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Possibly. Do you really want to know?" Spencer asked looking at her critically.

Amy paused and thought about it. "No. I think I'm going to stay out of the loop as much as I can. But come on I'll get the last bit of dinner together while you guys talk."

"You are an amazing woman." Spencer praised as he pulled her out of the bedroom and into the living room where everyone was settling in at the big dining room table.

"Okay guys. I got dinner all ready just give me a few seconds to get it warmed up." Amy called as she walked past them all and into the kitchen leaving them to discuss things she didn't want to hear.

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense." Morgan spouted annoyed. "This guy should have left traces. I mean even the girls on the street didn't get a good look at him."

"At least they had some information. I mean we know he's tall, mid to late forties." Prentiss offered.

"Yeah but we could have known that from the profile." Morgan muttered again.

"We have to do something. We are at a stalemate." Reid commented. "We thought getting Amy out of site would bring him out but if anything he's gone in hiding too. We were averaging seven hours between kills, now it's been almost ten."

"It should have forced him out but it's done the opposite." Hotch replied his tone annoyed.

"Well, will doing the opposite help?"

The table of profilers turned to look at her as she carried in some plates and silverware. "What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.

"I mean this guy stopped killing when I went into hiding. If I get out maybe he will come after me. Or at least attempt to get close to me. Like bait." Amy continued the idea forming in her head.

"We aren't using you as bait, Amy." Reid said adamantly.

"Hold up, kid. It might not be a bad idea. She can go out for a couple of hours, someplace public. It might get this guys motor reving again." Morgan commented looking up at Amy. "Good idea, girl."

Reid watched in shock as the group started to agree. He had to stop this. "Do you guys realize that when this guy gets his 'motor reving' he kills women?" He watched the color drain out of Amy's face. He knew she hadn't thought of it that way or she wouldn't have suggested it.

"We can post cops around the normal areas that the prostitutes frequent. We will obviously have tight security on Amy. This is our best plan." Rossi concluded. "We dangle the bait, pardon the term, and watch him go into a frenzy. He will be so flustered he won't think things through."

"You hope. This may get someone killed." Reid spouted in shock.

"Reid." Hotch stated firmly. "Remove yourself from the situation and think about it. This is a good idea. Amy, are you sure you are up for it?"

Reid watched Amy shift her weight nervously before answering. "I will on one condition. I want all the cops and spare agents on the girls. Brynna and I have tickets for a movie tomorrow anyway. Two agents can come with us the rest cover the girls."

Reid watched helplessly as Hotch considered it. "I think that can work. Reid and Morgan can go with you guys. Casual clothes. Make it look like a date. If Amy already had tickets the unsub may just think she got a date for the event. Everyone else can cover the girls. What time is the movie tomorrow?"

"Our tickets are for seven o'clock." Amy replied.

"Will your friend agree to this?" Hotch prompted again.

"I can ask. I'm sure she won't mind, her boyfriend might though." Amy laughed. "I'll call after dinner and ask."

"Good. Okay let's eat." Hotch stated effectively ending the conversation and cutting off any chance for Reid to complain.

The gang was still saying their thank yous as they walked out the door an hour later. Amy smiled widely, Hotch had even taken some food home for Haley and Jack. Locking the door behind them she turned to see Morgan and Reid clearing the table of the last bit of dinner.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the help." Amy commented as she picked up a few dishes.

"No problem. It really was amazing, Amy." Morgan complimented as he got rid of the last napkin. "Well, I am crashing for the night. I'll see you two love birds in the morning."

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "You sure? I still need to practice my CSPS one more time."

"I nominate boy genius." Morgan stated plainly before walking toward the guest bedroom.

Amy rolled her eyes at his antics and turned to look at Reid who was busying himself at the kitchen sink. Feeling sneaky she slide behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She buried her face in the back of his sweater enjoying the fresh laundry smell. Creasing her forehead in concern when he didn't respond, she waited a few seconds before pulling back slightly. His back was tense, and he refused to look up from the dishes he was washing.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked perplexed.

"You honestly don't know?" Spencer questioned back his tone tight and angry.

Amy dropped her arms away from him like she had been burned. She removed herself from him and stepped away. "I don't understand. I thought things were going well. Fast, but well."

"Maybe too fast." Spencer spit out still not looking at her.

"Spencer, what is wrong?"

"Why did you volunteer to use yourself as bait?" Spencer questioned finally turning to look at her.

Amy took another step back shocked at the level of anger in his normally kind eyes. "Because it's a good idea, everyone agreed."

"No, everyone didn't. I didn't. It is a stupid idea."

"Just because you don't agree with my idea, don't demean me. It's a good idea. I can draw him out, make him mess up, and we can get this over with." Amy explained rationally.

"The unsub messing up means more dead bodies, Amy. Potential your's. Or maybe Brynna's. Your brilliant idea could get more people killed." Spencer accused.

Amy couldn't form words. She just stared at the tall angry man in front of her. _Maybe two days isn't enough to know someone. And my instincts back fire again. _"My idea could get more people killed. Like I haven't gotten enough people killed, is that what you mean?" She questioned in a hurt whisper. "How dare you? Go to hell Spencer." Amy muttered before rushing to her room before the tears started to fall.

"Amy, stop. That isn't what I meant." Spencer ran after her but she had already slammed the door in his face.

Spencer turned around and came face to face with Morgan who was leaning in the guest room doorway.

"You are an idiot, genius." Morgan stated shaking his head in disappointment.

"I didn't mean it was her fault." Reid said in frustration.

"But that is sure what it sounded like." Morgan replied. "Reid, you just confirmed all of the insecurities she has been feeling all week. This is bigger than what you messed up this morning."

"I didn't mean that. I just don't want her to put herself in danger." He sighed running a hand through his long hair.

"Yeah, you see, that is what you should have said." Morgan pointed out in annoyance. "I am going to bed. Have fun groveling at the bedroom door for the next hour."

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid muttered. He waited until he heard Morgan give up on ease dropping and move away from his door before he knocked on Amy's.

"Amy. I didn't mean it like that. Please let me in." He heard her moving around in the room towards the door. He waited hopefully but the next thing he heard was her starting the shower, effectively ignoring him. Reid thought over possible solutions quickly. From what he knew of Amy, he knew she had a temper, but one that wouldn't last long. Especially if he could explain that he was an idiot. He twisted the knob but she had locked it. He looked the door and knob over carefully. _I can always have Morgan kick it down, _Reid thought bitterly. It was an old frame door, with a knob that looked like it was from the 1970s, no lock on the outside handle. _A pop lock_. Reid pulled his old, creased wallet from his back pocket and slide out one of his rarely used credit cards that JJ swore helped his credit. He slid it along the door's edge twisting the handle slightly. A look of triumph passed over his face as he pushed it open. She was still in the shower and the door was thankfully closed. _Maybe we can get out of this without too much embarrassment. _

Reid looked around the room he had only been in briefly the previous day. Picture frames cluttered the surfaces just like they covered the walls in the living room. They were of the same variety. A couple of PA school pictures, friends at the beach, he looked at that picture more closely noticing the star tattoo Amy had on her hip.

"It was a spring break dare." Amy said softly from behind him.

Reid turned and sucked in a breath when he saw her. She had wrapped a towel that seemed miniscule around her body but she hadn't dried off very well. The towel hung low on her breasts, giving him a very good view of what he had caught a glimpse at yesterday. He could see the water shining on her skin, and her wet hair was plastered to her head. She looked beautiful. "I didn't think you'd be one to get a tattoo on a dare."

"Well, maybe you don't know me that well." Amy pointed out, her voice still a whisper.

"That's true. It's only been two days since we met." Reid acquiesced with a slight nod of his head.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, Spencer, but it was unnecessary. I'm having a hard enough time with this I don't need you to turn on me."

"I am sorry." Reid murmured crossing the room so he was closer to her, but still kept his distance a foot away. "I didn't like the idea of putting you out into the unsubs line of sight. This could go bad, whether Morgan and I are there or not. I don't know what has happened in the last two days but the thought of you being hurt is…"Spencer stopped unable to say any word that would qualify the image that had been playing in his head since dinner. Amy hurt, broken, dead, her vibrant energy snuffed out.

"I know." Amy whispered stepping closer to him, her hand fisting in his shirt. "But I can't live in hiding forever, and you guys can't be on my case forever. If you guys don't find him soon, I'll have to go into protective custody. I can't rebuild my life again, Spencer. I won't."

Reid nodded his head. "I understand. If it had been any other case I would agree with Hotch's decision. But this isn't another case."

"I know."

"Are you sure we can't work this case forever? I mean is that such a bad option?" Reid questioned with a laugh.

"As appealing as that is, I don't think everyone else would be on bored." Amy laughed.

"I am sorry," Reid apologized again as he gathered the courage to put his arms around Amy's terry clothed waist.

"I know. Apology accepted."

Reid watched her take a step towards him and took advantage of the height difference, leaning down to kiss her. Instantly he felt his blood heat and his heart pick up speed. It had never felt like his with Lila, or his college girlfriend. He pushed her back into the wall behind her effectively pinning her to it. Quickly, he deepened the kiss smiling as her hands moved to fist in his hair as his hands knotted in the towel covering her. He could barely suppress a moan as she moved her hips into his, rubbing slightly. _She's trying to kill me._ He moved one hand off of her hips to the back of her head tilting it up even further towards him. He felt her hand move to his cheek, leaving a scorching trail wherever she touched. He pushed her further into the wall, listening to her sharp intake of breath as she felt him hard against her. He was about to pull back in slight embarrassment but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, bucking her hips into his again making him moan. He was the first to pull away, both of them panting. Her hands quickly left his body to pull this precariously placed towel back into place. He smirked at her face that was tinged pink and her mouth that was still open sucking in a few ragged breathes.

"Don't start getting cocky, Dr. Reid." Amy muttered as she pulled a hand through her still wet hair.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Reid joked.

"I'm sure you don't. Look why don't you go wait in the living room while I get dressed. Do you mind being my subject for CSPS? I only have a few days before test day."

"Sure. I'll be out there." Reid promised with a kind smile before walking out of her bedroom with a wide grin.

"So I'm guessing everything is fine in genius land?" Morgan laughed as Reid saw him walking back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Yup," was all Reid would say as he passed him.

"Don't think the walls are that thick, genius. Garcia is going to love this information."

"Shut up, Morgan." Reid muttered ignoring him.

"Night, lover boy." Morgan sang out to him before going back to his room.


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I swear I have been working on this chapter for over a week! I've been fighting with it and trying to get it where I wanted. I think I got it mostly there. Last time I got 6 reviews and guess what? They each got a snippit of this chapter! Isn't that amazing! Want to be the lucky one to get a snippit from the next chapter? REVIEW!! First 6 to review get a cute part from the next chapter. I hope everyone likes the chapter! I have worked SOOO hard on it!

Chapter Eleven:

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Amy said as she lined up all of her equipment in the correct order. "What should I do?" Spencer asked from his chair next to the dining room table.

"Nothing. It's just like a doctor's visit. You just do what I tell you." Amy instructed taking a deep breath as she shuffled her papers. "Actually, you can do something. You have an eidetic memory, right?" Reid nodded the affirmative. "Good. Read this and memorize it. You can remember if I mess up."

It took read less than 30 seconds to memorize what had taken her a week to learn. _Maybe Brynna was right. It is like cheating. _

"Done." He chirped, handing the paper back to her.

"Show off." Amy muttered folding the papers and putting them up. "Okay I'm going to look like an idiot when I do this but you are not allowed to laugh, comment, or act anything other than patiently got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Spencer grinned.

Shooting him a dirty look, she started the timer that count down her thirty minute time frame. "Hi. My name is Amy Anderson and I'll be the PA taking care of you today. First I'd wash my hands." Amy pretended to do that.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked his eye brow raised.

"It was on the sheet wasn't it? Now shut up. I'd like to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid," taking his time saying it.

"Smart ass. Why are you here today?"

"There is a serial killer murdering prostitutes and I am forced to be a guinea pig for the stalking victim's selfish needs."

"Where are we?" Amy ignored him.

"Latitude 30.6983448, longitude -88.1373152."

"What is the day and time?"

"It is 21:13:56 on June 19, 2010. Day of birth of Lizzie Borden and Samuel Colt, and also one of your favorites Jared Padalecki."

"How do you know he's one of my favorites?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Easy. You own the Gilmore Girls DVD set for season one and two. None of the rest. The rest of the television dvd series you own you have the complete set. One may theorize that you are attached to the early years and the Dean and Rory storyline."

"Maybe I like the Max and Lorelai story line. And how do you know about Gilmore Girls?" Amy pointed out.

"Not likely, the series is older. You are more likely to identify with someone closer to your age, such as Rory was at the time the show came out. Especially since you both excelled in academics. Garcia and J.J. like the show. I've been forced to sit through multiple marathons."

_He's trying to distract me. Pain in the ass. _"Next I would do vital signs." Amy continued louder. "I would take a temperature which should be between 96.4 and 99.1 F. Next the pulse." Amy rolled her eyes as picked up his hand to take the radial pulse, counting it quickly. "Should be between 60-100, yours is a little high at 92." Without telling him he moved his arm over his chest to feel for the rate of breathing. "Breathing is a little fast too. Wonder why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blood pressure. Put your arm on the table." Amy made quick work the job, estimating systolic before taking the correct blood pressure. "123 over 80. Not bad."

Amy looked over at the time and noticed her time was already shot to hell. He had distracted her enough to add at least two minutes to her normal time. It seemed Spencer had given up his scheming and was sitting patiently waiting for her next step, which they both knew by memory. _Well fine, you mess with me, I'll mess with you. _

"Okay, Spencer, take off your shirt." Amy stated matter of factly.

"Excuse me." Spencer squeaked from his elevated position.

"You heard me. Strip." Amy watched him uncomfortably remove his shirt and place it next to him on the table. Honestly she was impressed. She had expected skinny, scrawny. He was skinny there was no way to get around that, but he had nice muscle definition. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, which left the muscles more pronounced. _Now my breathing is fast, great._

"Are you done ogling me?" Spencer questioned with a grin.

"I would inspect looking at the anterior body surface."Amy muttered annoyed at being caught.

"I guess that's a no then?" Spencer joked.

At that point Amy stopped even trying to stay on target and gave in to having more fun with him. _And wiping that cocky smirk off his face. _Amy rested her hands gently on his shoulders before moving them slowly down his arms, much more in a caress than her normal clinical approach. She moved her fingers slowly, dusting them along the soft skin of his arms down to his wrist. "I would look at the anticubital and axillary areas." Amy stated as she gripped his wrists and moved his arms up over her head to observe, appreciating the view moving his arms gave her. Then she gripped his thighs lightly making him jump in surprise, she lowered herself down to look at his khaki covered legs. She could feel his surprise and nervousness. _Victory!_ Grinning, Amy moved her hands along his hips moving them in ward grazing his inner thighs. Her hands didn't touch where the itched to go but skirted around it. Looking up she saw Spencer's eyes close and heard his breath catch. She trailed her hands down to his mismatched socked toes, massaging his feet slightly. Popping back up so she was looking at him she smiled brightly.

"That's some inspection." Spencer commented his throat dry.

"Thanks. Can't say I've been complemented on it before." Amy commented innocently.

"I hope this isn't your normal physical exam."

"Of course it is." Amy smiled batting her eye lashes. Continuing on, Amy looked at his head, cocking her own head to the side.

"What?"

"You are too tall. I can't see the top of your head."

"Sorry. Want me to sit on the chair?"

"No. I have a better idea. Hold out your hands." Amy put her hands into his gripping them tightly before swinging herself on the table so that she was straddling him. Settling on him, she moved slowly back and forth on his hips, feeling confident and in charge for the first time in a long time. She shifted on his lap until she was comfortable, or more importantly until his eyes glazed over. "I would inspect the head, looking at the hair for color, texture, distribution, and I would part the hair in multiple places looking for any masses, lesions, lice, or nits." Amy spouted off in true Spencer Reid fashion before moving her hands through his hair slowly. Her hands combed through his long hair gently massaging his scalp. She felt him hardening underneath her as she continued to move her hips back and forth into his. Amy felt him move closer to her and looked up to see his lips moving towards her but she dodged them easily.

"Hey now! I'm trying to work on my physical." She pouted, the lips he was seeking pushed out.

"I think you gave up on that about six minutes ago. You have twenty one minutes and seven seconds to do what would normally take you about twenty five." Spencer replied easily as he moved towards her again.

"I'll never give up!" Amy vowed defiantly, evading him again. "Now close your eyes." She waited for him do so before speaking again. "Okay. Now I am going to touch your face on one side and then on the other. Let me know if you feel it." She looked over at her line of equipment. She would usually use a q-tip for testing sensation but that wouldn't be nearly as fun as the idea running through her mind. Slowly she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Spencer's forehead. "Do you feel that?" Amy whispered her lips still brushing his skin.

"Uh huh." Spencer breathed.

"And this?" Amy asked again as she moved to the other side and repeated the action.

"Yeah."

"And this?" She repeated moving to his cheek.

"Are you done testing cranial nerve five yet?" Spencer asked his eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to be done with it yet?" Amy fired back as she placed a kiss on his other cheek.

"I was just thinking maybe we can try cranial nerve twelve."

She mentally ran through the cranial nerve tests. Cranial nerve twelve was to stick your tongue straight out…_OH!_ "Dr. Spencer Reid I believe that is the nerdiest way anyone has ever asked me to make out with them." Amy laughed before she finally kissed him moving her hips so that she could reach him better. She smiled against his lips as his hands went to her waist before sliding lower to cup her ass. "Smooth, Dr. Reid, smooth." He didn't bother to reply but pulled her closer to him so that she was fully resting against him.

Amy could help but think in that in the last three days she had gotten more action then in the last three years. When she was with Michael it had been so formal and proper. Even the sex was proper, and boring. Any type of initiation of action on her part was instantly shot down and rebuffed, leaving her unsure of herself. Now she was facing indecision. She could try to take the upper hand and move where she wanted to but if he pushed her away her confidence would be shattered. So far Spencer had been open to anything she had done. Spencer was content in kissing her and wasn't trying anything. And if she wanted things to progress she would have to make the first move. Taking a deep breath she pushed into him more, moving both of them back on the table so she was lying on top of him. Instead of pushing her away like Michael would have, Spencer pulled her closer, moving her so he had better access to her mouth. She pulled away trying to catch her breath and he hesitantly moved his kisses along her throat which she happily extended to give him access.

Her hormones were pushing into overdrive, her pulse was racing, and she couldn't catch her breath. And then Spencer hit a sensitive spot on her neck and she felt like she had died. The moan that came out of her mouth sounded nothing like her. The moan was animalistic, guttural, and so sexy. Spencer noticed her reaction easily and took his time at the spot, sucking on it until Amy thought her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head.

"Spencer." Amy moaned again as he bit gently on the sensitive flesh. Taking the lead again her hands moved down to his bare chest moving slowly over the soft skin. Moving quickly, she pulled her neck away from Spencer and shifted her mouth to his collar bone relishing in the way his head dropped to the table when he sucked in a deep breath. Taking that as a good sign she kissed along his prominent collar bone, crossing to the other one. She felt his hands run through her hair as she moved down his chest, kissing a path along his midline down to his belt buckle. Amy couldn't help but giggle of pride when she heard him bite back a moan.

"Are you laughing at me?" Spencer asked slightly nervous, pulling her back up so they were face to face.

"Not at all." Amy murmured.

"Good." He answered back crashing his lips onto hers while she simultaneously turned them so he was on top of her. She instantly felt him press down on her, shivering when she felt his arousal press into her leg. She moved her hands back into his hair to pull him closer as his shaking hands moved under her shirt caressing her stomach that was fluttering with butterflies. He dusted his finger tips along the sensitive skin, making her toes curl.

Every few seconds Spencer's hand would make circles moving slowly towards her breast. He didn't rush. He just slowly moved, building the tension inside her. Amy felt like she was going to explode. Then when he finally touched her breast she felt like she did. The heat moved from her aching breast down her core like a shot. "Spencer." Amy moaned into his mouth as her body flamed. "We can't keep doing this."

Spencer instantly pulled away taking his hands off of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

Amy saw the regret and embarrassment flitter across his face and she felt horrible she caused the emotions. Amy followed him as he sat up missing the warmth from his body. "That's not what I meant. I meant we can't keep doing this here." She took a deep breath as she thought about her options and the man in front of her who was quickly retreating. "Come with me to my room." She finally said.

"Amy, I don't want to rush you. I know you are in a difficult place and I haven't been making it easier."

"You have been making it easier. Spencer, this is my decision."

"You're hurt and scared. You are jumping into something too quickly. Don't do something because you think you owe me something." Spencer muttered awkwardly.

"I'm warning you to stop right there. I know my own mind, and I know my own body. I have been told how to think and what to do my whole life and I don't take kindly to it." Amy watched his expression soften and become less resolute. "Trust me. I wouldn't have sex with you out of a sense of debt or gratitude. I wouldn't have sex with you unless I wanted to. And honestly I want to!" Amy added exasperated. The very thought of stopping what they were doing made her body physically hurt and her core spasm in protest.

Spencer looked at her hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Amy watched his confidence wavering in front of her and she couldn't understand where it came from. He was smart, kind, funny, and handsome. He was a catch if she ever saw one. But the man sitting in front of her was a nervous wreck. "If I have learned anything this week it is that life is short and I should do what I want. I'm not a virgin Spencer, I'm twenty four and I'm ready for this. Always follow your heart, remember?" Amy asked as she pulled him off the table with her, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his chin rest on her top of her head. She quickly tugged him along to her bedroom pulling him in and closing the door.

She pushed him into the nearby wall kissing him urgently. She sighed when his arms came around her and pulled her closer. She could feel his confidence rising as he kissed her more intensely. What had been slow and sensual on the dining room table turned into hot and heated in the bedroom.

Spencer gave as good as she got, and quickly moved her so she was the one with her back to the wall. Pressed against the wall the way she was gave her perfect leverage to wrap her legs around his back and pull him further into her. The new position put his arousal directly on her heated core and she moaned loudly. She felt Spencer playing with the hem of her shirt, pushing it up slightly so his hands could roam over her heat skin. She pulled away to look at him when he hesitated. It didn't take a profiler to see his worry. Wordlessly Amy moved her arms over her heads allowing him to pull the fabric off of her. His sharp intake of breath made her feel powerful, wanted, and unstoppable. Her eyes collided with his. This was something Michael had never allowed, he barely looked at her while they were having sex. Spencer looked at her like she was everything, like she was wanted. The feeling was intoxicating.

Spencer pushed further into her and the friction made her moan with need. "Spencer. God, you are amazing."

"Hmm. I don't know about that." He murmured self consciously against her neck trailing to the spot he had found earlier.

She sucked in a breath. "I do," She praised.

Spencer pulled her away from the wall and walked her towards the bed, setting her down gently. She instantly pulled her hands in front of her chest to block his view of her breast, but in a bold move he gently moved them out of the way holding them over her head. He leaned down and kissed her in the most tender way she could imagine. His lips trailed to her ear as he whispered, "you are beautiful. Don't hide. Ever." He kissed her gently on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck before reaching her collar bone, he looked up silently asking permission before moving to her breast. Her hands fisted in his hair as he took one nipple into his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue.

"Spencer, my God." Amy moaned and writhed underneath him. He quickly moved his hand to the other nipple rolling it slightly. When she didn't think she could take it anymore, he left her breast and starting leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, focusing on the star tattoo that was peeking out from her shorts.

Finally, she let go of Spencer's long hair and moved her hands down his abdomen and to his belt. Quickly she pulled the belt free and undid the button and zipper. She pulled them down slightly and he paused his ministrations to help pull his pants, boxers, and adorably mix matched socks off. Amy gathered the courage to look at him and her eyes widened. Apparently finger length was very indicative of size. _Thank God._

Gathering the last shreds of her courage she reached out and touched him, curling her fingers around his length. The moans that came out of the normally quiet, reserved man fueled her on. She flipped them over so that she had better control. Moving her hand back and forth she could feel the tension building in him.

"Amy, you have to stop. I wouldn't be able to last if you keep doing that." Spencer advised apologetically, although she could tell he was torn between what was best for them and what felt good. She did what he asked and removed her hands.

"Do you have something?" Amy asked helplessly wanting to hit herself in the head for not thinking of it sooner. _PA students should know better. But honestly it's not like I planned to get laid while on house arrest._ "I'm on the pill but…"

"I understand. It's been a while but I think I might hold on." Spencer moved off the bed and went to get his wallet out of his pants, giving Amy a very nice view of his very nice butt. Amy was thankful to see him return with a silver square packet.

"Thank you." Amy murmured when he came back up to lay with her.

"No thanks necessary." Spencer replied as he started kissing his way around the top edge of Amy's shorts. With another hand he pulled down the shorts slightly, kissing the next strip of exposed skin. He continued his ministrations while his fingers started to creep along her inner thighs, trailing a path closer to the fabric. His fingers finally trailed right over the center of the shorts, Amy's hips lurched off the bed. Spencer used the other hand to steady her as he repeated the motion, enjoying her reaction.

"Spencer," Amy moaned in disbelief as her hips moved on the mattress. She had never felt this way with someone before. Sure she had taken matters into her own hand in her twenty four years, but never had she felt so close with a man before. He repeated the motion and she bucked her hips into his hand. His repeated motions were driving her crazy but it was too slow. She reached a hand down, placing it over his, moving his fingers in the way she liked. He happily followed her lead, seeming to appreciate the guidance. He was doing everything he could to make her feel the most pleasure he could even though he was uncomfortable and unsure of himself. _He is the sweetest man, ever. _He pulled back slightly and she whimpered at the loss. She moved her legs together to try to create some friction. Spencer kissed her gently before moving his hands to her shorts pulling them down with her underwear.

Amy was about to shy away again but she heard him breathe "beautiful," and stopped, letting him look at her. It was the least she could do with the care he was taking with her. He moved his hand back to her, moving in the same direction she had instructed him before, rubbing slightly in a circle when he reached the swollen bud of her clit. He swallowed her moan in a kiss. She could feel the tension start to build as he moved his fingers quicker, this time, with no prompting, he inserted two fingers into her. "Spencer. Oh my God." _Talk about a quick learner_. Amy sucked a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Every touch, every motion, was amazing. He did everything he could to push her to the edge. She felt wave after wave of orgasm ripple through her as she moaned and moved. She came back down trying to catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she saw Spencer looked down at her with a pleased smile on his face, like he had solved a complex puzzle. _So much for whipping the smirk off his face, _Amy thought helplessly.

He kissed her gently, giving her time before positioning himself at her entrance, again waiting for her permission. Amy opened herself to him as he moved into her slowly, watching her reaction. Just the feel of him was making her tense again. It felt so good. She needed him to move faster, she met his uncertain thrusts quicker, setting the pace. She tilted her hips up angling to give him a better angle. She could feel the tension build up again as the movement increased. "Amy, I can't hold on much longer." Spencer moaned as she hooked her legs around him pushing him deeper into her.

"Then don't." She moaned as he pushed harder into her. She thought she couldn't feel any better until he moved a finger down to pinch her clit in between his fingers. She came again hard as he fell over the edge with her.

Spencer stayed on top of her for a second placing kissing around her face before moving out of her. He collapsed next to her on the bed exhausted. His labored breathing was all she could hear in the silent room.

"That was amazing," Amy sighed as her breaths came out in pants. Rolling over she smiled at the look of pure satisfaction on his dazed face. She turned so she was half lying on top of him, smiling as his arms wrapped around her.

"That is a total and complete understatement," He replied using her words from the night before.

Amy looked up at him with a smile. "I'm really glad you came into my life Spencer."

"So am I," Spencer replied his cheeks colored slightly. She saw him glance down slightly at the naked, intertwined bodies, the familiar brush deepening. "Here, why don't you get under the covers?"

He awkwardly moved the both so they were resting under the warm comforter before he pulled her to him. Amy tried to stay awake but her exhaustion claimed her seconds later.

* * *

Reid woke up to sun streaming from the window into his eyes. _What the hell? I have heavy, dark blinds_. He thought absently before he opened his eyes to see the woman lying next to him. Last night had really happened. He hadn't been lying when he told Amy that amazing was a complete and total understatement. He knew the difference between last night and normal sex. Despite what the team thought, he did date. Some in graduate school, and some more when he got into the bureau. Hell, he had even dated Lila Archer for a few months after they had finished up with her case. _I'm going to have to tell Amy about Lila_. Reid thought. He knew she would be self conscious about the fact he had already dated someone in a similar situation, especially if she had any worries about him only being interested in sex. It wasn't that he went after a certain type, it was just that his work was one of the main ways he met people. He wasn't a social butterfly. _And if she knew the full story she would know that Lila I would be far less likely to fall for another victim. _But they would sort all of that out. They had time for that.

"Are you excited about our date tonight?"

Reid peeked from under his arm at the sweet voice that was interrupting his somewhat somber thoughts.

"I don't know if excited is the word I would use." He murmured pulling her more tightly to him while using his arm to shield his eyes from the sun. He tried to ignore the awkwardness he felt in having her naked body so close to his. _Lila always left right after, _Reid thought solemnly.

"What word would you use?" Amy prodded as she cuddled up to him, seeking the heat of his body.

"Terrified."

"Terrified of going on a date with me? I don't know whether I should be offended at that answer or not."

Reid took a deep breath as he removed his arm squinting his eyes against the sunlight coming in the window. He looked at Amy taking in her mused hair and sleepy eyes. _Beautiful_. "I would be very excited to take you on a date. If this was a normal date, away from all of this case stuff. Amy tonight isn't going to be a normal date. It may just be Morgan and me with you but it is still a controlled experiment. We are trying to draw a serial killer out of hiding using the same technique people use on fish. I'm terrified that something is going to go wrong."

"It's a good idea though, isn't it?" Amy asked pointedly.

"Yes," Reid admitted grudgingly. "If we don't get him out in the open he could stay and hide until we leave. The worst case scenario has us leaving and you going into witness protection. I don't want that to happen, but that would keep you safe."

"I can't rebuild my life again, Spencer. Please don't make me."

"I don't want you to have to. I don't want you to be taken away. But it's not my. Let's hope that tonight safely draws the unsub out and we can worry later." Reid advised.

"But you would be excited if we were going out on a normal, non FBI funded, date?" Amy smiled at him.

"You know I would be, but now you are just fishing for compliments." Reid laughed. "I plan on asking you out as soon as this case is over. On a real, non FBI funded date." His head spun at the possibilities. It was true he was not totally familiar with the dating world and it made him slightly nervous, but Amy would be worth the awkwardness.

"Good." Amy smiled brightly kissing him quickly before moving out of bed taking one of the sheets with her.

"Where are you going? We have another hour before we need to be up." Reid complained while taking in her body that was outlined in the light sheet, blushing all the while.

"I'm already up," She combated easily, "Plus, I want a shower. Someone made me all sweaty last night." Amy commented laughing as he felt his cheeks flame. "That's a very good thing, Spencer. You know you could probably use a shower too."

"Are you saying I smell?" Reid looked at her incredulously, taking a subtle sniff.

"No, I'm saying I might get lonely. " Amy shrugged suggestively as she dropped the sheet and walked into the bathroom door.

It took Reid only a moment to decide to follow her.

* * *

An hour later Reid and Amy walked out of Amy's bedroom with wet hair and big smiles, leaning into each other slightly and holding hands. _It felt right. This is how I want to wake up every morning. _

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you two love birds would make an appearance." Morgan cat called from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Derek." Amy greeted dropping Reid's hand to search the fridge for breakfast.

"I hope you two slept well last night, cause I sure as hell didn't." Morgan commented

"What was it too hot? I turned the thermostat down a little." Amy offered as she put biscuits and sausage on the counter.

"You could say that. Hot might not be the right word, though. It was definitely steamy." Morgan prodded. "And loud." He added when neither of them said anything.

Reid poured himself coffee and added a good dose of sugar before sitting at the table with Morgan. He could feel his face flaming at Morgan's comments. The very idea of discussing his sex life with Morgan was about as appealing as having his toenails removed one by one.

"I had to put a pillow over my head just to sleep. I mean Amy alone kept me awake, never mind baby boy here." Morgan laughed.

"Back off Morgan," Reid muttered picking at a spot on the table.

"Why, Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan drawled looking over at him. "Is that a blush? You don't have to tell me what went on. I could hear it through the walls. And from the sound of it you have this whole thing backwards. You should be proud and Amy should be blushing. Or giving you a standing ovation. One or the other."

Reid squirmed in his seat. "You don't know what happened Morgan, shut up."

"Just own it, pretty boy." Morgan grinned. "Oh well, I have to make a call to Garcia and inform her of…umm…pivotal case updates."

Reid mentally kicked himself. Morgan was going to tell Garcia and soon the whole team would know. _Just what I need, the team knowing about my sex life._ He took a deep breath and tried to stem the worries that were pulsing through his brain.

"Don't let it get to you." Amy whispered, causing Reid to look up. "We are two consenting adults who made a decision. One I don't regret. Do you?"

"No, of course not." Reid sputtered.

"Then don't worry about what Morgan and Garcia think. And like Morgan said, you should be proud." Amy said with a wink. Reid could feel his face flame again. "Do you want a standing ovation?" Amy questioned, watching when Reid shook his head know, swallowing loudly.

Drinking his coffee, Reid watched her return to making breakfast with a smile. She was dressed simply in tight jeans and a purple flowing blouse, her feet bare. He could still feel her wet hair knotted in his hands. And her silky skin at his finger tips. Knowing it was all hidden underneath the demure clothing was driving him crazy already.

Gathering his courage he beckoned to her. "Hey, come here." He pushed his chair out farther away from the table. He watched her put aside what she was doing and move to sit on his lap. He quickly took advantage of the decreased height and kissed her soundly. "I just wanted to do that."

"You have been doing that off and on for the last three days." Amy smiled, her eyes glazed.

"What can I say, you are addictive."

"You aren't so bad yourself." Amy laughed placing another kiss on his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you guys think? *Looks around* Anyone? Let me know!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: TADA!!! Today I have for you an update as well as an announcement! I am on a month long break from school and what does that mean? More updates!! I hope you enjoy this one. As you know you review you get a snip it of the next chapter. And PS if I get an impressive amount of reviews I'll post the next chapter which is done and almost 23 pages long. And it has some steamy and funny content. Just you know...a little incentive!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"All of the insulins are clear except…" Reid started.

"NPH." Amy answered easily.

"What are the three rapid acting insulin?"

"Lispro, aspart, and glulisine."

"The two long acting…"

"Are glargine and detemir." The questions and answers were flying back and forth quickly with no hesitation between the two.

"Aspart has a rapid onset of…"

"10-20 minutes…"

"And lasts for…"

"3 to 5 hours."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Prentiss asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Studying pharmacology." Amy answered with a smile.

"It sounds like you two are speaking a different language."

"Well, most of the drug names are derived from Latin." Reid tried to pacify her.

Prentiss shot him a dirty look before looking between the two of them settled at the breakfast table. Amy had pushed her food away and was turned towards Reid waiting for her next question. Reid had a few papers in front of him, scanning them quickly for questions. "You two are made for each other." Emily admitted her tone surly.

"You sound grumpy. Did you not sleep well?" Amy asked moving to pour Emily a cup of coffee.

"I just had a headache last night and couldn't get to sleep." She muttered as she took the coffee. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Amy chirped happily as she sat back next to Reid, her hand instantly wrapping around his.

Prentiss looked at their intertwined hands critically, but saw Reid's subtle shake of the head. She didn't see the point of pushing the couple. Their attitudes confirmed any possible probing question she could possibly come up with. Looking at Reid she smiled, a genius in love, it was an amazing thing to see. Crazy as it was after three days she could see a strong relationship forming. Even her cynical nature refused to pick apart the happy couple. _But, oh, how Garcia was going to have fun with this._

* * *

Garcia ripped into the apartment with the ferocity of a F5 tornado. She spun through the living room and whirled into the kitchen without as much as a glance at Morgan who was sitting on the couch.

"Exenatide interacts with…" Reid started.

"The GLP1 receptors and has 1st phase and second phase actions." Amy answered with a grin.

"The only FDA approved medication that lowers A1C and LDL is…"

"Welchol!" Amy answered rapidly.

Garcia rushed in and stopped in front of the couple, her long flowing skirt twirling before it settled at her impatiently stomping feet.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Garcia asked critically.

"Well, I am helping Amy review for her pharmacology test." Reid answered with his eyebrows raised.

"A pharmacology test? Is that what you kids are calling it now a days?" Garcia asked before hearing Morgan cackle from the living room. "Enough out of you, gorgeous!" She commanded slamming the seldom used kitchen door.

"Would you like some coffee?" Amy asked finally as she watched the two friends stare each other down. If she had to hazard a guess she would say that, aside from J.J., Spencer was the closest to Penelope. They were the youngest in the group that had a tendency to get hierarchal in reference to age. They most likely identified with each other quite a bit.

"No, thank you," Penelope declined. "I would like some information from boy wonder."

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it!" Amy chickened out. "Good luck, Spencer."

"Thanks a lot." Reid groused as he watched Amy scurry out the door. "Garcia, you've been here two minutes and you have already scared Amy away."

"Please, that girl is over the moon for you. At this point Hotch couldn't scare her away, and he makes me look like a furry baby kitten. Anyway, I think we need to have a heart to heart." Garcia declared as she seated herself across from him.

"Garcia, I'm a grown man I know what I'm doing."

"Aw, sweetie, I have no doubt of that. I'm just here for some dirt."

"Dirt?" Reid asked in surprise, his eyebrow quirked.

"As the goddess of all information and know how, I need to know everything about everybody. Now I want to know more about you and little Miss Amy."

"There is nothing to know," Reid stated firmly, shifting nervously in his chair.

"I'm not here to grill you for gossip, despite what you think." Garcia smiled her face softening as she reached for his hand. "You and I have always talked about stuff. I mean who was the one who talked with you about Lila? Hell, who took you out to get drunk after Lila? I just wanted to be here in case you need a sounding board. All of this has happened so quickly, I doubt even your genius brain has been able to keep up. So yes, I want the dirt."

Reid took a deep breath and relaxed. Garcia was someone he could talk with about everything. He was a frequent guest in her protected tech cave. Most importantly, although they all joked about Garcia's gossiping ability, he knew if it was something important she would keep it to herself.

"It has happened quickly." Reid admitted shaking his head. "I don't understand it. I don't do this. My mind doesn't function like this. I can think through any situation and give you the most clear and correct way to get through it with the best results. I know that after Lila I'm walking myself back into a possible emotional trap. I know that I am potentially jeopardizing a Bureau case. And I know that half of what she is feeling for me is induced by this stressful situation she is in. I know all of this. I know I shouldn't be doing this. And I don't care," Reid finished his face a mask of confusion.

Garcia's eyes softened as she kept hold of his hands. "That wasn't so hard to say was it?" She kidded.

"I feel bad having doubts but this is all so different for me. Even with Lila, I didn't feel like this. We didn't talk until a month or two after the case."

"Doubts are normal, boy wonder. Everyone has them, I bet even Amy is having them. But I think you need to trust her. I know we've probably told you this a hundred times but Amy is not Lila. She is tough, smart, and a kick ass dancer. She isn't looking for a savior. She wants this guy caught so she can move on and moving on includes you."

"How do you know that?" Reid asked his voice pitifully insecure.

"Remember, you might be the genius but I am the all knowing. Trust a girl. I spotted the Lila thing a mile away didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Reid smiled as he pushed out a shaky breathe, "Well, that was much more painless then I expected."

"Oh, I'm not done. One more question." Garcia grinned at him.

"What?" Reid looked at her warily.

"How was the sex?"

"GARCIA!"

* * *

The day passed aimlessly. The team spread out, leaving Amy at the apartment with only a police officer to stand guard. They followed up useless leads, questioned more witnesses, and read more case files. Nothing was jumping out. Reid was getting frustrated. They normally didn't go this long without at least having a few suspects in line. Every time they chased after a lead they ended up at square one. All they had were a couple of marks on his map that were not pointing to anything. He knew he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what and that was incredibly frustrating. Add nervousness to frustrating and Dr. Spencer Reid was a mess.

Reid wiped his slightly sweaty hands down his corduroy covered hips. His mind was running, processing all of the different things going on. Hotch was poring over the case files for the fifth time, trying to come up with something new. Morgan was writing down notes while stealing cookies from the never ending cookie plate. J.J. and Prentiss were grouped over a news article. And although he couldn't see her, Reid knew exactly where Garcia was. She was locked in Amy's bedroom for 'quality girl time' so she could help Amy 'get ready for the date of the lifetime'. Hotch had shot her death glares only to be given a winning smile and a farewell.

Reid was still nervous about tonight. He had been on a few dates before. And he had been on more than his fair share of assignments. But he had never put the two together before, especially with Morgan there to comment on his every move. It was all rolling together into an extreme mess.

He knew Amy was looking forward to it. He was pretty sure it was a mixture of real emotional interest and complete cabin fever. She was so far ahead in her school work that she had actually started over, reviewing the notes for a third time. He was grateful one of her professors was going to come to the apartment to proctor an exam for her tomorrow. As weird as it was a test would calm her down and give her a sense of normalcy. But that didn't help him today. She was expecting a fantastic first date, and that was going to be hard to execute with Morgan in the backseat and the whole team watching. He had to be on the job and on the date at the same time. _This is going to turn out just great_.

Reid looked at the file in front of him again in disgust. _Nothing was popping out_. Reid's head swung up from the file as he heard a light knock on the door. He looked at his watch to check the time, and surprised that six o' clock came so quickly. He had listened to Amy gush about Brynna for the past three days and while he did want to meet her, he was much more excited about her spending time with Amy. While the team had formed a make shift family for Amy, he knew that she missed Brynna more than she admitted.

Prentiss got up to open the door revealing the infamous Brynna to his curious eyes. She was tall, much closer to his own height then Amy's, and athletic looking. He could vaguely remember Amy telling him that it was Brynna who made her go to the gym every day. He watched Brenna's excited smile falter as she looked around the room at the collection of FBI agents, her eyes widening in surprise. She evaluated each agent carefully before focusing on him with a huge grin. _Uh oh_.

"I have never seen this many serious people in Amy's apartment in my life. You people need to learn to smile. No wonder Amy's down in the dumps you people could depress hyperactive cheerleaders." Brynna stated her tone ambivalent.

"Garcia is in the room with Amy and she is slightly less serious," Morgan offered the disapproving brunette.

"Good." Brynna accepted as she looked Morgan up and down critically. "Are you my date?"

"Do I meet your standards?" Morgan fired back at her.

Brynna just shrugged with a grin. "I could do worse. That is for sure. Now do I have to learn the secret FBI handshake or can I go see my friend?"

"We just need to check your purse and pat you down," Prentiss explained. "It will only take a minute."

Brynna handed her large bag to Prentiss who searched through it. "Seriously? You guys think I would want to hurt Amy? She's my best friend."

"It happens." Reid stated the memories from Lila's case flashing in his brain.

Brynna rolled her eyes at him as she let Prentiss pat her down. "That felt like a secret FBI handshake," she quipped as she took back her purse. "Am I clear? Or is a cavity search necessary?"

"You're clear," Hotch stated his tone hard. "Mrs. Jones has Amy informed you of the seriousness of this case?"

"Yes. But I tuned that out as soon as I heard free popcorn. You are going to spring for that, right handsome?" Brynna asked Morgan.

Hotch didn't let Morgan answer as he stepped forward. "Mrs. Jones, while Amy's attitude to this case is admirable you both need to realize the gravity of tonight's excursion. There is a serial killer after Amy and he will do anything to get to her, including killing people that he thinks stand in his way. This puts you and people around you at risk. We will have a police officer outside of your home tonight, but there is always a danger. You are not expected to follow through with this. We can probably draw him out just using Amy."

"Are you done scaring me off yet?" Brynna asked, her bored tone making Reid's eyebrows rise in shock. He caught the slight surprise register on Hotch's face before it smoothed.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked his tone severe.

"I don't mean to be rude. You guys are all taking care of someone vitally important to my life. Your jobs are to be serious and to worry about absolutely everything that can go wrong. I expect no less. Hell, I'd be livid if you weren't this serious. However, my job is to be a best friend. I'm sure Amy has been trying to keep her spirits up and be happy in front of all of you. Dr. Genius is probably helping things, but that's not going to be enough. I'm here to do whatever I can to get Amy through this just like you are. Amy and I diffuse tense situations through humor and that's what I mean to do," Brynna finished looking at Hotch. "Plus my boyfriend has been trying to talk me out of it since Amy called me. If he can't do it you can't do it."

Brynna walked past the quiet group of agents and up to Reid. "Thank you for taking care of her this week," she began before looking at him critically. "You really are perfect for her. Cute, smart, plus a little quirky. But, you hurt her I kill you. I don't care that you have the tech goddess on your side. I can live without facebook." Reid watched her walk through Amy's bedroom door with a smile. Amy needed a friend like Brynna. She was tough when Amy was more likely to give in, the perfect combination.

"Where do they get these girls?" Prentiss asked in the quiet room. "I've never seen people react to a crisis so well in my life."

Reid agreed but could see Hotch shaking his head. "They are ignoring the risks. Friendship doesn't save you from a bullet."

"They both know the risk, Hotch. Their decisions aren't going to change," Morgan spoke up.

"It may be the only way to keep this guy from going into hiding. That would mean witness protection for Amy, possibly Brynna. This is our best option," Rossi reasoned.

Reid let his head hit the wall behind him. His brain was spinning in circles trying to find a better alternative but couldn't. He could hear the girls laughing in the room. This is how they should be, happy normal grad students with no worries. The power this guy had to ruin lives was frustrating; no matter how many times Reid saw it.

"You did what?" Brynna's voice reverberated off the apartment walls causing heads to spin towards the closed door.

Reid stood up from his resting place against the wall, seconds from going to the room. A slideshow of Lila's attack was rushing in front of his eyes.

"You slut!" Brynna screamed again.

Reid was off the wall and halfway to the door when Prentiss stepped in front of him. He fought the urge to push her aside and stopped. "Give it a second," Prentiss cautioned a smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you!" Brynna's excited voice boomed again and Amy and Garcia's laughter filled the apartment.

Reid's forehead scrunched up in confusion as Prentiss laughed. "Told you. Sometimes slut isn't a bad thing."

"Since when?" Reid asked his voice cracking in surprise.

"Awhile now." Prentiss patted him on the shoulder as she walked by the confused genius.

Prentiss and J.J. walked out of Amy's bedroom a half hour later chuckling. "They are all miked up." J.J. told Hotch shaking her head. "We should never put those three in a room together. I think Garcia has found her kindred spirits."

"Three Garcia's? I don't think the world could handle that." Morgan joked.

"Are they done? I want to get them out of here by seven." Hotch mentioned looking at the team.

"Yeah, they should be out in a second. Garcia was finishing up Amy's hair." Prentiss laughed as Hotch rolled his eyes. "What? Haley never makes you wait before a date?"

"Constantly. Now I tell her we have to leave a half hour before we actually need to." Hotch admitted as he heard the bedroom door open.

"Okay!" Amy bounced out of the door her smile bigger than ever. "We are miked up and ready to be FBI for a day!"

Reid was amazed in the change in Amy just in a few hours. He felt like he was getting a glimpse at the real Amy, that while still on the surface, was quickly being snuffed out by the unsub. Her smile, surprisingly, was the first thing he noticed. It was wider then he had seen it in the last three days. The happiness traveled to her eyes and her whole body seemed to radiate with it. He watched her eyes focus on him and her smile widen even more. Reid felt himself relax slight. _She is happy to see me,_ _that's all that matters_.

Reid allowed himself to be distracted and look at her more carefully. Garcia had curled Amy's normally straight hair and the ringlets bounced as she moved. She wore a very low cut, black, top with tight dark denim jeans. Then he saw the reason why he noticed her smile first. She was within two inches of his height thanks to the tall heels she was balancing on.

"You can't wear those shoes." Hotch stated simply, barely looking at her.

"Yes, I can. I am an adult. I can wear what I want." Amy replied coolly.

"You can't run in those. If the unsub approaches you you'll be a sitting duck."

"If the unsub is there he will know something is up if I'm wearing flats. I wear heels whenever I go out. Plus, Spencer can carry me," Amy joked winking at Reid.

"Which will slow him down making him much more open to any potential attack. He would get hurt trying to save you. Please go put on different shoes." Hotch requested again.

Reid watched Amy dejectedly walk towards her room. "Cheap shot, _Dad_." He heard her mutter, not so subtly. Watching Hotch carefully for any signs of annoyance, he was surprised to see him smile slightly.

Amy came back out in a different pair of shoes. "Do these shoes meet your approval?" She groused, looking at the black ballet flats in disgust.

"Much better, thank you," Hotch acknowledged. "I'll let the team know we are ready to move."

Reid watched the team move into motion, most of them exiting the front door. "You look beautiful no matter what shoes you wear."

"I'm shorter," Amy pouted slightly.

"So?"

"I like being closer to your height. It makes kissing you easier." Amy's cheeks lit up with a slight color as she admitted the reason to him.

"John Burroughs' said 'For anything worth having one must pay the price'," Reid stated from memory. He quickly scanned the room making sure the remaining members of the team were busy before leaning down and quickly brushing his lips against hers.

Amy sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder, "Thank you". The way she smiled at him made him feel like he was finally figuring out this whole 'dating' thing. "Crap, I forgot my purse. Let me grab it."

Reid watched her practically skip out of the room, bringing a smile to his face.

"Smooth moves, Dr. Genius," Brynna murmured as she slipped into the position Amy had vacated.

Reid cleared his throat nervously. "Thanks and its Reid."

"I know," She admitted. "It seems like you've been getting our girl through this mess very well."

"It seems like you've gotten her to this point very well. She talks highly of you."

Brynna shrugged. "I helped, but she was on her way back to rebuilding already. She's strong. She'll make it no matter what is thrown at her."

"I'm hoping we don't have to test that theory," Reid sighed.

"Uh oh," Amy joked as she walked back into the room. "Don't go scaring him off. Step away from the boyfrie…" Amy stopped a flush coming to her face.

"Oh, you two haven't even talked about what you are yet?" Brynna asked in shock. "You two are really doing things ass backwards. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go steal my date from P.G."

Reid watched Brynna scurry away before addressing Amy. "We can talk about it if you want."

"Later," Amy shrugged. "I know where we stand. We can figure out what to call it when we have time."

"Okay, here's the plan." Hotch interrupted getting everyone's attention. "We want to draw this guy out, but we want to do it as safely as possible. Amy is going to drive her car to the movies with her friend, only to be accompanied by two agents. All four are wired and agents Morgan and Reid will both be able to communicate with us. The team will follow them as planned. Everyone needs to be watching. The unsub may not make a move but he will be there. The tickets were bought ahead of time, if he has been following Amy as closely as we believe, he will know about this event. Like we have told you before, this unsub is an obsession stalker and he will view any hindrance to Amy as a direct attack. He has already proven he is willing to kill, watch out for each other. Thank you." Hotch dismissed the massive amount of people crowded in the room.

"You ready?" Reid asked Amy, who for the first time looked worried.

"People are covering the areas where the previous victims were right?" Amy asked her grip on her purse turning her knuckles white.

"Yes, the people you saw are the only people covering us. The rest of them are going to the places prostitutes frequent." Reid tried to appease her. He turned his body so he could shield her from the prying eyes of the room. "Amy, you don't have to do this. We can call the whole thing off now and just keep working the case with the information we have."

Amy shook her head. "No, I want to do this. I guess I've just been trying to ignore the danger of it all. Brynna said there will be an officer outside of her apartment tonight?"

"Yes," Reid agreed. "We are going to do everything in our power to keep you both safe. It's just a precaution."

Amy nodded. "Okay, I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Reid encouraged watching as she took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Let's go on our FBI funded bait and date!"

"Bait and date?" Reid asked in surprise.

"Bait," Amy stated pointing at herself. "And date," She added pointing at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Remember please review! The next chapter is my favorite I have written so far!! ;)


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Ten in three days isn't too shabby if I do say so myself. Well the day is finally here...BAIT AND DATE! I hope you guys enjoy it I had fun writing it. It's a little more lighthearted then the other chapters and I like seeing that side of the characters. And what can I say I love Amy and Reid and they need a little night off! AGAIN please please please please REVIEW!! It makes me update faster if you didn't notice. Thank you all!

* * *

Amy got behind the wheel of her car for the first time in four days and sighed in relief. _This feels comfortable. This feels like part of my real life._

"Are you done hugging your car or do we need to give you a second?" Morgan crowed from the backseat.

"Shut up, Morgan." Amy fired back. "Janetron has been alone for four days now. She is not use to being neglected."

"Janetron?" Spencer asked from the seat next to her his face a mixture of laughter and curiosity.

"See, now I look like an idiot." Amy pointed out to Brynna who was cackling in the back seat.

"You accomplish that all on your own!" She replied, still laughing.

"I think we need an explanation about this Janetron. Don't you, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I really think we do."

Amy sighed as she backed out of her parking space and followed a dark SUV out of the complex. "Well, I got this car a little after the Transformers movie came out. I left the theater and decided my car was a badass transformer but that it needed a name. I didn't want a boy transformer so I asked Brynna's little cousin a name of a girl transformer. And he told me Janetron. Thus, Janetron was born."

"There isn't a girl transformer named Janetron," Spencer stated his forehead pulled into a confused pucker. "There was Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, Alana, Arcee, Beta, and Minerva. They had limited roles throughout the series."

Amy just looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Seriously you know all that?"

"What? I was a kid once too. I grew up in the 80s," Spencer defended.

"Anyway," Brynna piped in leaning forward in her seat. "Amy, here, decides to name her car and for weeks drove around calling it Janetron until my brilliant cousin admitted he made the character up. So, now she has a car named Janetron for no real reason."

"Hey, she needed a name! I could have come up with something worse," Amy fired back as she maneuvered said Janetron confidently around the traffic.

"Then Janetron? I don't think so." Morgan laughed

Amy's face flushed as the group laughed at her. "I'm sorry! I name inanimate objects. It's a problem."

"Objects? As in more than one?" Morgan pointed out.

"Damn profilers." Amy cursed as Brynna continued to giggle from the backseat.

"Tell them about the toaster."

"Brynna, you are not helping matters." Amy said pointedly as she glared at the rearview mirror.

"What about the toaster?" Morgan prodded.

Amy looked over to see Spencer grinning widely waiting to hear the pronouncement. "Toasty. What is wrong with that?"

"Toasty the toaster?" Spencer asked his laughter music to her slightly red ears. "That's perfect."

"Then there is Fridgetta Air the refrigerator, and Leap and Frog the two frog statues your neighbor has," Brynna added.

"Hey, no fair those are frogs! Animals need names too!"

"They are statues that are sold at big lots for $5.99. They do not need names." Brynna shot back.

"Her grandkids loved the names, thank you very much," Amy pouted still defensive.

"I hate to see what you would do with a pet." Spencer laughed as Amy watched him visibly relax.

"I had a cat back at my parent's house. I named him Jake. That wasn't too original I guess," she admitted with a shrug.

"Amy's got a job, a cat named Jake, 25 candles on her birthday cake…next year," Brynna serenaded her from the backseat.

"No! You will not sing me LeAnn Rimes!" Amy moaned. "I hate that damn song." She laughed as she pulled the car into the theater parking lot that was quickly becoming full of the Friday night bustle. It was weird how in a couple of minutes she had gone from petrified to relaxed. She was pretty sure each of the vehicles occupants had a purposeful hand in that.

She heard Morgan laugh from the backseat. "What?" Amy asked confused.

"Penelope stole the mike from JJ. Apparently her fridge is named Frosty the Snowman."

"Oh my God," Amy said in shock her hands flying to her warm cheeks. "The whole FBI just heard my quirk for naming household items."

"And cars!" Brynna piped up from the backseat.

Amy felt Spencer pull her hands off her heated face gently. "We have Garcia, we are use to this." Not giving her a second to reply her kissed her quickly.

"Yeah, Garcia, he kissed her. I swear these two are like horny teenagers."

"Is Garcia going to be running commentary the whole date?" Amy asked looking at Spencer miserably.

"Most likely." Spencer admitted with a shrug.

"I hope she has popcorn." Amy muttered.

"With extra butter and snowcaps," Morgan divulged.

"Well, let's go give her a show." Amy griped as she opened her car door.

Spencer was around the car like a shot, quickly blocking her body from the crowd in front of her. "What?" Amy asked freezing.

"I didn't expect you to move so quickly. I thought you would let me open your door. I'd rather you not open yourself up so easily. If the unsub was here he could quickly snatch you before Morgan and I could even stop him." Spencer explained his hand going protectively on her arm. To the crowd in front of her it would seem like a warm caress, but she could feel his body on alert. It was weird to see him like this, like an FBI agent. "Remember you feel anything weird, let us know."

"Got it." Amy nodded smiling at him. "Look at you Mr. Agent." Amy laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"It's my job."

"Well, it's pretty sexy, Dr. Reid." Amy laughed as she blushed.

"Yes, he's blushing Garcia." Morgan informed the voice in his ear. "Give the mic back to JJ, crazy girl."

"Okay. Let's go! Date time." Brynna shouted as Morgan wrapped his arm comfortably around her tall shoulder guiding them towards the movie theater.

"This is so weird." Amy whispered to Reid as they walked to theater, trailing after Morgan and Brynna.

"What you don't normally go on dates that are watched by the FBI and potentially a serial killer?"

"You know I haven't tried that yet. Although, I have been on plenty of crappy dates," Amy admitted.

"That is a complete and total understatement," Brynna turned to add. "You remember the one whose mom called him every two minutes to make sure he was eating the right food for dinner?"

"Brynna, I think you need to stop talking now or these nice people won't find me worthy of their protection."

"Why? Because you name appliances and can't say no when people ask you out? I could come up with much better reasons for them not to protect you." She skipped pulling Morgan along with her.

"His mother called every two minutes?" Spencer asked dubiously.

"She finally showed up to the restaurant and demanded a new meal for him." Amy deadpanned ignoring the laughter coming from the two in front of her.

"And where did you meet this wonderful date?"

"The library," Amy answered easily.

"That is not the whole story…" Brynna answered in a sing song voice.

"It should be." Amy sang back. "Brynna and I were headed to the gym and I asked her if we could stop by the library so I could get a book I had on reserve."

"First mistake," Brynna sang again.

"Well, I was looking for another book on the rack and this guy came up to me and said 'Wow they have a really great selection. And I being the nice person I am responded."

"Second mistake," Brynna crooned.

"So I said 'Yeah they do, but I'm just looking for one book'. All of a sudden I am listening to his whole life story. The fun part is I'm looking over at Brynna who is sitting on a bench ten feet away with a big shit eating grin on her face laughing at me. She left me there."

"I thought about helping her, really I did. I looked down at my phone and I figured I could just tell him we had to go somewhere. Then I looked back up and she was stepping back as he was stepping forward and I just thought this would be too great to pass up."

"For all you know he could have been a sociopath," Amy yelled at her.

"I had my sneakers on, if made a move I could have been over there quickly." Brynna replied.

Spencer was laughing at their antics easily and Amy smiled. She hadn't seen him laugh very much and it was nice to see him unwind slightly. Even though she could tell he was enjoying himself and had relaxed she watched as his eyes scanned the crowds looking for anyone out of place. It was weird to see him split into two different people. The one she knew that was funny and engaging and nerdy to a fault. While she had seen the agent version of him on and off this week, it was slightly different here on assignment.

"And Brynna sat there and watched me get asked out. I just couldn't help but say yes, he was really nice," Amy added. "So yes I name objects and can't say no to a date invitation."

"Are those all your flaws, or do you want to admit some more?" Spencer asked winking at her subtly.

"Not voluntarily," Amy answered with a smile.

"How about you Brynna? Want to admit anymore for her?"

Brynna looked back and saw the death glare Amy was giving her. "Nope. I think I've done enough for an evening."

Amy grasped Reid's arm as they pushed through the crowd and into the theater.

"Snacks?" Spencer asked her as they moved towards the refreshment bar.

"Oh, Spencer Reid, you know the way to a girls heart." Amy laughed pushing her shoulder into his as they caught up with Brynna and Morgan.

"You can't eat all of that!" Morgan was arguing with the statuesque beauty.

"Wanna bet?" Brynna challenged her hands on her hips.

"Okay, love birds, calm down." Amy laughed. "Trust me Morgan whatever she says she can eat, she can. I've seen it happen."

"There is no way in hell her skinny ass can eat two boxes of candy, a large popcorn, a slushy, and nachos." Morgan repeated the laundry list she had apparently given him.

"With extra cheese!" Brynna added excitedly.

"Seriously?" Morgan questioned his eyes bugged out at his date.

"Seriously." Amy answered easily. "That's not even the most I've seen her eat."

"What about you?" Spencer asked as he steered her away from the still arguing pair. "What would you like?"

"Large coke, large popcorn, and gummy bears." Amy requested. "You are going to share the popcorn and coke with me right?"

"Sure," Spencer shrugged getting the food she had requested. Brynna's order took quite a bit longer to fill and Amy had to help her carry the massive amount of food into the theater.

"Where do you want to sit?" Brynna asked as they combed the theater.

"The back," Morgan and Spencer said at the same time before ushering the girls into the back corner.

"These seats suck." Brynna complained from her place next to Amy.

"But this way we can see anyone who could possibly approach us," Morgan pointed out from her other side.

Brynna rolled her eyes at him and dug into her nachos as the previews started to play. Amy finally tore her eyes away to look at Spencer who was already combing the crowd again. Leaning over she nudged his shoulder so that he faced her. "When we go out on our own non FBI funded date, the rule will be no looking at anyone but me."

"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to follow that rule right now," Spencer whispered leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "But I have to."

"I know," Amy shrugged resting her head on his shoulder. "I just don't have to like it."

"We will just have to look forward to a real date. Okay?" Spencer asked.

"Okay." Amy smiled. _Even if I have to share Spencer with his work, at least I have a Spencer to share._

* * *

"That was the worse movie I have ever seen," Amy moaned as she walked out of the theater hand in hand with Spencer.

"God, it wasn't even funny," Brynna said her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What made you guys even want to see that mess?" Morgan asked shaking his head.

"The cute actor," both girls answered at the same time.

Amy smiled leaning into Spencer who wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him. She was exhausted. Admittedly she had got little sleep last night and while the day hadn't been exciting she had spent a large portion of it studying. Add to that the stress of the bait and date night and she was wiped out.

They made their way past the mass of people without event. The night had gone off without a hitch. _It might have been a useless attempt to manipulate the unsub, although it was nice to spend some time with Spencer outside of the apartment. _She looked up at the night sky that was dotted with beautiful stars. She missed seeing the sky. It was something she always took for granted.

"See the three stars in a row?" Spencer asked her as he pointed them out.

"Yeah." Amy replied once she found them.

"That's Orion's belt. If you follow it you can find his shoulders, legs, and the rest of the constellation." He moved his fingers to show her the full constellation.

"Wow. I've never been able to see it before."

"It's easy if you find the three stars. You know Orion was said to be the best hunter. The myth says that he claimed that he would eventually rid the earth of all the wild animals. The Earth Goddess heard this and sent a deadly scorpion to kill Orion. Orion challenged the scorpion to a fight but the scorpion's armor shielded it from all of Orion's attacks. Orion tried to swim away, but the god Apollo challenged his sister Artemis, who loved Orion, to hit a dark villain try to flee. She did and when she went out to retrieve the body she discovered she had killed the one person she loved. She begged Zeus to restore his life, but he refused, so she put him in the stars." Spencer told her as he pointed out another constellation further away. "That is the scorpion that follows him, trying to catch him."

Amy looked at the new constellation in awe. Spencer had painted a new world in a sky she saw every night. Smiling, she realized that he was having the same effect in her daily life, painting it with new, brighter shades of color.

"That nerdy crap actually works?" Morgan questioned as he and Brynna stopped a few feet behind the star gazing couple.

"It does when you are talking to Amy. They are good together aren't they?" Brynna whispered looking at the stars Spencer was pointing out.

"Yeah, they are." Morgan admitted. "I'm glad. The kid needs someone to go home to. He deals with too much on the job."

"What about you? You have Penelope right?" Brynna pressed.

"Garcia and I are friends. Nothing more."

"I don't have to be a profiler to see that's a crock of shit."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Morgan stated his tone harsh.

"I think I do." Brynna argued but let the subject matter drop. "Let's get these two crazy kids into the car before Amy falls asleep standing. I've seen her do it once and it is not pretty. Lucky she's so tiny or I would have let her fall on her ass."

"Okay, Romeo, time to get Sleeping Beauty home." Morgan prodded as he knocked Reid's shoulder as he walked by.

Reid instantly pushed into Amy who was cuddled into his side sending them both into motion. Her legs twisted with his and he had to turn to catch her before she fell. Her hands were fisted in his shirt and his hands were tight on her waist when they finally came to a stop.

"Nice, Morgan," Reid spat annoyed as he helped Amy get vertical.

"Most graceful couple alive," Morgan muttered.

"You complain like you don't like me in your arms." Amy laughed as he watched her find her footing.

"Both of us know that's not true." Reid answered as he steered her towards the blue car.

"How about you drive?" Amy asked passing him the keys she had pulled from her purse. "I'm sleepy."

"Really?" Reid asked in shock. The team never let him drive a government vehicle and Amy was ready to in trust him with her pride and joy.

"I don't think Janetron would mind." Amy shrugged passively.

"Uh no no no." Morgan started as soon as he saw Reid grasp the keys. "Reid can't drive."

"I'm pretty sure he has his license," Amy replied rolling her eyes.

"Legally he can, physically he is the worse driver I've ever ridden with."

"Whatever, he's driving," Amy stated ignoring Morgan's complaints, her tone final.

Reid looked between them impressed. Morgan hated letting Reid drive and Reid had never really put up a fight, but Amy had done that for him. He got into the car with a smug smile and he could see Morgan rolling his eyes from the backseat. To his surprise Amy fell asleep with in the first minute of their trip and Morgan didn't complain once the entire ride. Even the effervescent Brynna was quiet staring out the window and ignoring everyone.

Amy was still asleep when Reid parked the car in her usual space. Morgan and Brynna got out carefully closing the door leaving Reid to deal with the sleeping Amy. He opened her car door careful not to startle her. He squatted down so he could see her face. He gently pushed a stray curl behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Come on, Amy, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna, can't make me." Amy muttered.

Reid laughed at her pouting lips. "Come on, if you get up now you can get into your big bed."

Amy signed annoyed as she opened her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." Reid helped her out of the car.

She looked at the stairs doubtfully. "If I climb those, I want you in my bed."

"How about we talk about that later? Like when you are unmiked?"

"Oh, shit." Amy mumbled her hand pressed to her mouth. "This FBI thing is getting complicated."

"I know, come on."

Finally Reid woke Amy up enough to get her up the stairs into the apartment where Morgan was already sitting on the couch, making himself at home. Brynna came into the living room the same time they did putting her mike on the table. "I know you guys planned on having the police officer go to my apartment but can he follow me to Josh's? I think he would like to see me back in one piece."

"Yeah that should be no problem." Morgan answered. "I'll walk down with you and explain it to Charlie."

"Thanks. See you later Amy." Brynna hugged her friend. "Don't get into too much trouble without me. And call me tomorrow!"

"Will do. Thanks for helping me out tonight, Brynna."

"No problem. What are friends for if not to help them draw their psycho serial killer stalker out of hiding?" Brynna joked as she followed Morgan out the door.

"Can I get unmiked now? I'm sure Garcia already has a transcript of the whole night for us. With her favorite portions highlighted no less."

"Yeah. You should be good." Reid advised her.

Amy shot him a look his tired genius brain was not processing. He watched her snatch a notebook off the table and scribble on it before turning it so he could see it.

_Why don't you help me take it off?_

He took the pen from her and scribbled back.

_Have to call Hotch and debrief. I'll join you once I'm done. _He saw her doubtful expression and smiled. _Promise._ She finally nodded and disappeared into her bedroom.

Morgan came back into the room sighing. "Man, tonight was a bust. I have no idea what to do."

"We don't know that yet. The police looking out for the prostitutes might have seen something. The team might have seen someone we didn't."

"I just got off the phone with Hotch. Nothing. Man, I don't know how we are going to keep her from going to witness protection. We haven't been able to get a lock on this guy. He's just going to keep killing until he gets to her. But I'm guessing you've already thought of all this." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah. I have." Reid muttered dragging a hand through his hair.

"Hotch gave us until Monday morning. If we don't have a break by then we have to move on. JJ is already fielding a list of cases for us to handle."

"We'll get a break." Reid vowed. "We have to."

"I know, kid. Why don't you go spend some time with Amy? I got the update from Hotch so the teams good."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"No problem." Morgan shrugged watching Reid walk away. "Oh, and kid?"

"Yeah?" Reid asked turning back around.

"Smooth move with the stars tonight." Morgan laughed winking at him.

"Thanks." Reid grinned as he walked towards Amy's bedroom.

* * *

Reid walked into Amy's bedroom his mind churning over the cases information quickly. He knew he was missing something but he couldn't find it. Annoyed Reid turned out of the small hallway from her bedroom door into the bigger portion of room. Annoyance faded quickly as he saw Amy on the bed resting on her knees as he came in. He skidded to a stop in slight shock. She was wearing some type of night gown that he had never seen before. It was green and the top almost looked like a shirt the way it was cut. The top portion was cotton and tight over her breasts while the bottom turned into a shiny silk and flowed away from her body. He was sure there were shorts under it but their length was so short he couldn't see them. They left her long tan legs exposed to his delight.

Reid cleared his throat which was suddenly as dry as sandpaper. "I thought you were tired."

"Tired yes. Dead no," Amy smiled at him, edging to the end of the bed where he was standing. "I want you."

"You have me," Reid admitted as she moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt pulling them apart slowly. She spotted the mike that Morgan had taped to Reid earlier. Smiling she ran her small hands around to the back pocket of his pants cupping his ass before pulling the battery pack out. Scooting closer she placed a kiss next to the mike before whispering "Goodnight Garcia," and took the batteries out of the battery pack.

Reid was laughing when she removed the mike and threw it next to her already dismantled set. "You are catching on fast."

"What can I say? I have a genius teaching me." Amy smiled pulling him close.

Reid pushed every thought about the case from his mind as he kissed the girl he had spent his whole day thinking about. He felt more confident tonight and much more comfortable. He pushed her back on the bed scooting them so her head rested on the pillows and he hovered above her. He pulled back to see her flush faced before moving his kisses down her neck to the spot he knew she loved. While he might not be a genius in this department, he was a quick learner. His heart sped up when he heard her moan his name and move her hands to his back trailing them down to his belt loops. He felt her fingers hook through them and pull his hips down into hers. He felt himself harden as she ground her hips against his, trying to gain friction. Reid's hands moved to the soft silk of her shirt pushing it aside to get to the smooth skin it hid. Remembering how much she liked his touch last night he gathered his courage to move his hand up grazing his palm over her hard nipple. He pulled back from her neck grinning as she moaned. He moved his palm back over her nipple again watching her bite her lip. He watched her eyes flash before she bucked her hips into his making him suck in a startled breath.

"Two can play at that game." Amy sighed moving her hands down to his belt buckle, flipping it open quickly.

"You're just mad that I found a sensitive spot that I can use against you as I please," Reid joked easily. He was amazed how comfortable he was becoming with Amy in such a short period of time. Seeing her tonight, happy and joking really gave him another glimpse at her personality, a personality that was fitting his very well. He had started sucking the spot under her ear again when he felt her foot on the inside of his ankle. To his surprise she used it to disrupt his balance and flip him onto his back.

"Told you. Two can play at this game," Amy giggled as she placed a kiss on his surprised lips. Before he could respond she moved her kisses to his jaw line, then to his adam's apple. He felt his eyes roll back as she moved her kisses lower until they were kissing a path above his belt line. He felt her undo the button and zipper pushing the pants and boxers off his hips quickly. He tried not to blush as she took his shoes and socks to get them off the rest of the way.

He couldn't help but look at her as she crawled back up his body giving him a nice view down the front of her shirt. _She's perfect_. She moved back up to kiss him but pulled back before he could reciprocate. She kissed the same path she did seconds early but this time she didn't have any clothing to stop her. His breath left his body in a rush as her lips closed around the tip of his arousal. He fought his body's natural reaction to thrust his hips.

"What…" He stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Proving I'm not the only one with a sensitive spot," Amy stated giving him a half smile. "Don't over think just lay back and enjoy."

Reid started to object again but her lips were already closing around him this time moving up and down. She used her hand to stroke the part of him her lips didn't cover. Reid felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart rate was racing, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. He felt his blood boil as she moved her mouth up and down slowly, before she picked up the pace. He watched spellbound as her head bobbed in front of him. He saw her hollow her cheeks and he thought he died and gone to heaven. The sound of his blood rushing sounded in his ears and he knew he was close.

"Amy, stop, I can't…" Reid protested and sighed in relief when Amy stopped. He gave her an apologetic look but she just smiled at him. He pulled her back up to him and kissed her soundly hoping to give her one ounce of the pleasure she had given him. He moved his hands over the silk of her top grasping the bottom in his hands he pulled it over her head. He saw the insecurities that he was personally so familiar with flicker over her face but she didn't cover herself. Next he pulled the miniscule shorts down her legs loving the smooth feel of her skin. He could see her fighting the urge to squirm under his gaze. "You are beautiful," he promised kissing her lips again, speeding his heart rate back up. He felt her move to straddle his hips sitting inches away from where he wanted her to be.

He could feel the difference in her from the previous night. She wasn't nearly as close as he was. He moved his hand down to where she was resting against his skin. He moved his slim fingers in a circle around her clit feeling her moan slightly. He felt her lift up off of him and he followed his instincts inserting a long finger into her.

"Oh God," Amy moaned her body instantly clenching around him. She lifted up again and he inserted another finger curling them slightly. "Spencer," she moaned her breathing erratic. He moved them so she was underneath him giving him better leverage. Picking up the pace he watched her writhe under him her hands bunched in the sheets. He curled his fingers again this time using his thumb to press on the bundle of nerves he found yesterday. He felt her hips thrust into his hands and as she moved them to try to get more friction. Spurred on by Amy's vocalizations Reid picked up the speed feeling her getting closer and closer. With a little more pressure he felt her fall over the edge. Her breath was coming out in pants in the silent room. Reid just smiled at her placing kisses around her flushed face. "A…" Amy tried to state as her breath came out. "A…maz…ing." Taking a deep breath he felt her grasp his head and pull him to her, her mouth fusing with his.

He was surprised with the ferocity of the kiss. She moved his head to get him in the position she wanted deepening the kiss. Her tiny hands trailed down his chest moving to encircle him. It didn't take long for her to find her rhythm and for him to lose his breathe. Gently she turned them again so she was on top of him.

He looked up at her from his reclined position loving the view he was gaining. Her beautiful, perfectly sized breasts were exposed and he could see her nipples harden. His gaze followed to her flat stomach that progressed to long shapely legs. He watched her face as she took charge, perched on his legs she moved her hand back and forth. When Reid didn't think he could take it anymore she stopped and looked at him. "Are you ready?" She asked her voice strained.

"God, yes," Reid admitted entranced as he watched her lift herself up so her entrance was brushing the tip of his dick. Gently she sank into him sucking in a shuttered breath. Once she had settled herself she started moving up and down, back and forth. Reid was amazed as she moved herself against him. She was tightening quickly and he could feel the pleasure the position and the control gave her. Reaching up he moved his hands to her breast, palming them. Copying his movements from earlier he moved his palms over her nipples loving the way she tightened around him when he did so.

"Oh, God, Spencer. Don't stop." Amy moaned as she picked up the pace rolling her hips as she did so. While meeting her thrusts he pinched her sensitive nipples. He could feel the pressure building as his heart rate sky rocketed. "Spencer," Amy moaned as she constricted around him.

Reid took over the motions, thrusting a few more times before he found his own release. He felt her collapse on top of him their breathing erratic. He pushed the hair out of her eyes so he could see them. "You are remarkable," he praised in between breaths as he felt Amy move and collapse on the bed next to him.

"Right back at ya," Amy breathed.

Reid rolled onto his side pulling Amy to him, kissing her slowly. "I'm serious," he stated after he pulled away.

"I am too. Spencer this has been the best date of my life," Amy whisper moving closer to him. Reid looked at her in surprise, a look which Amy caught. "I don't know why you are so shocked. You Spencer Reid are a very good date. You were attentive, funny, romantic, not to mention great in bed. Please don't doubt it," Amy begged placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Great in bed, huh?" Reid asked his smile returning.

"Well, hello there Mr. Ego, how we have missed you," Amy joked pressing her face into the crook of Reid's neck closing her eyes as his laughter shook her.

Reid placed a kiss on the top of her head as his mind ran with the implications of a question he wanted to ask her.

"Just ask," Amy sighed her eyes still closed.

"How do you know I want to ask you something?" Reid questioned skeptically.

"You feel all stressy." Amy complained. "And after all that amazing sex there better be a reason you are so tense."

Reid smiled as he felt her place a kiss on his neck. "How many people do you have to compare my…expertise to?"

"One. Michael was the only person I was ever with. You?"

"A TA in college and a previous girlfriend, Lila," Reid admitted.

"A TA? Oh, Spencer Reid was a bad boy. You know all of my sordid history, tell me about Lila." Amy lifted her head on her hand so she could look at him.

"Bed time stories are suppose to be for fairy tales not bad relationships," Spencer kidded losing his courage to tell her about Lila.

Amy looked at him before nodding, "Okay." She nestled her head back in his neck. "Any other questions you'd like to ask before I pass out from sheer pleasure driven exhaustion?"

"Nope, I'm good," Reid smiled as he relaxed into her, closing his eyes and enjoying her presence.

* * *

Author's Note: *Peeking out to see everyone* So what did you think? Good? Bad? Too happy? The case is going to start heating up so enjoy the lightheartedness while you can ;).


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the long time between updates. I was doing really go for a while there too! School is back for the summer and we are smushing in tons of tests before we go to clinicals so I have been BUSY! But I have also been thinking about the story so hopefully this next week of no tests will produce lots of writing! I am so thankful for everyone who follows this story and reviews. I am sorry I didn't send snippits last time. I honestly didn't have anything to send at the time! But here is a new chapter with alot of forward motion on the case! ;) Let me know what you think. I'll have snippits this time!

Chapter Thirteen:

Spencer woke up feeling more refreshed then he had in a long time. He forced his eyes open to look at the small brunette resting on his chest. She was perfect, funny, smart, strong. He couldn't ask for more. Except that maybe that they had met under different circumstances. If they didn't crack this case soon they would be forced to put her into witness protection and he would never see her again. Spencer hadn't mentioned it to her, but he figured it was at the back of her logical mind. _We have to find him._ He had been racking his brain for the last two days, trying to find any aspect of the case that jumped out at him. The unsub was an obsession stalker. He had met Amy, or had seen her briefly. Most likely they had met her within the last year; the killings had started only a week ago. The progression from stalker to murderer would have been slow, building until there was a stressor. The stressor would cause the escalation to killing.

Reid ran the list of names Amy had given them through her mind. No one stuck out. Everyone had been background checked. Anyone who sent up any red flags had been interviewed. There were no forensic clues, no fingerprints, hairs, or obvious evidence. The women had been taken, had the jewelry put on them, raped, and then murdered before having a body part removed from their body. That took planning. He would have had to lure them out of their normal comfort zone. He would need a quiet place to take them. _Someplace quiet but close by. _His brain quickly shifted back to the map he had been working on. He could mentally plot the places the prostitutes had been taken and where their bodies had been found. They were spread out with no obvious connections. No area of central importance. _Maybe because there aren't enough victims. _

It never felt right that this guy was a first time offender. He was smart. He had been able to mature over the years. Reid moved out of bed, making sure not to wake Amy. Throwing on clothes, he grabbed his phone as he made his way to the living room. If he could fill in the gaps in his map he would have a better idea of the unsubs location. He flipped open his phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Why are you up so bright and early boy wonder?" Garcia automatically chirped into the phone. "Amy, kick you out of bed already? Oh, and I did not appreciate the send off last night, by the way. Though, the girl has style."

"Not now, Garcia. I need you to do something for me." Reid ignored her kidding as he paced in front of the map.

"Someone hasn't had their morning coffee." Garcia commented, but Reid heard her typing. "What am I looking for oh wise one?"

"I need you to look for any cases in the last five years that have the same MO as the latest victims."

"I've already done this, G-Man. Nothing."

"Broaden your search range within 50 miles. This is a tight city but there are a lot of outlying towns and neighborhoods. We may hit something there. And look for prostitutes killed, not just the MO."

"Jack pot. I got about 26 prostitutes murdered in the last five years, starting in 2006. They are different precincts I can fax over the preliminary case files if Amy has a fax machine. I'll have the originals at the apartment within the hour."

"She has a fax machine. It's one of those printer all in one things. I don't know the number for it."

"I'm hurt you even think I need it. It will be faxing over in seconds."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"No problem, baby boy. Is this a good sign?" Garcia questioned her tone hopeful.

"It might be, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm just hoping that by adding plot points to the map I can get a correct estimation of the unsubs location."

"If anyone can crack it you can, Reid. We all have faith in you." Garcia stated softly.

"Thanks, Garcia."

"No problem. Garcia over and out!"

Reid was still shaking his head at Garcia's antics as he padded barefoot into Amy's kitchen to make coffee. Within seconds he had the coffee brewing and he heard the fax machine come to life. He poured his coffee as he waited for the pages to finish. He was on the right track, he knew it.

Reid picked the pages off of the printer and separated them into four separate piles, into the years of the murders. Within five minutes he had the two hundred and twenty eight pages read. He had just picked up the markers to work on the map when Amy walked out of her bedroom. She had thrown on clothes, but not much. The tight t-shirt and shorts were doing nothing for his attention span.

"Where'd you go?" Amy asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I had an idea that I wanted to work on." Reid explained pulling her to him in a tight hug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I will just have to get use to being abandoned in favor of brainiac ideas. I can handle that. Part of the sleeping with a genius package I suppose."

"I'm glad you can. I can't promise it will never happen," Reid sighed as he looked over the map.

"Please, Spencer. It makes you, you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus I'm hoping an idea means some end to this."

"It's just a theory. I found some more cases like this one that I'm hoping to connect."

"Well, that's good right? You can connect the cases and find him." Amy stated her voice trembling in her excitement.

"Not necessarily. We might have his previous victims but we don't know who his fixation was on during those years. The real connection would between you and the previous stalking victims. It would identify possible places that all of you frequent. Right now I just have proved that he has killed before." Reid watched as she nodded hiding her optimism. "What time is your professor coming over?"

"In an hour or so. I'm just grateful she's coming. I can get two tests out of the way. It will still be weird not to have thirty nine other students freaking out around me."

"You know all of the information. You will do great." Reid praised before shifting his eyes to his map anxiously.

Amy just laughed at him, "Get back to work genius. I'll make some breakfast."

Reid leaned down so she could kiss him and watched her walk away. Knowing that she could handle the job part of his life was a big relief. It was something Lila had never understood, even this little aspect. He shook his head to dislodge the blonde from his memory. They were nothing alike. He ignored his pessimistic tendencies and focus on the map in front of him.

* * *

In the time Amy had left he had filled in his map with an array of highlighters he had swiped from Amy's school supply basket. He had outlined the multiple cases into clear geographical profiles. Reid looked up from his work to see Hotch walking into the apartment.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked as he quickly crossed the living room to examine the newly covered map.

"I was thinking about the unsub this morning. For this unsub to be so evolved and clinical he had to have done this before, for years even. I had Garcia widen her search to the fifty miles around DC. Going back five years in the months of June and July there have been an escalation of prostitutes killed, about seven on average for those months. In the last four years all of the murders have involved mutilation of the body, specifically removing the limbs. I've plotted all of the places the new victims' bodies were found on the map." Reid explained motioning to the wall.

"How can you link the other killings in the first two years when they aren't the same MO?" Hotch asked critically.

"The unsub might not have removed any body parts but the rest is consistent. Same time of year, same victim population, and most importantly look at the victims," Reid stated his tone rushed in his obvious excitement. He turned towards the table thumbing through the files until he found the four he needed. He pulled the contents out of the folders but kept the pictures separate. "Look at the victims of each year," Reid pointed out making sure Hotch was noticing what he did. "The victims each look similar to each other. Blondes with tan skin in 2006, brunettes with blue eyes in 2007 and brown eyes in 2008, and blondes again in 2009. I think these victims are emulating whoever his object of obsession was that year. He is finding a new victim each year."

Hotch looked over the different files, flipping them quickly, "And these started in 2006?"

"Yes, the unsub probably got out of jail or moved around that time. There is no way he could have started just four years ago."

"But he changed his MO two years ago, there was no mutilation before then."

"We have theorized that the body parts and the jewelry are gifts. What if they are ways of getting the main victim's attention as well? Maybe he was getting her attention another way before, then switched to this," Reid sputtered frustrated as his words didn't come out as quickly as his brain wanted them to. "But it is the same unsub," Reid stated adamantly.

"It is," Hotch agreed looking over the files. "Good work Reid. We'll get the team together to interview people involved in the case. They are in different precincts, the police had no idea there were more. This is the break we've been looking for. Have you had any luck figuring out the women he was previously fixated on?"

Reid frowned, "Not yet. I've posted them on the maps color coordinating them by each year. All five years worth of victims are on the out skirt of this area." He showed Hotch the area he had circled. "It's about four square miles."

"Call Garcia and see if anyone off of our list lives in that area. And see if the physical descriptions of the victims match up with any women who filed stalking complaints," Hotch ordered as the team walked in. "I'll catch them up to speed and figure out where to send everybody."

Reid pulled his cell phone out as Hotch walked away immediately dialing.

"Diviner of all destiny, would you like your fortune?" Garcia's peppy voice answered from her secluded office.

"Actually I'd like you to run some information," Reid answered as he grinned.

"Good thing for you I'm a marathon runner on the knowledge super highway. What can I help you with boy wonder?"

"Can you run the names off of our master list against the map coordinates I just sent you?"

"Running at lightning speed. Okay at least half of the people on the list are within the parameters. It's a college area most of the students and professors are there."

"Eliminate all of the ones that live in the apartments. The unsub would need a lot privacy for these killings."

"Still have thirty on the list."

"Can you email it to me? I can at least compare it to what we already have." Reid had to admit he was let down. They had a lead but it might not go anywhere quickly. At least they had new people to interview that could open up even more doors.

"Will do!"

"And can you pull up the stalking complaints filed for those years and see if the physical characteristics of the victims match up?"

"That will take some time there is a lot of comparing to do and most of the police offices don't have electronic records of the complaints."

"Just let us know if you find anything."

"Sure. Garica off like a shot." She spouted before the line went dead.

Hotch and the rest of the team were congregated at the table when Reid turned back to them.

"We need to cover as many of these cases as we can. Four different years leaves us a lot of people to interview. Rossi and Prentiss take the 2006 files. Morgan and Reid see about 2007. JJ and I will check on 2008 and whoever gets free first can meet up with the lead detectives about 2009. We may not get it all done today but we should be able to get some new information," Hotch ordered. "We can meet back here around six."

"Bring you're appetites!" Amy called from the kitchen. "I've got a special race dinner lined up for tonight."

"Race dinner?" Prentiss asked her question directed at Reid as if he could translate.

"I have no idea," he admitted with a shrug. "But I'm not turning down Amy's food."

"Me either," Morgan agreed his tone eager.

The team was packing up when they heard a knock on the door. JJ looked through the peephole suspiciously. "I don't know who that is," she admitted shrugging.

"It's probably Amy's professor Dr. Benjamin. She was going to proctor two tests so Amy didn't fall behind," Reid answered.

"Like that girl could," Morgan snorted. "How many times has she been through those damn notes?"

"Four times. My average on a normal non house arrest basis is three," Amy answered strolling through the living room to open her front door. He wasn't quick enough to stop her but breathed a sigh of relief when she looked through the peephole. "It's Dr. B. Can I let her in?"

"Go ahead," Hotch answered. "JJ can check her purse and pat her down."

Amy opened the door with a smile. "Hello, Dr. Benjamin. Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem, Amy," the older black woman answered politely as she took in the full room. "If you aren't prepared we can put this off. I think you have a pretty valid excuse."

"Oh, that girl is prepared up to her eyeballs," Morgan answered for her.

"And who are you?" Dr. Benjamin asked in surprise at the man speaking out of turn.

"Believe it or not that man is a federal agent," Amy joked winking at Morgan. "These are members of the FBI who are working on the case. That's Agent Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Hotchner, Rossi, and Dr. Reid."

"Dr?" Dr. Benjamin questioned as she allowed JJ to take her purse. Her eyes flashed in interest at the possibility or another doctor in the room.

"Ph.D.s" Amy stated proudly. "In Math, Chemistry, and Engineering." She could see Spencer smiling as she explained. It probably was a pain in the ass to be questioned every day of your life. "If you guys are leaving can we use the table?"

"Of course," Spencer answered moving some of his papers, handing the folders to the different agents.

"There will be a police officer outside the entire time," Hotch advised. "We will meet back here at six, but call if you need anything."

Amy nodded as the team left the room surprised when Spencer remained behind. Confused she watched him step in front of her and stop. "Good luck," he wished, placing a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. He was gone before she could reply. She turned to face Dr. Benjamin her face still a mask of shock. Luckily, Dr. B was unloading her tests on the table and hadn't witnessed a thing. Something she was pretty sure Spencer had noticed. With a grin she took a seat at the table ready for the tests that faced her. _Having a FBI agent, genius boyfriend really wasn't that bad._

* * *

Reid rested his head back on the SUV's leather closing his weary eyes. He was surprised at how tired he was. He could easily blame his late night antics with Amy but honestly once they fell asleep he slept better than he did on his own. He was surprised at that. Whenever he was with Lila his nightmares were more vivid and intense. He had chalked it up to not being use to sleeping with someone at night. But with Amy they were almost gone, just a shadow of their former selves.

"What pretty boy? Amy riding you too hard?" Morgan joked as he drove the SUV through downtown traffic.

"Shut up, Morgan," Reid half heartedly defended.

"Aw, come on man. Give me something to tell my Baby Girl."

"If Garcia wants to know something she can ask."

"Fine. If you are going to be no fun we might as well start in on this case. First up we need to interview the detectives involved in this precinct. I can't believe this guy managed to hit every local precinct without tipping anyone off."

"He's flying under the radar. I think that he probably was in jail before 2006. He got caught and became very careful. He knows that if they were in the same precinct it would have sent up a red flag. That makes the geographical profile a little tough because he is deliberately going outside his comfort zone. All of the profiles should centralize his location, though."

Morgan turned the SUV into the crowded police station parking lot. "Who is the lead detective on these cases?"

"Robertson. And JJ told him we were coming."

"Good. At least we won't have to bring him up to speed. JJ is a life saver."

"As always," Reid agreed. JJ often got overlooked when it came to accolades, but without her they wouldn't be able to do a tenth of the job.

Reid followed Morgan into the crowded police station that was buzzing with activity. He instantly took in the large room. The far wall had a bulletin board that a few officers were pulling miscellaneous papers off of. Just as quickly they were placing new pages on. Immediately Reid recognized them as pages from the file he had been pouring over that morning.

A short chubby man rushed up to them automatically giving his attention to Morgan. "I'm Detective Robertson you must be from the FBI."

Reid rocked back on his heels as he let Morgan make the introductions. "I'm Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. I see you guys were alerted to the cases we want to examine."

"We pulled all the case files out for you guys and got some stuff together. We had no idea there was a serial killer in our city. It's got the guys reved up." Robertson exclaimed his eyes dancing wildly at the prospect.

Reid wanted to role his eyes. It wasn't often that they were assigned to help a detective who was eager to make their name on a serial case, but it did happen. How someone could be excited at the prospect of their name attached to a serial killers was beyond him. It was one of the many times he was glad he faded in the background.

"We don't want to jump to conclusions. It may just be a coincidence. We would just like examine the files and ask a few questions. I'm assuming you were the detective on the cases?" Morgan asked pointedly shooting down the detectives over ambitious ideas. While Reid was positive the killings were serial they didn't need to bring more attention to it than necessary. He looked at the now full board ruefully.

"Can we review the full case files before we talk?" Reid asked anxiously. He was itching to comb through the information and apply it to Amy's case.

"Sure, right this way," Detective Robertson motioned towards the board easily. "I pulled out each case file. There really isn't much there. At the time we just thought they were just prostitutes being killed. You know, an everyday kind of thing," He shrugged absently.

Reid bit his tongue to keep from commenting. It always annoyed him when people treated victims on a hierarchy. It was a person who lost a life it shouldn't be categorized. He normally ignored it easily, like a slight annoyance, but today when he was already tired it was damn aggravating.

He saw Morgan working his jaw as he looked over the meager case files. They weren't much thicker than the files he had looked over earlier. Each of the seven murders had maybe fifty pages to their folder. A normal case file had anywhere from two to three hundred. Reid rubbed his hand over his face before he sat down and pulled a file over to read through.

"Were any of Sheryl Moore's friends interviewed?" Morgan questioned Anderson as he flipped closed the file.

"No, it wasn't like we could leave messages at their work," Robertson snorted.

Morgan and Reid stared at him in disgust. "How about the other women?"

"Look, we interviewed people at the scene, but after that we moved on. We are already undermanned. We can't follow up every prostitute killed."

"Do you remember any other cases around that time? Maybe that got the same neglected treatment?" Morgan asked critically.

"I've given you what we have," Anderson said curtly.

"What about stalking cases?" Reid asked forcing the attention off of Morgan. "We are working on the assumption that these women were killed in place of another person. A younger woman with the same physical description as these victims. She would have complained of stalking, someone watching her, maybe vandalism or minor thefts."

"So, you do think this is a serial killer?" Anderson questioned.

"Were there any women who came in like that?" Reid pushed his annoyance clear.

"Not that I know of," he shrugged. "Those kind of cases don't get to me. Try the receptionist at the front desk. Most of the time people just file a report and its gets turned over to one of the cops to follow up on."

"How long does it take for a follow up?" Morgan asked critically.

"With the amount of reports and the few cops we have, it usually takes a month or two if it isn't life threatening."

"It was life threatening for this girl." Morgan pointed out as he pulled another file to read.

"I'm going to ask the receptionist," Reid stated as he pulled a good picture of Sheryl Moore and headed to the front of the overcrowded office. The guy was an ass but he wasn't lying about being short staffed. It was amazing the office was still running under the limited number of cops and detectives. The last thing they needed was to get distracted by a serial killer.

"Excuse me," Reid cleared his throat as he approached the elderly woman working the front desk. She was hurriedly typing information into the computer while trying to eat her lunch one handed. She looked at him not unkindly, but like she must look at most of the people in the office, like they were interrupting her very important work. "I heard you were the one to talk to about women coming in to file reports about stalking, minor thefts, maybe nuisance calls?"

"You mean the cases that aren't glamorous enough for those idiots?" She joked snidely not missing a letter as she continued to type.

"Exactly," Reid laughed breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, what exactly are you looking for, gorgeous?"

Reid flushed nervously as he startled to rattle off the words that were becoming second nature. "We have a woman who is being stalked by a man who we believe is a serial killer. He is leaving gifts including some jewelry he has previously stolen. We need to see if there are any complaints of stalking, theft, hang up calls. Things that would bring in a young woman, enough that it would be scaring her."

"You have described most of the women who come in. But most of the girls can be ruled out."

"What do you mean?"

"The petty theft? 95% are complaints against roommates. I can pull the ones that aren't. If we eliminate boyfriends the stalking cases rapidly decline. And hang up calls, sorry those you won't narrow done much."

"But if maybe a girl came in complaining of a mixture of those? And if she looks like this?" Reid showed her the picture he pulled earlier.

She looked over the picture sadly before nodding. "I can find it. I may not have them all in the computer system but I have them all organized. It will take me a while to get through them. Do you have a specific time frame I need to look at?"

"2007. Specifically the spring and summer."

"Those are housed downstairs in the storage room. It will take me a while to get to it. Do you have a fax number I can send them? It will probably be around seven tonight. But I'll get you all of the records."

"I would greatly appreciate it." Reid praised as he looked over the massive amount of work she was already swimming in. "And pull any of the files that just stick out in your mind. Women you might have been struck by. You probably are the best gauge for knowing if something was legitimate or not."

"You don't have to give me a compliment I'll do anything you say, sugar," She laughed winking at him.

Reid shook his head as he wrote down Amy's fax number thinking this woman reminded him or one very annoying technical analyst.

* * *

So what did you think? Worth the wait? I like it personally. ;) But next chapter will really amp up the action! That is the plan at least! ;)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus but I am drowning with school work. The summer semester has been tough but only two more weeks until I'm out of the class room and into the hospital! To all of the wonderful people who reviewed and have been so understand about the wait. THANK YOU! You are the reason this update is happening. To the few who have sent rude reviews or messages, well you got an update so be happy! I'm human and have been balance school, family illnesses, work, oil spill drama, and general real life.

Thank you again to the wonderful reviewers this is why I update even though I have a test Monday! Hopefully I'll be able to update more soon, but all I can promise is I will update within three weeks! But I will try my best to make it sooner! Just try to remember I am human but I have the outline done so I know where the story is going and it WILL be finished!

Thanks again you wonderful people!

* * *

"What did you guys come up with?" Hotch asked as they sat around the table at six.

"They followed up the best they could," Prentiss admitted as she tossed the files onto the table. "But no one really connected the killings to each other. Nothing stands out I sent Garcia all the stalking and nuisance files they had and she is isolating them for blondes but there are a lot of them. I guess blondes really are everywhere."

"Actually, black hair is the most common hair color," Reid pointed out but Prentiss just rolled her eyes. "Tell her to take out the thefts that are roommate related and maybe the stalkings that list ex-boyfriends as main suspects." He suggested stealing the idea the receptionist had given him earlier. "That should narrow it down enough to make it reasonable."

"You hear that P.G?" Prentiss asked as she tossed her cell on the table.

"Already done boy wonder, and guess what? Still 300 complaints that I have to sort through! Apparently stalking is the new black. Crazy Psychos," Garcia muttered the rapid clicking of her keyboard audible over the phone line.

"Thanks," Prentiss praised before flipping the phone shut. "In other words between the four years we have about nine hundred complaints to wade through."

"We'll divide them up again. Everyone try to get as much done as possible tonight. This could be the break we have been looking for," Hotch stated stone faced.

"Eat now work later!" Amy called from the kitchen effectively ending the meeting.

Morgan was the first one into the kitchen that had been transformed into a Southerners paradise. "Woah, woah, woah. What do we have here?"

Amy took a deep breath wiping her dirty hands over her apron. "We have rotel dip, French fries, fried squash, potato skins, and chicken wings both tame and spicy," Amy blew the words out flipping her ponytailed hair out off her shoulder.

Reid looked at the piles of food in amazement. "Any special occasion?"

"It's race night," Amy answered with a shrug. "I do this every couple of weeks for the race. Brynna and Josh are going to be so pissed they missed it."

"What's race night?" Morgan asked absently as he started throwing fried food on his plate.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Nascar's on tonight."

"Seriously? You watch that redneck crap?" Morgan stuttered incredulously.

Amy picked up her already made plate and grabbed a coke. "That redneck crap is a wonderful fast paced sport dedicated to its fans."

"Redneck fans," Morgan muttered.

* * *

Amy took her seat in front of the tv flipping it on just in time for the opening ceremonies. _Perfect._

"I cannot believe you are going to eat all that," Morgan said from his seat to her right.

"Why not?" Amy shrugged as she took a bite out of the fried squash. "It's all amazing." _What is the deal with people doubting our eating abilities? _Amy mused annoyed.

"I won't disagree with that," Spencer laughed taking a seat in the chair behind Amy. Amy smiled and scooted back so she could rest her back on the part of the chair in between his open legs.

Amy watched the race as the team settled in around her flipping open files and flinging them to the floor when they were done with them. The constant fall of Spencer's files was almost rhythmic happening every minute. It was like those damn wave sounds Brynna had given her to try to relax during finals.

"Damn it!" Amy yelled at the tv causing Spencer to jump slightly. She watched as Tony Stewart crashed into a wall spinning on the track in front of her favorite drivers. She watched as Junior and Logano cleared him easily. "Thank God!" Amy shouted again returning her breathing back to normal. She felt Spencer's hands brush across her neck slightly and she smiled at his attention before turning back to the tv. Even in a room full of agents and he still made a point to touch her. She could feel the lasting tinge of heat where his fingers had grazed.

"Come guys. Two tires, wedge adjustment, and gas and go!" Amy yelled as she watched her driver head into the pit stall.

The team looked at her in slight surprise. "How do you know what they need to do?" Spencer asked looking at the screen in confusion. All he could see were a mass of cars weaving their way down a tight road stopping at what seemed to be random places.

"They are at Darlington," Amy answered as if that explained everything her gaze never leaving the tv.

"What does that matter?" Morgan asked as he looked between his work and the television.

Amy sighed, "Darlington is a tough track to pass on and it is important to have track position. If you end up at the back of the pack you don't have a lot of hope for passing. If you take two tires you can get out of the pits quicker and beat out the other teams that take four. If they were at some place like Talladega they would be better taking four because there you don't know what will happen and you can pass easily. Four tires gives you better grip on the track and an advantage over those who took two. The wedge adjustment is just adjusting the amount of tension on a spring in the rear suspension. It makes the tires grip the track better and they are able to take the turns more quickly and pick up speed. So for Junior at Darlington he needs two tires to get out quickly and a wedge adjustment because he has been sliding around the turns. " She looked up at the team who was still staring at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

"God, Reid, you have found you're perfect match," Prentiss snorted.

Amy shot her a mock dirty look as she waited to see what Junior's team decided to do. She wasn't surprised when they did what she had said. She had been watching too long not to be right. Junior exited the pits quickly and moved up three spots.

"Damn it, you were right," Morgan admitted looking slightly impressed. "I didn't think there was so much strategy involved. I thought it was cars going in circles."

"Technically this is an egg shaped track," Amy joked as she watched Morgan throw up his hands in frustration. "But there is a lot of strategy. Tires, gas milage, spring adjustments. It's intense. Plus, all of the pit crew members have degrees in engineering. "

"Just what we need," Morgan muttered. "Two pain in the ass know it all's."

Amy grinned at him happily as her cellphone chirped and she picked it up to see a new text message. She laughed before sending one back.

"Who was that miss popular?" JJ teased from kitchen table. Amy suspected it was more for Spencer's curiosity then her own.

"Just Josh telling me Junior sucks. It's a routine we have. He hates on Junior I hate on whoever he likes that week," Amy explained before tossing the phone on the coffee table in front of her. While she was beginning to love the agents around her, she still missed her friends.

An hour later Amy was still intently watching the race as the team started to pack up for the night.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow morning," Hotch advised as he grabbed his brief case. He had barely made it to the door when his cell phone rang making him pause. "Hello. Where are you? No. Stay in the truck. I'll have people there in minutes," Hotch ordered his tone harsh. He hung up the phone before turning to the team glancing at Amy like he wished she wasn't there. "About fifteen minutes ago Mrs. Jones and Mr. Hunt arrived to Mrs. Jones residence to find it broken into. The place was ransacked and the person left a message."

"Brynna and Josh?" Amy asked shocked.

"Do you think it is the unsub?" Rossi questioned his tone confused.

"Yes," Hotch stated not giving a reason. "Amy there is a cop out front who is going to come up and stay with you until Morgan and Reid can get back."

"The hell he is! I'm coming with you!" Amy demanded jumping up from the floor.

"No. The safest thing for you to do…" Hotch began.

"Is to be surrounded by agents," Amy fought back.

"Who will be too busy doing their job to babysit." Hotch finished firmly.

Astonishment shadowed on Amy's face before she took a deep breath and stood to her full height. "If you don't take me with you the second you leave I'm going to call the US Marshalls and go into witness protection and you will have no hope of ever finding this guy." She made her face hard and tried to hold the façade in place as she felt herself start shaking. She was bluffing. She might have to go into the witness protection soon but she wouldn't make the decision rashly like this. Hotch was fuming. She could see his brain working and analyzing. She felt bad for making him angry but she had to see Brynna. She had to be there for her friend.

"Fine, but you are to stick close. If you are further then reaching distance from anyone in uniform I will send you into witness protection myself. Got it?"

"Deal, let's go." Amy agreed as she followed him out. The skin crawling feeling she got when someone was watching her, she wasn't surprised when she looked up to see it was Spencer. The fit she had just thrown equated with a five year old protesting her bedtime, but if anyone had been there for her in life it was Brynna. Hotch pointed at the SUV Morgan, JJ, and Reid were getting in and she got into the backseat silently.

Amy kept moving when JJ slid into the backseat with her, she looked away when she saw the disapproving look JJ was giving her. Amy took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry, but Brynna has been my best friend for two years I am not going to leave her to deal with this by herself. Especially since the only reason she is in this mess is me."

Morgan looked at her through the rear view mirror. "We understand that but you also have to understand where we are coming from. I know we have all gotten close and have treated you like a friend, which you are, but you are also still a victim. We are still in charge of taking care of you and keeping you safe and throwing a fit in front of the lead agent isn't helping that."

Amy eyes clouded with tears and she nodded. "I know," she mumbled her voice quivering. She smiled a watery smile when JJ patted her hand. "I just have to help Brynna."

"Sometimes you don't have to be present to help somebody. She knows you are there for her regardless. But it's too late for that now. Just try to keep your head low or Hotch might be tempted to take it off," Morgan advised.

Her throat was clogged so Amy just nodded. She had really made herself look like an idiot but she hadn't seen any other way. While she hated feeling like a reprimanded little girl she couldn't bring herself to regret it. If anything Amy Anderson was anything it was loyal.

She shifted impatiently as they nears Brynna's complex, taking a deep breath as she saw the massive amount of cop cars swarming the building she called her second home. The instinct to jump out of the car and race towards her friend who was surrounded by cops and agents was strong but she held herself in check as Morgan parked the car. She even waited until Morgan reached back and opened her door to let her out. She falling into line next to Spencer, she noticed that he hadn't said anything the last few minutes. Not that she could blame him. She had been in the wrong. Her blood pressure returned back to normal when he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Amy looked at her best friend and her heart broke. She was standing in the middle of a huddle of cops with Josh's arm protectively around her. Even from twenty feet away Amy could see Brynna was shaking and was pale as a sheet. Amy followed JJ over to where Brynna and Josh were.

"No! No, you need to leave," Josh yelled.

Amy looked behind her trying to see who he was yelling at, shocked when she realized it was her. "What?" she asked her voice just a whisper.

"You heard me. You need to leave. This is your fault. I told her not to help you out. But, no, she's your friend. Well, as a friend you should have kept Brynna out of this! Now she's scared and upset and that crazy bastard is after her."

"I'm sorry," Amy apologized as she watched his normally passive, friendly face turn into a mask of anger. His face was red, the veins in his neck where standing out. And even as he yelled the horrible things at her, she understood him.

"Hey, this is no one's fault," Spencer stepped in trying to calm Josh down.

"It's okay Spencer," Amy muttered. "Can I just sit in the car? I'll be out of the way."

"Yeah, I'll have one of the cops watch you," Spencer agreed as soon as he saw the determination in her face. He began to walk her towards the car but Amy stopped.

"Brynna, I am so sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," she replied with a weak smile. "I'll call you later."

"The hell you will," Josh was yelling as one of the cops tried to distract him.

Amy let herself be led back to the dark SUV and thanked Spencer as he opened the door for her.

"He doesn't mean any of that," Spencer explained pushing a stray hair behind Amy's ear. "He's just upset and worried.

"I know," Amy nodded her tone dead. "He loves Brynna more than anything in the world," she laughed humorously. "He would do anything to protect her. I am someone who put her in danger. It's only natural." Amy shrugged helplessly.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked his tone serious.

Amy knew the simple question had deeper connotations. _Are you okay? Are about to fall apart? Can I leave you here without worrying you're going to call witness protection? _She sighed. "I'm fine, go do your job Spencer. If Brynna needs anything let me know."

* * *

Reid walked past Brynna and Josh for the second time and into the apartment. He saw Josh's arm tense up but it remained where it was wrapped around her waist. He really couldn't blame the guy even if he wanted to for the way he upset Amy. She was right, he was just protecting what was his. Reid had to admit that right now all he wanted to do was run back to the SUV and do the same. It was a new feeling and it felt strange.

Reid walked through the door of Brynna's apartment ready for what faced him. It was a nice apartment, about the same size as Amy's. It was warm and comforting and he could easily see pictures of Amy throughout the living room. But the pictures weren't what held everyone's attention. In the middle of Brynna's beautifully decorated room was a mutilated female body. The brunette was stretched out on her side her face and body clearly visible to anyone who came into the room. Her eyes were open, dead, and haunting. The woman had obviously been raped and then tortured, her body a broken shell of the person she had been. Deep and shallow cuts marred her body and he was pretty sure the cause of death would be exsanguination. There was no blood on the carpet underneath her though. The body had obviously been moved. The sight of the body was gruesome but the large blood red letters painted on the wall behind the body were equally shocking. The letters took up the wall from the top of the crown molding to the bottom of the floor boards. They assaulted his senses and made him reel back in shock. "Mine," he whispered. The implication was clear. The unsub viewed Amy as his and was very upset that they had come between him.

"Is there any jewelry?" Reid asked Morgan.

"None and no body parts removed. It's not really his MO."

"It's him all the same. Look at the care he took in the mural," Reid stated moving closer to examine the letters. They were brushed on with a paint brush, but first the unsub had to have moved all of the furniture out of the way. "He moved the furniture and the letters took time to create. There isn't any jewelry cause this is his message. He wasn't trying to communicate with Amy, he was trying to communicate with us."

"Then why do this at Brynna's apartment?" Morgan asked, almost more to himself than to Reid.

"Easiest explanation is that we were at Amy's and this was another option."

"Which means he knew where Brynna lived," Morgan added as he walked around the room.

"Not surprising seeing as we postulated that the unsub had been tracking Amy for some time. She spends most of her time here."

Morgan nodded his mind rolling, "What would be a not so easy explanation?"

"He picked this place on purpose. Amy went out with Brynna and us last night, obviously that got him amped up again," Reid theorized. "He wanted to get the message to us but also to Brynna. He might see her as a partner in crime, someone who initiated the double date."

"Someone that forced Amy to go out on a date?" Morgan asked his tone doubtful.

"Amy hasn't dated recently. Brynna has been very vocal in her opinion that Amy needs to get out more." Reid stated dryly.

"So what do we think? He picked this place randomly or on purpose?" Morgan asked as Hotch and Rossi came into the room.

"Everything he has done so far has been methodical, almost technical. There is no way he just stumbled onto one of the places Amy feels the most safe in," Rossi spoke up motioning around the living room. "Her presence is here almost as much as it is in her apartment. Half the pictures have her in them."

"I agree," Hotch began. "We allowed Amy appear as if she were on a date and this guy flew into a rage. That tells us he's spiraling and it is quite possible he will start on a spree."

"That means Amy and anyone in contact with her are in more danger than ever," Morgan stated his tone tired.

"Mr. Hunt is going to take Miss Jones back to his apartment and we will station cops outside his residence," Hotch stated running a hand over his face.

"We can only assign so many cops before we run out of manpower," Rossi mentioned his tone dry. "I hate to say it but we may have to make a decision about witness protection sooner rather than later."

Reid tensed. This guy was always two steps ahead of him and was leaving nothing behind. Even this crime scene was pristine, so far not a single fiber, print, or blood droplet. He was going to lose her and it was frustrating how helpless he felt.

"We will process this scene and run down the rest of our leads tomorrow. If we don't find anything by tomorrow night we will reevaluate," Hotch decided shooting Reid a serious look.

"I'll tell her," Reid acknowledged his blood running cold at the thought. The day really couldn't get any worse.

* * *

By the time Reid had gotten back to the SUV he had put Amy in two hours earlier he was exhausted. He could feel the weariness in his bones and wanted nothing more than to hold Amy while he fell asleep. He smiled ruefully, the thoughts were still new to him. Normally he would be focused on the case his brain spinning in energetic circles. Everything would be fine if they could get through this. Hotch's warning about witness protection jumped into his mind and he did everything he could to push it aside.

He slowed his hurried steps when he saw the cop he had pulled to watch Amy leaning against the open car door apparently conversing with Amy. It was easy to read his body language. He was leaned against the door his arms crossed in front of him, trying to appear aloof. But he wasn't, he was leaning forward trying to reel her in. Too bad the rookie wasn't as good at reading body language as he was, or he would have noticed Amy was not interested.

"I mean not everyone can handle this kind of thing," the man was saying. "Obviously seeing that girl tortured and cut up is hard, but it just takes a real tough man to handle it. You know what I'm saying?"

Reid noticed Amy's tiny body in the SUV seat. She had practically curled in on herself, her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He was sure the guy trying to impress her didn't notice the way her hands were clenched into fists or that she had lost all color. She was losing her composure and Reid was sure all of the information he had wanted to keep from her had been explain in cold, cruel, excruciating detail.

"I got her, you can go back to what you were doing, officer," Reid stated his tone cold.

"Actually, I think I was making her feel better. Sometimes all a scared girl needs is a strong male presence," the officer stated evaluating Reid and quickly deciding him weak and inadequate.

"Well, this _woman_, doesn't want to hear all the gory details."

"I think," the officer began to say before he was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what you think. Go away," Amy muttered not raising her head from her knees but her voice was strong.

Reid watched the officer reel back in shock before leaving. "Nice," was all he said as he moved closer to her.

"That probably could have been done with more tact," Amy admitted with a shrug but her tone was uncaring.

"How much did he tell you?" Reid asked noting her drawn, white face. He reached out and cupped his hand around her cheek smiling slightly as she pressed into it.

"Cranial nerve 11," Amy murmured tiredly.

"What?" Reid asked his genius mind stuttering at the change of subject.

"Cranial nerve 11 is tested by having the patient turn their head into their hand. I should be worried about cranial nerves, Spencer. How did I end up here? With a serial killer stalker who leaves dead bodies at my best friend's apartment?"

Reid watched confusion cloud her usually confident face and felt his heart break for her. She looked like a little kid who had lost their way. "I'm guessing the officer told you everything?"

"Right down to the bloody message," she stated dully.

Reid started to say something but the team came up behind them.

"Hotch said to take her back to the apartment," Morgan advised taking in the scene. "We'll stay there tonight."

"Works for me," Reid shrugged looking at the defeated Amy.

"I knew it would Romeo," Morgan joked as he walked around to the driver side of the SUV.

"Scoot over," Reid told Amy as he slide in next to her. Before she could move to the other seat and buckle up, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close pushing her legs over his. He smiled when she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

Reid was content to just let Amy closer her eyes and rest but his cellphone had other ideas. He picked up the phone to hear his favorite technical analyst chirp in his ear. He looked down at the dejected Amy, hoping any bit of good news would make her smile.

"Dale Earnhardt Junior won the race," Reid relayed the message the unfamiliar name sticking on his tongue.

"Good for him," Amy muttered closing her eyes again and sagging into the seat.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! It absolutely floored me to have so many reviews so quickly! It definitely made me write quicker knowing poeple were interested and wanted more. And by the way I had my last day of school today so I have a whole month to do nothing but write! So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the writing going.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Amy walked through her apartment doors totally spent. She heard her keys hit the coffee table by the door. The tinkling sound they made as the slid off the table and thumped onto the carpet should have alerted her to turn around and pick them up. She was a put it in its place kind of girl. But right now she really didn't give a damn.

"I'm going to sleep, night love birds," Morgan cat called as he moved past her and into the spare room.

With a wave of her hand Amy disregarded Derek and pushed open her bedroom door feeling Spencer follow her. She felt a sense of dread settle over her when he shut the door behind him. Gathering her courage she turned around.

"Spencer?" She asked apprehensively shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked his face so sincere and worried that it made her heart ache.

"Spencer, I know we've, we've been," She stuttered before taking a deep breath and foraging on. "I know we've been sleeping together every night, but I am really not in that place right now." Amy took a deep breath and looked everywhere but at Spencer as she wrung her fingers together self consciously. If he was just in it for the easy sex this would be the point it became clear. She steeled herself for the rejection. She was surprised when he stepped forward and put his fingers under her chin to tilt it up so he could see her face.

"You mean after a day of makeup tests, case files, upset friends, and hearing the gory details of a murder you aren't in the mood?" Spencer asked his tone kind. "I understand, Amy. I would be worried if it didn't bother you. And I for the record I'm not just interested in sex. I'm interested in you. Why I don't I go sleep on the couch tonight so you can sleep?"

"No!" Amy yelled a little too quickly grabbing his arm as he started to retreat. Her fear was clearly written all over her face. "I mean, no. Could you please just stay with me tonight?" She couldn't seem to keep desperation from creeping into her tone, turning her request into begging. "If you want," she shrugged helplessly.

"I'll be wherever you want me," Spencer breathed pressing a chaste kiss on her surprised lips. Amy's eyes clouded with tears and she could feel every single brick of her defenses fall. He gently brushed a tear off of her cheek. "Why don't you go get ready for bed in the bathroom, and I'll get ready in here? Okay?"

Nodding, Amy picked up a tank top and a pair of shorts and went into her bathroom on shaky legs. Taking a deep breath she braced her arms on the sink and looked into the mirror. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair was a mess. And he wanted to be where she was. She smiled a watery smile before reaching for her toothbrush.

* * *

Reid quickly changed into a pair of long pajama pants and a t-shirt he had brought with him. He didn't know what to do now. The previous nights had been spontaneous and sexual charged. While he didn't mind the shift in pace he was worried how comfortable she would be with him. Lila had never stayed in bed with him after sex. She always had places to be or people to visit. He hadn't been a source of comfort for her. Amy, though, sounded like he made a difference in her emotional well-being. Like he was wanted.

He looked up from his go bag when Amy walked back into the room her long legs the first thing he saw. He felt his pulse pick up and tried to keep his body from reacting the way it wanted to. Her face was freshly washed and he could more clearly see how pale she was and it broke his heart. The purple rings under her eyes were pronounced evidence of her lack of sleep. He crossed the room to her and smoothed the pad of his thumb over her cheek bone, moving his hand to cup her face. She wasn't making any moves and it was easy to see she was at a loss for what to do. "Come on," he murmured taking charge of the situation as well as her hand, "Let's get some sleep."

He pulled back the covers and allowed her to get situated on her preferred side before turning off the lights and climbing into bed himself. Before he could even turn towards her Amy had pushed across the bed and invaded his space curling around him. He could feel her exhaustion as he pulled her closer, moving his hands up and down her back in what he could guess was a soothing manner. He had seen JJ do it to Henry to help him sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reid whispered into her hair.

"No," Amy hiccupped.

Spencer pulled back to see the tears pouring down Amy's tortured face. "Shhh," Reid murmured slightly unsure of what to do. "It's okay. We are going find him and no one is going to hurt you ever again."

"What about…what about everyone he's already hurt?" Amy asked her voice cracking. "All those women, Brynna, Josh…all of them were hurt because of me."

"Don't," Reid stated his tone firm making Amy's head snap up. "I understand you being upset. I understand you crying for the victims, your friends, even yourself. But do not, _do not_, cry for the man doing this. He is the one who hurt those people, you aren't. You understand? You'll drive yourself crazy if you take on that kind of guilt." He tried not to let the images of his mother cloud his mind. She hadn't meant to get involved but had taken on the guilt of Gary Michaels' death anyway. He knew he couldn't blame her schizophrenia solely on that event but it was the psychotic break that had made it worse. The thought of Amy following the same path chilled him to the bone.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Amy asked her voice breaking his morose thoughts.

"Of course," He lied easily as he took in her worried face. "I just don't want you torturing yourself over something that is in no way your fault. I know it's hard but try not to think that way. For me?" He watched disbelief flicker over Amy's face before she nodded through her tears. "Now how about I read to you? My mom," Reid cleared his throat anxiously. "My mom use to read to me when I was upset."

"I don't really have very appropriate reading material," Amy whispered her face flaming.

Reid almost laughed at her embarrassed state. He had taken in the titles on her crowded bookshelves the last time he was in her room. They were mostly romances, the ones that could be picked up at any grocery store, but there were quite a few memoirs and fiction books in the mix. Some of which he had read. He flipped mentally through the titles he had chronicled in his mind.

"What about Jane Eyre?" He finally settled on.

"I don't have that one."

A lazy grin stretched over his face as he tapped a finger to his forehead. "It's a perk of having an eidetic memory. "

"Out of all of those books floating around up there you picked Jane Eyre?" Amy questioned.

"I thought you'd like it," He shrugged his tone noncommittal. The books seemed fitting for her. A strong female protagonist who was met her challenges head on only to emerge with her integrity intact. "You can pick something else."

"It is silly and weak to say you cannot bear what is your fate to be required to bear," Amy murmured. "Jane Eyre sounds great."

"So you've read it?"

"In middle school. I'd love to hear it again," She whispered burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Reid pulled the book to the forefront of his brain and began reciting. "There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed in the leafless shrubbery an hour…"

* * *

The numbers on her alarm clock were blurring as Amy tried to concentrate on them. She was surprised when the fogginess cleared to reveal it was after ten. She hadn't slept in until ten in a very long time. She wasn't surprised to see Reid had already gone to work although she missed him more then she would like to admit. She could still feel his arms around her as he read to her as she fell asleep. His reading had been like a balm on her wounded emotions. Sitting up she felt the sleep fade and her vision clear, frowning she noticed a piece of paper tucked under her alarm clock and pulled it out. She smiled when she saw a messy scrawl.

_ It is silly and weak to say you cannot bear what is your fate to be required to bear. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for._

Fingering the notebook paper she smiled, she had never gotten a note before. Michael was partial to impersonal emails or text messages. Spencer had taken the time to find pencil and paper in her mess of a room just to make her feel better. The simple gesture touched her more than any expensive piece of jewelry Michael had every given her. Still smiling Amy headed for the shower trying to keep a positive attitude as she readied for the day.

* * *

The cold air in the coroner's office made Reid shiver. He already regretted leaving his sweater at Amy's apartment and he wasn't even in the autopsy room yet. He was cold by nature and was always miserable in the icy morgue. Not as miserable as Morgan though. Morgan could handle the most grisly murder scenes but wouldn't set foot in a morgue if he could help it. Which is why he had Prentiss for company today. Prentiss, who seemed perfectly comfortable in a sleeveless shirt as they waited for the coroner.

"Put some meat on your bones and maybe you won't freeze all the time Dr. Reid," Prentiss advised her tone slightly mocking.

"I'll have to work on that," he joked back. He really enjoyed Prentiss. When she had joined the team he had been leery of her, and in fact he had been rude to her the first few months. When he had gotten addicted to dilaudid everyone on the team had ignored it, something he still wasn't sure was for the best. But Emily had noticed the changes and called him out on it a few times and he hadn't responded in the best ways. But along the way, and another hostage situation later, he now considered her a good friend. Plus, she was the only person who could give him any challenge playing cards.

"I think Amy is already on the job. You've eaten more in the last week then in the past month." Prentiss laughed as she watched him turn pink. "We might have to keep her around. Garcia is getting attached."

Reid couldn't help but smile, Prentiss wasn't one to give approval easily and Amy had earned hers. "I think she would like that."

"Dr. Reid? Agent Prentiss?" An older man asked as he entered the room. "You are here about the Adams case?"

"Yes, we are," Reid answered as he and Prentiss followed the man into the bowels of the coroner's office.

"I'm Dr. Greene. I've been working the case and a lot of the other ones your unit has been interested in." He held the door open for them as they entered the autopsy room.

"So what can you tell us about them? Comparitively?" Reid asked as he walked over to the body on the table. He had inspected the female body last night at Brynna's apartment but hadn't noticed anything that stuck out.

"I can tell you she died of massive blood loss," the man explained motioning to the cuts that covered the woman's body.

"But they look shallow," Prentiss mused as she looked at the markings.

"Most of them are. But if you look there are deeper ones over the main arteries. See at the radial, brachial, popliteal, femoral. He didn't touch the carotids though."

"He knew if he cut the carotids she would bleed out quicker, not to mention the arterial spray would be the worst there."

"So he had knowledge of the human anatomy and didn't want to get his hands messy?" Prentiss asked her tone disbelieving.

Reid shook his head. "He may have some anatomical knowledge, but to some extent its common sense. He could have just googled it. We know he's more interested in the woman as surrogates for his infatuation. He gets off on the actual fantasy not on the kill. The murders are just a means to the end. He knows he can't let them live or he will get caught."

"Was there any mutilation or attempted disfigurement?" Prentiss asked still inspecting the body.

"Not that I could see. The other women had an extremity or phalange removed. This woman didn't. No hesitation marks and no attempts."

"I told Morgan last night this was message for us. The other things were messages for Amy."

"We deserve a whole body?" Prentiss asked sarcastically.

Reid shrugged. "The jewelry is what he wanted Amy to focus on. I guess he didn't need the whole body for that. Where there any other obvious difference in the most recent victim?"

"She wasn't a prostitute," the doctor advised. "She was a virgin at the time she was killed. She's only twenty. The other women were older anywhere from twenty three to twenty seven. She was enrolled at the local college."

"He changed victimology?" Reid asked.

Prentiss shook her head in disagreement. "The age isn't an important factor. Amy had us cover the normal prostitution hubs. He couldn't get to his normal victim pool. He took what he could get."

"Shit," Reid muttered pushing his hands through his hair. His mind raced with what this information would do to Amy. A virginal twenty year old who had her whole life ahead of her.

"The guilt is getting to her isn't it? You're afraid this is going to send her over the edge?" Prentiss pointed out, for the first time seeing the very human side of Reid.

"Yes. This will put her over the edge." Reid admitted his tone defeated.

"Then we don't tell her," Prentiss decided. "She's still a victim, keeping her apprised to all of the case information is not necessary."

Looking at the body in front of him he nodded in agreement. Sometimes it was better to keep some information secret.

* * *

Moving to the back of the house, he used a large magnet to move the bar that was holding the sliding glass door shut. _Child's play really. _He wished they would try harder. He wished they would give him some type of challenge. He tugged at the mask over his face, it itched and clawed at his skin. _But it was necessary_.

He pulled the gun out of from under his shirt and felt it slide in his clammy hands. He didn't like guns, they were distasteful and took no finesse. No, a knife, that was the right tool. It wasn't over as quickly. You could draw it out as long as you like. Savor it. He hadn't liked the killing at first, but it had grown on him. There was something about having the power over the women that he liked.

He moved through the house quietly. He had watched them he knew where everyone in the house would be. The Nanny would have the little one in the kitchen eating his breakfast. _Ali couldn't be bothered with feeding her child_. _She wasn't like Amy at all. Amy would love a child. She would love it, take care of it._ _She would be the perfect mother._

He moved into the kitchen and walked behind the nanny who was hovering over the little spoiled brat. He knew he was spoiled, had seen him through fits when he didn't get his toy right away. _So young and already they had ruined him. _

He clicked the gun and pressed it against the Nanny's head. She was young, way to pretty to be a nanny. _Probably one of Michael's whores. _"Get up and do what I say and you'll live," he commanded. He relished the sense of power he felt when she did what he said. "Now pick up the brat," he continued. "I want you to walk down to the play room. I'm going to lock you in and you are going to be very quiet or I am going to come back and make sure you stay quiet. Understood?"

The girl's bottle blonde hair bounced as she nodded, "Yes." He kept the gun pointed at her as she picked up the kid and turned towards him. He took in her blue eyes and angel like face. _She wasn't one of Michael's whores. He liked them brunette. One of the few things they had in common._ He silently followed her to the room allowing her to enter before shutting the door and locking it from the outside. _Michael probably thought it was a smart move. If you put the locks on the outside the kid obviously couldn't lock himself in. Too bad he hadn't thought of using it like this._

He made sure the nanny wasn't going to try anything before moving up the spiral staircase. Ali should be getting ready for work now. He snuck into the master suite and heard her clattering around at her vanity. The mirror would give him away when he came behind her. He wouldn't be able to make the slow entrance he wanted. He pulled the gun up and stepped around the wall divider and pointed it at the back of her fake brunette head. "Up," he ordered, smiling as he watched her eyes round like saucers. "Go to the bed," he continued pushing her towards it until she sat on the comforter. "Give me your engagement ring."

He watched her nervously pull at it a couple of times before she pulled it down her stubby finger. He palmed the diamond anxiously. It had been so long since he had held something of hers. Although this time it was slightly tainted. He rubbed his hand over his eye as he thought of what it would be like to give this ring back to her. All the debts she could pay with it. That's what she would do of course. She would pay off student loans, she wouldn't do something frivolous like buy clothes or other types of jewelry like this woman would. He removed his hand, his eyes were cloudy from rubbing them. He could see her in front of him and he almost felt like it was her. He ran his hands over her shoulders tracing them up to her neck where her pulse was pounding. _Because of him. He made her blood boil_. He felt the pulsations under his fingers as his eyes cleared. Her features sharpened and the vague outline of Amy turned into the harsh lines of Ali. His hands tightened around her neck as his anger erupted. He could feel her panic, feel her life leaving her. And it felt good.

* * *

Penelope Garcia sat in front of her computer screens her fingers flying over the keyboard. She looked at the multiple screens her eyes flitting from one to the other. She had a list of over nine hundred women who had filed complaints. She thought about what she really needed to do with the names to help her little super agents. She had to figure out if the women had later ended up missing, if they were the objects of this sick bastard's desire, and then link it all together to try to find this guy. Taking deep breath she set up a badass program to run the list against the national missing persons' database. Leaving that to run she moved on to breaking the list down into sections. She separated them into stalking, phone calls, weird gifts, and stolen jewelry. Then she set the computers up to compare the lists against each other to see if there were any cross complaints. All done within minutes.

Garcia took a deep breath and rolled back slightly from her tech haven. She had to admit today she was glad to be in the tech bunker. Brynna and Morgan's conversation from the 'bait and date' night kept running through her head. She had been listening with JJ, more for entertainment then for actual information retrieval. _Just a friend. _The words cut even two days later. It hadn't helped that JJ, who was well aware of her true feelings, had heard the whole thing. _Talk about embarrassing_. While she hated hearing the words, she knew that was what Derek thought of her before Brynna had pushed the subject. Even if it wasn't the answer she wanted it was nice to know Brynna had noticed Derek's attitude and interest. She was a totally impartial third party who had detected the sexual tension. _Too bad Derek didn't think of it that way. _

It wasn't like she was pining after him. She dated. Hell, she had dated Kevin for a year before breaking it off. Guilt plagued her. Kevin had been much more interested in her then she had been in him. She knew what it was like to be on the other side of that feeling. That was why she decided to end it shortly after their first anniversary, there was no reason to prolong the inevitable. But she wasn't pining. _No._

Picking up one of her feathered pens she smiled. These little things really did perk up her mood. She tapped the feathers against her chin in thought. At least she wasn't the only one with love drama. The Reid-Amy development really made her smile. The beautiful boy wonder truly deserved the best and she thought he found it. Garcia wouldn't have been the Garcia they loved if she hadn't background checked the girl until every speck of her history was laid bare. It helped that she suppose to do that anyway for the case.

Garcia smiled as she watched her prized pcs flip through the information trolling for any connections that could break the case. It would take time but it would get it done. _Maybe I can do some love karma. If I can break this case and save Reid and Amy's love life maybe the universe will kick into gear and fix mine_. Garcia smiled, it made perfect sense to her.

The computers beeping made her swivel in her chair so she could face the screen. "Okay beautiful babies, what did you find for me?" She frowned at the computer, both of her searches were still running their little marathon. Then she noticed the small blinking box on the bottom of the screen. The first day on the case Garcia had taken the list Amy had made of everyone she knew and entered it on the computer. Her self sufficient tech squad had been keeping track of the people, combing newspapers, police reports, call logs, everything. And someone on that list had done something to alert her.

With a frenzy of key strokes Garcia had pulled up the search and looked it over, her hand quickly reaching for the phone connected to her headset within seconds she heard a masculine voice in her ear.

"Hotch, I have something. There was a 911 call made from one of the people on Amy's list."

"Who?" Hotch asked, his tone short and gruff.

"Michael Burch. His nanny called for police and an ambulance from his home phone. Someone attacked Mrs. Burch." Garcia took a deep breath. "Hotch, the guy took her wedding ring. The ring that Michael originally gave to Amy"

* * *

Reid looked up at the house that would have been Amy's if she had stayed in the FBI. He was pretty sure his modest apartment could fit into the master suite in this house. _Mansion_, his mind corrected automatically. This wasn't a house it was a mansion. A mansion in the most exclusive gated community in D.C.

Reid turned his head as he heard Morgan let out a low whistle. "Three people live in there?"

"Technically, two adults and a child," Reid answered as he matched his steps to Morgan's as he marched towards the mansion.

"Whatever," Morgan shrugged as they walked into the house, their shoes clicking on the marble floor.

Reid's eyes widened as he took in the area around him. The middle foyer was ostentatious in its design. The marble floor met walls that were obviously expensively painted, which led to the vaulted ceilings. The staircase that led to the second floor was expertly built and its banister's oak finish shined in the light of the crystal chandelier. He followed Morgan's strides to the right into what could only be called a sitting room.

"Feels just like home," Prentiss remarked as she moved next to him.

"This is nothing like your brownstone," Reid commented in surprise. In stark contrast to this cold, expensive room, Prentiss's home was warm and cozy. It had a beautiful view of the city and was decorated in warm yellows and browns.

"Not my home. My parents," She acknowledged with a shrug. "The Ambassador designs to impress too. So, what happened here?"

Hotch and Rossi materialized in front of them both looking tired. "A man entered the back screen door in the same fashion he entered Amy's apartment."

"Magnet on the metal bar?" Reid asked.

"It looks like it," Hotch affirmed. "He entered while the Nanny was playing with the Burchs' son, Nathan. He drew a gun and moved them into the play room which locks from the outside."

"He drew a gun?" Morgan asked. "That really isn't his MO."

"I think he knew the Nanny and kid would be here. We know he follows his victims, I think he watched the house for a few days before he attacked. He knew he would have to get them out of the way" Rossi reasoned.

"And then he went after Mrs. Burch?" Prentiss jumped in.

"He went up the stairs," Hotch stated moving towards them himself. "Mrs. Burch was getting ready to go to the Bureau for the afternoon. He came behind her and pulled her onto the bed. He took her wedding ring, started to choke her, but stopped. The ring was originally Amy's engagement ring."

"Mr. Burch proposed to Ali with the same ring her had given to Amy? What a prick," Prentiss muttered shaking her head.

"He took the ring off of her before he attacked her?" Reid asked his tone shocked. "But that's what he uses to make his fantasy complete. Ali looks almost exactly like Amy, more so than any of the previous victims. How could he have stopped? It should have driven him into a frenzy."

"He almost didn't," Hotch explained his tone cold. "He started to coke her and force himself on her. But she said when she managed to talk he stopped. She said it was like her voice was what stopped him."

"What did she say?" JJ asked coming to stand closer to Prentiss.

"My husband will make you pay," Rossi repeated the words.

"Do you think he's afraid of Michael Burch?" JJ questioned.

"Not likely," Reid explained thinking back to his encounter with Ali. "Her voice is probably what stopped him. It's nothing like Amy's. It's high and nasally. It probably broke the fantasy."

"Most likely," Hotch agreed looking at the group. "She said he stopped choking her. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear 'You will never be her'. It shook her up."

"I'm not surprised," Morgan muttered. "That woman has turned herself inside out to be what Burch wanted. Being told she doesn't measure up? That's her worst nightmare."

"Did she at least get a good look at him?" Prentiss asked.

"He was wearing a mask the whole time." Hotch frowned. "Prentiss, JJ, try to talk to Mrs. Burch see if there is any information you can get out of her. Morgan, Reid talk to the nanny. Although at this point I don't think we will get anything."

"It's worth a try," JJ muttered as they moved towards the second floor.

* * *

Amy frowned as she looked at the clock. It was almost six and she hadn't heard from the team at all. She hadn't made dinner, so it wasn't like it was going to be ruined, but still they were usually home by now. She took a deep breath and sighed as she highlighted the next portion of her notes. She was getting stir crazy. The day had moved as slow as molasses. She had cleaned, cooked, studied, watched endless hours of tv. She was miserable. If they didn't catch this guy soon she would literally die of boredom.

When she thought she couldn't take the ticking of the clock anymore the front door opened and revealed a very exhausted looking team. More importantly, it revealed a very anxious and nervous looking Spencer. "What's going on? What's happened?" Amy questioned anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong," Spencer assured her dropping his bag on the table she was studying at. "We've just had some things happen today I need to tell you about."

"What's happened now?" Amy asked her tone already defeated.

"I want my papers!" A man's voice yelled from outside the apartment door that was still open.

Before Amy could blink all the agents had their guns drawn and had moved their bodies to face the intruder. Spencer had pushed her to the back wall and had positioned himself in front of her. Amy's eyes widened when she saw the dark head of hair enter her apartment. "Michael?" She asked incredulously. She could feel Spencer tense as he kept his gun aimed at the man whose face was red with anger.

"Sir, you need to leave or I will arrest you for trespassing," Hotch ordered his gun aimed directly at the man's head.

"Bullshit. You know I didn't do any of this. I want this to end now. I want my papers. She owes me that much."

"Why do I owe you? And what papers?" Amy asked her voice high pitched in the quiet room.

"Leave now, Mr. Burch. You know this is an active safe house and you know the penalties for interfering with a criminal investigation. Make the smart move and leave," Hotch ordered again.

"I will leave as soon as I get my papers. I want her out of my life. For Christ's sake it was her fault my wife was attacked, my son was held at gun point. I want my papers now," he demanded his face red and his voice angry.

Amy had never seen him like this. Even when they broke up he didn't react with anger. He was matter of fact about the whole situation. And she had no idea what he was talking about. Was this what Spencer was going to tell her? That his family had been attacked? Her stomach turned at the thought of a two year old having a gun pointed at him. An innocent two year old. She watched Morgan shift around the group, putting him in prime tactical position if the situation called for it. He was going to tackle Michael and take him down.

"Wait!" Amy yelled her voice shrill. "Someone tell me what is going on. I'll get whatever papers you want."

"You didn't tell her?" He asked his tone disbelieving. "Well, fine, I'll do the honors. The stalker that is so obsessed with you broke into my house. He held my nanny and son at gun point before locking them in the play room. Then he attacked my wife and stole her engagement ring. He went into my house and attacked my family because of you."

"Oh my god," Amy gasped, her breath coming out in small spurts. She felt Spencer push her into the chair she had just vacated without him even turning around. The guilt crashed in waves. _This has to end_. "What papers do you want?" she asked her voice just a whisper.

"The tax forms from two years ago. The ones you took to your accountant."

Amy stood up on shaky legs and turned towards her bedroom.

"You don't have to give him anything," Spencer told her while never taking his eyes off of the man at the door.

"The papers don't matter to me. They are just sitting in a file. I'll get them."

Amy went into her room and pulled out a plastic bin that contained all her important papers. She leafed through the files quickly stopping at the correct year. Within seconds she found the forms he was asking for, confusion still clouding her senses. She walked back to the living room and handed them to Spencer knowing he would never let her walk towards Michael herself. She watched him hand them off to Prentiss before moving back in front of Amy. It was tense as Michael looked at the forms before nodding. "Now I want nothing to do with you. Any of you. If anyone so much as takes a step towards my house or my family I will have disciplinary action taken so quick you will never be able to work a case again."

And then he was gone leaving a room of quiet agents and a very shaken Amy. "Will someone please explain to me what just happened?"

Spencer lowered her back into the chair and crouched down next to her. "We think the unsub went after Mrs. Burch to get her engagement ring."

"What would that have to do with me?"

Spencer sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. "It is the same ring Michael originally gave you. The one you sent back to him."

Amy's eyes widened slightly before she muttered, "Prick".

"That's what I said," Prentiss replied sliding into the chair across from her.

"What were the papers Michael wanted?" Amy asked.

"They showed some of his less then legal investments. That is why he had been tracking you. He was trying to find a way to buy the papers from you when you needed money," Morgan jumped in.

"They were just papers. I would have given them to him," Amy stated shaking her head.

"I know," Spencer affirmed his hand coming up to cup the side of her face. "He thought you would turn them over to the police to get back at him."

"He's such an idiot," Amy muttered turning her face in his palm, drawing from his strength and calmness.

"Yes he is," Spencer agreed giving her a tender look. "For many reasons."

"Well, not to break up this tender moment, but I'm going home," Prentiss interrupted picking up her purse. She had almost made it to the door before a loud knock rang through the apartment. "What now?" She turned to see Hotch pull his gun and give a nod. The door opened to reveal an older man. He was tall, dwarfing Prentiss as he pushed into the apartment. Hotch holstered his weapon as he identified the man in front of him.

"Director Schultz," Hotch greeted his tone formal.

Amy moved out of Spencer's embrace to look at the man she hadn't seen in almost two years. "Dad?"

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Too much drama? Well, the story is on a roll now and it won't be stopping any time soon! I hope you liked it. Please take two seconds to let me know what you think ;)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: HI EVERYONE! Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. Well, I don't know about you but I was dying to know what Amy's dad would say now that he finally showed up! Let's face it we all know its not going to be good! Hope you enjoy. And PS I have about 2/3 of the next chapter written so reviews might push me towards the computer instead of the pile of library books I just got...just a thought

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"Dad?" Amy's voice echoed in the silent room. She couldn't believe her eyes. Many times she had thought about the day she would see her father again. She figured it would be an accident. She would run into him at a restaurant or at the hospital she was working at. She never thought she would see her father standing in her modest apartment wearing one of his five thousand suits. She couldn't take her eyes off of him even as he shook Hotch's hand.

"Amy," he greeted his tone cold. "Agent Hotchner, I assume you have taken lead on this case."

"Yes, sir," Hotch replied. It felt weird to hear Hotch address anyone as sir. He was a man who commanded respect, hearing him give it to her father made her skin crawl. Especially since she thought her father deserved none of the respect Hotch offered.

"I have been kept abreast to your progress, or rather lack thereof. I have seen no evidence, no suspects, and no real advancement of the case. Are you even keeping track of the people Amy listed on her 'known' list?" Director Schultz asked moving further into the room. She wasn't surprised when all of the agents cleared the way for him. She'd seen it before. The Schultz effect, she called it. Her father could clear a path like no one else. Although it apparently had been inherited, when she had still been a Schultz she could clear an avenue in any government building just by walking in it. People respected the name and she had been more than happy to get rid of it.

"While we haven't found the break we have needed we have been working this case very hard. We have also been keeping up with Amy's lists as well as multiple other leads." Hotch informed him as he turned to address him.

"If you had been keeping up with the list you would have realized that about an hour ago my estate had been broken into and my wife had been assaulted. Multiple items were stolen."

"Mom?" Amy gasped pushing herself away from Reid and moving towards her father. "Is she okay?"

"Why do you believe the break in is related to our unsub?" Hotch asked his tone tolerant.

"He stole some of Amy's things Maria had packed up. He told her she shouldn't have turned her back on her only daughter. Then he shoved her down a flight of stairs."

Amy's breathe left her in a rush and she felt Spencer's arms go around her again, holding her upright. The bastard had attacked her mother, her stomach rolled at the thought. "Is she okay?"

Hotch looked over at Prentiss and JJ as her question hung in the air. He nodded his head towards the door and the two women left, presumably to check on the information Schultz was giving them.

Director Schultz turned and looked her over critically. She squirmed under his gaze knowing he was taking in her cheap clothes and unprofessional cut hair. Once upon a time she would have held up to his gaze. He prided himself on appearance and he expected no less from his family. Her t-shirts when she lived with her parents had cost more than the most expensive dress she owned now. Her hair had been professionally maintained and she had standing appointments in the most premier salons. But that was before. Now she felt like a street urchin being evaluated by a rich benefactor, although, he was no benefactor. "She's fine, no thanks to you."

"Dr. Schultz," Hotch stated his tone warning. "We were not aware of the development but we will handle it."

"Like you have handled this case so far?" He asked mockingly. "I see Amy has found herself in another mess. Are you taking any credit for this one?"

"What?" Amy asked confused. What could she possibly be taking credit for?

"Are you taking credit for this mess? I mean the last time you left a mess you blamed it all on Michael and I. Who are you going to blame this on?"

"I didn't cause this," Amy replied in shock her eyes wide.

"Is that what they are telling you? That it's not your fault that five prostitutes are dead? What about the twenty year old college student that was left at your friend's apartment? Or Michael's wife being attacked? Your own mother? When are you going to start taking responsibility for your actions?" He stated the questions coldly, his tone matter of fact. His voice held no emotion, like he was reciting menu items from his favorite five star restaurant.

Amy felt Spencer's arms leave her as he stepped in front of her. "Director Schultz, we both know that a deranged sick man is the one causing this. It is never the victims fault," Spencer declared his tone placating.

"And sometimes the victim is just asking for it," he pointed out. "I mean it looks like it took her less than five days to get her hooks into you. Or did you get your hooks into her? That's your specialty right? Sleeping with the victims?"

Amy felt heat flood her face and her pulse pick up. Anger flooded through her system. "Dad, you need to leave. This is my apartment and you are trespassing. I don't want to hear your lies."

"Lies? So you haven't told her anything?" He asked directing his attention to Spencer. "I'm not surprised. I guess it's not something you tell the next unsub victim you want to get into bed." He looked over at Amy, "Your Dr. Reid has a track record with victims. Didn't he tell you about the bartender in Atlanta?" He looked between the couple. "No? Well, he hit on her at a bar while on the job. They emailed back and forth for a few weeks before he flew to Atlanta for a visit. But before and after that was Lila. Lila Archer. You know her don't you, Amy? You read all that celebrity garbage."

"Lila?" Amy whispered looking at Spencer with wide eyes. "Your Lila?" She took in Spencer's guilty look and felt it like a knife in her heart. Spencer had dated one of Maxim's Hot 100.

"His Lila." Schultz affirmed. "He met her when she was being stalked. Her stalker was killing the people around her too. You see that stalker killed innocent people who she thought stood in between her and Lila. Reid was in charge of taking Lila back to her home to pack a bag. Somehow, they ended up in the pool and were…what is it you kids call it? Hooking up?" The director looked at Amy again his eyes taking in every inch of the pain he was inflicting on her. "They dated for over a year, all the way up to a couple of months ago. Isn't that right Dr. Reid? Nice rebound. Seems to me like he has a habit of finding pleasure while on business, but I didn't study behavior like you did. You did drop out early, maybe you missed that lecture."

Amy's eyes were shining as she looked at Spencer. "I asked you about Lila. You said she was no one important. Am I just someone to occupy you're time while you are working?"

"No, Amy," Spencer told her his eyes begging her to believe him.

"That's not all I know about Dr. Reid." Schultz interrupted, "I know how you want a family Amy. That was one of the reasons you gave me for wanting to leave the FBI, right? Being able to be a mom and wife? Well, I wouldn't recommend counting on that with Dr. Reid. Did he tell you his family has a history of schizophrenia? His mom, specifically. I bet you learned all about that at your fancy physician assistant school."

Amy's brain reeled with the information. It all clicked into place, the schizophrenia, his attitude the night before. He had been worried the guilt would make her crazy but was rational enough to know that wouldn't happen. It also explained his reaction when he mentioned his mother. He had to grow up with a schizophrenic parent. Before she could say anything her father's words broke in again.

"She was so bad that when he turned eighteen he came back from college and had her committed. His own mother, can you believe that? She's in a Las Vegas sanitarium and he can only bother to business once or twice a year. Oh, he is nice enough to send her a letter every day. Probably not the ideal father for your potential children, though."

"Stop!" Amy screamed making everyone in the room startle. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she couldn't take anymore. He was breaking down the few things that had kept her together through the last week. She had nothing left. "Was one life ruined not enough for you? Why did you come here? What do you want?"

"I want you to go into witness protection. We both know it is the only way to keep everyone around you safe. Think about the new life you are so proud of. Do you want something to happen to the people you know now? Or how about your mother? Do you want her to have another broken wrist? Another black high? Or worse?"

"Director Schultz, I think you need to go," Hotch advised his face hard. "If and when Mrs. Anderson enters witness protection it will be up decided by her and the agents directly working the case."

"I'll go." Amy spoke up her voice resolute. "Call the US Marshalls I'll be ready in the morning." She walked towards her bedroom but Spencer grabbed her wrist to stop her. She pulled away like she was burned. "Don't touch me," she warned her eyes hurt and sad.

"That's my girl," Director Schultz praised his grin mocking.

"Go to hell," Amy muttered. "If you think any part of my decision is based on you, you are delusional. I am making this decision for mom, for Brynna, and for the people who have truly touched my life. And don't pretend you want to protect the people around me. As always you are just trying to cover your ass. I'm sure it won't be long before the press links me and my fake last name back to you. So you can go to hell, and take Michael with you."

Amy shut her bedroom door and leaned against it sliding down until she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Everything in her life was torn apart. Her old life had been ripped away from her. Her mother, her friends, her extended family, her FBI family. They were all gone. She had rebuilt. And now all of that was gone. Brynna would probably never talk to her again. She was so far behind in school that she would never make it up. _And if I go into witness protection the past fifteen months have been a total waste. _And now Spencer. In five days she had felt more for him than she had ever felt for anyone. _Love. _ She shook her head trying to shake the idea out. Love in five days was impractical and unreal. You couldn't know someone well enough to love them in five days. _Obviously I don't know him._ He had dated Lila Archer. Amy knew exactly who she was. She had watched the news when the stalking case broke and had watched her campaign for tougher stalking laws in the months afterwards. She had thought she was tough and brave. _And she had been with Spencer the whole time_. Amy shook her head. It wasn't just Lila. She was the third victim that he had gotten personal with. _Personal is such a nice way to say he had sex with._ Maybe her father was right; Spencer got what he could where he could. It would make sense. He was on the road a good amount of the time. He wouldn't have much time to meet a girl outside of work. _But is he only interested in me because I'm convenient? _

She thought about his actions. He had never been anything other than considerate or kind. Then she thought about Michael. He was the king of smooth lines and gifts. She could clearly remember an instance when she had felt pressured to sleep with him. She had said no and was feeling extremely guilty about it and he had backed off. Just that easy. He had offered to leave and give her time to think. _Just like Spencer had the other night._ Before she left her parents she had never guessed he was seeing someone else. She had just thought he was a busy man with a career on his mind. _Just like Spencer_. "Urgh!" She screamed wiping the tears off her face. "I am not going to let another man use me. I will not be a convenience for anyone. I am better than this." She picked herself up off the floor and walked towards her closet. If she was going to have to start over again then she would do it with strength and dignity. She reached into her closet and pulled out to large hot pink suitcases. _Garcia would love these,_ Amy thought sadly.

She started pulling her clothes out of the closet, rolling them into tight balls so she could fit the maximum amount of clothing in the bags. She was onto her fifth shirt when she heard her door open. _Without knocking, _she thought bitterly as she pushed the shirt in the case.

* * *

Reid walked into Amy's bedroom expecting a lot of things. If Amy was like Lila she would have a theatrical fit, she would yell and throw things. But Amy wasn't Lila. He knew that as soon as he walked in and saw her calmly packing a suitcase. She was methodically rolling her clothes to maximize packing space. The simple action angered him more than any of Lila's fits ever had. She was going to run away again.

"You are not going into the witness protection program," Reid stated his tone much harsher then he wanted turning the sentence into a command instead of a fact.

"Don't tell me what to do Dr. Reid," Amy replied without looking up from her suitcase. He watched her shake her head slightly so her hair fell in front of her face, shielding red, tear filled eyes.

"Dr. Reid? I'm back to Dr. Reid now?" He asked hurt plainly written across his face. "This is crazy. You can't go into witness protection just because you are mad at me."

The look Amy shot at him chilled him to the bone. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't make my decisions based on feelings towards a man I've only known for five days. I make my decisions logically and based on a full spectrum of events including my mother being attacked."

Reid sucked in a deep breath. Her words were like a punch in the gut. Amy might not throw things but she certainly didn't fight clean. He closed his eyes to quell his anger before he spoke. "We don't know that the unsub was the one who did it. It could be a random burglary."

"Doubtful," Amy muttered as she continued packing.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Spencer asked pushing his hand through hair nervously. She was avoiding him and he didn't know what to do. Lila had always been very vocal if he did something she didn't like. Amy was holding onto her anger quietly.

"Talk about what? The fact you hid things from me or the fact you lied to me? Pick your poison." She said never looking up from her suitcase.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about Lila and my mother but we've only known each other five days. You can't expect me to tell you everything about my life in five days. It is not possible." He hedged. He really didn't feel like rehashing his romantic history while she was packing and he definitely didn't want to talk about his mother.

"I asked about her Spencer! I asked about Lila!" Amy yelled at him and he saw her eyes filling up with tears. "Why didn't you tell me if you didn't want to hide it from me? Am I just someone to keep you occupied while you are on assignment?"

"You know that is not true!" Reid yelled in frustration. He never yelled. It felt weird and he didn't like it. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "You know that isn't true. You know that everything I've felt with you, done with you, the last few days has been real. What about following your heart?"

"Didn't you hear my father? I follow my heart and people get killed."

"I think you're just looking for a reason to run away."

"Run away?" Amy asked him her mouth open in shock. "I love my life here. I've worked very hard to build a life here. I have a great apartment. I have amazing friends. For fifteen months I have sat in class eight hours a day five days a week and studied until I passed out from sheer exhaustion. I have sacrificed my personal life for fifteen months for this school. I am a month away from starting clinicals for a career I love and gave up everything for. I am about to throw it all away!" Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs. "I am throwing away another life. Another life that I wanted! How dare you tell me I am running away!"

"You are running away! We both know it. This guy is leaving clues every time he does something reckless. Give us another day and we can have this case solved."

"I can't take another day! One more day could mean one more person I love hurt or dead."

"I know you don't want anyone else hurt but I think maybe you are even more worried about yourself getting hurt. That is why you are running away. You did the same thing last time."

"I didn't run away! I was pushed away!" Amy screamed in shock.

"I know your family kicked you out when you decided to drop out the FBI but you are a fighter. You could have fought them." He watched her eyes widen. "You were going to weren't you? That's why you went to Michael. You thought he would help you, let you stay there until you got on your feet. You were going to stay and fight for that life. You weren't going to let your father control you anymore."

"Stop!" Amy warned her hands trembling as she reached for another shirt. Anger flared and he ripped it out of her hands and held onto her arms to keep her facing him. Her face was pinched with anger and hurt.

"But you found him there with Ali and you were hurt so you ran away. You couldn't deal with being rejected twice in one day and you left. Now you are doing it again. Your dad hurt you again. You rebuilt this life and he tore it back down right in front of you. He hurt you, but don't run away because you are hurt."

"You want to talk about hurt?" Amy asked. "You hurt me Spencer. Not my dad. You did. You kept this information from me. Tell me the truth. Did you sleep with two different victims? Am I the third victim you are slept with on the job?"

Reid was flustered. No matter how he answered the question it wasn't going to go well. "I slept with both of them. Both times it was after the cases were over."

"So, I was the only one to give it up during the case?" Amy scoffed. "Nice to know."

"It wasn't like that Amy. I can't make my past go away. I didn't plan any of it, it just happened. I didn't plan on what happened with us either, but it did."

_All of us just happened. All three of us. What a happy little family._ Amy shook her head feeling her heart break into a million pieces. She was the third and she had 'just happened'. She felt used and dirty. She wondered if the other girls felt this way. All she wanted right now was for him to leave. "You know you told me something the first night on the couch," she said looking at the face she had thought was so kind. "Something about crisis and the hero-savior complex. I thought you meant I was the victim and were trying to warn me that my feelings weren't real. But maybe it's you Spencer. Maybe you just like being the hero. Maybe it's your feelings that aren't real. I mean look at the evidence. Three girls? All victims?"

Reid stared at her in shock. "If that is what you think about me then maybe it is better that we just end this now. Obviously there was never hope for us."

Amy looked at him and gestured towards the suitcase. "Maybe not."

Reid couldn't take anymore. He picked up his go bag and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He moved into the living room to see Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss anxiously waiting. "Thin walls, right?" Reid asked directing the question at Morgan. Without waiting for an answer he continued on, "Amy has decided to enter the witness protection program and wants to leave tomorrow morning."

"Reid," JJ started moving towards him with sad, doe-like eyes.

He held his hands up in front of him to stop her. "I don't want to talk about it. Can you and Prentiss stay with her tonight? She'll need help packing and probably someone to talk to. Brynna won't be available."

"Sure, Reid, whatever you need." Prentiss stepped forward. "Why don't you and Morgan go home? You guys have been here for the last couple of days, we'll let Hotch know."

"Thank you," Reid muttered before walking out the door with Morgan following him. Trying to ignore Morgan he walked towards the SUV waiting impatiently for Morgan to unlock the doors. He slid into the passenger seat and dropped his go bag at his feet. "Just drop me off at my apartment, my car is there."

"Kid, you aren't going home to mope all by yourself. Why don't we go grab Garcia and get a drink?"

"I'd rather just go home," Reid stated firmly his head dropping against the head rest.

"I don't care what you'd rather do. I didn't even know you were still dating Lila. You need to talk more or you are going to go crazy. You actually got back together with her?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. And I talked to Garcia. Now take me home."

"Do you want me to get Garcia? You guys could get a drink and I'll disappear," Morgan offered.

"I don't want to talk," Reid snapped before taking a deep breath. "I just want to go home for a while. I'll come back to work tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind if you took a personal day," Morgan advised before taking in Reid's doubting look. "Yeah, he would," he admitted.

"I'll handle it," Reid affirmed looking out the window. "I mean, I've only known her for five days. I barely know her. It won't be hard at all."

He didn't see Morgan's disbelieving look but heard him mutter, "Sometimes five days is all you need."

"Yeah, sometimes it is," Reid admitted before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Amy wiped at the tears that would not stop pouring from her eyes. It had been thirty minutes since Spencer had left and she still couldn't stop crying. _Did I get this all wrong?_ Amy thought as she started packing all of her jeans. He had seemed so hurt and so honest. What did it matter if she was the third victim he had slept with? Did it make his feelings fake? _He lied about Lila_. The doubt crept back into her head and she stuffed the jeans in next to her shirts.

She closed the first pink suitcase and hauled it off of the bed pushing it near the door. Picking up the next suitcase she slapped it on the bed before grabbing her underwear drawer and dumping the contents next it. She took in the massive pile, underwear was her guilty pleasure. When she left her parents she couldn't afford many new clothes, even on payday. But underwear, she could afford. When she was craving something new and pretty but couldn't afford a new shirt or dress she bought a five dollar pair of underwear. She picked up a tiny pair of lace boy shorts that she thought Spencer probably would have liked. _Too bad, _she thought as she put them into the suitcase.

Amy was reaching for another pair when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Spencer she took a deep breath, swiped the tears one more time, and readied herself. "Come in."

"Hey," Prentiss greeted as she and JJ walked into the room.

"Hi," Amy responded surprised that they were there. She tried to shake off the feeling of hurt that came with knowing Reid had left. _I wanted him to leave_, she reminded herself.

"Not who you expected?" JJ asked critically, her voice less then friendly.

"Not really," Amy shrugged before turning back to her suitcase. "Can I help you with something?"

"We actually came to help you," Prentiss answered looking at the suitcase. "Do you need help packing?"

Amy looked around the room. She really would need help or it would take her all night. "If you don't mind, yes please. I still haven't gotten to my shoes or bath stuff. Pick your poison." She said the words and felt the tears start up again. She wiped at them furiously before stuffing more underwear in the bag. She watched JJ go into her bathroom as Prentiss went towards her closet.

"Do you really want to go into the witness protection?" Prentiss asked she pulled a red pair of high heels out of her closet. "Oh, I like these; if you don't want to take them with you I want them."

"I don't think anyone who goes into the witness protection actually wants to go. And you can have them if they fit. They always hurt my feet." Amy answered as she pulled out the drawer all of her bras were in and dumped them on the bed.

"You don't have to go into witness protection. We aren't done working this case."

"I can't take the chance of people getting hurt anymore. I've been thinking about it all day. I was going to wait until tomorrow. My Dad just made me decide faster."

"You know not all the things your dad said were true."

"Really? Cause Reid admitted to all of it," Amy answered trying to keep her voice light.

"He slept with the bartender?" Prentiss asked in disgust as Amy nodded. "Boys are such idiots. I never did like her."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Maybe we should," JJ shot back coming out of the bathroom to dump a pile of her things into the toiletry bag on her bed. "Spence didn't go out looking for someone to sleep with and you know it."

"You seem to forget I've only known him for five days. I don't know anything."

"You know he isn't that kind of guy. Look, how Michael treated you was horrible. You didn't deserve it. But Spence doesn't deserve to be punished for what Michael did."

"Spencer isn't being punished for anything anyone else did. He lied to me!"

"He didn't tell you his whole life history. That's not exactly lying," Prentiss pointed out as she reached for a shoe in the back corner of the closet.

"I asked him about Lila. He dodged the subject and just said she wasn't important. Obviously he didn't want me to know anything about her."

"Which he probably did for good reason," JJ defended. "The bitch broke his heart."

"Woah woah woah," Prentiss said coming up from her crouched position. "How did I not hear about this?"

"It's a long story. One I wish you would have let Reid tell you," JJ aimed at Amy.

"He didn't offer. Look if you guys want to help pack then pack, but if you guys want to talk and pick apart what is left my heart you can leave." Amy finally stopped packing and looked at the two of them. "I know Spencer is your friend and a part of your family, but right now he is the guy that lied to me and made me the third in a line of victims he slept with. I can't talk about this right now without falling apart so please just help me pack."

She felt Prentiss and JJ looking at her as she started packing again but neither of them said another word.

* * *

I know I know you hate me! But you know it had to happen! Remember I love reviews! Thank you guys for reading hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Hey everyone! I cannot say how much your reviews have meant to me! They have blown me away! Thanks to every single one of you who took the time to write a sweet review. I get the reviews on my cellphone and its like an instant hug! Love it! Well, I know I let you guys on an unhappy note so lets see if I can make up for it shall we?

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Reid shifted and tried to get comfortable in his bed. It was absurd. He liked his bed. He was comfortable in his bed. Still he couldn't fall asleep and he knew exactly why. _Amy. _Every time he closed his eyes he could see her hurt expression and red rimmed eyes. He had hurt her even though he hadn't meant to. And she had hurt him on purpose. He still couldn't believe she had fallen for the director's lies. Well, they weren't really lies, which was the whole problem. He rolled over again and looked at his alarm clock 1:07 read in perfect red numbers. He had been tossing and turning for over two hours.

Amy's words kept haunting him. He didn't think she had it in her to be hurtful, but he apparently was wrong. She had chosen the exact words that would push his buttons and drive him away. Awareness dawned on him. That was exactly what she had been trying to do. _Damn it. _He flipped the sheet off of him and grabbed his khaki pants off the floor sliding into the as he stumbled towards his closet to grab a clean shirt trying to button it as he walked. He grabbed his phone and go bag as he shoved his feet into his converse sneakers.

Reid found his keys and practically ran towards his rarely used car, praying that the gas gauge wouldn't read empty. Using the traffic patterns stored in his brain he took the roads that would be the quickest and arrived at Amy's doorstep ten minutes later. He debated knocking but really didn't feel like ending up on the wrong side of Prentiss' gun so he dialed her number.

"Prentiss," Emily's groggy voice came over the phone line.

"Hey, Emily," Reid answered feeling sorry he woke her up. "I'm at the front door. Can you let me in?"

"About damn time," Emily groused. "If I have to listen to her cry another minute I'm going to shoot myself."

Reid froze. "She's still crying?"

"Ever since you left, nonstop. If you want my opinion you are both idiots."

"I agree with you a hundred percent," Reid admitted as the door in front of him opened. He closed the phone.

"That is a statistic I can get behind," Prentiss answered opening the door wider so he could come in.

"Did you send JJ home?"

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago. There was no reason to keep her here when she has Henry. Reid, I really don't know if Amy will want to see you."

"It's okay, Emily. You can let him in." Amy whispered from behind them.

Reid's eyes zeroed in on her. Prentiss hadn't been lying, she was still crying, although not as much, and her eyes were red and puffy. He wasn't surprised to see her rub her forehead in discomfort. Her eyes were practically crossing with the headache she probably had. She wasn't wearing her normal shorts and tank top. She had sought comfort in a comfortable pair of pajama pants and an oversized shirt. And he thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey," Reid greeted warily as he walked towards her.

"Hi," she greeted back and he watched her wring her hands in the same way she had the previous night.

"And with that verbal display I am sure things will work out. I'm going to bed." Prentiss informed them as she went into the guest room.

Reid stood a few feet away from her unsure of what to do. "Do you want to talk out here?"

He watched her debate her options. "No, we can go in my room so we don't bother Emily."

He followed her into her room and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed as she curled up in her easy chair pulling her knees up to her chest. Taking a deep breath he decided to start at the beginning. "I met Lila about two years ago when we worked a case in LA. I was attracted to her and when she initiated things in the pool I didn't stop her. I didn't want to. We solved the case and I left. But she was still on my mind. I've never been that guy," Reid admitted looking up at her. "I was never the guy that all the girls wanted, and I couldn't believe someone like Lila was interested in someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Amy asked her tone astonished.

"She was a movie star and I was nothing. I figured it was transference, you know what I mentioned the other night." He watched the color drain out of her face. "I didn't think I would ever hear from her again. But I did. She called me a couple of months later when she was in the DC area promoting tighter stalking laws. She said it was good PR," Reid scoffed. "So we met up for dinner and things evolved from there. We dated long distance for about six months which worked for both of us. She was always in LA or New York working on a show or movie. And it wasn't like I stayed in one place long. We just got together when our schedules allowed, about every other week. Whenever she would go to New York for the weekend I would catch a train and make the three hour trip. Whenever I would show up we would go to dinners with her cast or business people. When I stayed the night with her she would always have to rush out right after to meet her friends out at a club."

"She left you at her hotel by yourself?" Amy asked her voice showing her disgust.

Reid shrugged, "It was part of her life to be seen at the latest clubs. I didn't enjoy them so I stayed there. After a few months she started getting frustrated with my work schedule. She would expect me to go to premieres or events with her but we would end up having a case and I would miss a lot of them." He recited the information matter of factly. Like it was someone else's life and he was just retelling the story.

"I can't imagine you at a premiere," Amy said shaking her head ruefully.

"Yeah, I wasn't a big fan of them," Reid laughed. "She broke up with me a few days after our six month anniversary. She said my job was too big of a hindrance to our relationship. I came back to D.C. to lick my wounds. A few months later we had a bad case and I ended up being kidnapped by the unsub."

"No," Amy whispered moving out of her chair and sitting next to him, her hand finding his.

"Tobias was a man a little older than me who was suffering from dissociative identity disorder. He had three distinct personalities. One was his father, a man who perverted the Bible and used it to demonize those around him, specifically his son. The second was an archangel Raphael an impartial mediator. He carried out most of the murders. Then there was Tobias who was just trying to help me through the situation."

"Help you?" Amy asked confused.

"Tobias was addicted to Dilaudid. That's how he escaped his father's oppression growing up. Giving me Dilaudid was his warped way of helping me." Reid flexed his fingers that were clenched in Amy's hand. She was holding them so tightly that they had lost their feeling. "When Tobias' father took me outside to dig my own grave I was able to get away and I shot him with his own gun. When the team found me I made an excuse to go back to the body and I stole the vials of Dilaudid that he had in his pocket." Reid's voice broke as shame filled him.

"Spencer," Amy murmured her hand coming up to cup his face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I need to explain. I got addicted to Dilaudid. Bad. I was using at home, and then work. I would show up late to meetings, I even missed a flight while we were working a case in New Orleans. And then Lila called me. She wanted to get back together. I should have said no but I wasn't really in the right mind frame. We ended up spending the next couple of months together. She didn't ask questions about my using. She was use to drug abuse in her circles. She bought me more when I ran out. I guess she thought I was more relaxed and fun when I was high. I pushed away the team and spent more time with her. I went to her events and was the dutiful boyfriend for the next five months. I was high the entire time. One day I was waking up after a bad binge and heard her talking to her manager in the next room. She said she was getting tired of putting up with me." Reid could see the scene so clearly in his mind. "Her manager said it was good press. Apparently the gossip columns loved that she was dating the agent who saved her from her stalker. It made for a good romance plot I guess. When she broke up with me her numbers dropped. That is why she called me a couple of months earlier. She needed to stay in the spotlight."

Reid looked back at Amy and saw the tears running down her face, he wiped a few but they kept pouring. "I can't believe she did that," Amy gasped, her breathing ragged as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "She was wrong, Spencer. She had no idea what a good thing she had in front of her. She should have helped you get clean and held onto you for dear life."

Reid shrugged. "I'm glad I overheard her. I caught the train back to D.C. and started going to meetings. It was tougher then I thought, detoxing. I had to take a couple of sick days but I made it through. I've been clean for three months. It's not a lot but I'm doing it. Amy, I can't say the things your dad said aren't true. I slept with those women, I had a year long relationship with Lila, and I've had to put my mother in a sanitarium."

"Spencer, nothing he told me about your mom upset me. I know about the disease. I know as much as you probably do about the statistics, the etiology, and the treatments. I can't imagine how hard it could have been to have her put there when you were only eighteen."

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done," Reid admitted. "Even harder then quitting Dilaudid. But the place actually helps her quite a bit. She was an English professor, that's why she always use to read to me," he explained. "She gathers a lot of the residents together and holds lectures. It allows her to be productive. The medicine and schedule they have her on have improved her mood swings. But he's right I don't have a very good pedigree."

"You know as well as I do that genetics aren't the only factors that influence schizophrenia. Most cases of schizophrenia have no family history. You also know the chances of passing on schizophrenia are only about ten percent higher than a person without a family history. You shouldn't worry about that at all."

"I can't say what your father said was wrong," Reid continued ignoring her facts, "but Amy, I can say that not a single second of the time I have spent with you has been faked. I care about you very much. More than I have for anyone else. I am sorry you had to find out that way."

He felt her arms on him loosen as she pulled back slightly. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me," Amy murmured. "I can't believe you went through all of that. I'm so sorry Spencer. And I said those horrible things to you."

"You were protecting yourself. I didn't realize it at the time. You were planning on going into witness protection and wanted to push me away so it would hurt less."

"It didn't work," Amy admitted. "But I am still planning on going into the witness protection, Spencer. I meant what I said. I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"I know," Reid admitted. "I just wish I could change your mind. I really don't want you to leave. I could really fall in love with you, Amy."

"I could really fall in love with you, Spencer," Amy respondedleaning forward and kissing him.

Any of the stress or worry Reid had been feeling instantly vanished when Amy starting kissing him. His hands went up to push into her hair loving the silky feeling. He pulled her closer to him, feeling her body against his. She surprised him by throwing one leg over his body and straddling him. His hands instantly went to her backside moving her closer into him. Any hesitancy or shyness between them was gone. They had laid their pasts bare and had nothing to hide. In less than eight hours he would have to say goodbye to Amy with no hope of ever seeing her again. He was going to make these eight hours last as long as he could.

* * *

Amy moved her lips against Spencer's trying to show him every ounce of feeling she had for him. She was so glad he hadn't said he loved her. She was leaving in eight hours and didn't want one of the last things he said to her to be a lie. You couldn't truly fall in love in five days. _Could you?_ She wished she didn't have to go, she meant what she said. She could truly fall in love with him. She was probably most of the way there.

She moved her hips forward, rocking into him, swallowing his gasp in her kiss. She repeated her action as she moved her kisses to his jaw line then trailing them to his neck. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and started sliding them out of their holes. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he helped her take it the rest of the way off. Sighing she moved her hands up his lean torso, dragging her nails over his skin gently making him groan. She smiled as she found his lips again and felt his hands creep under her over size shirt. Then she remembered what she was wearing, probably the least sexy thing she owned. Hell the concert t-shirt was boarding on eight years old, but it was so comfortable she just couldn't throw it away. _Oh well, that's an easy fix._

Amy reached for the hem of the shirt, ripped it off, tossing it in the corner. Any insecurities vanished when she saw Reid's awed face. She only enjoyed the adoration for a second before she was flat on her back and Spencer was hovering over her. "Woah," Amy gasped in surprise looking at Spencer's smiling face. Somewhat gracefully he moved them up the bed until her head was resting on her pillows.

"You have a headache," he pointed out his forehead creasing in concern.

"Yes," she admitted. "It happens when I cry."

"I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered smoothing his finger over her tensed forehead.

"It's okay. You made it better," she murmured pushing herself off the pillows to kiss him.

A few minutes later Spencer pulled away and she frowned at him.

"Wouldn't rest help your headache?" He questioned.

Amy's heart skittered at his obvious care. "Haven't you heard endorphins help headaches? I know exercise releases endorphins but my gym is closed. Maybe you can help me come up with another way?"

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked his face wreathed in concern.

"Spencer, I am half naked underneath you. 'Sure' left about ten minutes ago. I'm at 'for the love of God yes'." Amy reached up and pulled his lips within her reach quickly slipping her tongue between his lips. His hands moved from her face down to her shoulders before he moved them over her breasts. She felt him reach for the elastic band of her pajama pants and push them down. She kicked the pants off her feet. When he pulled away again she wanted to scream with frustration and she was pretty sure that it was written all over her face.

"I can get rid of your headache," Spencer murmured pressing his lips to her forehead. "Roll over."

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Roll over," Spencer commanded again with a grin covering his face as he moved off of her.

Warily she did what he said and rolled onto her stomach. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't expect Spencer to slide off the bed. "Where are you going?" Amy asked worriedly, rubbing her legs together slightly to cause at least a little friction.

Spencer didn't say a word but she felt him lift up her left foot from the soft bed. The slight pressure on the ball of her foot as he moved his fingers in a circular motion surprised her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as he continued to massage her foot, moving his fingers down to the arch. Her toes curled as he worked the muscles of her feet. Without saying anything he moved his hands up to her ankle caressing it. Then he dropped her foot and she whimpered in protest, until he picked up the other foot and repeated the action. She squirmed as he increased the pressure. Amy had no idea why she was reacting like this. She didn't even like her feet being touched but it was like every place he touched was on fire.

When he dropped her foot she expected to feel his hands on her legs but instead she felt a light kiss right above her ankle. Then he started to trail them up her calf until he reached her knee. He dusted his fingers over the path he had just left. She felt her breathes coming out faster then she thought possible. For God's sake he was barely touching her. Then he pressed his lips into the crease of her knee and she couldn't keep the moan quiet.

"What are you doing?" Amy gasped.

"Did you know there are a number of erogenous zones in the body that most people ignore?" Spencer asked pressing a kiss on the back of her other knee. "All an erogenous zone really is, is an area with a high amount of nerve endings. If you stimulate it just right," he trailed off slipping his tongue out to trace the crease making her moan again. "You can get a quiet a reaction."

"You are going to get a reaction," Amy muttered trying to sit up. To her surprise Spencer pushed her back to the bed.

"Idle threats," Spencer murmured moving his lips up her thighs his fingers following. He moved to her inner thighs brushing kisses over the sensitive skin. His hands spread her legs further apart as his kisses traveled further north becoming more urgent. When she was bracing herself to feel his mouth where she really wanted it to be, he stopped, skipping the area all together.

"Idle threats are going to be the least of your worries," Amy ground out between clenched teeth. "I don't care if assaulting an FBI agent is a felony I am going to hurt you."

Spencer just laughed and moved his arms up to pin her hands above her head. She tried to push free but he was surprisingly strong. "Don't let appearances fool you. I may not be as muscular as Morgan but I can hold my own. Behave," He warned gathering both of her wrists in one of his hands. Still pinning her hands to the bed he moved back down and kissed the small of her back making her blood boil. Slowly he moved up her back, kissing a torturous path up her spine. He went back down to repeat the motion this time with his tongue.

"Spencer, please," Amy begged not caring how desperate she sounded.

"Please what?" He asked his mouth right by her ear. She felt him straddle her so he could have better access. He kissed the area right behind her ear before moving to capture the lobe itself. He began using one hand to gently knead the tight muscles of her neck. She felt him increase pressure over one knot until it relaxed making her moan and her body turn the consistency of jello.

"Please stop torturing me," Amy pleaded her breathing ragged.

"I don't believe this falls under torture. At least not according to the FBI," Spencer chuckled before he used his tongue to trace the edge of her ear.

"It should," Amy struggled to say.

"What, Amy?" Spencer whispered into her ear as he moved his hand to lightly trace her left side, light enough that she felt only a slight, maddening tickle. It was like he was worshipping her body, he was taking such care to derive the sweetest most maddening pleasure from it. "Am I turning you on?"

"I am turned on and cruising full speed down the highway," she groaned squirming under his body. He was hovering over her, not settling his weight on her but she could still feel him hard against her back. He might be playing it cool but he was as turned on as she was.

"What do you want Amy?" Spencer whispered again as he gathered her hair in his free hand and lifted it to expose her neck. She felt his lips pressing on the nape of her neck before he pulled back and blew his cold breath over the wet spot left behind.

"I want you, Spencer. I only want you." Amy breathed a sigh of relief as he released her hands and allowed her to turn to face him. She could only imagine what he saw. Want and need were written plainly across her face. "Make love to me, Spencer."

Before she had time to think his mouth covered hers moving against it with such a fiery need it took her breath away. She pushed her lips into his with equal force opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Moving her hands down to his pants she slipped the button through its hole and eased the zipper down. She felt his anxious hands help her push the pants off of his hips taking his underwear with them. Instantly she reached for him hoping to make him feel an ounce of what he had been able to make her feel with so little effort. She curled her fingers around him and started to move back and forth, picking up speed. "You are driving me crazy," she heard him whisper in her ear as he moved his kisses down her neck, biting a light path.

"Payback is a bitch," Amy tried to laugh but it turned into a moan when he bit down harder and she let go of him.

"Yes, it is," Spencer replied as he moved down to her exposed breasts. First he kissed a circle around her nipples making sure to keep a wide enough radius so that he didn't actually touch her hardened peak. Then he used his tongue to trace the same path. She groaned at the loss when he moved away from her breasts. She sent a silent prayer as he moved his lips down the center of her stomach. With deliberate slowness he moved along the top edge of her underwear not making a single move downward.

"For the love of God, Spencer I can't take anymore!" Amy begged squirming her hips anxiously.

She felt his laugh across her enflamed skin as he finally reached to pull her drenched underwear down her legs. She was so ready for him it was embarrassing. He moved his mouth over her slowly and all she could vocalize was a string of moans as she clenched uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she was so close. "Spencer, please. I want you."

He stopped moving his mouth against her and looked up. "You have me."

"No, I want you inside me now," she finally said clamping her legs shut until he moved over her, his face an inch above hers. With their eyes locked he moved her legs open again and settled between them. Without looking away he entered her slowly, her body giving to him. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she screwed her eyes shut at the heavenly sensation.

"Open your eyes," Spencer ordered his voice strained. "I want to see you."

Amy forced her eyes open as he began to move, increasing the tempo. Her body was reacting in ways it never had before and she couldn't concentrate, her brain whirled at the sensations. "Spencer," she moaned as her body contracted around him stealing her breath. She felt all of her muscles contract before she felt Spencer reach down to where they were joined and press his thumb against her. And the world exploded with pleasure. She couldn't comprehend anything as the orgasm rocked her body. She barely felt Spencer find his own release. All she saw was Spencer's brown eyes focused solely on her.

Amy came down from the cloud of pleasure as she felt Spencer roll onto the bed next to her. "Are you trying to kill me before I can make it to witness protection?" Her voice was a weak whisper as she rolled onto her side to face him. She could see he still wasn't breathing quiet right either.

"Maybe I'm trying to convince you not to go," he muttered on straggled breaths. "Did it work?"

"Almost," Amy admitted moving her hand to push his messy hair out of his eyes. She didn't have to tell him part of the reason she needed to go was to protect him. The stalker was going after people important to her, and Spencer was becoming very prominent on that list. Spencer knew that as much as she did.

"I can take care of myself," Spencer said turning on his side draping his arm over her.

Amy didn't bother to argue with him. "Why don't we just enjoy tonight?" She moved closer to him, her naked body flush against his. She could feel his body reacting already and she knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready for round two.

"Okay," Spencer answered and she sighed as she relaxed into his body. "We can enjoy tonight."

* * *

"You're kidding," Amy laughed as she lay across the foot of the bed, a sheet wrapped around her, and her head propped up on the palm of her hand.

"Nope, Garcia and Morgan love karaoke," Spencer laughed from his reclined seat at the head of the bed.

"Does Hotch ever join in?" Amy giggled at the thought.

"No way," Spencer laughed with her. "Haley, his wife, she gets up there with Emily when she drinks too much."

"What is Hotch's wife like?" Amy asked as she ate a cookie out of the container she had smuggled out of the kitchen around four, after their second and third time making love. "Let me guess! Laid back and generally upbeat?"

"How did you know?" Spencer laughed.

"Someone that up tight needs someone to loosen him up," she grinned pushing the black and white cookies towards him. "So, has Garcia ever managed to get you up there to sing?"

"Not a chance," Spencer laughed shaking his head.

"Oh, come on," Amy kidded hitting his foot that was in front of her. "Everyone sings after a couple of drinks."

"Everyone or you?" Spencer asked with keen interest.

"Everyone," Amy hedged.

"Everyone would include you."

"Nice deduction Dr. Reid," Amy joked. "Yes, I have sang drunken karaoke."

"I think I need to hear this story."

"It's not that interesting," she admitted to his shaking head.

"I told you a story it's your turn," Spencer pointed out while stealing a cookie.

And it was. In between their more aerobic activities they had started sharing stories from their past. They were quickly cramming month's worth of information in the time they had. They had started making requests for stories a half hour ago. She had learned about some of the good days with his mother, moving into his first apartment after college, and a lot about the team that was so obviously his surrogate family.

"It was the night I got the tattoo," Amy admitted.

"I knew this was going to be a good story," Spencer said a proud grin covering his face.

"I went with a couple of classmates to Pensacola Beach for spring break this past year. I severely underestimated their ability to party," Amy muttered absently touching the tattoo that was close to her hip. "We had a cooler packed with alcohol and mixers and spent most of that particular day at the beach getting trashed. Every time I tried to ask for half a shot they mixed me double."

"You could have just said no," Spencer joked, his tone very much like an after school special.

"Peer pressure is just as alive and well at twenty four as it is at eighteen," Amy admitted with a shrug. "So after a whole day in the hot sun they had the bright idea to go out to a local Mexican restaurant for margaritas. They ordered pitcher after pitcher."

"Where was Brynna?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, the sensible, responsible, president of our class Brynna? We apparently left her in D.C. I got 'you should have another drink' Brynna. We had a great time," she acknowledged wistfully her mind automatically turning to the mess Brynna was currently in.

"Tell me about the karaoke," Spencer commanded derailing her morose line of thinking.

"Everyone else was doing it and I still refused. I really am not a fan of public speaking or being the center of attention. But after a couple of drinks I figured it would be fun. And I really wanted to sing Taylor Swift," Amy laughed. "So, I got up there, drunk as could be and sang Should've Said No. I still claim I wasn't that bad. I didn't slur the words, well, not the majority of them."

"How did you end up with the tattoo?"

Amy sighed dramatically. "I've always wanted one but I never had the guts to go through with it. A couple of the girls were joking about them and Brynna got the bright idea that it was the perfect time to conquer my fears and get one. So, I went to the tattoo shop and told the guy I wanted three stars. A hundred bucks later I was tattooed for life."

"Why stars?"

"I had a couple of reasons. First, I always liked them. Hearts can always be broken but there are always plenty of stars to wish on. Second, I wanted three stars for who I was, who I am, and who I will be."

"Is there a third?" Spencer prodded as he watched her cheeks turn pink.

"Well, there is this song. Part of it talks about where the stars go blue. I just kind of joked that is where my stars turn blue." Spencer laughed at her and she smiled. She felt so comfortable and at ease with him. Her body literally hurt at the thought of leaving him tomorrow. "Your turn to tell a story."

"No," Spencer answered moving from his position to move closer to her.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no." Spencer pushed the long hair out of her face as he simultaneously whipped the sheet off of her body making her gasp. "I've studied the stars for years but I don't think I've ever seen blue ones. I need a closer examination."

Amy erupted in laughter as his lips moved to cover her own.

* * *

A/N: Okay I don't know why I had to make Lila evil but I did. I actually really loved her in that episode but in my story she just went to the dark side. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please review! It really makes me smile! I have most of the next chapter written so it should be able to update within a week! Wish me luck!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: HEY! I cannot say thank you enough for the reviews! SO MANY! And they made me smile! I loved every single one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a hard time getting it right but I'm happy its done! Now I can move on with the rest of the story! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Reid shut the phone and walked back into Amy's bedroom hoping she had fallen asleep. Instead of getting the sleep she desperately needed, she was sitting in the middle of her bed looking at the room around her like she wanted to copy it all to memory. She was still wrapped in the bed sheet that had been practically torn from its normal tucked in position. Her hair fell around her shoulders a mass of tangles and knots and her face was serious. She was still beautiful. He handed her a coffee cup as he sat on the bed next to her. It was six o'clock and they had another two hours before the team would descend on the apartment for the final time.

He watched her drink the warm liquid and sigh. "Thank you," Amy murmured.

"You really should get some sleep," Reid advised. They hadn't so much as dozed last night, both too afraid to miss out on any time together.

"I'll sleep when I get wherever I'm going," Amy muttered. "I'd rather be awake with you."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go," Amy admitted with a shrug of her bare shoulder.

"Then don't," Reid begged.

"What did Hotch say?" Amy asked. "He said it was time didn't he?" She questioned again when he didn't answer.

"Hotch can be wrong," Reid pointed out, although he didn't know of any instances that he had been.

"He's not," she replied, refusing to look him in the eye.

Reid took her coffee cup and placed it next to his on the dresser. He put his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her face up to look at him. "Please stay. Stay for me." He held her gaze and watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Hotch will pull the team by tomorrow. We both know I won't be safe without you guys here."

"I'll take some time off work," Reid sputtered.

"You can't do that," Amy whispered leaning forward to kiss him. "Maybe me leaving will make him come out of hiding." He just rolled his eyes. They both knew that wasn't going to happen. "It's time Spencer."

"I know," he admitted before pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her until they were both panting.

"How much time do we have?" Amy asked pulling him down to the bed with her.

"Two hours," Reid answered trailing his lips down her neck.

"Perfect," Amy giggled rolling him onto his back. "I can think of a couple of ways to spend that time."

* * *

Amy held the blow dryer to her hair, moving the brush over the long strands making sure it blew straight and not wavy like it wanted to. It was a constant struggle. _Maybe, I'll let it stay wavy when I get to the new place._ She probably would have to dye her hair too. That annoyed her, she really liked being a brunette. She turned the blow dryer off and ran her fingers through her hair making it fall where she wanted. Her makeup was already packed although she was too exhausted to put it on anyway. Every second of missed sleep was worth it, though, she thought smiling. Then she tilted her neck to see the path of love bites that reached her shoulder. "Damn it," Amy muttered before grabbing her concealer out of the toiletry bag next to her. _So much for no makeup._

"Personally I think it looks good," Spencer murmured as he came up behind her. She felt his hands wrap around her stomach as he pushed his body into hers. His lips trailed the same path he had last night, this time gently.

"Spencer Reid back away from me right now," Amy commanded her breathing so loud it was embarrassing. She watched him do what she asked a wide grin on his face. "I need to cover these things up not add to them. It's not like I can wear a turtle neck in May."

"Sure you can," he replied moving to the side of the tub to watch her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not at all," Amy admitted her eyes swimming. "I don't want to go, but I know I have to. You guys will keep the case active right? Or the local PD will keep up with it?" She saw him debating how he should answer the questions. "Just tell me the truth, Spencer."

"On the record, we as a team will work on the case the rest of the day. When you get into protective custody the case will be handed over to the local PD. They will actively work the case for the next month or so. We have a lot of individual leads and they can run them down. But in about a month the leads will dry up and they will have other cases."

Amy nodded, she had expected that. She knew enough about law enforcement to know the protocol. "Off the record?"

Spencer rose from his spot and came to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her face in a way that she was starting to love. "Off the record, the team will spend every waking moment of the next week trying to crack this case. Hotch will tell us the case is over while still funneling in information from the police. Garcia will run illegal background checks, bank statements, and phone taps. JJ will keep up with all of her contacts across DC. Prentiss and Morgan will inspect every inch of the case. And Rossi will probably call in all of the favors he is owed to get us what we need."

"Really?" Amy asked in tears.

"They know how important you are to me and they want both of us to be happy," Spencer whispered kissing her softly. "And me? I will be chasing down every tip, calling every detective, and working night and day to make sure you come back to me. I will not stop until you are back where you belong and I know you belong with me. I love you, Amy. I don't know how it happened in six days but it did. I will get you back," he vowed brushing her tears off her face.

"I love you, too," Amy murmured latching onto him. She felt everything in that kiss. Hope, love, sadness. It wasn't fair that she found someone who truly loved her only to have to leave. She pulled back when she couldn't breathe anymore and looked at Spencer. His wasn't crying but she could see the moisture he was trying to hold back. This was real. He was real. She could stay….

Then someone knocked on the door. "Reid," Emily called from the other side of the door. "Morgan just called. This is your five minute warning."

"Thanks," Spencer called back as Amy buried her head in his chest. "You need to finish getting ready," he advised handing her the concealer she had dropped.

Amy just nodded and turned back to the mirror praying that it would cover the marks on her neck as she watched Spencer finish getting dressed.

* * *

"I'll keep track of you," Garcia was promising as Hotch shot her dirty looks. "I will know what is going on at all times. I won't be able to communicate with you but I'll figure out something."

Amy hugged the rambling woman who was trying to come up with anyway to make her feel better. They both knew Hotch would shut down any attempt to do what Garcia wanted. But the thought was nice. "I'll miss you Garcie," Amy laughed through her tears. "I really wished we had a chance to go shopping together."

"Me too," Garcia cried as she shuffled Amy over into Prentiss's hug.

"I really wish we could have gone shopping together too," Prentiss smiled. "Those red heels are amazing! We'll miss you."

JJ was next her eyes shifting nervously. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm not," Amy replied pulling the blonde into a hug. "Take care of him," she whispered so only JJ could hear. She saw JJ nod her eyes tearing up. This was going to be hard on Spencer, and JJ was going to have to help him through it.

"I'm going to miss your food," Rossi laughed hugging Amy quickly. "That spaghetti was right up there with my sister's."

"That is a high compliment, I've had his sister's spaghetti," Hotch admitted. Amy was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug by the man that was very similar to a stone wall. He rolled his eyes at her shock, "Haley told me to give you a hug for her. She hasn't even met you and likes you. It seems you have everyone wrapped around your finger."

Amy moved along to hug Morgan who was leaning against the wall. "You aren't saying goodbye to me yet. Reid and I are going to drive you a couple of hours north to meet the US Marshalls."

"I thought they were picking me up here," Amy said in surprise, her heart racing at the thought of a couple of more hours with Spencer, who looked just as taken aback as she was.

"The US Marshalls got side tracked on another case," Hotch broke in, although he was smiling. A real smile.

"Sure they did," Prentiss laughed. "Geez, Hotch, you're turning into an old softy."

"I don't know what you are talking about. This is procedure," Hotch fired back as the team moved towards the door. "Have a safe trip Amy."

"Thank you," She replied turning to look at the apartment that she was leaving behind. She would miss it.

"Come on," Spencer prodded gently his arm wrapping around her waist.

Amy melted into his arms. She would miss him more. She followed him out the door and into the backseat of the SUV smiling as he slid in next to her, wrapping his arms back around her. She settled into him and tried to enjoy their last hours together.

* * *

Morgan looked in the rearview mirror at the couple curled around each other in the backseat. They were whispering quietly, their hands linked and legs intertwined. He was happy for Reid and sad for him all at the same time. He was there when Lila had dumped him the first time. She was an idiot in his mind, but she had meant something to Reid. He looked back at the mirror. It wasn't an ounce of what he felt for Amy, and that was going to make it that much worse.

His mind took a quick detour from the couple in the backseat to his own love life. _Or lack thereof,_ Morgan thought morosely. He had a reputation with the team for being a player and it wasn't totally undeserved. But lately the novelty of his endless string of first dates was wearing off. Even though the job would make it hell, he couldn't help but hope for a little stability in the relationship department. Someone to come home to. His thoughts went straight to Penelope who he usually spent his off days with. She was always happy to go out to a bar with him to blow off some steam. He saw her more than he saw any of the girls he took out on dates. She was someone special.

"Can we stop for coffee?" Amy finally asked from the back seat derailing his train of thought.

"I don't know," Morgan answered his thoughts instantly mulling to the possibilities.

"If we go through the drive through they won't even know I'm here. I doubt this guy got a job at the local Starbucks just in the hope of poisoning my latte," Amy prodded.

"Why don't you just nap?" Reid asked her. "You are tired; just close your eyes and rest."

"No," Amy shot back her tone annoyed. "I told you I'll sleep when I get with the Marshalls. Please, Derek? Just a quick stop? Pretty please?"

"There is a Starbucks a couple exits up. We can swing in there," He answered seeing her sag in relief. The girl probably hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and she was fighting it tooth and nail, not that he could blame her.

He watched Reid roll his eyes. "You get everything you want don't you?"

"It's a talent," Amy joked resting her head back against Reid's shoulder her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

* * *

Garcia was on a deadline. She was pushing herself to uncover some kind of smoking gun in this monster mystery of a case. Morgan and his star crossed passengers were within two hours of their destination and she just couldn't let them get there. She just had to work some Garcia magic and rewrite their Romeo and Juliet tale. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. They weren't quiet stupid enough to be Romeo and Juliet. _Who would they be? _She mused as she ran multiple data searches before pushing away from the computer to grab another file.

The dinging on the computer had her head swinging up as the missing persons search finished. She scanned through the results quickly her eyes widening in surprise. Her fingers dialed the familiar number and she heard a male deep voice sound in her ear.

"Hotch. I found something."

* * *

The team, sans Morgan and Reid, were congregated around their round table as Garcia hooked her computer up on the screen. "I was comparing the list of complaints against the list of missing persons. I didn't really think I would get anything. But I did," Garcia rambled her hands gesturing.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked.

"I found seven girls who are missing. But there are four that I think may be our girls. They match up. Missy Smith in 2006," Garcia pulled up the missing persons file on the computer and then pulled up one of the victims from that year. "She and our victim both have blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Deanna Perkins in 2007. Dark brown hair with blue eyes," she pulled up more matching pictures. "Julia Barnes in 2008 and Crystal Smith in 2009. All of them match our victims for that year."

"Good going, Garcia." Prentiss praised as she looked over the files. The resemblance was uncanny.

Garcia could feel her excitement mounting. The case was unfolding in front of them and she had helped it happen.

"Do the four victims have anything in common? Work, school, grocery stores, gym, apartment buildings?" Rossi asked.

Garcia pulled the files up and started cross referencing the missing person's files. "Yeah," Garcia nodded her tone sad. "Two girls went to the same gym, three the same grocery stores, oh here we go…they all went to Amy's college, more specifically they had classes in her building. Two of the girls were enrolled in the physician assistant program and the other two were in cardiorespiratory."

"It's someone from the school," Rossi sighed. "That narrows the suspect pool quite a bit."

"The physician assistant program is only twenty seventh months long," Garcia added. "And the cardio respiratory program is two years. That means it isn't a student. None of the programs in that building are five years long."

"Couldn't someone just take longer to complete their classes?" JJ jumped in.

"Not really. These are medical programs. Most of them don't offer deceleration. Deceleration is the ability to retake a class if you don't get a good enough grade. For these programs it's either pass or get out."

"It's someone who has been with the university for the last couple of years," Prentiss theorized watching Garcia type the parameters in the computer.

"Probably right at five years," Hotch jumped in. "He didn't just start five years ago, he's too polished. I think he has been doing this for years and moved to this area or got out of prison. Garcia start looking through the college employment records and go from there. We are going to head back up to the school and see what we can find. Good work."

"What about Morgan and Reid? Should I call them and tell them to come back?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"No, I don't want that car to stop until we have a suspect. We don't need this guy getting ahead of us."

"Start with Jake Price," Garcia told him. "He started working there in 2006. And he is Amy's professor."

* * *

"We are about thirty minutes away," Morgan warned the couple in the back seat.

Amy was wide awake now, the caffeine flooding her system making everything much more sharp and real. She was practically in Spencer's lap. An hour earlier she had swung her legs over his and tucked in close trying to memorize the feel and smell of him. She clenched his button up shirt in her hand, holding on for dear life. She could feel his arms tightening around her too. Neither of them wanted to let go. The clock was ticking, their time together coming to an end. The ringing of Derek's phone broke her out of her musings.

"Morgan," he answered easily. "Hold on Hotch let me put you on speaker." He manipulated the phone and soon Hotch's stern voice filled the car.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Spencer asked disentangling himself slightly so he could talk into the phone.

"Garcia found a link between the victims," Hotch explained his voice cold. "We found four women who went missing at the same time the prostitutes were killed that match the same physical description. They all went to Amy's school, both in the physician assistant and cardio respiratory programs."

"Cardio is right next door to our classroom," Amy offered in shock.

"We figured that out," Hotch said. "We came up to the school to do another walk through. We have a suspect, but we can't find him."

"Who is it, Hotch?" Spencer asked.

"It is Jake Price. He's a professor in the PA program."

"No way," Amy said shaking her head. "There is no way Jake could do anything like that."

"Jake?" Spencer asked looking at her speculatively. "You are on a first name basis with him?"

"The whole class is. He only graduated in 2002, he is the same age as some of my classmates. He didn't want to be formal. You guys are wrong it couldn't be him. He has a family. He is a good guy," she insisted.

"He started teaching the same time the killings started. We searched his office and found news clippings from all of the cases in his desk. He matches the profile. He disappeared as soon as he heard we were looking for him. Prentiss and JJ went back to visit some of the prostitutes that frequented the areas the girls were from. They remember Price."

"No way," Amy argued in shock. There was no way he was guilty.

"We have enough for an arrest," Hotch stated his tone ending the conversation. "We just have to find him first. I want you guys to stop and wait for us to call you. Garcia said there is a rest area about two exits from where are you now."

Amy's head was spinning at the change of pace. "I get to stay?"

Morgan spoke up before Spencer could. "It's a possibility. We still have to find him." He turned off the interstate and followed the road to the rest stop. "First, we have to sit here and wait while they try to figure it out."

* * *

An hour later Amy was squirming in her seat. "Please just let me go to the bathroom," Amy begged looking between the two men who were effectively holding her hostage.

"Give it another ten minutes. I'd rather we know we have him in custody before we let you out of the car," Morgan asked.

"It's the bathroom, not the mall of America. Please, I really have to go," Amy begged.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Why couldn't you find a girl with a bladder bigger then a peanut?"

"I didn't stop for coffee," Spencer pointed out.

"For the love of God I just have to pee!" Amy pleaded crossing her legs again.

"Fine!" Morgan answered throwing his hands up. "We'll walk you over there. You are to get in and out."

"No problem," Amy sagged with relief allowing Spencer as he slid out of the SUV. The hot sun hit her cold skin. Morgan liked to keep the car as cold as he liked the apartment. She smiled into the sun. As much as she couldn't believe Jake had done this the thought of not leaving was alluring. She still couldn't put it together with what she knew about him. But, if life had taught her anything it was that sometimes you didn't really know people.

"Hold up," Morgan said just as the bathroom came into view.

"You have got to be kidding me," Amy moaned. "I was not kidding about the having to pee!"

"Wait with Reid while I check it out," Morgan told her as he moved into the bathroom.

Amy had the urge to punch him but he had moved too quickly. Being so close to the bathroom and not being able to go in it was seriously pissing her off. "Finally!" She yelled at him when he reappeared. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had demanded to come in with her. She snorted at the thought as she exited the stall and moved to wash her hands feeling much better. She worked the soap into a lather quickly as she turned the things she knew about Jake Price around in her mind. Nothing. She couldn't see a single malicious thought in anything he had done. Nor could she see an instance of overt friendliness. Her eyes caught her tired face in the mirror as she started to turn. She almost didn't see the arm come around her neck pulling her into the back wall.

"Shut up and you won't get hurt," the familiar normally even tempered voice rang in her ears.

She had been wrong. She sucked in a shocked breath as the cold gun barrel pressed into her side. Very wrong.

* * *

A/N: So who do you think it is? Hmmm? Don't worry I still have plenty of chapters to write. Sorry it took so long to update I have been thinking about this chapter since I started it and I just couldn't get it right! But I think I got it fair enough!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry its been so long! Ive been in clinicals the past two months. The first month I had 3 24 hour shifts and spent most of my hours delivering babies and doing c-sections. NO JOKE! How awesome is that? Thank you guys for your patients and your reviews. One came in when I was having a particularly long day and it was just the thing I needed to put a smile on my face! Thank you for hanging in with me!

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

_This cannot be happening._ But it was. Amy felt the gun in her side and the sickening warm body behind her. Jake was holding her so close she couldn't get a full gulp of air. She struggled against him desperately seeking any inch of freedom. He seemed to be having the same trouble. She could feel the tension in him as he nervously tried to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Amy asked her mind spinning and unfocused. She couldn't process any of this. Her body was a mess. It was exhausted, jonesing for caffeine, and confused. With Jake's tightening grip adding oxygen deprivation to her bodies stress, she couldn't make sense of anything.

"I just want you to listen," he stuttered the words.

"I'm listening," Amy replied although all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. It was so loud she was surprised it didn't drowning out his frail, trembling voice. Her vision swam as his grip around her neck tightened.

"I didn't kill those women," he said his tone pleading for her to believe him. Ten minutes ago she had, right now she wasn't so sure.

"Okay," was all she could manage to get out of her pinched throat.

"I didn't know what else to do," Jake muttered pulling the gun back so it wasn't hurting her but was still close enough to keep her from running. She felt the pressure on her throat ease and sucked in a grateful rush of pure air.

"If you are innocent you have nothing to worry about," Amy advised as she looked around the bathroom. Morgan had come in here. He had swept the room. How had he hidden in here? Then she saw the ceiling tile that was slightly askew. The bastard had been hiding in the roof waiting for her.

Jake's scoff rang in her ear. "Innocence doesn't always keep you out of jail."

"Neither does holding a girl hostage in a truck stop bathroom," Amy shot back before her tired brain could stop her. She always had a malfunctioning brain to mouth filter when she was tired. "Look I've already told you I don't think you did this. I'll tell the FBI the same but you have got to get out of here before this gets ugly."

"Too late," Morgan replied as he moved into the bathroom raising his gun level with Jake's torso. Spencer followed behind him with wide eyes, but held his gun in the same confident position. He looked so strange with a gun in his hands. Her forehead scrunched as her brain processed the sight. She knew he was an agent, had seen him act like it, but a gun in such a sweet, loving man's hands shook her. She wanted to tell him to put it down, but with the gun now pressed back into her ribs, she figured that wasn't the best idea. One thing was for sure, she was very happy to see him.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her," Jake told him pulling them both into the corner. Her body bounced against his as he hit the wall, her body in front of his like a human shield.

"He didn't do it," Amy told them as the gun was rammed back into her ribs, her teeth clenching against the pain.

"Then, he should come with us and let us prove that," Spencer murmured his tone soothing. "Mr. Price," he began turning his attention to the man holding Amy hostage, "I know my colleagues have been looking into you as a possible suspect, but all the evidence so far has been circumstantial. It is nothing a good lawyer couldn't take care of. But, hurting a woman in FBI protective custody doesn't disappear so easily."

"I don't want to hurt her," Jake replied annoyed. "I just want things to go back to normal. I want this all to go away."

"We can help you with that but first you have to let Amy go. I know you are her professor. You don't want to hurt her. You've helped her over the past year. You've taught her. You want to see her grow and become the PA you have trained her to be. Let her go right now and you'll get off with an assault charge that you can negotiate down to a lesser sentence."

"It's not that simple," Jake shot back.

Amy groaned as the gun pressed harder in between her ribs. She saw Spencer's eyes dart to her, but she shook her head. She was fine. She could handle this. She really didn't have much of a choice.

"You only have a couple of options. You let Amy go, we arrest you, and if you are innocent then you are out in time to have dinner with your children. But, if you shoot Amy you will either be leaving in hand cuffs or a body bag. Either way you won't make it back to your family. That is what this is all about right? Getting back to your family?" Spencer continued.

Amy felt Jake shifting behind her, she could feel his indecision.

"They won't understand," he answered his voice pained.

"You have FBI agents probing every facet of your life. That can drive a man to do some desperate things," Spencer answered his voice still soft and understanding.

Amy relaxed as she listened to Spencer's soothing tone. He had this all figured out. It would be fine. He knew what he was doing. She felt her eye lids flutter close and her tiredness hit her and her adrenaline crashed. Her eyes opened again and she tried to force them to stay open.

"You are just trying to get me to let her go. You don't care about my life. You don't care that I will lose my job, my family, and everything I have." Jake fired back his grip tightening around Amy's neck again at the same time he thrust a gun into her side. Her breath left her in rush. She tried to catch it but he was squeezing her throat too tight. Panic set in as she started to hyperventilate. She saw Spencer's eyes widen as she struggled to breathe but the pressure on her throat just increased as Jake panicked behind her. Her vision swam. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Amy could hear chaos. It was all around her. Feet stomping, metal clinking, loud voices. It was jarring. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hand over them. _Too loud. _She heard her voice then, weak and thready. It all came rushing back. Jake, no air, Spencer. Her eyes flew open as her hands flew to her throat. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her down. "No! Spencer!" She tried to yell but the word came out a hoarse whisper. "Let me go!" She tried again but the brittle words fell on deaf ears.

Amy looked around trying to get her bearings. There was a man hovering over her. _He was the one who pushed me down. _Alarm slammed threw her and her adrenaline peaked. "No! LET ME GO!" She tried to scramble away from him but her movements were to rash and uncoordinated. Her limbs didn't do what she wanted to them to. He stopped her easily.

"Amy," a voice called to her behind the man. "It's okay. He's a paramedic."

_Spencer_. She relaxed as his face swam into her view. She reached for him and he sank onto the floor next to her. Then he was everywhere. His arms were around her waist, his legs pushed into hers, his face was in her neck. For the first time in the last hour she felt safe. "What happened?" Her husky voice asked.

"You passed out," He muttered pressing a kiss into her neck as he answered. She grimaced against the pain. Her throat was exquisitely tender.

"Obviously," she answered.

"You fell so fast," Spencer murmured his voice tight. "Jake had too hard of a hold on you. The pressure on your carotids was too much and you passed out. At least that is what he says happened. The medics confirmed it."

"The baroreceptors in the carotids respond to pressure. An increase in pressure causes the brain to compensate and it shuts down." Amy responded but the words were coarse in her throat. "He's okay, right? You guys didn't hurt him did you?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed but he shook his head. "When you fainted he threw the gun to the other side of the bathroom and tried to help you. Morgan pulled him off and handcuffed him."

"He tried to help me. Don't you see? Spencer he didn't do this," Amy argued, but her voice had no conviction as her energy waned.

"An argument for another day," Spencer murmured his hold tightening before he backed off. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"Me too," Amy replied. She saw the paramedic come back towards her and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have to go to the hospital do I?"

"No," the man answered before Spencer could. "Your vitals are stable, blood pressure is back up. You'll have a sore throat for a few days. He compressed your windpipe enough to cause some irritation. Just drink some warm tea and it will help."

Amy nodded eagerly. "No problem."

"Coke doesn't count," Spencer prodded.

Amy just shot him a dirty look. "I didn't think coke counted for tea. I'll be fine," she assured the medic. "Thank you." That was when she realized the medic and Spencer were not the only ones in the room. The team had arrived and Morgan and Hotch talked in the background. "What happened to Jake?"

"Prentiss and Rossi took him back to the station for questioning." Spencer answered pushing the hair out of Amy's face before offering her a hand up.

Amy felt her legs underneath her, but they felt like Jello and it took a second to get her footing. "I feel way too bad not to have had a really good night last night." Amy muttered.

"Well, I had a very good time last night," Spencer countered wrapping his arm around her to steady her sagging body.

"Not what I meant," Amy smiled up at him as fatigue wore on her.

"Hey, little girl," Morgan greeted with a tender look. "How you feeling?"

"Like a confused man held me at gunpoint and nearly suffocated me."

Hotch looked her over critically. "They didn't want you to go to the hospital?"

"The EMT said I was fine," Amy replied rolling her eyes at his protectiveness.

"You are about to fall asleep standing up," Spencer muttered. "You need to go home and sleep."

"I agree," Hotch answered. "We will need a statement from you before then though. Can you handle coming to the BAU for a few minutes?"

"I get to see where you work?" Amy smiled up at Spencer. You could always tell a lot about people by what was in their desk drawers.

"You need to sleep," he pushed again.

"Later. I'm sure where you work has to have a large supply of coffee to keep up with you."

* * *

Reid moved quietly into the conference room that the team used. He was pleasantly surprised to see Amy fast asleep on the cold leather couch that was pushed against the back wall. She had sent him for coffee after he had checked on her for the fourth time in an hour, probably more out of annoyance than actual want. She had been stubbornly refusing sleep since she had walked into the building four hours earlier. Instead Amy had gone on the Garcia grand tour part of which included exploring his desk. The candy wrappers in the nearby trashcan were the remnants of her unearthed treasure. She had fit in effortlessly at the FBI and the office. He absentmindedly thought she could have made it in the Bureau if she had wanted to. He smiled as she curled her arms up into her chest, a sleeping position he was getting use to seeing.

He was tempted to stay and watch Amy catch up on the sleep she so desperately needed but there was an interrogation underway that he was interested in seeing. He shut the door to the conference room as quietly as he could and made his way to the BAU's seldom used interrogation area. Normally they were still stationed at a local police office when they questioned a suspect. But this case had spanned police offices and had fallen into the BAU.

Reid made his way through the maze of cubicles with easy familiarity and into the interrogation area. Quietly he slid beside Prentiss and he watched Jake and Morgan through the double mirror.

"I didn't do any of this!" Jake said his voice frustrated and tired as he motioned to the pictures Morgan had scattered on the table.

"So you didn't murder any of these women?" Morgan asked his tone tolerant.

"No!"

"You just held Amy Anderson at gunpoint to prove a point?" He asked conversationally.

"No! I mean yes I did, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"What about turning yourself in? I mean if you are innocent what did you have to lose?"

"I don't know." Jake admitted hanging his head in his hands.

"How long has this been going on?" Reid asked Prentiss as he watched Jake get up to pace.

"Two hours. Price isn't admitting to anything other than holding Amy hostage. Morgan hasn't been able to catch him in any lies."

"Did they find anything at his house?"

"The crime scene guys are still going over it, but Hotch said they found a bunch of articles on the case. He also had some pictures of Amy in his desk drawer."

"Nothing linking him directly to the murders," Reid said in annoyance. He rubbed his tired eyes as he watched Morgan moving the pictures on the table around. He had been adding triple the amount of sugar to his coffee over the last three hours but his weariness was setting in.

"You know what I think?" Morgan asked. "I think that you got a little crush on Amy. I mean, it's not like that would be hard to do. She a cute girl, friendly, only a couple of years younger than you."

"No!" Jake interrupted him.

"Come on," Morgan pressed him. "Man to man. That girl would be hard to resist."

"She's not my type," Jake erupted.

"Really?" Morgan asked his voice still calm. "How about her?" He tossed a picture of an older victim in front of Jake. "Or her?" He tossed another one next to it. "Or any of these?" He flipped the photos on the table. "I mean, blonde, brunette, red heads, we have an assortment of flavors."

"I didn't do any of this!"

Morgan slammed his fists on the steel table making Jake jump. "Right now we have a full crime team going over your whole house with a fine tooth comb. If you so much as tracked in one hair from these girls you are busted. Now are you going to tell me about these girls or are you going to play the victim?"

"I can't admit to something I haven't done."

Reid rocked back on his heels as Jake and Morgan continued to spar in circles. The door crashing open behind him made him turn in surprise. Hotch strode into the room his face stone cold but confident. Rossi was right on his heels looking smug.

"What did you find, Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch held up a plastic evidence bag. "Stephanie Robertson was one of the students who went missing. She had a personalized necklace on her when she disappeared. We found it in one of Price's drawers." Hotch hit the buzzer to notify Morgan they needed to speak with him.

Morgan emerged from the room his composure dropping so his frustration was visible. "Hotch, that guy isn't giving up anything."

"He may not have to," Hotch informed him, handing the plastic bag to him. "Stephanie Robertson's necklace was found at his house."

Morgan nodded as he turned the delicate necklace over in his big hands. "Let's give it a shot."

"Do you remember Stephanie Robertson?" Morgan asked his voice cold as he entered the small room again.

Jake looked at him, his face a mask of confusion. "Should I?"

"You taught her three years ago in your PA class," Morgan leafed through the pictures on the table until found one of the victims from that year. "She looked a lot like this."

"I teach a lot of students. We have three classes a year, 120 students total. It's hard to keep them straight."

"She dropped out during the fourth semester just three weeks shy of finishing her academic year."

Jake shrugged. "I should remember a student who was struggling but I don't."

"That's part of the problem," Morgan continued pulling a piece of paper out from behind the plastic bag. "She wasn't struggling. When she dropped out she had a 3.75 GPA well above the need 3.00. She would have graduated in the top ten of her class."

"So, why would she drop out?" Jake asked his forehead crinkling.

"That's what we were wondering. Especially since her family has not heard from her since then. We found something interesting at your house," Morgan advised him as he changed the subject.

"What could you have possibly found?" Jake muttered in annoyance.

"Stephanie Robertson's gold necklace. Look, it even has her name engraved on it." Morgan showed him the necklace. "Now do you remember her?"

* * *

Reid walked out of the room a little more relaxed. Jake still hadn't confessed but the necklace gave them a lot more leverage. It wouldn't take Morgan long to crack Jake. What really mattered is he had Hotch's permission to get Amy and finally leave this place. Reid stopped short when he saw the couch she had been occupying earlier was empty. Panic flooded him as he rushed out of the room hoping to find her perched on his desk, but his seat was empty.

"Spence!"

He turned to see JJ rushing towards him. "Have you seen…"

"She's with Penelope," JJ answered at the same time before she started laughing. "I thought you might be worried about her." JJ looked at him with kind eyes. "You are different with her Spence."

Reid shrugged nervously. He assumed it was pretty obvious.

JJ just smiled at his reluctance. "I'm just happy you found someone."

"Me too," Reid admitted. "She's great, JJ."

"I know. Now, go find her before Garcia has her hacking into celebrities' personal files."

"Great. I just got her away from a stalker and now I'll have to keep her out of jail." Reid muttered.

"She'll keep you on your toes." JJ laughed.

"Yes, she will," Reid murmured as he turned towards Garcia's office.

He didn't bother to knock which he was sure would get him a very dirt look from Garcia. He just pushed the door open. Amy was sitting in an office chair at a table behind Garcia's massive panel of computers drawing a highlighter across a paper in front of her. Garcia didn't look up as she typed on her computer, her job was never done.

"I leave you alone for an hour and you already find something to study?" He asked as he came up behind her. She jumped and made a small squeak of surprise as she turned around to face him. He could see a lot in her face, mostly fear. Her eyes were round and wide and her mouth was open slightly her breathing stalled. "It's okay," he soothed dropping down so he was at her eye level. "It's just me." He watched her head bob as she nodded and sucked in a rush of air.

"Sorry," she apologized a blush coloring her pale face. "I'm still a bit jumpy."

Reid was about to speak when Garcia butted in. "You wouldn't have been scared if someone had knocked."

"That probably would have scared me more," Amy admitted under her breath so Garcia couldn't hear her. Reid chuckled.

"Why are you studying?" Reid asked pointedly his eyes narrowing on her. The last thing she needed to be doing was stressing herself with school work.

"She's not Mr. knight in over protective armor," Garcia answered for her. "Look before you jump to erroneous conclusions."

Reid smiled as he stood back and looked over Amy's shoulder. His smile grew wider as he took in the pages that were spread out in front of her. "Coloring pages?"

"You really can't be that surprised," Amy noted as she picked up another color to fill in a blank area on one of the Disney princesses' dresses.

"I shouldn't be," he admitted looking up at Garcia who was smiling at him. He sometimes underestimated Garcia. Sometimes her role on the team was more psychiatrist than technical analyst. She had seen that Amy was antsy and had found an activity that would keep her busy without overwhelming her. She was a gift. "Do you think you could tear yourself away from coloring so we can go home?"

Amy blinked up at him and he could see her brain turning the thought over but she nodded and gripped his outstretched hand. "Bye Penelope."

"Bye sweetie. Text me and let me know you get home safe. I'll see you this weekend." Garcia blew a quick kiss over her shoulder before she got to work.

"What's this weekend?" Reid asked as he pulled Amy against him. He felt her body mold against his, though she still felt tense.

"Penelope, JJ, and Prentiss wanted to go shopping," Amy gave a half hearted shrug. "I told them I would."

"You don't seem too excited. If they are overwhelming you just say the word and I'll have them back off."

"No!" Amy replied quickly. "I'm just tired. Once I get some sleep I'll start looking forward to it."

"Well let's get you home then," Reid prodded as he stopped off at his desk to pick up his messenger bag.

"Where is home?" Amy asked her trepidation written across her face.

Reid paused lowering his bag back onto the top of his desk. "It depends. Either I can take you home or we can go to my apartment. It's up to you. I'll stay with you if you want or if you want to be by yourself that's okay too."

"No!" She rushed to say. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'm not making any sense. I don't want to be by myself."

"You don't have to be," Reid advised her as he sat on his desk and looked at her face. She looked lost and confused so he pulled her closer to stand in between his parted legs. "If you want me to stay I will. Or I can get Garcia to go home with you. You won't be alone unless you want to be."

"I don't want to go home," Amy admitted. "I know you guys think you have the right guy but I don't feel safe there. Would I be in the way at your place?" She asked self-consciously.

"No way. Amy, I want nothing more than to have you stay with me. Have I done anything to make you think otherwise?"

Amy shook her head tears filling her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you still wanted me around."

"I will always want you around," Reid told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay. God, I'm a mess. I get weepy and stupid when I'm tired." She tried to smile as she batted at the tears that were falling.

"Then let's get you into bed. My car is in the parking lot and it will only take ten minutes to get to my apartment. Unless you want to pick up dinner along the way? I have a few dinner options at my place but nothing fancy."

"Anything would be fine," Amy stated. "I'm not a picky eater. I'll probably sleep through dinner anyway."

"That sounds pretty good to me." Reid answered as he walked her out the door.

* * *

Reid unlocked the door and let it swing open so Amy could walk through. He followed her lugging his go bag and her suitcase through his familiar door. He set the bags down on the hardwood floors and just watched Amy as she inspected his apartment. He wondered what it looked like though her eyes. It wasn't much, a one bedroom one bathroom with a functional kitchen which was all he need. The living room was big enough to fit six full bookshelves that lined the walls. He admitted it looked more like a library than a normal living space, especially when the tops of the bookshelves had piles of books. It didn't help that another ten book stack sat on the floor next to the couch where he normally sat and read. The furniture wasn't new but it was comfortable and gave the apartment a uniform antique feel. He liked it and could only hope she felt the same.

Then she turned towards him with a wide beaming smile. "This place is just what I expected."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very," she nodded moving to stand in front of him. "It's perfect for you. I love the bookcases." She walked over at them and started looking at the titles. "Anything in English for your non-genius guests?"

Reid laughed as he pointed out the two books shelves to the left. "Those are all English. And there is another bookshelf in my room that has mostly English books on it."

"Can I look through them?" She asked her excitement clear.

"Help yourself. Find a book to read and I'll cook dinner."

"You don't have to. I'm not that hungry."

"All you've eaten today is the candy you found in my desk. You need food," Reid stated matter of factly as he moved into the kitchen. It was an open floor plan with just cabinets and a bar separating the kitchen and living room. She followed him, perching on one of the bar stools that butted up to the counter.

"You are trying to take care of me," she told him.

"Is that a problem?" He asked warily, fully aware of her independent streak.

"It should bother me," She admitted with a shrug. "But I like it. Thank you." She leaned across the counter to kiss him.

Reid's hand instantly came behind her head cupping it and tilting her head where he wanted it. The kiss had an edge to it, more fire than care. Seeing her being held by Jake had truly shaken him and he hadn't been able to properly touch her since then. He pulled her closer until she was almost on top of the counter before he pulled back. "Hop up here," he commanded his brain was too tired to formulate a polite request. He watched her eyes darken at his command. Apparently she didn't mind his ordering her around.

He watched her carefully move onto the counter and slide over to his side hanging her legs over the edge and he took the opportunity to step between. She bit her lower lip with a smile, "Better?"

"Much," he acknowledged before his lips pushed onto hers again. They stood there for a while their tongues dueling and their hands exploring. He didn't move any faster, just enjoying having her on his counter, right where he wanted her. Although he was tempted to push her further he knew she was more tired than she let on. Finally, he pulled back.

"Wow," she breathed resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Wow, indeed." He drew in a shaky breath and stepped away from her before he changed his mind and took advantage of her on his countertop. "Go find a book before we both starve." He helped her down almost groaning when she slid down the front of his body.

"Okay," she grinned at him fully aware of what she had done.

"You are an evil, evil woman," He muttered.

"But you love me anyway," she joked moving towards the door.

Before she could leave the kitchen he grabbed her hand and spun her back into his grasp. "I do you know."

"Do what?" She asked momentarily confused.

"Love you."

Her face softened and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too."

He groaned when her mouth found his again. "Go. Now."

She was still laughing when she rounded the corner.

* * *

Reid moved the food onto two plates and set them down on his modest kitchen table. Most of the time he just ate on the couch while he read but tonight was different, Amy was here. He looked over at the couch that had she claimed as hers for the past hour and saw her dozing. He knew she needed her sleep, but she also needed food and he wanted her to have it while it was hot. He gently shook her shoulder smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she mewed sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I would have let you sleep but I thought you might want dinner while it was hot."

"I'm starving!" Amy laughed sitting up quickly. "Thank you for cooking for me."

"Don't thank me until you actually taste it. I don't cook too much," Reid admitted wearily.

"I'm sure it's great," she praised following him to the table a few feet away. She looked at the food laid out for her as she sat down. "Spencer, I can't believe you remembered."

"I have an eidetic memory. It would be hard for me to forget," he said brushing off the compliment.

She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him. "Okay. So you have a great memory. But you didn't have to use it. I can't believe you made me this." She looked at the soup and grilled cheese with a smile.

"You said your mom made it for you when you were sick or sad. I thought a day like this met the qualifications." She had off handedly mentioned it the previous night and the idea had resonated with him.

"This is the sweetest thing you could have ever done for me. That and saving me from a guy who was holding me at gun point."

"You fainted before I could save you," he pointed out with a grin.

"I always had a flair for the dramatics," she laughed. "I like this."

"What?"

"Being with you. In the normal way. Not having to worry about a psycho or the team coming in. Just being a normal couple. It's nice."

"Very. And we have a long time to enjoy it."

"Yes," she smiled. "We do."

* * *

Okay I know this seems like the end. BUT ITS NOT! We still have at least 8 or 9 chapters to go! I just wanted to end on a happy note for once. But don't worry there is more drama and Spencer and Amy action to come! Hope you enjoyed!

XOXO TheWritingPA


	21. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: I know I know you guys hate me! I didn't mean to run away and hide! I have just been really busy in clinicals. You wouldn't believe how busy I have been! I see patients all day and have to study and SLEEP at night! Plus I've been kinda waning on my love of Criminal Minds lately. I just haven't LOVED the first couple of episodes of the season! Plus I have not been able to make this chapter work like I wanted it to. There are just some Spencer moments that don't seem very Spencery. But never fear I am BACK! I rewatched some favorite episodes and remembered what I LOVED about the show mainly the characters and their interactions. Also I'm stuck in a small town for work during the week and have nothing better to do! Literally no cable, no cell reception, no ANYTHING. Plus my last day is Dec 10 so then I have a whole month of freedom! Anyway I know this is short but I AM working on the next chapter! Love you all and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Amy swung her legs back and forth as she watched Spencer do the dishes from her perch on the counter top. She couldn't suppress the smile covering her face. Whether she admitted it to herself or not she had been worried that when the case was over they would be over too. But seeing him like this, normal and unarmed, made her love him that much more. Plus anyone who made her grilled cheese sandwiches and soup she was automatically in love with. It wasn't hard to see that he was someone who genuinely cared for the people around him and did what he could to make them feel special and important. How Lila had ever passed him up was beyond her. Amy felt lucky to gain her loss.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked.

"Huh?" Amy asked her train of thought diverted.

"What are you thinking about? You look so serious like you're trying to cure cancer or something."

Amy laughed as she watched him lean against the sink and study her. "Nothing that demanding."

"Then what?" He pressed.

"I was thinking…" Amy trailed off. "I was thinking that I am a very lucky person to be involved with you. I can't imagine anyone else could possibly be any better." Amy felt the heat in her cheeks and she watched his face flame too. "Sorry, that's a whole lot of honesty."

"I like honest," he said smiling. "And I feel the exact same way. I really like seeing you on my counter." He noted licking his bottom lip. "Are you ready for bed?" He asked his gaze sharp.

"I need to take a shower," she admitted. "I feel all grimy. Being held hostage will do that to a girl."

"I need to take one too," he stated as he grabbed her hands and pulled her down from the counter top. "How about if we make it a shower for two? I think my shower has enough room for the both of us."

"Why Dr Spencer Reid, are you propositioning me?" Amy asked with a wolfish smile.

"I am," he admitted and for once he didn't blush. "Unless you'd rather just shower and go to bed. It has been a long day."

"It has," Amy said thoughtfully. "You haven't slept at all." She murmured brushing her thumb along the deep circles under his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to go straight to bed?"

"I'm use to not getting much sleep," he said with a shrug. "I have gotten more sleep with you then I have ever gotten on a normal case."

"Then I think a shower might be just what we need," Amy decided hopping down from the counter. "Show me your bedroom, Spencer."

He led her out of the kitchen and to the door on the right, opening it so she could follow him in. Curious she looked around the bedroom taking everything in. It wasn't as cluttered as her bedroom. It was simple. There was another crowded book shelf as well as a dresser and bed. True to his word she could that most of the books on the shelves were in English with a few odd languages scattered in. The room was painted a nice neutral blue gray and his comforter was a darker navy color. If she had seen the color somewhere else she would have thought it was cold but in this room it fit. The heavy oak of the furniture and the many books lying around livened it up. Pictures were hung on the wall and she leaned in close to see many of the team and a few from his childhood. The older pictures made her smile. He was so cute as a kid. Glasses covered his tiny face as what she deduced was his mother hugged him. _I didn't even know he wore glasses._ She shook the insecurities away. It would take more than a week to learn everything she needed to know about Spencer. It didn't make their love any less real.

"That's my mom," he told her his voice wary.

"You said she was an English professor?" Amy asked looking over a few more of the gilded frames.

"Yeah. I guess that's where I get my love of reading from."

"What about your father?" Amy asked realizing that she hadn't heard him talk about his father at all.

"I don't keep in contact with him," Spencer admitted his voice without emotion. "It's a long story. I promise I will tell you, just not today."

Amy nodded, she could handle that. "So, where is this shower you were promising to show me?"

He grinned and motioned to another door. "Right through there."

Amy walked past him and opened the door wide. She was surprised by the size of his bathroom. It was much bigger than hers and much neater. All of his toiletries were lined up on the clean counter and the floor was devoid of any laundry or towels. She recalled her cluttered bathroom counter top and cringed. _Much neater._

"I have someone come in and clean once a week," he admitted sheepishly.

"Cheater," Amy half heartedly accused as she turned back to face him. She raised her arms up over her head and waited. He laughed at her as he pulled the shirt off of her. "Turn the water on," she requested moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt. They both started stripping as the water heated up, filling the room with steam. Spencer grabbed her hand and moved them both into the shower. She sighed when she felt the hot water pelt her tight skin. Then his hands were everywhere. Moving to cover every surface he could. Her hands quickly followed his lead, moving over his body. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side as his hands pressed into her. "Ow," she gasped as she instinctively stepped out of his embrace.

"What? What happened?" He asked his face wreathed in worry and confusion. His hair was plaster against his head and he had to push it out of his eyes to see her better.

"I don't know," Amy admitted turning her head so she could view her side. Sure enough, there was a small muzzle shaped bruise starting to form. _Son of a bitch_. Spencer placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her so that he could see what she was looking at. She didn't have to see his face to know when he saw it, his sharp intake of air said it all. "It's not that bad," she tried to tell him.

"Really? It happened about six hours ago and it is already turning black and blue," Spencer answered through clenched teeth.

"It's just a bruise, Spencer. I get them all the time."

"I'm pretty sure most of them aren't from having a gun pressed into your rib cage."

Amy sighed in annoyance. The mood was totally ruined. "It's over Spencer. Can we not let him ruin our night?" He stood watching her his back to the shower head, effectively blocking her from the warm water. It was only when she started to shiver that he broke out of his revere.

Without a word he turned them so the hot water cascaded down her back and her front was cushioned against his warm, tense body, his arms coming gently around her. She sighed as his warmth comforted her. Without a word he lifted her face and kissed her. She had expected it to be gentle and comforting and the ferocity shocked her. His arms pushed her tightly into his body so she couldn't move. His grip was tight but his arms were strategically placed so that he didn't touch her bruised side at all. He was even cognizant of her sensitive throat and kept his urgent kisses on her face or shoulders. Once she had warmed up under the warm spray of water he turned and pushed her into the shower wall. Her senses were in over drive as she was pressed between his hard body and the cool wall. His hand moved down her stomach and found her most sensitive areas with easy familiarity. In seconds he had her panting into his mouth as her muscles tightened around his unrelenting fingers. His fingers were thrusting into her with a fierceness she hadn't experience before. "Spencer, stop, I'm too close," she warned him but he continued his fast pace.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He murmured capturing her nipple with his mouth.

"No," she moaned before taking a deep breath. "No, I want you inside me, please," she begged.

"Your wish is my command," he answered moving her onto a ledge behind her. She felt her butt resting precariously on the tiny shelf just seconds before he entered her with such force that it almost made her lose her balance. Her hands gripped his shoulders her nails tearing into his flesh. She wasn't going to be the only one with marks tomorrow.

"Spencer," she groaned as he kept a faster pace than what she was use to.

She felt him push her hair out her eyes and opened them to look at him. The emotions on his face shook her. He looked so fierce and protective it didn't even look like her mild mannered Spencer anymore. "No one will hurt you again," he vowed his movements never stopping. "You are mine."

Her independence bristled slightly at the words but they sounded so hot coming from such a reserved man she couldn't help but accept them. She found his mouth again with an urgent kiss as he continued to pound into her. "Oh my god, Spencer," she moaned again. "I'm yours," she consented. "I'm only yours." Her words spurred him on and she felt her back move up the shower wall as his movements became frantic . Her orgasm hit her with a power she hadn't felt before and she felt Spencer follow her immediately her name echoing off the shower walls. The spasms faded and her vision started to clear. She felt Spencer's forehead resting on hers as his labored breathing washed over her.

"Wow," Amy breathed, surprised she could say anything.

"Yeah," Spencer answered moving out of her so she could slide down the shower wall. Her feet were unsteady underneath her and she would have fallen if Spencer hadn't caught her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to…" He trailed off looking sheepish and much more like the Spencer she knew. All vestiges of fierceness were gone.

Amy just pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him effectively ending his apology. "I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm pretty damn good."

"That's good to hear," Spencer laughed. "Come on, wash your hair before the hot water runs out."

* * *

Reid moved though the bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist. He could hear the shower still running as Amy finished bathing. He pulled a hand over his face his thoughts racing. He didn't know what had come over him. He could have hurt her, probably did to a certain extent. _Stupid_. He decided pulling boxers and flannel bottoms out of his dresser drawers. Just the thought of that man making a mark on her tiny, perfect body had sent him over the head. She was his. No one got to touch her but him. He knew the thoughts were irrational and for him completely out of character. He wasn't a possessive or jealous person. He had been more than happy to let Lila go out with friends of either sex. He had never felt the need to possess Lila like he had Amy. He pulled a hand through his hair as he heard the shower stop and a blow dryer start a few seconds later. Reid was more surprised that Amy hadn't minded his cave man instincts, if anything she had enjoyed it. He knew one thing, no one would ever lay a hand on her again. That dark bruise on her pale skin was an image he would never forget.

He felt rather than heard her enter the room. His body was becoming so attuned to her it surprised him.

"Hey," Amy said shyly as she stood next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I told you I was. Come on, Spencer. Let's go to bed," she held out her hand to him and he followed her lead. Her presence felt slightly odd as he got comfortable in the large bed. He had never brought a woman back here. Lila had always preferred five star hotels to his 'dumpy apartment'. But as Amy wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest he didn't think anything in the word felt better. "I can't believe we are going to bed at seven o' clock," Amy giggled.

"I think we earned it," Reid answered ruefully.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I normally leave here around seven. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I'll leave a key on the table so you can come and go as you please."

"Are you sure, Spencer? I understand if this is too much for you. I can go home."

"No," he answered easily. "I want you here. I want to see you when I come home. I want to come home to you," he explained fully aware of the implications.

He watched Amy's eyes glisten as she nodded. "Okay. I'll be here."

"Good," Reid answered pulling her close his eyes falling shut. "This is good."

* * *

Amy woke up the next day completely disoriented. The room was still dark but the clock on the bedside table read ten o'clock. She had noted the heavy curtains that had covered Spencer's windows last night but had never thought they would so completely drown out the sunlight. She stretched slightly and felt several muscles spasm in protest. _Oh yeah, I'm going to be sore today_._ But what a delicious way to be sore_. Amy smiled as she took in the empty room. She hadn't even heard Spencer leave this morning. She really hoped he had gotten enough sleep. Smiling she moved slowly out of bed and pulled a simple sun dress out of her suitcase. She grabbed her make up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The first normal day in a very long time and by God she was going to look pretty for it.

* * *

"What do you mean Price still hasn't admitted to anything?" Reid asked Morgan as he sat down at his desk his chair spinning slightly.

"Just what I said. The guy is holding out. Don't worry we have enough to hold him, pretty boy. He'll crack sooner or later." Morgan answered. "How's Amy doing?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping in," Reid supplied the information in a rare moment of weakness. He knew giving Morgan any information meant that he would invariably use against him. But the thought of Amy sleeping in the middle of his bed with her hair spread out around her was still strong in his memory. It had taken all he had to leave her, but she needed to catch up on her sleep and he needed to get to work. They had plenty of time.

"Man, she is already staying at your place. Moving fast enough kid?" Morgan asked critically, eyeing him critically.

"It works for us," Reid defended. He didn't care how fast it was he wanted her with him as much as possible. And it wasn't like she was moving in, although the thought didn't bother him like it probably should.

"Apparently," Morgan agreed. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. At least someone around here is getting some lovin'."

"Leave him alone, Morgan." JJ warned him dropping off a stack of files. "You have work to do."

"Oh, need momma to protect ya now, kid?" Morgan laughed as he dodged a swipe from JJ.

Reid just shook his head and went back to work. The sooner he finished the sooner he could go back home. Home to Amy. That was something to look forward to.

* * *

Amy locked the door to Spencer's apartment practically skipping down the stairs her white dress floating around her knees. She had pulled her slightly curled hair back with a blue ribbon, tying it into a neat bow. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. This was the stuff perfect days were made of. The sun felt good on her skin although it still felt odd. She felt too exposed out in the open after so much time cooped up and guarded. It was a bit of a quick switch to go from not being allowed close to windows to having the freedom to go shopping. _They have the guy who did this. You're safe._ She repeated the mantra as she looked for Spencer's car in the parking lot. She had found a note in the kitchen along with a set of keys to both the apartment and his car. Spencer had taken the subway so she could leave when she wanted. His care made her smile. She did in fact have a large list of things to do.

"Check in at school, get some groceries, adopt a dog…"Amy trailed off smiling at the thought.

Getting a dog was a bad idea for multiple reasons. She knew it. With clinical rotations coming up in two months she would have horrible hours to have a dog underfoot. She would have to rush home on lunch breaks to let him out, but it would be worth it. Plus, she was hoping having a dog around would help her feel more comfortable once she started staying at her apartment again. The thought of spending the night at her apartment by herself made her skin prickle and break out with a cold sweat. She knew Spencer had offered to be around as long as she needed him, but there would be a point when she would want to be on her own. A great big dog would make her feel better, a lab or a golden retriever, something big and loveable. She grinned as she pulled the car door open and got in. Garcia said Spencer wanted a dog anyway. Maybe he could help puppy sit. Before she could put the key in the ignition a familiar Taylor Swift ringtone filled the car. Frantically she dug through her black hole of a purse and pulled out her singing cellphone. She looked at the caller id and grinned. _Brynna._

She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey!" She greeted energetically her heart leaping with hope for their strained friendship. Then before she could even ask Brynna how she was she felt a cloth covered hand press firmly over her mouth. She struggled against the increased pressure screaming into the cloth as he hands clawed at the hand holding her prisoner. Her eyes widened as her parking lot view swam before it all disappeared.

* * *

I know I know! Short and a cliffhanger. I know you all hate me but I know what I want to write for the next chapter so I hope it won't take me long! Although I am having a hard time writing the Unsub. If anyone would mind proof reading please let me know! I need another CM fan to read it over for me!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Author's note: AW! I loved all the reviews and thoughtful messages you guys sent! I can honestly say it pushed me to want to write the next chapter. Okay this chapter was one of the hardest for me to write. If you had to compare me to anyone on the show I would be Garcia, bubbly, happy, generally almost innocent. Thus, writing unsubs makes my brain wonky. I had a really hard time writing him as convincing and mean. I hope you guys think I did an okay job. I think it turned out nicely!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One:

Garcia's hands flew over the keyboard at record speed as she looked at the multiple screens that illuminated her office. It was one of those rare days when her desk was drowning under paperwork. She could barely see the tops of her fun little knick knacks animal. Even her 'Miracle Worker' coffee mug, a birthday gift from JJ, was missing among the flattened remains of dead trees. The team coming back from a case was always a blessing and a curse for her. A blessing because all of her make shift family was back in one piece, safe and warm in the BAU offices. A curse because she always ended up buried under bureaucratic red tape and paper work. And then she had another project added to her normal chaos. She was digging back into Amy's case, something she was sure Hotch would not be pleased about. But sitting with Amy yesterday had made it clear to her that Amy was not convinced that Price guy was the one behind all of this, and Garcia was a firm believer in women's intuition.

She knew her team was near perfect in their ability to find the right guy and send the creepers away for a long time, but it wouldn't hurt to do a little digging. So, Garcia was flipping through the files looking for any electronic clues that she might have missed. She had already made her way through the most of the cases dead ends wrapping them up with a nice multi colored bow. She started probing further into the university's employment history. Even if it wasn't this Price guy all the clues pointed back to that school. She flipped through the faculties files half heartedly. Everyone had come back with clean background checks and had been working for the university of years. No one new was hired except Price. Garcia flipped through the last of the personnel files freezing on one man's profile. No one new had been hired, but someone had been rehired.

* * *

"Reid!" Garcia called as she wove her way through the bullpen towards her favorite wonderkin. She wasn't one to rush but her feet flew as fast as they could carry her on her neon purple heels.

Reid glanced up and saw her anxious face, standing up instantly. "What's going on?"

Morgan and Prentiss both glanced up from the files they were perusing and gave the red head their full attention.

"I found something." She stated anxiously. "I don't think Price is the guy we are looking for."

"What are you talking about?" Reid questioned watching as Prentiss and Morgan gathered in closer.

"Amy didn't think it made since for Price to be the guy…" she began gesturing with the files in her hands.

"Baby girl, all the signs point to him." Morgan objected his tone tired.

"They did," Garcia combated as she brushed past Reid to place papers on his desk. "I went back further into the PA employment records. Price did start teaching when the murders happened, but someone rejoined the faculty the year before. He didn't technically leave so he wasn't technically rehired. That kept him off of our radar."

"Who?" Prentiss asked waving Hotch and Rossi over from across the room.

"Dr. James Adams. He had previously taught at the college for fifteen years but left to get his Ph. D. from another university. He came back the year before Price joined the faculty." Garcia shoved one of the papers into Hotch's hand.

"That could be a coincidence," Hotch negated as he shot Garcia a displeased look. "We have more evidence against Price."

"But sir, I looked for the same MO in the years Dr. Adams was working here. There were several poor defenseless ladies of the night that were murdered during his tenure."

"Did you find any missing students in the classes?" Hotch questioned.

"One, but otherwise nothing," Garcia admitted. "Something is there. Amy didn't feel right about Price being guilty. Call it women's intuition, but I think this guy did it and I think Amy would agree."

Hotch looked at her doubtfully. "We can't chase down every possible lead just because the victim doesn't believe the evidence."

"We could just question him," Prentiss shrugged. "What would it hurt? It would seal up the case tighter for when it goes to trial."

"Find out where he is today. If he can come here we will do it. I don't want you guys running around down on questionable information."

"Okay," Prentiss picked up the phone and started dialing.

Reid's head was spinning at the possibilities. Even though there was a slim chance someone other than Price was guilty, the thought of Amy being unprotected was unsettling. His hand was poised over the phone about to call her cell phone when it came to life with a ring. Praying it was Amy he lifted the phone from its cradle and pressed it to his ear. "Dr. Reid," he answered, his tone even.

"Dr. Genius?" A female voice questioned fretfully.

"Brynna?" Reid asked, his mind automatically going back to the day of the 'date and bait' and her unwanted nickname for him. "What's wrong?"

"I think something is wrong with Amy. I didn't know who else to call."

"What do you mean something's wrong? What happened?" Reid questioned his tone rising anxiously.

"I called her today to apologize about the whole Josh thing and it was weird. She said hello but then I couldn't hear her."

"Maybe her reception was bad," Reid reasoned, his brain grasping for rational answers. Cell phones were notoriously bad with reception.

"No, it wasn't the signal. I could still here her. Her voice was muffled. But, Dr. Reid, I swear I heard her scream."

"Did you call her back?" Reid asked his worried voice getting the teams attention.

"Of course. It went straight voicemail every time. She always has her phone working and on her. It shouldn't go to voicemail. She should answer," Brynna explained desperately.

Reid turned from the conversation with Brynna and found Garcia in the tight group gathered around his desk. "Trace Amy's cell phone. See where she is. JJ, try calling her." Reid scrawled her number onto a paper scrap and shoved it at her. He looked up to see Prentiss shaking her head. "Dr. Adams didn't show up today did he?"

"They haven't seen him in three days," Prentiss answered her mouth slack.

Reid looked anxiously at his friends, his heart thumping in his chest. "He has her. We got the wrong guy."

* * *

Amy smiled.

She could feel Spencer's fingers tracing her calves. The feather light touch tickled. She giggled slightly her eyes still shut as she lay on her back, enjoying the attention. She felt him make the motion again and she pulled her leg away from him. "Spencer, that tickles," she laughed. Then she realized her leg hadn't moved quiet the way she had wanted it to. Like it had gotten caught on something. She pulled it again but it stayed where it was, a slight pull on her ankle. Her eyes shot open. She wasn't with Spencer. She looked at the man above her in shock.

"Spencer isn't here anymore. It's just you and me," he said his voice tight.

"Dr. Adams?" Amy asked her voice trembling as her memory came flooding back. She felt the overhead fan blowing cold air down on her and realized she was no longer covered in her favorite white dress. She could feel it underneath her but it had been cut from her body leaving her naked and exposed. Frantically she pulled on her arms and legs, trying to draw up and cover herself. Pain shot through her wrists and ankles as she heard metal clang. She pulled again but the same sickening sound filled her ears. The bastard had her shackled. Fear flooded her and tears instantly came to her eyes.

"James, please." He replied as he moved away from her to circle the bare mattress that was positioned in the center of the room.

Amy felt fear and adrenaline pulse through her veins as her eyes frantically scanned the room. She was on a mattress her arms and legs held down to it. He had somehow managed to get metal chains pushed through the heavy fabric and attached to the floor. The room was nearly empty except for the mattress and a chair off to the side of it. The walls held her attention. They were layered with pictures, so close together that at first she thought the walls were covered in an abstract patterned wallpaper. There were only small sections of grey wall peaking out at her between the coated pictures. The pictures were prominent. She could see herself in familiar places. Leaving school, sitting in her apartment, the movie theater. Her friends were in some of them, mostly Brynna and her classmates. Then she saw where the neatly arranged photographs morphed into a more frenzied composition. Pictures of her and Spencer were slapped on the wall half-hazardly, their faces looking down at her.

The FBI training that was a part of her ancient history came trickling back to her. It was easy to see his transition from calculated stalker to angry murderer. And it had gotten worse when he had seen her with Spencer. She watched the deceptively calm man pace around her cushioned prison. He was angry and felt threatened and now he was holding her captive. Instantly she knew her chances weren't good, especially since no one knew she was missing.

"Why did you call them?" Dr. Adams asked his tone conversational like he was asking her why thiazide diuretics were the first line treatment for hypertension.

"Them who?" Amy stated, her voice like gravel.

"The FBI. I just don't understand why you would feel the need to call them."

"What can I say? I didn't appreciate the body parts left at my doorstep." Amy shot back her temper rising.

"You misunderstood," he chastised slightly still making his wide circle around her resting place. "I wanted to be close to you," he murmured crouching down next to her head, resting on the balls of his feet.

"So, you cut body parts of innocent women? That makes total sense." Amy muttered turning her face away from him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"They weren't innocent!" He snapped his voice echoing off the cold walls. His hand reached up and gripped her jaw and attempting to turn her back to him. She fought his grip stubbornly until he over powered her, her neck muscles spasming in protest as he forced her to look at him. "They were not innocent," he repeated his voice mild. "They were whores," he explained his tone reverting back to one she remembered explaining medication doses. "They were bad women and they got what they deserved."

"The fact they were whores didn't keep you from raping them," Amy spit out, firing the words at him. Her mind spun. She had to stall. He would expect her to be meek and employing. He would expect her to apologize and beg. He was not going to get what he wanted out of her. And the longer she kept him distracted from his plan the more time Spencer would have to find her.

She saw his hand flying at her seconds before she felt the impact that had her facing another direction. Her cheek stung and she bit her lip against the pain. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain. He gripped her jaw again and turned her towards him. "You cannot rape the willing," he ground out through clenched teeth. "They were selling themselves to the highest bidder."

"If they say no its still rape," Amy muttered watching his eyes flash but instead of answering he just stood up and walked away. Amy sighed heavily, she didn't know how long she had left before he snapped.

* * *

"Who was the last to see Adams?" Hotch asked as the team convened around their round table.

"Dr. Benjamin saw him leave the school three days ago at about five o' clock. He called in sick the last two days. He isn't at home and his neighbors haven't seen him since he left for work Monday morning," Prentiss advised.

"Who interviewed him?" Morgan asked flipping through the statements taken that day.

"I did," Rossi spoke up. "He seemed pompous and arrogant. But he didn't say or do anything to make me suspicious. The rest of the professors had favorable opinions of him."

Reid paced quietly from one side of the room to the other his brain turning over the facts of the case. He could see the facts in his head and he flipped through them as the team talked around him. He was trying to remember anything Amy had said about Adams but he couldn't remember anything. She hadn't mentioned him once.

"Amy never spoke of him," Reid stated.

"What?" Prentiss asked her forehead crinkling.

"She never mentioned him once. We talked about her school and professors at great length but she never talked about him. She talked about the class but not him. He was insignificant. He did nothing to make her notice him in class. He knows how to temper her desires so he doesn't arouse suspicion. He is obsessed with Amy but he is also obsessed with his own intelligence."

"So, Amy is only part of this?" Prentiss questioned.

"Yes. He obviously he uses Amy as the physical founding of his fixations but to the greater extent this is a game to show his intellect. To show he can out smart detectives, police, even the FBI. It's his ultimate game,"

Garcia snorted before quieting down under the teams stares. "Sorry, probably not the best time to point out that is a Twilight reference. But I'm so telling Amy you turned into Edward Cullen when we get her back."

"Baby Girl, does Adams have any land or buildings in his name?" Morgan asked steering the conversation back to the task at hand.

Reid watched over Garcia's shoulder as she frantically searched for buildings or land in Adams name. Nothing came up. _Where would he take her?_

"Try relatives. Maybe someplace got passed down to him and didn't get switched into his name," Reid suggested as he watched her switch tactics.

"Nothing," Garcia replied anxiously. "I'm going to try to search for places in Jake Price's names. This creep framed him for multiple murders maybe he committed real estate fraud for giggles."

Reid's mind spun for other alternatives but his thought process was clouded with emotion. He was going to lose her. He could feel JJ hovering behind him, trying to give him whatever support she could. But she couldn't help. Nothing would help until he got Amy back. Emotion was clogging his brain making it turn slower. He couldn't process enough information. He wouldn't get to her in time and it would be all his fault.

"Nothing," Garcia muttered as she continued searching.

"Where would he feel comfortable?" Rossi asked out loud. "This is obviously something he's been doing for a long time. He would take her someplace where he knew he could control the environment. Has he always lived at that apartment building?"

"Yes," Garcia answered without looking up. "When he lived in this city it has been in that apartment. He even kept it when he left the state."

"Wait!" Reid stated anxiously. "This man is a professor. His intelligence is what gives him power. He would go to a place where he feels most powerful. Amy said that her class is the first to be in the new building. Where was the old building?"

He watched Garcia pull up the information and process it. "4009 Old Airport St. About fifteen miles from here. It's been empty since the allied health program was moved."

"And right in the middle of my geographical profile. Hotch, he's there." Reid stated adamantly.

"You're sure?" Hotch questioned.

"He has Amy. I wouldn't send us someplace if I wasn't absolutely certain." Reid replied his eyes wide.

Hotch looked him over critically before nodding. "JJ get SWAT to meet us there. I don't want anyone moving until we get there. Reid stay here with Garcia."

"Not a chance," Reid responded without looking at his boss of almost eight years. He grabbed an ill fitting bullet proof vest of the table and slung it on.

"It wasn't a request Reid, it was an order."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else, Hotch. But, if you for one second think that I would stay behind while Amy is being held by this deranged sociopath you are delusional." Reid fired out at him as he followed Morgan out the door. He barely caught the raised eyebrow that indicated Morgan's surprise. "Hotch, I have listened to you for years. With the exception of Owen Savage I have obeyed every order. You'll have to fire me before you keep me here."

Reid held Hotch's gaze as the man he highly respected stared him down. "Fine. You come along. But you are to stay behind Morgan and I until I give the go ahead. You are a spectator understood."

Mulling the idea over, Reid could see how unbalanced he was. There was no way he would be able to be impartial if Amy's life was on the line.

"Understood," Reid agreed.

* * *

"I just don't understand how you could sleep with him," Dr. Adams muttered, almost more to himself than her. Amy stiffened as he stopped and took a seat in the chair across from her. "I can understand calling police. I can see that now. You were scared. You didn't understand. But sleeping with a man you barely know? I thought you were classier than that. Maybe I was wrong."

Amy kept her mouth shut as she started to shiver, a mixture of fear and cold. Dr. Adams had a script. If she had to guess he had rehearsed this line of questioning just like he had rehearsed his lectures before class. He was twirling a scalpel in between his fingers as he spoke. All she could think about was that stupid police officer's description of the last victim. Cuts. Shallow cuts.

"Was I wrong?"

Amy remained silent. She was positive he had written her part of the dialogue too. She was suppose to answer him. Beg his forgiveness. _Not a chance in hell._

"Was I wrong?" His voice echoed off the wall as his composure cracked.

She tried to keep from flinching as his voice shocked her. Before she could answer he launched himself from the chair and had his hand around her throat before she could even process his movement. She struggled as his grip tightened around her neck cutting off her airflow. She clawed at his hand desperately as he pressed into bruises left by Jake the day before.

"Was I wrong?" He asked again his voice tight. "Was there something about Dr. Reid that turned you into a cheap whore or were you always that way?" His grip tightened further and her eyes flooded with tears as she scrambled to pull his hand away.

Finally he let go of her throat and she felt the air rush into her lungs. It hit her so quickly that she coughed on it. Her pitiful coughs and gasps were the only sound that filled the room.

"Now, please tell me. Was he special or was he just another john?"

"He is everything," she spit out angrily. Her nerves rankled at the thought of him comparing Spencer to anything less than perfect.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be a very good agent." Dr. Adams critiqued. "He let you get held hostage twice now."

"He is great at _everything_ he does," Amy fired back her fist clenching.

"That still doesn't answer my question," he repeated moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "Are you always a whore?" He questioned again as his hands went to his belt.

* * *

Reid anxiously sat in the SUV's passenger seat as Morgan raced through downtown traffic.

"We'll get there in time," Morgan told him, his voice rough.

"We have to," Reid answered his overactive fingers picking at a lose thread on his pants. He hated sitting there while Amy was enduring God knows what. But he was also rational enough to know the SUV was much more time efficient then trying to run. Especially with Morgan behind the wheel.

Reid grabbed the handle on the SUV's roof as Morgan made a sharp turn. He could hold on. Amy would hold on.

* * *

Amy whimpered as Adams unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

_Got to stop him. God, Spencer, where are you?_

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked as he moved to stand over her on the mattress.

Frantically Amy bucked off the mattress pulling at the restraints like a woman possessed. A sickening pop filled the room as her ankle snapped against the metal confines.

"Well, look what you managed to do to yourself," Dr. Adams tisked as Amy's screams filled the room.

* * *

"Where are the old PA classrooms?" Reid asked as he looked over the blueprints with the SWAT team leader.

The main pointed out two of the rooms at the back of the building. "The good and bad news is the rooms are at the end of the hall way. He won't be able to get out."

"But he'll feel cornered and will likely hold Amy hostage," Reid murmured looking over the plans.

"Are you sure he's here, Reid?" Hotch asked again.

"Yes. This man prides himself on being the smartest man in the room. Where would he feel more intellectually powerful than in a room where he teaches?"

"There is a van around back," Prentiss added. "PG is tracing the plates." Prentiss held out the cell phone for the team to listen to.

"Van registered to Jake Price. Too bad Jake Price never paid for it," Garcia commented over the phone line. "The check was bounced through three different banks but originally came from Adams second bank account."

"Okay, we move in as slowly as possible. Our best bet is going to be to negotiate with him," Hotch commented.

"He's an intellectual. He will either want to talk to the person with the most brain or the most brawn," Rossi theorized looking between Morgan and Reid. "Reid might be too much of a challenge intellectually, but it might through him off."

Hotch looked at Reid, narrowing his eyes. "We'll play it by ear once we are up there but for now you stay in the back."

"Yes, sir," Reid agreed.

"Let's move," Hotch commanded.

* * *

_Oh my God_. The pain radiated up her leg and she couldn't keep the sobs from shaking her body. She didn't have to look at her foot to know it wasn't facing the way it should anymore. But it didn't matter, her desperate move hadn't freed her.

"Well, you are all ready bleeding now," Adams grinned. "I guess you took care of one leg for me." He smiled up at her as he moved the thin scalpel to her uninjured left foot. She was stuck. He was going to follow through with his plan.

"You sorry excuse for a human being," Amy spit out as he drug the sharp blade over her artery. "You didn't deserve me. That's why I slept with Spencer. Because he was worthy and all you are, is a sick son of a bitch who I wouldn't look at twice."

She watched his behavior shift slightly, but he continued on moving to feel the back of her knees. If he got much further she wouldn't last longer than thirty minutes without medical attention. She would bleed out on a dirty mattress and leave Spencer with just a grizzly scene to find."I slept with Spencer because I wanted to be with some with true intelligence. Someone whose mind is constantly working not someone who stands up in front of a class of grad students who would rather sleep then listen to his voice." She saw the second his concentration broke. His body launched to hover over hers. She could feel him rest his weight on her ribs. They snapped like twigs. The air left her in a rush.

"I thought you were different. I thought you were better. But you are nothing but a cheap whore." he spit out angrily all composure gone.

"And I still know better than to be impressed by you," she muttered as she watched his fist make a sickening arc towards her head. Then everything started to blur into a mass of pain.

* * *

"Third floor," Hotch ordered as the team moved as a tight unit. Soon they all felt silent quickly moving through winding staircases. The building was old, one of the first hospitals in the city that had later been converted to a school. The teal pain was peeling off the walls and left behind trash litered the stairwell.

Reid moved behind Morgan, his gun aimed high, as they entered the third floor lobby. They followed the SWAT team as they turned right and quietly moved to the end of the hall.

* * *

Amy drifted in and out of consciousness as Dr. Adams beat her. _I can handle this_, she said to herself. _This is the better option_. It was simple anatomy. If Adams was able to systematically slice open her arteries like he had the previous victims, she wouldn't last fifteen minutes. But if he were distracted, if he let his anger blind him, she could hold on. She would have to.

The punches and kicks that had landed on her body stopped suddenly. She looked up at him through already swelling eyes.

"I'll show you impressive," Adams was yelling, his voice loud to her ringing ears. Then she saw him push his already undone pants down his fat, hairy legs.

"Spencer," she mumbled through broken lips. "Spencer, help me."

* * *

Reid heard yelling through the last door. He could hear Adams screaming. He didn't miss the way Morgan stepped further in front of him to prevent him from bolting for the door. He wouldn't have, but his friend's movement didn't offend him. His emotions were erratic and he did have to fight the impulse to push past the men in front of him.

Hotch moved to the front of the SWAT team. Reid watched Hotch carefully peer through a small window in the door. "He's distracted," he motioned the both teams forward and Reid raised his weapon.

* * *

"No, please no," Amy finally broke down. She begged him as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her head was throbbing and she could hear her own blood rushing through her ears. She felt Adams grubby hands pawing at her thighs, roughly pushing them apart as she fought against him.

* * *

Hotch held up one finger starting the count. One.

* * *

Amy sobbed as she felt Adams fingers nails cut into her flesh.

* * *

Two.

* * *

She could feel his breath on her face as he laughed at her. "No," she cried.

* * *

Three...

* * *

I think I will run away because I'm pretty sure someone is going to throw something at me! But I swear I will update as quickly as my fingers can type!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Author's Note: OMG! I cannot BELIEVE the response I got! I am amazed and awed and so very grateful! I have to say the response made me so excited for the next couple of chapters that over the holiday weekend i wrote almost 40 pages. That's right! I have this chapter and two more totally done. You know what that means? The more you review the quicker the next chapter gets up! I do apologize for the wait to get this chapter but I had to get it juuuust right. And I needed internet ;). Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two:

The room exploded.

Amy's eyes opened as she took in the men rushing into the room. Bullet proof vests were everywhere and people were screaming orders. Angry voices competed with each other for distinction. They rang through the small room and bounced back at her from the walls in a warped echo. She searched the crowd through swollen eyes looking for him. Looking for her Spencer. She couldn't see him in the mass amount of people. Her heart that had already been beating rapidly reached unparallel levels. Then she saw him and the world stopped. The look on his face would be seared into her brain forever. His face said it all, anger, worry, love. She started crying in earnest then her cries startlingly loud as the men quieted around her.

"James Adams?" Hotch's voice echoed in the room.

In all of the commotion she had forgotten about Adams who had now rocked back on his heels so he was away from her. They had stopped him. _Thank God._ The relief was overwhelming, it only made her cry harder.

The man was silent as he looked at Amy, his back to the group of armed men.

"James Adams. Stand up and move away from the girl," Hotch ordered in a voice that chilled Amy.

Hotch nodded at Morgan once and Amy stared in wide eyed horror as Morgan took a step forward.

Her eyes never leaving Spencer's she frantically signed to him. _Knife._

* * *

Reid pulled Morgan back before he could grab Adams.

"What the fuck, kid?" Morgan angrily whispered.

Reid pointed at Amy's weak hand moving. "She's saying knife. He's armed."

Morgan sighed, his annoyance visible as he raised his gun level with Adams head.

Reid pushed out a sharp breath as he fought every instinct in his body. All he wanted to do was run to her. He could tell she was barely conscious now, her eyes fluttering close every few seconds and her sobs quieting. Her face was already a mass of swelling and bruising. Her hurt and broken body was on display for the room to see. Bile and acid churned in his throat and mouth making him sick. His hands were so tight around his gun it was a wonder it didn't break in two.

"Hotch, he has a knife," Morgan murmured so Hotch could here.

Hotch nodded and continued to address the man. "James Adams stand up now."

The man ignored him.

Reid looked at Hotch, his face employing him to allow him a chance. Hotch nodded tightly.

"Dr. Adams?" Reid asked his gun never lowering. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and if those photos are any indication I think you know who I am. Dr. Adams, it's over just step away from Amy and give yourself up. You know you don't have many options at this point."

The man held his ground as well as his grip on the scalpel.

"Dr. Adams it's over. You lost. You planned every last detail out and you still weren't good enough to beat the FBI. Do you want to know why your plan didn't work? Do you want to know why you failed?" Reid prodded his gaze on the scalpel spinning in the man's hand.

"Why?" Adams asked never turning from his position by Amy.

Reid nodded at Morgan as he took a deep breath. "Because I'm smarter than you."

The older man was in sudden motion. His hand flew in an arc aiming for Reid who was already prepared, side stepping the attack. Morgan moved into action quickly kicking the man's feet out from under him, which sent the scalpel skidding across the floor.

"Much smarter," Morgan snapped as he flipped Adams onto his stomach.

Reid rushed to Amy pushing through the SWAT team members in front of him. He took it all in at once, the severely broken ankle, the cuts on her right ankle and back of the knee, then the deep bruising on her right side. Her face was severely bruised; he was hardly able to recognize her under the purple colored skin. Even her hair was caked with her own blood.

"Reid," Hotch called. Reid looked up just in time to catch Hotch's suit jacket. He quickly covered Amy's exposed body with the expensive material, tucking it as tightly as he could without injuring her further. "Medics are on their way up."

"Spencer," Amy murmured through bloody lips.

"I'm here," he answered gripping her hand in his.

"I knew you would come," she sighed, her whole body sagging in relief.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he muttered guilt plaguing him. If he had only looked harder, worked faster, so much of her pain could be undone.

"Not your fault," Amy muttered her forehead tightening in annoyance. "Ouch," she complained. She tried to raise her hand but the chain held her down.

"Son of a bitch," Reid cursed. "Morgan did he have a key on him?"

Morgan searched through his pockets and pulled out an old skeleton key. "Here," he tossed the key over to him. Reid quickly unshackled Amy's wrists and left ankle. He hesitantly went to the right ankle and unsnapped the confines as gently as possible. Alarm slammed through him as he noticed the tips of her toes were starting to turn blue. He checked the other foot and noticed it still had perfect capillary refill and the toes were a light pink. She had severed a blood vessel in her right ankle. _Shit_. He knew the implications of that..

Medics swarmed on her then, checking vitals, starting IVs, putting pressure on the places she was bleeding.

"Oh my god," JJ gasped as she came into the room and took in the scene. She rushed over to Reid's side watching with him as they moved Amy to a stretcher.

"Spencer," Amy mumbled. Reid pushed through the medics to be by her side.

"I'm here," he answered.

"Can you come with me?" Amy asked, her tone soft.

"Go," JJ told him. "I'll clear it with Hotch. Just go."

Reid nodded. "Thanks JJ."

JJ watched him follow behind the stretcher as they rolled Amy out.

* * *

Reid was pacing by the nurse's station. He made a wide path from the end of the hallway to the very edge of the station counter and then turned around to make the loop back. His head was down and he was quiet, but JJ could see his fingers fluttering at his sides. A nervous habit that told her he was distracted, trapped in his own mind.

"How long has he been doing that?" Prentiss asked as she and Hotch joined the team. They had been at the scene wrapping up the case. Hotch had let as many of the team go as he could and they had trickled in over the past hours.

"Since the nurses asked him to stop picking the stray thread on the chair two hours ago," Morgan answered from his spot leaning against the wall. "I give it ten minutes before they tell him to stop pacing. I think the blond nurse on the end is getting dizzy watching him."

"Have we heard anything?" Hotch asked his face stern.

"She's been in surgery for three hours. She had broken ribs, a bad broken right ankle, and something was wrong with her lungs," JJ relayed the information tiredly.

"Pneumothorax," Reid's voice answered from behind them, causing them to turn in surprise. He looked haggard. The dark rings under his red eyes were more pronounced and his hair was more disheveled than usual. "When he broke her ribs one of them punctured her lung causing it to deflate. They should fix it with a chest tube to remove the air. Her ankle is going to be the biggest problem."

"I thought it was just a break?" Garcia asked confused. "People broke their ankles all the time, right?"

"One of the main blood vessels in her ankle was severed. If they can't reconnect the blood vessel her foot won't be able to get blood and they will have to amputate it. They are hopeful that since it happened such a short time ago that they will be able to reprofuse it. Amy hates orthopedics. She's going to hate having to deal with orthopedic doctors."

"She'll deal with what she has to. She's strong," JJ counseled resting her hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Yeah," Reid answered absent mindedly.

"Where is she?" Brynna screeched running into the waiting room her face red and puffy.

Reid caught her before she could rush past them, he vaguely noticed a worried Josh shadowing her.

"She's in surgery," Reid began quickly relaying the information he had.

Brynna's eyes widened as he explained, her training making her fully away of the possible outcomes. "What ortho doctor is in there?"

"I don't know," Reid answered with a shrug. "I didn't ask."

"It better not be Waters," Brynna scowled. "That son of a bitch better not have a hand on her."

"I'll ask," Josh answered tightly, nodding his head to acknowledge Reid as he walked past him.

Brynna took a shaky breath, "Josh isn't a bad guy. He just really showed his ass the other night."She apologized for Josh as she took in the group around her.

Reid smiled gently. "I know. Amy said he always looked out for her."

"Yeah, he does," she murmured. "He almost punched Dr. Waters the last time he saw him."

"What happened?" Garcia asked as she watched the quiet, solemn man interact with the nurse.

"He hit on Amy while she was shadowing him. He wouldn't take no for an answer so Amy had Josh pick her up when she left. You should have seen the poor guys face when Josh walked up."

"I'm glad she had him," Reid smiled.

"Well, I'm glad she has you now," Brynna answered.

The hours ticked by slowly, but the group in the waiting room only grew as the sky darkened outside. Haley had brought Jack and enough food for three days much to the teams appreciation. Reid couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He absently remembered a quick breakfast Monday, but it was already the early hours of Tuesday morning. He was starving, but the food was tasteless as he shoved it down. Jack had fallen asleep in Hotch's lap hours ago. He had patiently been waiting for news like the rest of them.

"Amy Anderson's family?" The doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

"Here," Reid answered first as the large group stood.

"Wow, everyone here is family?" the doctor asked as he looked at the diverse group filling the room.

"Close enough," Brynna answered pushing through the crowd to stand next to Reid. "Whoever isn't family is FBI and if that isn't a qualification I don't know what is."

"Okay," the doctor answered with round eyes. "We just got Amy out of surgery. The damage was extensive. She has three broken ribs one of which punctured her left lung. We had to insert a chest tube to reinflate the lung and we are going to keep it in to make sure it doesn't happen again. Surprisingly the facial and cranial injuries were superficial. There were no broken bones or profound injuries to the face. The cuts that were made to her vessels were shallow enough that we could stop the bleeding. Her right ankle is what gave us the most trouble. The foot was cyanotic when she came in but because of the quick response time we were able to create enough anastomosis to reprofuse the limb. Right now it has good blood flow but we are going to have to watch it carefully to make sure it stays that way. We had to put a couple of pins and screws in her ankle but we stabilized the joint well. She's been through a lot but she is doing the best that can be expected."

"When can we see her?" Brynna asked anxiously.

"We are moving her to a private room now. I understood there would be a certain level of security expected?"

"Yes," Hotch answered for the group. "We will have agents here the next couple of days."

"Alright. I ask that we only have two visitors at a time for the next day or so. Miss Anderson is still unconscious and right now we have her on a ventilator. We should be able to take her off of it in a couple of hours but I want to prepare you. She has a lot of tubes and lines right now. She looks bad, but the outlook is positive. Do you have any questions?"

The group fell silent for a second before Reid answered for them, "No, thank you."

"Reid, why don't you and Brynna go? We'll wait for you." JJ suggested as she took a seat next to Josh.

"You guys can go home," Reid suggested. "There isn't going to be anything else going on tonight."

"We'll figure it out later, go on kid," Morgan pushed him slightly.

"Thanks," Reid nodded at him before he and Brynna turned down the hall. "You ready?" He asked Brynna when they reached the door they were directed to.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Brynna admitted as she pushed open the door.

Reid had known what to expect. A ventilator meant Amy would be on a machine that would be breathing for her. A chest tube meant a thick tube in her side that would be draining into a container by the bed. IVs would be everywhere. He knew what to expect. But that didn't stop the shock of seeing his Amy lying helplessly on the hospital bed. She looked so small in the center of the large bed. The ugly white hospital gown actually had more color than her sallow skin tone. They had rinsed the blood out of her hair but it still hung tangled around her. The bruising on her face had only gotten worse as the time had passed, turning into blotches of black and purple. A large knot pressed out of her temple.

Brynna's broken sob and the gentle whoosh of Amy's ventilator were the only sounds in the cold room. Reid looked over to see Brynna shaking like a leaf her hands clutched tightly around herself. "He said it's better than it looks, remember?" Reid whispered trying to convince both of them. Reid watched her eyes race between the heart monitor and ventilator settings that she was probably all too familiar with. Hesitantly, Reid made his way to the side of the bed picking up her still hand.

"I can't do this," Brynna cried frozen in place.

"It's okay," Reid murmured soothingly. "Amy would understand if you have to leave."

"I just can't," she whispered brokenly.

"Go get some rest, I'll stay with her," Reid told the scared girl. He wasn't surprised when she ran from the room. He was tempted to do the same. The emotions in the room were thick. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down picking up her hand again. His shaking fingers traced the bruises on her wrists. She had fought against the chains hard. The thought physically hurt him. Thoughts of anger and guilt waged a war within him.

"Hey, kid," Morgan greeted quietly as he slid into the room taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed. "Hey, Amy." Reid watched Morgan take in the damage with a cool face, but he could see the tension in his shoulders, his hands clenching into fists.

"They voted you in first?" Reid asked slightly surprised. He thought Garcia and JJ would be fighting to get in.

"JJ and Garcia wanted to come in, but they were both already pretty close to tears. I figured I'd give you a little bit of a break before the onslaught."

"Thank you," Reid mumbled in true gratitude. He didn't know how to handle crying women. Inevitably he would end up saying something wrong and make it worse. He didn't have the energy for that today.

"She's got the whole team wrapped around her finger," Morgan laughed quietly. "Even Hotch. I can't believe he called Haley in."

"She'll be excited about that. Her goal was to get him to warm up to her."

"It didn't take long," Morgan joked. "Look, kid, I know you are dealing with about twenty million things right now, but let us know if you need us okay? None of us mind."

"I will," Reid promised. He wasn't going to lie. He would probably need his friends the next couple of days.

"Okay. Now steal yourself. JJ is up next."

The rest of the day passed with his different friends coming in and out staying for a little bit. Their reactions varied. JJ had held it together long enough for a ten minute visit, but Reid bet she wasn't going to make it home without crying. He also knew she would call to check in every two hours throughout the night. Garcia cried the entire time and Morgan ended up having to drive her home. Hotch was the last one to come in ordering him to take at least a week off. He had also made sure that Reid had Haley's cell phone number in case he needed anything while the team was at work. Haley promised food and a return visit so she could meet a conscious Amy. He had never been more thankful for his family in his life.

* * *

Tuesday 4pm

Reid clutched Amy's hand as she started to wake up hours later. He could feel the moment she became conscious. Her whole body was tense, wary. He could see the fear and confusion in her face and hit the nurse call button. The ventilator tubes were still in place. The doctor had wanted her awake when the extubated her, something about it being better for the lungs. The downside to that was she would be disoriented at first. The nurse had said most patients would try to extubate themselves. That was why she had to put the padded restraints around her wrists. Reid cringed when they slid them on and tied her hands down to the bed. It was flashback to the barren room where she had been held down almost twenty four hours earlier. From experience he knew the feeling of restraint would take her back there too. She moved her arms and felt the cords tighten around her. He watched her eyes go wide as she tugged and pulled at them.

"Amy, don't. You are okay," he said holding her right hand. It only made her fight harder. She started choking on the tube that was suppose to help her breath. Reid launched out his chair so he could look down at her face. Her fight or flight response had kicked in and he knew even his presence was scaring her. He shrugged off the sting of hurt and placed his hands on the side of her face. "Amy, look at me. It's Spencer. I'm here. You are okay. He's gone." He took a deep breath as she continued to fight. "Amy!" He said sharply catching her attention, her wide frantic eyes finally focusing on him. "It's Spencer. It's me, baby. Calm down." He watched her sag onto the bed her chest rising and falling rapidly.

The nurse ran into the room coming to the other side of the bed. "Miss Anderson, I'm Sara. I'm your nurse. You are okay. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you are. Now, the quicker we get the tube out of you the quicker we can untie your hands okay? Will that make it better?"

Reid watched Amy nod eagerly as she calmed down, her eyes never leaving his. "Can you take it out?"

"The doctor can but I already paged him. He should be on his way here now."

"Miss Anderson, you've decided to wake up I see?" The doctor asked as he strolled into the room. Reid could see Amy roll her eyes, but she kept still. "I hear you want this tube out? We can do that."

Reid relaxed slightly as Amy attempted a smile around the tubes in her mouth.

"Okay, you are going to want to cough when we pull it out, just cough. It helps move it out okay? Don't bite down on it. Okay here we go. 1…2…3…"

Reid cringed as he figured he always would now when he heard that countdown. Once again he was waiting on someone else to say three so he could get Amy back. He watched from the side of the room his breathing still as the doctor removed the tube and Amy coughed violently.

"That's good. Good, Amy," the doctor praised. "Get those wrist restraints off her," the doctor ordered harshly. "We could have left them off. Christ we have an FBI agent watching over her, I'm sure he could have stopped her."

"I said the same thing," the nurse muttered as she removed the white restraints. "Dr. Carlton insisted."

"I think I will go find him and talk to him about sympathetic patient care. Amy, I'm Dr. Summer, I'll be your doctor while you are staying with us. If you need anything just let Sara or one of the nurses know and we'll take care of it."

Amy was struggling to drink the water that Sara had given her. She cleared her throat, "thank you."

Reid finally breathed. Her voice was just what he needed to hear.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I know not my longest chapter. But the next one clocked in at a wopping 16 pages last I checked. A whole 6 more than this one...wonder if I'll get reviews ;)


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Author's Note: Oh my god! I cannot believe the response I have gotten! I feel so loved! I hope you guys know that I really appreciate every review and kind word even if it is two words! It makes my smile throughout my hectic and sometimes annoying days. There is nothing like treating a patient who refuses to take their diabetes medication and feeling so defeated only to have a ping on my Iphone from a review! It's like instant pick me up! Almost as good as caffeine! Please enjoy this! It's a bit longer then the last chapter. And remember I have at least one more chapter written! I should get that updated Monday but who knows...maybe a few reviews will speed up the process ;).

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three:

Tuesday 10 pm

Amy watched him sleep in the chair next to her. He had pulled it close so he could rest his arms and head on the mattress. Just looking at the angle his neck was in made her own neck throb in sympathy. At least she thought it was sympathy. It was hard to tell what hurt anymore.

He really needed to go get some real sleep. But she was really glad he was here. She settled against the mattress trying not to move too much. She felt like a walking bruise. Every time she moved unbearable pain shot through her body. She pressed the morphine pump again. She knew it wouldn't take long for the constant pain medicine to knock her out. The flux of unconsciousness was annoying, but she couldn't handle much more of the pain. She let her eyelids flutter close. Sometimes sleep was better.

* * *

Wednesday 8 am

"Hey, Dr. Genius," Brynna murmured as she slipped into the room at 8 am the next morning.

"Hey," he greeted groggily rubbing a hand over his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Sorry about yesterday. I should have handled that better," she shrugged helplessly. "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

"It's not a matter of strength," Reid answered looking at the machines overhead, making sure they were still normal. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he hadn't been able to help it. Exhaustion had claimed him. "You were worn out."

Brynna nodded, "Not my best moment. How is she doing?"

"Pretty well. She is sleeping a lot. They woke her up to extubate her last night, but she's been sleeping since then."

"They gave her a morphine pump?" Brynna asked nodding towards the button grasped loosely in Amy's hand.

"Right after the surgery. They said they would see how the pain is today and if she could handle it they would remove it."

"Oh, she'll handle it," Brynna laughed. "She hates pain killers. She'll fight them the whole way."

Reid smiled bemused. "Hopefully, we can convince her to be smart about it."

"We can double team her. She can't fight both of us. Especially with a bum ankle."

* * *

Amy woke up to sun streaming in her window and chatter around her. Brynna and Spencer's voices greeted her as she become conscious.

"I may have a bum ankle but I can still kick your ass with the other foot," Amy whispered with a scratchy voice as she opened her eyes.

"Promises, promises," Brynna smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"I don't like morphine," Amy muttered. The two laughed at her. "What?"

"I was just telling Spencer you would fight the medication."

"Spencer," Amy sighed looking at his familiar face, feeling her hand encased in his. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" He asked his face gentle. Amy smiled at him.

"Okay, I know I have been saying for the past year you need a boyfriend, but if I have to watch this mushy stuff constantly I'm going to puke."

"Get used to it," Amy laughed as Spencer kissed her forehead.

* * *

Wednesday 1 pm

"Anything good happen while I was unconscious?" Amy asked from her cushioned resting place as she watched Penelope decorate her room. She was already resting on new multicolored striped sheets and engulfed in a bright pink robe. All courtesy of Penelope.

"Nothing really. I mean apart from the whole us working crazily to save you," she joked.

"Just a normal work day then?" Amy joked. She was enjoying the time with Pen. She was under no illusions that part of the reason she was there was to keep her company while Spencer was gone. It had taken both of them and Sara, the nurse, to convince him to go home to shower and eat. By the time he left Amy was almost convinced he might even try the nap that they were suggesting. He needed the break. He had been with her since she rolled out of the OR two days ago.

"Basically," Pen answered as she strung Christmas lights around Amy's bathroom door. "Oh, wait! Reid turned into Edward Cullen while you were being all hostagy."

"What?" Amy asked in confusion. She was pretty sure Reid didn't have the faintest idea who Edward Cullen was, although it did not surprise her that Penelope did.

"Yeah. They were thinking out the whole Adams is a super scary killer thing and Reid thought the guy was partly obsessed because he was so smart. You know using the whole I'm super smart and can outsmart the cops routine?"

Amy nodded slightly. No one had mentioned Adams to her. It had become a very taboo word around the hospital room. Apparently, Penelope hadn't got the memo and Amy was very thankful for that. She hated to be coddled. "How does this relate to Edward Cullen?"

"He said Adams thought it was 'the ultimate game'," Penelope chortled as she placed a little panda figurine on the dresser.

"He had no idea what he was saying," Amy laughed. "I'm more of a Jasper kind of girl anyway."

"I don't really see Reid enrolling in the Confederate Army. He is more the strong, smart, silent type. Don't you think?"

"Jasper loves to read and is a fan of history. So, is Spencer."

"Touché!" Penelope laughed as she stepped back from her work.

Amy looked around at the room. In the past hour Penelope had transformed it from a cold, clinical hospital room to a cozy room of lights and knick knacks. She couldn't get rid of the antiseptic smell that had Amy's nose burning although the multitude of flowers were attempting to conceal the smell. It was close to perfect.

Penelope sat back down in the chair next to her, still looking proudly over her creation.

"I'm glad you're here, Pen," Amy sighed.

"Me too," she replied patting her hand.

* * *

Wednesday 6 pm

Amy listened as the rehab people and ortho doctors talked to her about options and possible outcomes. Absently she thought only she could hurt her ankle in such a way that the ortho and cardiovascular people were both in awe that she still had a foot. _You are so lucky. _The unassuming phrase had been tossed around for the past half hour. _You are so lucky. But we are going have to watch it closely to make sure it doesn't necrose. You are so lucky. But you have to do a lot of rehab so you can walk normally. You are so lucky. The rehab is going to be the hardest thing you have ever done._

_ Lucky…lucky…lucky_. The word was spinning in her head in wide maddening circles. _Lucky. _Lucky that she was protected by the FBI. _Lucky. _Lucky that she was held hostage not once but twice. _Lucky._ That she had three broken ribs. _Lucky._ Lucky that she had broken her ankle trying to get away. _Lucky. Lucky. Lucky._

Spencer walked into the room his eyes wide as he took in the number of doctors crowded in the tiny door way. Amy watched him move to her side. He had showered, shaved, and changed clothes. If the rings around his eyes were any indication he had even got some sleep. He looked amazing, like a breath of fresh air. He kissed her forehead quickly before sitting in his chair by her bed.

"You should have called me. I would have come sooner," his face was instantly guilty.

"I was going to. They said they didn't have time to wait for you to get back."

"Nice," Spencer said tightly as he turned to listen to the group.

"As I was telling Amy, she is very lucky that we were able to get her blood flow back. She was very very lucky."

_Lucky…lucky…lucky…_

Amy pouted silently as she listened to their suggested steps to recovery. One week in a walking cast. Then start intensive rehab. As much as six hours a day if she could endure it. She would be on crutches for some time. Perhaps for the next couple of months. The thought froze her.

"I start clincals in a month and a half. I can't be on crutches then," Amy told them frantically.

"I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries," the attending advised shoot the resident an 'oh brother look'. "Like I said you are lucky to have your foot at all. You cannot expect to be walking around normally in two days."

Amy tensed in her bed. "I understand that. However, I cannot be on crutches while trying to rotate through OB-GYN. I assume it's hard to deliver babies while trying to balance on two wooden chop sticks."

"You will be lucky to be able to walk without crutches in three months let alone in a month and a half," the doctor stated doubtfully.

"I'm sorry, can we please stop using the term 'lucky'?" Amy asked in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked in surprise.

"What I think Amy means," Spencer began his tone firm, "is that nothing about this situation is lucky. It was not luck that reconnected blood vessels. It was your skill. It was not luck that got her here in time it was a team of medical and tactical professionals. It will not be lucky WHEN she walks normally. It will be because she worked hard and did the rehab to the best of her physical ability. I think you will be surprised what can happen when you take luck out the equation."

The doctors looked affronted. "I am trying to be direct and honest about the prognosis. You can't go into rehab expecting to walk within a week."

"I don't expect that," Amy stated tiredly. "Look, I'm tired. Can we argue another time?"

"Very well," the man stated turning on his heel and walking out the door his legion of drones following behind him.

Amy's head fell to the pillow case. "I'm sorry but I could not listen to him anymore."

"I understand," Spencer stated taking her hand in his. "Did I miss anything?"

"Other than the fact I am lucky? No." Amy sighed looking at him. "You look better. Did you get a nap?"

"Yes, I did. I thought Garcia was going to stay while I was gone."

"I chased her off a half hour ago," Amy informed him. "I wanted a little bit of time by myself."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I can be by myself with you," Amy smiled at him. His presence made her feel better, calmer. It made her world a much better place.

* * *

Tuesday 11 am

Amy was going crazy. She was cranky. She was bored. And nothing was going right.

"I thought you wanted to start rehab as soon as possible?" Sara was questioning her.

Amy shot her an annoyed look. She didn't feel like it. Was that so hard to believe? She had been beaten to a bloody pulp and right now all she wanted to do was watch the One Tree Hill marathon on SOAP net. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"You can't put off rehab like that Amy," Sara said annoyed.

"It's just a day!" Amy yelled back. She had been in the hospital a week and the doctors had decided that today was the day to start rehab. Well, they could pick another day. She wanted to lie down and watch tv.

"Fine," Sara gritted out through clenched teeth. "Sit here and mope. I'm going to work with patients that actually need my help."

Amy stuck her tongue out at her retreating figure. When she was by herself she sighed. Why couldn't people just understand she wanted to be left alone?

"Hey," Spencer greeted as he walked in with Brynna right behind him. Amy's head hit the pillow case. Alone seemed like a distant memory. She knew she was being grumpy and miserable but her nerves were fried and she was tired of the constant attention. The attention was both a blessing and curse. They kept her company and at the same time she got frustrated with everyone's incessant questions. It was like she was constantly being talked to. No one could just sit and be quiet. Except for Hotch. Hotch visited early in the morning before anyone else arrived. He always brought her a magazine and himself a newspaper. Most days they read in total silence. It was perfect.

Amy pasted on a happy smile when Brynna sat next to her. She didn't miss the look of sympathy that crossed Brynna's face when she looked at her. It was all too familiar. It was a look a lot of people around her wore lately.

"How bad do I look, Spencer?" Amy asked as she watched Brynna leave. Brynna and Penelope both had the hardest time concealing their emotions. It was the easiest to see the pity on their face when they looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked like she was asking about nuclear physics. Hell, if she had asked about that she bet he would have made more insight.

"Spencer, I'm serious. How bad do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

She would have found the comment annoying if it hadn't been for the absolute honesty behind Spencer's expression. He might think she was beautiful but she doubted she looked anything resembling beauty. His evasion rankled her nerves.

"Bring me a mirror," she requested, picking at the quilt Haley had brought her.

"No."

His denial surprised her and her head swung to look at him. "Spencer, give me a mirror."

"No. You look beautiful and that's all that matters," Spencer replied annoyance coloring his tone.

"Spencer," Amy warned her tone hard.

"No. End of discussion," Spencer answered his tone matching hers.

"Okay, love birds. Do we need a break from hospital bliss?" Penelope asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Amy answered at the same time Spencer said 'No'. His hurt expression made her feel guilty.

"Okay, Reid why don't you go get some food. You need it. You have definitely lost some weight junior G-man," Penelope clucked.

"I have not," Reid muttered picking up his wallet from the table. He had all but moved into her hospital room over the past week. He was always there by her side.

Amy looked at him in shock. He had lost weight. It may not have been a lot, but Spencer was already thin. The five pounds he had probably lost were shocking. "You have," Amy whispered in surprise. She felt so guilty, she hadn't even noticed. She watched him leave with wide eyes. "Spencer," she called and he turned in the doorway his face tired and gaunt. "I love you so much."

The smile transformed his face, "I love you too. I'll be back in a second. Do you guys want anything?"

"A cupcake. Sara said the cafeteria had really good cupcakes. Please," she added.

"Will do," he said, whistling as he went.

"Wow, you guys go from arguing to in love in like 2.3 seconds," Garcia marveled.

"I was being a bitch," Amy muttered her hands coming up to gently rub her eyes. "God, I didn't think I would turn into one of those people who made it all about me if I ever got sick. But I totally have. I didn't even notice he lost weight, Pen."

She watched her friends face soften, "You've had a couple of things going on. No one can blame you."

"I can," Amy muttered in disgust. It sucked being in the hospital this long, but taking it out on the people trying to help her was inexcusable.

"Well, what were you two fighting about?" She asked settling into the 'guest chair'. The other chair's was Spencer's and no one else was allowed in it. It was an unwritten rule in the hospital room, apparently along with not giving Amy a mirror. She hated rules.

"I wanted a mirror," Amy answered throwing her hands in the air. "I really don't think it was that big of a deal."

"I don't see why you would want one," Penelope dodged easily. "I mean you are in the hospital. Who do you have to impress? Reid already thinks you hung the moon."

Amy looked at her in shock. "I must be really bad if the woman who carries at least two mirrors at all times is arguing with me."

Penelope's look was pitying. "I just don't think it will help matters."

"Please, Pen," Amy begged. "It's almost been a week."

"Okay," she whispered quietly. "But I warned you."

Amy took the pink crystallized compact she offered her and flipped it open easily. The face in the mirror shocked her. Her face was black and blue, there wasn't a single area that was her normal skin color. She had felt the knot on her forehead but seeing it was surreal. Add in her hair that was a knotted mess and she couldn't believe she was the same person. She wasn't vain, but her self-esteem took a major hit. And Spencer had looked at her all week like she had never looked better. "He never gave a hint that it was this bad," she whispered touching the black rings around her eyes.

"He loves you," Penelope whispered with a shrug. "He thinks you are beautiful no matter what."

"I've lost weight too," Amy noted looking at her thin face. "That's why Sara was mentioning French fries and cupcakes. They are worried I'm losing too much weight."

"I know the doctor mentioned it to Spencer. You both aren't eating like you should be. Haley is going to start bringing in lunch and dinner for you both."

"Jesus," Amy shook her head. "I have to snap out of this. I can't just lay here and just have a pity party. Help me up, Pen." Amy requested moving to the side of the bed slowly.

"Woah, Amy, I don't think I'm qualified for this," Penelope warned as she tried to keep the many IV lines from tangling. "I am a doctor of the digital realm, not physical."

"Hit the nurse call button. I need a shower. If you don't mind helping Sara I would really appreciate it."

"Of course," she answered hitting the red button. "God, Reid is going to kick my ass. He has been so over protective lately. He about went postal when I told him you sneezed the last time I visited. He made me promise not to wear perfume. Can you believe that?"

"Yes I can. But I have to do this. I know I can't do everything on my own, but I have to start somewhere. Plus, Spencer would blush the whole time if he had to help Sara."

"God, Morgan would get a kick out of that," She snorted amused.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Sara asked warily as she walked into the room her eyes wide.

"I want to take a shower. Then maybe can I get a wheel chair and go for a walk with Spencer later?"

"Hell yes," Sara answered. "Finally! I was wondering when the fighter in you was going to come out."

"I'm not 100% but I'm going to get there." Amy smiled at them. "I am going to be fine."

* * *

An hour later Amy felt the best she had in a week. Her long hair was clean and brushed straight. But she was exhausted. She was sore and tired, a simple shower even with help, had been a lot to handle. Pen had gone home and Sara had warned Spencer a half hour ago that she needed a little bit of alone time. She leaned on the crutches Sara had brought her. She had a pile of clothes in front of her, but couldn't seem to put them on. She stood in her underwear looking in the mirror that was hidden behind one of the closet doors. Her body was a wreck. The stomach she had once prided herself on keeping sensibly toned looked almost emaciated. Her ribs were almost as prominent as the bruising that wrapped around her left side. She tried not to look at her ankle that was a in a walking cast. The idea of screws in her body really bugged her. Bruises danced across her thin body. _This was the price of surviving,_ she thought sadly. An hour ago she was ready to take on the world, but standing exposed like this made her feel weak.

"Hey," Spencer greeted hesitantly from the doorway.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice small.

"Sara said you were feeling better," Spencer came across the room to where she stood.

"Yeah. Sara and Pen helped me take a shower," Amy explained. "I'm should have gotten dressed," Amy laughed nervously moving to get her clothes. She didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes when he looked at her. She felt enough herself. She moved too fast on the unfamiliar crutches and started to fall. But Spencer, as always, was there to catch her. She sucked in a sharp breath as he touched her injured ribs.

"I'm sorry," Spencer murmured through tight lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to help me," Amy muttered. "You can just send Sara in. She can help me get dressed."

"Hey," Spencer said pulling her face up to look in the mirror. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her up. "Don't for one second think I see something other than beautiful when I look at you."

Amy scoffed lightly.

"Don't laugh at me," Spencer stated, his tone gentle but firm. "Do you want to know what I see?"

"Bruises?" Amy laughed sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke to me," Spencer said his tone turning annoyed. "When I look at you I still see beautiful. The same thing I saw a week ago. The same thing I will see every day for the rest of my life. I do see something else when I look at you like this, though. I see strength."

"Strength?" Amy asked doubtfully.

"Strength and courage. I see every second of pain you went through just to survive. I know how hard you fought to stay a life, to come back to me." Amy's breath caught in her throat as she saw the ferocity in his gaze. "I see you. All of you."

Amy cried openly then. Her face crumbled and her heart full. He was right. She had fought. She tried to look at herself like he saw her but couldn't quiet see it. But she wouldn't let her doubts derail her again. She shivered.

"You're cold," Spencer murmured running his arms up and down her arms. He lifted her easily, sitting her on the edge of the bed. He left her briefly to get the clothes Sara had laid out for her. No more hospital gowns. Sara said she wouldn't even bring them to her if she asked. Carefully, Spencer threaded her arms through the zipped up sweat shirt. Then he grabbed the pants making quick work of pulling them up her legs. His hands came up to her frame her face in his familiar way and she leaned into the touch. Her tears had stopped and he brushed a kiss over her forehead then her lips. He lingered there for a second, kissing her firmly. Amy sighed into the kiss. He had kissed her in the last week, but not like this. He hadn't kissed her like this since their last night together. Over a week ago. She responded eagerly moving her hands to find his shoulders, gripping them tightly. Her breathing was coming out faster, she was lost in him. So much so that she didn't hear the door open.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sara yelped her hands coming up to cup her mouth. "I thought you might need help but I see it's taken care of."

Amy smiled as she felt Spencer's forehead against her own. "No worries," Spencer said moving out of his half bent state to stand up. "Do you still feel up to going for a stroll?"

Amy didn't miss the fact he hadn't said walk and it made her smile. "Can I convince you to push me?"

"Maybe, but tomorrow you're pushing yourself," Spencer warned.

"Deal."

Sara returned pushing the wheelchair into the room. Amy laughed when she saw the pink tassels hanging off the handles. "Penelope may have brightened it up a little."

"Of course," Amy laughed as Spencer once again picked her up. She smiled at him. "Let's go for a stroll, boyfriend."

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? No cliff hangers. No major drama, well except for Amy having a minor crisis. I can't promise the next chapter won't bring the drama, but I can promise we have at least 7 more fun filled chapters to go. Probably closer to 14 since I thought this story would only be 15 chapters! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I am so sorry! I know I promised to update two weeks ago! Obviously I've been a bit busy! I had a test the first week and for the last couple of days I have been spending quality time with my family in Florida during Christmas vacation. I have a two month old nephew here who is taking up a good portion of my attention. :) But I did have a large portion of this chapter done and I will try to write some on the other chapter tonight! In other words I will try my best to get more up as soon as possible! I hope everyone is enjoying the Chirstmas activities. I am cheerfully shopping and dodging Christmas music (the only thing about Christmas I do not love). Well, read on and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Friday 5 pm

"Come on, Amy. A little further." Julie encouraged from her place a few feet away from Amy.

Amy gripped the bars tightly. Her fingers held on with so much strength she was surprised they didn't break from the tension. Two metal bars had become her lifeline. _How pathetic. _She moved her good foot another step before concentrating on her throbbing right foot.

The pain was excruciating. What was actually a soft cushioned floor, felt like a bed of nails with each step pushing the nails further into her foot. The pain curled up to her knee then moved to her thigh turning the whole leg one spasming mess. She moved the foot in front of her and bit her lip to keep from crying. Spencer was somewhere in the wings watching her. She couldn't be weak.

"There you go. Two more steps," Julie prodded. "Think about rotations. Think about having to work on crutches."

Anger flared in her. Julie knew just what to say to make her fight the pain. It irked her. She took another step, then another.

"Good," Julie praised as she turned the wheel chair so Amy could lower her sweat soaked body into it. "You have to let the anger and pain out, Amy. You are keeping it in. It's okay to curse and scream. It's amazingly therapeutic."

"Yeah," Amy waved the comment off as she watched Spencer cross the room to join her. He made it to almost all of her rehab sessions. At his request the marathon sessions were in the late afternoon. Hotch let him leave early with the understanding that he would arrive to the BAU early the next morning. She had tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but every day he appeared.

"Hi, beautiful," he greeted leaning down to kiss her. "You were amazing."

The praise soothed her more than Julie's did. He always encouraged her. It made her feel stronger.

"You got her Dr. Reid?" Julie asked as she wrote a note in Amy's ever thickening chart.

"Yeah, I'll take her back to her room."

Amy sat in between the two trying to control her breathing. She was exhausted. Spencer remained quiet as he pushed her down the familiar halls. This was a pattern they repeated daily. She wouldn't be up for conversation any time soon, and he knew that. Normally it would take a shower, with the help of the nurse, before she would feel social.

She allowed herself to get passed over from Spencer's careful observation to the nurse's capable helping hands so she could shower. The lack of privacy and independence was getting old, but before she knew it she was settled back into bed with Spencer sitting in his usual chair to her right.

"Haley brought meatloaf today," Spencer informed her as he opened up two Tupperware containers, setting one in front of her.

"Mmmm. I don't know how Hotch leaves that house," Amy joked as she settled among the pillows. "I would just sit and eat and never leave. It's so nice of them to do this for us."

Spencer nodded as he stuffed his mouth. The boy liked his food. The five pounds he had lost had had quickly reappeared. The fifteen she was missing were slowly filling in. She never thought she would have so much trouble putting on weight.

"Anything good happen today?" Spencer asked starting the conversation. "Any of the orthopedic doctors stop in?"

Amy sighed. It was a familiar conversation. She felt more like a patient relaying information than a girlfriend discussing current events. The medical jargon and doctor updates were getting old. She longed for the days when they talked about something else, anything else.

"No, I think I scared them all off," Amy joked trying to lighten up the boring conversation.

"You know they are just trying to help you," Spencer chastised her slightly.

Amy flinched at the reminder. "I know. I just don't like dealing with them."

"Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to," Spencer answered as he finished his food.

"I know, Spencer," Amy answered bitterly. _God, he sounds like my father. _"I am so ready to get out of here," Amy sighed as she tried to change the subject. Maybe they could come up with some fun things to do when she got out. Couple things.

"Just a little bit longer," Spencer told her.

She knew he was just trying to be nice, but the lie didn't help her. "Spencer, I've been here two weeks. I have at least another two weeks in front of me. A little bit longer and I'll be crazy."

"No, you won't," he answered as he grabbed the remote off the table and handed to her. "What do you want to watch tonight?"

Amy shook her head as she turned the television on. He was distracting her. While she was television obsessed, Spencer rarely glanced at the box. He usually picked up a book when she flipped it on at night. He was content to just be with her, making light conversation during the commercial breaks. She flipped on the television.

* * *

Monday 5 pm

Reid watched from the back of the room as Amy struggled to walk. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her start to stumble and right herself. It was incredibly hard for him to watch her. He could see in her posture how every step caused her pain. He had to keep himself from yelling at Julia to stop when Amy struggled.

He rubbed his hand over his face. He was exhausted. Even when he went home at night he rarely slept. Visions of Amy on that mattress came back to him regularly. Throughout the night they morphed into pictures of her in the hospital bed, then into her in rehab. It was hard to remember when things had been normal, when she hadn't been broken.

He hadn't been lying when he said every time he saw her he saw beauty and courage. She was perfect. But some days it was hard to remember her sitting on his counter, swinging her legs, a wide smile showing how happy she was. Or in his shower together, the pleasure they had. It seemed like distant memory. A life they had previously lived.

He watched her struggle through another step and cringed. It was painful to see her learning to walk again. She was so vibrant and energetic and he hated seeing her fight to stay positive throughout the day. Lately, she had been losing the fight. The days were wearing on them both. The lines between victim and protector, patient and caregiver, were blurring. All her wanted was to simply be boyfriend and girlfriend. They would get back to normal. They would. And everything would be perfect. If only he could figure out how to get them back there.

* * *

_She could feel Dr. Adams punches land. Each punch matched the beat of her heart. I can handle this, she said to herself. This is the better option. The punches and kicks that had landed on her body stopped suddenly. She looked up at him through already swelling eyes. _

_ "I'll show you impressive," Adams was yelling, his voice loud to her ringing ears. Then she saw him push his already undone pants down his fat, hairy legs. _

_ "Spencer," she mumbled through broken lips. "Spencer, help me."_

_ "No, please no," Amy finally broke down. She begged him as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her head was throbbing and she could hear her own blood rushing through her ears. She felt Adams grubby hands pawing at her thighs, roughly pushing them apart as she fought against him._

_ Amy sobbed as she felt Adams fingers nails cut into her flesh. She could feel his breath on her face as he laughed at her. "No," she cried. But it didn't stop. This time no one was there to help. All there was pain._

* * *

Amy woke up gasping for breath, tears filling her eyes as she took in the dark hospital room. It was empty. She had started sending Spencer home to sleep at night, although he still hated leaving her. But, she couldn't let him see her like this. He would tell the doctors, he would hover, he would never leave. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, but he needed to be able to leave. He needed to have some freedom. And she didn't want to add psychiatrist and mental patient to the list of already annoying labels they seemed to have on them.

Her ribs burned as her breath rushed out. She was lucky her night nurses weren't as attentive as the day shift. Sara wouldn't have missed this.

The nightmares started at the end of her first week of rehab and they were always the same. She would be back there on that dirty mattress chained down with no way out. Adams would be in the same position he had been before the team had burst into the door, but this time the team didn't come. This time Adams wasn't stopped.

The nightmares were getting worse every night. They were more vivid and they would last longer with her unable to break out of the dream. She would be captive again screaming with no one to hear her. She knew the signs. The delayed onset, the night terrors, the even minor events during the day that took her back to that room, back to hell. She had post traumatic stress disorder. She was terrified to tell anyone. She knew the facts. She knew the earlier it was treated the better the prognosis, but she couldn't bring herself to ask for help. For now she lived with the nightmares.

* * *

Friday 5 pm

"Come on, Amy! Push it. You have to let it go. Feel the pain and use it," Julie yelled at her.

Amy jumped slightly. She hated being yelled at. The pain was worse today. She had rehabbed extensively the day before and her muscles screamed at her to take a day off. But here she was, gripping the same two bars, putting too much weight on her ankle.

"Amy, I know it hurts. Use it. Curse! Do something!"

"It's not that bad. I can handle it," Amy replied through gritted teeth, her eyes glistening. She made another step forward but her bad ankle gave out. She tumbled and could see the floor rushing towards her. When she was within an inch of the ground she felt herself stop and Spencer's arms around her. She sighed deeply as he righted her, making sure she had a grip on the bars before he went back to his seat in the corner.

Amy finished the session although she could tell Julie was not happy with her progress. _Well too fucking bad. _Amy thought absently as Spencer rolled her towards her room where she went through her usual routine of having Sara help her shower then eating with Spencer. Before he left he kissed her again, just like he use to. She really did love that man. Maybe they would make it through this.

She was lying down watching television when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Amy called pulling the sheets up higher over her chest.

"Amy?" Julie asked coming further into the dark room.

Amy switched on the bedside light and blinked against the brightness. Julie was dressed in her normal street clothes, obviously on her way out for the night.

"Hey, Julie. Come on in."

Julie walked over to the bed taking a seat in the spare chair, her purse dropping next to her. "We need to talk."

"Look, I know today was rough, but I'll do better tomorrow."

"I'm not worried about tomorrow," Julie said her tone gruff. "I'm worried about next year."

"Next year?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah, next year when you walk with a limp and have to use a cane every day. When you have to do an exam on a child and can't get down to their level like you need to. When you can't scrub into an amazing surgery because you can't stand on your feet that long."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about your ability to walk, Amy. Do you not realize that is what rehab is for? It's not something to fill your boring day. It is what is going to get you walking again."

"I understand that," Amy protested in surprise. "I've always put in my best effort."

"No, you have tried your best while still having control of your emotions."

"So? Crying isn't mandatory for physical therapy."

"Maybe not, but cursing is. Screaming because you are in so much pain and you have to walk four more steps, is. Using that frustration and anger to push through it, is. That is rehab."

"I don't have to be emotional to walk," Amy argued rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you do! I know you love your boyfriend, and it's obvious he loves and wants the best for you, but something has got to change."

"What are you talking about? How did we go from rehab to Spencer?"

"Spencer, like it or not, is not helping you right now. He wants to. I can see that. All he wants to do is make you better. He would do anything to have that happen. And that is the problem."

"What?"

"He was one of the people who found you right? You two were already seeing each other while he was protecting you. Then the day you got hurt, he found you?"

"How do you know about that?" Amy asked in shock. She knew some of the case details were pertinent and thus part of the medical record but she didn't think who found her was.

"It's common sense. That boy loves you so much. I bet seeing you like that made him feel guilty and like he would do anything to make sure you never feel pain again."

"Is that a bad thing?"Amy asked in shock.

"It is when I need you to feel that pain and use it. Like him catching you today. You needed to fall. You needed to know that if you fall you will be fine. If I thought you were going to get hurt I would have caught you myself."

Amy looked at her with wide eyes.

"How much does he do for you when you get back to your room? Does he get things for you so you don't have to get up? Does he pick up your dinner dishes? Does he help you get dressed?"

Amy blushed scarlet as Julie named some of the things Spencer helped her with.

"I thought so. Look, I don't mean to make Spencer into the bad guy. Nothing he is doing is wrong. He is taking care of you. But you have got to learn to take care of yourself or you will never be able to."

Amy looked at her hands as shock hit her. Julie was right, she had allowed Spencer to help her because it was easier, not because it was physically impossible for her to do it. She had let this happen.

"What do I do?"

"Figure out a way to stand on your own. I'll see you tomorrow," Julie finished walking out of the room as quickly as she came.

Amy sat there for a long time, her brain running in circles. How had she changed from being incredibly independent to relying on others? She started counting the number of things that other people did for her throughout the day and it made her sick. There was very little she did for herself anymore. Now, she had to figure out how to change that.

* * *

"What do you mean we have a case?" Reid asked JJ annoyed.

"I couldn't hold them off forever, Spence. It's our job," JJ defended.

"I know. I'm sorry," Reid apologized putting his head in his hands.

"Are you sleeping at all?" JJ asked as she sank into her chair across from him.

"A little," Reid admitted looking up at her. "Every time I try I see her."

"See Amy?"

"I see her on that mattress."

"She's getting better, Spencer," JJ told him grabbing his hand.

"I know. I just," he shook his head. "It's just harder than I thought it would be."

"Taking care of someone never is," JJ laughed. "Some days it is hell and you have no clue why you care that much, even though you would die for that person. Other days you remember why. Being tired, and feeling like its hard doesn't make you a bad person Spencer. And it does not make you a bad person for wishing things would go back to normal. Hell, you have only been together a couple of weeks, having to take on this kind of responsibility is crazy."

"I don't want to leave her JJ," he defended.

"Of course not. I'm just saying it's a lot to deal with," she said with a shrug. "Maybe a few days away wouldn't be a bad thing?"

"Maybe not," Spencer admitted. "I'm going to swing by the hospital and tell Amy what's going on. I'll be back before the planes ready."

"Okay, hurry. I don't want to have to explain where you are to Hotch."

* * *

Saturday 10 am

"It's okay, Spencer," Amy smiled at him through tired eyes.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," he told her.

"It's your job. I'll be fine. I have Brynna and Penelope. I have physical therapy to take up my time. Haley will drop off food for me. We can probably have a girl's night. Plus, it'll do you good to get away from all this hospital stuff," Amy reasoned gesturing to the medical equipment filling the room.

"I don't want to get away from you," Spencer argued.

"I know, but this hospital stuff is a lot to take on. Go, use your brain and save the world," Amy told him.

"Tell them to wait if they want to release you okay? I want to take you home."

Amy nodded to acknowledge him.

"Okay, I love you," he told her hugging her to him.

Amy clenched her eyes shut as she hugged him, feeling the fabric of his shirt crinkle under her fingertips. "I love you, too. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll be back before you know it." Spencer kissed her then.

Amy responded eagerly kissing him with all the pent up energy she had. She pulled him back with her so he was hovering over her. When he pulled back they were both out of breath.

"Hold that thought," Spencer begged kissing her once more. "I'll be back in a few days."

"I will," she murmured touching her lips as he exited the room. She'd hold on to that kiss for a long time.

* * *

A week later

Reid rushed into the hospital with a huge smile on his face. He had talked to Amy as much as possible over the last week but it had been intermittent. He called her each night to say good night and see how her day had been but the case had taken up a large portion of the day making the anything more impossible.

He had the path to Amy's room memorized. It had taken him less than three visits to find the quickest route. The back elevators didn't get nearly as much use as the front leaving him with a shorter wait time. He practically ran to the familiar door opening it wide.

His forehead puckered in confusion as he saw the empty neat room. All of Garcia's colorful decorations were missing and the bed spread had been replaced with the normal hospital issued affair. He backed out of the door way slightly to double check the room number. It was the right room, maybe Amy had gotten moved. But, she hadn't mentioned it the night before. _Two nights before_, his mind corrected. He had been on the jet last night and hadn't had time to call. But Garcia had known they were coming back and was going to tell Amy to expect him the next morning. Confused, Reid walked towards the nurses' station.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked the busy nurse at the front desk. He smiled when she looked at him. "I'm looking for Amy Anderson. She was in room 203. Did she get taken somewhere for a test? Or maybe moved to another room?"

"I just got back from vacation this morning. It was empty when I got here at 6:30. Let me ask one of the other nurses," the woman offered turning to find someone. He relaxed when he saw her find Sara. Sara would know exactly where Amy was. He saw her nod but couldn't hear what was said as she riffled through a nearby drawer.

The young blond walked towards him. "Hey Spencer," She greeted her voice friendly but sad.

"Hey Sara, what's going on?" He questioned taking in her distressed face.

"Amy checked out earlier this morning," the blond relayed the information to him. "She told me to give this to you," she handed over an envelope with his name scrawled in Amy's scrolling script. He grasped the thin envelope in his hand which clenched around it automatically causing the paper to crumple. It didn't really matter if it was crumpled beyond recognition. He had gotten enough of these type of letters to know what it said.

"She said she was sorry," Sara offered.

_They always were._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm Sorry! Truly I am but the rest of the story hinges on Amy leaving. Her and Spencer need to figure some stuff out! Plus who really wants the story to end yet? ;) I'm going to work on the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hopefully I'll post another chapter before the holidays!_  
_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Okay so I am a horrible person and I didn't get to writing while on vacation! In my defense my nephew is REALLY cute! Well, I know this chapter is a little on the short side but I didn't want to draw it out. I hope you like this chapter and have a PERFECT new year! I am looking forward to the next chapter just as much as you guys are! Now I just have to write it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Amy slipped the key out from under the front door mat that shouted WELCOME at her. It was right where they promised it would be. She turned the lock quickly pulling her suitcase into the grand entry way and shutting the door behind her. The darkness outside made her anxious, arriving at 1 am wasn't the brightest idea. She pushed herself further into the house hoping the lighted room would warm her nerves.

She had expected for the familiar feeling of peace to settle over her as she stepped into her 'home', just like it always did. She waited for the happiness to seep into her and banish any anxiety or pain. She waited for her heart to feel whole. She just felt cold and empty. And her heart was still missing."Not missing," Amy whispered into the empty room. She knew exactly where she had left her heart, 4,000 miles away in a Washington D.C. apartment.

Balancing on crutches while pushing a suitcase almost as big as her was more difficult then she imagined. But she was doing it. With only a few near falls, she pushed the suitcase into the first bedroom on the bottom floor. Sinking tiredly onto the bed, she looked in the room in amazement. It still had the power to take her breath away.

Her Nana had the room designed just for her when she was a teenager. The blue twill pattern on the back wall was a focal point with a giant oak bed in front of it. Items of her childhood were on bookshelves and old pictures hung on the walls. The white down comforter was just as comfortable as she remembered. She was back at the ranch. She was back home. _Then why does it feel so empty?_

* * *

Reid walked into the bureau offices a few hours later. After leaving the hospital, he had stopped at a park just long enough to read Amy's letter. He had debated whether to go to the office or return to his apartment and wallow by himself. It had been an easy decision. He could be productive here. He could push his brain into working and keep himself preoccupied. Plus it was almost nine o'clock he was pretty sure everyone had went home for the night.

"Hey, lover boy, what are you doing back?" Morgan cat called from his desk.

_Pretty sure_, Reid cursed.

"Working," Reid answered, trying to keep his voice level.

"I figured Amy would have locked you in that apartment and not let you out," he joked. Morgan's eyes narrowed when Reid didn't respond. "Come on, kid, at least smile."

Reid ignored him as he pulled a folder out of the stack JJ had left for him.

"Reid what's going on?" Morgan asked seriously, his tone devoid of humor. "I thought you were going to take today off? Why aren't you with Amy?"

"Because there is no Amy to be with," Reid finally replied. He might as well answer now so he could get on with his work. If he was lucky Morgan would spread the word and he wouldn't have to answer questions tomorrow when everyone came into the office.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked confused.

"She left."

"Left? Did she have to do something for school?"

"No, she just left."

"Left to where?"

"I don't know."

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan finally asked.

"Nothing is going on. I showed up at the hospital to take her home and she wasn't there. She left."

"Come on, kid. She had to leave a note or something."

"A letter."

"What did it say?"

"That she needed time to straighten things out and think. She would be back before the clinical year started," Reid answered without looking up from his computer.

Morgan looked at him like he had grown two heads. "There has to be more to it than that."

"That's pretty much it," Reid stated bitterly.

"Let me see the letter."

"It's private," Reid protested pushing his bag further under his desk with his foot. He really didn't need his rejection letter read by the entire team.

"Come on kid, I know I'm not a linguistic expert but I do have more relationship experience than you. Let me look it over for subtext."

Knowing Morgan was not going to give up any time soon, Reid fished into his bag and pulled out the slightly crinkled letter and handed it over.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Morgan murmured pulling the letter out. "Reid, you got to be kidding me, this letter is covered in tear stains."

"I know."

"She was heartbroken. You know she loves you."

"Didn't stop her from leaving did it?" Reid fired back. "Look, it is over. I'm dealing with it and you should to."

* * *

Amy cried as she put all of her weight on her bad foot. She looked at the two feet she had left to walk and the tears kept coming. Never had two feet looks so far away.

"Come on, Amy!" Her private physical therapist, Mark, yelled as she struggled. Amy let a string of curses fly at him. Julie had promised cursing and crying were therapeutic. She understood that now. Although, neither cursing nor crying stopped the pain she was in. "Let's get a move on," Mark screamed again making her jump and almost lose her balance. She gripped the safety bar tightly. "It's two feet. It shouldn't take an hour."

Amy gritted her teeth against the verbal slap. She had to ask Julie for the most hard core physical therapist she knew. Sometimes, Amy concluded, she was a moron.

Moving her foot another step made unleash another string of curses. _I can do this. I can walk. I can…_ Amy put her weight on her foot again and it buckled underneath her. The floor rushed at her and she waited to be caught. Her face hitting the cushioned floor shattered that illusion. Spencer wasn't here to catch her anymore, which was what she had wanted. Amy tried to catch the air that had been knocked out of her. Tears that had nothing to do with the pain she was in flowed down her cheeks. But she moved her hands under chest and pushed herself up. It took Amy a full minute to pull herself into standing position.

"Nice job," Mark praised for the first time that week.

Amy gave him a tight smile. She was doing better on her own. But at what cost? Her physical body was bouncing back but she couldn't seem to breathe without thinking about Spencer. Emotionally she was crippled.

"That should be enough for today," Mark told her handing the crutches to her. He held them hostage until she completed the amount of physical therapy he saw fit. It really pissed her off. He tossed her her cell phone after she found her footing on the crutches. He also took away her cell phone. He claimed it distracted her. She anxiously opened the screening hoping for a missed call or text. _Mark might have a point on the cell phone, _Amy thought as she put the phone into stand by. Her cell phone was her constant companion. She kept hoping he would call her, not that she could blame him after the way she left. She had just hoped the letter had explained enough that he would at least contact her. But she apparently had been hoping in vain.

"He still hasn't called?" Mark asked his tone sad and understanding.

"No," Amy admitted with a slight shake of her head.

"He'll come around," Mark encouraged her.

"Yeah," Amy tried to agree, but she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Reid jolted awake from a dream and reached for Amy next to him. He felt his hand hit the empty bed and reality dawned on him. He groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes. How was it possible that he had slept with Amy in his bed exactly once and yet after two weeks of her being gone he still expected her to be there. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

Reid reached over to his bed side table and flipped on the light. He blinked against the brightness before getting the worn letter out of the drawer. He squinted at the flowing hand writing. He didn't even need his glasses. The words were etched into his brain. Sometimes his eidetic memory wasn't such a good thing. Still, he liked to hold the letter. It was a double edged sword. It was something tangible from Amy he could touch, but it was also the goodbye letter that broke his heart.

He scanned the letter both mentally and visually. He understood her reasons. That was the hard part. He had hovered and made it difficult for her to adjust, but he didn't understand why she couldn't have explained that in person. Instead, she had run away. Reid's finger traced over the last line. She had asked him to call her, that she didn't want this to be the end. He had reached for the phone so many times, but couldn't make himself dial the numbers. He had gotten too many of these letters in the past and his insecurities were laid bare. She was just trying to be nice, to spare his feelings.

Reid folded up the letter and placed it back in his nightstand, then clicked off the lights. He was back in the darkness, alone. He should be use to that by now.

* * *

"Who is Spencer Reid?" the older woman asked from her chair across from Amy.

Amy grimaced at her. "Dr. Spencer Reid, and I thought we were here to talk about my PTSD." She shifted nervously in her chair and looked at the woman across from her. They had been working together every day over the past two weeks and Amy hated every second of it. She had hired Dr. Matthews to help treat her PTSD and the woman was intense. She worked her way into every corner of Amy's brain and picked it apart before putting the pieces back together. Amy hated to admit it but the grueling, exhausting sessions were helping. She still had nightmares but they were becoming less vivid and easier to handle. The flashbacks during the day were there but they were becoming less frequent and debilitating. _Although, _Amy thought snidely,_ the drugs were probably helping some too_. She refused to give the doctor all of the credit.

"I see here you dated Dr. Reid and he also was the man that found you," Dr. Matthews trailed off leaving Amy to fill in the blanks.

"Yes," Amy answered curtly crossing her arms. She did NOT want to talk about Spencer.

"Well, that must have been hard for you," Dr. Matthews stated.

"Yeah, horrible. My boyfriend whom I love saved me from a serial killer. Poor me," Amy spit out.

Dr. Matthews shrugged without anger, "I was thinking more about the way he found you. Exposed, broken, hurt, weak. I bet that's not how you wanted him to see you. And then he stayed with you while you were in the hospital where he saw more of the same. Maybe that's why you left?"

"I left because I was not progressing with therapy like I needed to," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"You could have talked to Dr. Reid about that. Maybe you could have asked him not to come to your physical therapy. That would have solved the problem."

"I needed to stand on my own. I was becoming too dependent on others."

"Leaning on friends during a crisis is human nature. Why did you really run away Amy?"

"I told you," Amy explained her hands forming fists. "I needed to be independent and learn to walk again. I could not do that with people watching my every move."

"By people would you mean Dr. Reid?"

"Spencer, would be one of those people, yes." Amy threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You didn't want him to see you struggle," Dr. Matthews pointed out.

Amy shifted nervously. "Maybe."

"You didn't want him to see you fail."

"No," she admitted her voice small.

"You didn't want him to see you as anything less than capable. You were hurt and struggling and you didn't want him to see that."

Amy felt tears prickling behind her eyes as Dr. Matthews leaned forward towards her.

"You were scared he wouldn't be interested in you, that he wouldn't find you as attractive. So, you decided to get away and put yourself together and reappear good as new, like nothing happened."

"It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time," Amy weakly defended.

"It sounds like you were scared. You two hadn't been together long and a physical trauma like you went through is a major stressor for even the most stable relationship. You handled it as well as you could."

"I ran away from the one person who was there for me," Amy cried feeling guilty.

"You did what you could to take care of yourself," Dr. Matthews told her handing over a box of tissues. "There is nothing to say Dr. Reid will not be understanding when you return."

"He hasn't called," Amy admitted helplessly.

"Have you called him?" She asked pragmatically.

Amy thought about that question for a long time after that.

* * *

Reid looked over the map and started his geographical profile. They had a serial rapist who was striking across the Dallas area. They had already completed part of the profile. The man was a 30-40 year old white male who drove a vehicle that was big enough to transport the girls he was abducting. He picked up the colored utensils and started to work. He lost himself in the case files and map, his mind spinning the massive amount of information and spitting it out into simple lines. He marked up the map until they could pinpoint the approximate area the suspect lived it. It wasn't much but it would help narrow their suspect pool.

Reid leaned back and checked his watch, 8 pm, he had been working on the map for almost five hours without a break. It felt good. Keeping his mind busy was a godsend. If he worked hard enough throughout the day he could exhaust himself enough to sleep.

"Spence," JJ called from the doorway her eyes looking for any sign of sadness.

Reid sighed. His friends were amazing, but the hovering was getting old quickly. His heart was broken, but he would live. He would move on. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go. The team is heading to the hotel. You okay?"

"Perfect," Reid answered picking up his bag from the office chair and following her out.

"Liar," JJ stated with a slight smile leaning against him.

Reid just smiled at her. "How are Will and Henry doing with you gone?"

"Fine. Having a boy's week, which I think means more pizza and tv then I allow."

"A little more pizza never hurt anybody," Reid joked as they reached the SUV.

"Yeah, a little pizza probably wouldn't hurt you," JJ muttered looking at him. "Did you eat lunch?"

Reid had to think about it, "No, I got busy working on the profile."

JJ sighed heavily and shot him an exacerbated look. "If you didn't throw yourself into your work so hard you wouldn't be missing meals. You aren't sleeping are you?"

"I sleep better if I'm tired," Reid told her. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"You aren't fine and it's my job to worry," JJ combated. "If you don't promise me you'll eat as soon as we get to the hotel, I am going to force feed you every day for the next week. Got it?"

"I promise I'll order food as soon as I get in my room," Reid smiled at his friend and held the door open for her to get into the car.

"I'm going to check for plates tomorrow," JJ warned.

"Okay, Mom."

* * *

Reid picked up his bag and walked towards the familiar black SUV. They had successfully caught the unsub and saved a young woman just in time. It was a good day. He looked at his watch that was over his sweater sleeve, 10 am. They would get back in Washington by 2 pm. That meant a long day trying to stay busy, especially since he knew he didn't have much to do at the office. He climbed into the back seat of the car and situated himself next to JJ while Garcia slid into the other side. Reid leaned his head back and waited for the short 5 minute drive to the airport. When they didn't take the familiar turns he opened his eyes and looked at JJ.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked looking at the intersections. They were leaving the city.

"The plane had something wrong with it so we are going to crash for the night," JJ answered. "I'm sorry I thought someone told you."

"Why didn't we just stay at the hotel?"

Garcia snorted. "Please, if I had to stay at that hotel one more night I was personally going to redecorate that place. I mean didn't you notice the horrible 1970s wallpaper? They didn't even have tvs."

"Yeah, not the best accommodations, JJ," Prentiss mentioned from the passenger seat.

Reid shrugged he hadn't noticed much beyond the bed and bathroom.

"Their internet pictures were misleading. The next place is better I promise!" JJ laughed. "It's a nice family run B&B. It's a little out of the way but I figured it was better than the place we were at."

"How did you get Hotch to agree to that?" Reid asked in shock.

JJ shifted slightly and didn't look at him. "The plane is going to take until late tomorrow to fix. The B&B is on a ranch so that will give us things to do tomorrow while we wait. It was the best idea."

Reid doubted he could find much to do at a ranch. What was on a ranch anyway? Horses? Dogs didn't like him, he doubted horses would. _And getting bit by a horse was probably worse than getting bit by a dog. A lot worse._ Reid laid his head back as Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia launched into conversation with Morgan chiming in every once and a while. He didn't have the energy to join in today. The adrenaline drop after a case always caught up with him. He rested his eyes and an hour later, Morgan turned the SUV onto a long dirt road that was surrounded by open pasture.

"Look a horse!" Garcia yelled, her face practically smushed up against the glass.

"Wow, JJ, this is much better than that hotel," Prentiss praised as she looked around at the open land.

Even Reid was impressed as they drove up to the large ranch house that loomed over the land. It obviously had not always been a bed and breakfast. It looked old, but had been kept up so that it still retained its country charm. It had probably been the family ranch house for generations. All of the windows had flower boxes full of bright colored flowers and the walk way was made of large stones. It was beautiful.

The team got out of the SUVs with obvious awe on their faces, Morgan let out a low whistle. "Not bad JJ, not bad," he praised as he looked up at the home with obvious jealousy. Reid had seen the houses Morgan had redone. They may not have been as massive as this, but they were just as impressive.

JJ led the group to the front door, although, she had to stop and pull Garcia from the pasture gate where she was trying to talk to a few of the cows grazing there. Reid took his place at the back of the group and shifted his go bag into the other hand while they waited for what seemed like forever for someone to answer the door.

The door swung open and although he couldn't see the person he could hear their voice float back to him.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. These crutches aren't easy to get around on…" the voice trailed off and Reid's head snapped up. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. He pushed around Morgan and saw her just as her eyes went wide. "Spencer," she gasped.

"Amy."

* * *

Author's Note: I know a little predictable! But I HAD to get them back in the same place! I'm really excited about the next couple of chapters. I've had the next two chapters in mind since day one! So I hope you enjoy them and again HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Author's Note:

Hey! I know I've been hiding! I'm so sorry! I've been suuuuuuper busy during clinicals. I was pulling 90+ hrs a week on my surgery rotation. Good news is I am on pediatrics now! I get out by 1 on most days! Which is AMAZING! So I will get back to the story. This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble but I think I'm easing back into the writing experience! Please read and review. I WILL update within the next week. I'm already working on the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty Six:

"Spencer," Amy whispered. The name was like a balm and knife to her heart all at the same time. Her eyes took everything in at once. His hair was askew, his frame just as lanky as she remember, and the deep purple circles under his eyes were more pronounced then she had ever seen. She swayed on her crutches as the emotions of sadness, happiness, and raw need warred within her. She squeezed her hands on the crutches tightly, forcing herself to keep her place instead of run into his arms like she wanted. _Arms I left_, she remembered sadly and she forced herself to look away. Her earlier session with Dr. Matthews was still fresh in her mind. Her eyes flew back up to his on their own volition, like they couldn't bare to look anywhere else. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about. There was so much she had to say.

"Amy, what are you doing? Are you going to make our guests stand outside all day?" A female voice interrupted her thoughts and slapped her right back into the present. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Carrie coming behind her. The fifty year old woman and her husband Kyle ran the B&B and ranch during the year. They had been working for the company for over twenty years, and Amy had known them her whole life. Without them the ranch would have folded years ago.

"No, Ma'am," Amy replied as she slapped a smile on her face. She grimaced slightly when she heard the edges of a Texan accent creeping into her voice. "Please come in, we will get you into your rooms and then I'll take you for a tour."

"Can we see the horses?" Garcia asked her excitement palpable.

"Horses are our specialty," Amy answered as she watched the team walk past her. She was genuinely surprised by the warm greetings they gave her. Even JJ gave her an affectionate hug as she moved into the room. Spencer was the last person to pass her and she reached out and gently clasped his arm. "Spencer," she called his name softly.

"I need to put my things up," he answered briskly without looking at her. He side stepped her touch and was up the stairs before she could take a step.

Amy felt her face flame as shame and humiliation washed over her. She forced herself to take a deep breath as she steeled herself against the emotions that were screaming inside her. She silently turned and went into the house. Carrie was already at work showing the team to where their rooms were. All the guest rooms were upstairs, meaning Amy had to patiently wait for them to reappear. She made the trip up the stairs sporadically at best, mostly because it took her longer to get up the stairs then it did to do whatever task she wanted to do. _Plus,_ she thought sardonically, _I survived a serial killer, I really don't want my obituary to read 'clumsy girl on crutches falls to death'._

Amy looked longingly at her bedroom door. It would be so easy to run and hide in her private room. They were only staying for one night, she could fake a bad leg pain and never see them again. She shook the idea away as she set her crutches aside and sank onto the living room couch. She had already learned that running away was rarely the answer and that something's are worth fighting for. Spencer was one of those things.

Taking deep, even breaths she calmed her racing heart enough so her mind was clear. She couldn't believe the team had arrived on her doorstep in the middle of Texas. She had planned out her strategy for going back home. In two weeks she would return to DC, get her affairs in order, and then she would go see Spencer. She would be prepared and would explain everything to him. He would understand. _He had to_. But now, Amy buried her head in her hands, now things were going to be complicated.

"Can we see the horses now?" Garcia asked bounding down the stairs.

Amy masked her emotions as she swung the crutches around and clumsily got to her feet as the team reassembled in the living room. A tour she could do. She had spent every summer since she was 8 on this ranch. She could give the tour in her sleep.

"Sure," Amy answered with a smile. "We'll start with a general tour, but the stables are towards the beginning. Follow me."

Amy led the group outside trying not to notice that Spencer hung out in the back and didn't look at her at all. She kept her voice level as she walked along the concrete sidewalks that went along the property.

"The ranch is 3600 acres and has been in my family since 1885. We have a lot of historical buildings and areas on our grounds that make our ranch special. The last known white Texas settlers lived in a cabin on south side of our property line. The cabin is still standing, although not in the best condition. Probably not somewhere you would want to stay. There is an Indian mound that was made to keep the tepees dry in the 1600s. We have the old San Antonio Stage Coach Road that runs between the North and South sections of the Ranch that is still used for the annual Stage Coach Fundraiser. The Hunter's cabin that you can see over that hill," Amy paused to point, "was actually a Saloon in its day. We are currently the only large ranch in this area that is still intact with live water. We have the Cypress Creek that is about two miles long and has never stopped flowing." Amy paused to evaluate at the group. Some people loved the history like she did, others just wanted to get to the fun. She smiled when everyone looked interested. Even the gloomy Spencer was trying to look uninterested. No matter what was going on in his head, she knew he would appreciate the history the ranch had. "Obviously we have a rich history, but we are a profitable, working ranch. We have a large head of cattle and a thriving horse breeding business. We use the profits from both to renovate our buildings and continue to expand." Amy pointed to a large building being constructed on the back of the property.

"What are you building now?" Rossi asked as she paused on the path.

"That is a new physical therapy building. We run camps throughout the summer, including some for children with disabilities. They frequently are in various stages of healing and need more care during their stay. During those weeks we have a full medical staff here. That's why we have sidewalks throughout the ranch. Some of the kids need crutches or wheel chairs."

"How many camps do you have during the summer?" JJ asked as she looked at the buildings.

"One to two a week usually," Amy said with a shrug. "It's our busiest season. The rest of the year is more focused on ranch work. We also have a lot of corporate retreats."

"You mean all that zip line, rope course, team building exercises stuff?" Morgan asked looking around the area they were walking.

"Yes, we have a full rope course complete with zip line. We had a company come in an install it while I was in school, but I'm told its one of the best. You'd love it. I can have Eric show you out there whenever you would like." Amy smiled easily as she stepped into the role of a ranch cruise director. She had done this for years and it was still enjoyable.

"What about the horses?" Penelope asked. Amy smiled at her excitement not surprised to see JJ and Prentiss just as excited. Girls, no matter what walk of life, not matter what age, loved horses.

"We have a full stable of horses. Alicia runs the stables and would be happy to get you set up with horses. You guys have full run of the facility. There are no other groups on the books for the month."

"Amy!"

Amy pivoted on her crutches to see Carrie rushing towards the group. "I'm sorry to interrupt the tour," She apologized to the group. "Dr. Matthews is here for your appointment."

Amy cringed. It was harmless information to most people, but it had all of the agents turning towards her.

"Physical Therapy?" Morgan asked with unabashed curiosity.

"No," Amy took a deep breath and looked at Spencer who looked equally curious. "A psychologist. I thought I was suffering from PTSD symptoms when I was in the hospital, but it is actually a little different. I have a lot of the symptoms of Acute Stress Disorder. Dr. Matthews is helping me work through them." She watched Spencer's eyes widen slightly as he took in the information. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he worried about her needing help like his mother? Did he know anything about the disorder? She couldn't stand the thoughts so she moved back towards the house. "Carrie will help you with whatever you need for the rest of the day. Enjoy."

Amy moved her crutches faster than the she thought possible as she fled toward the house.

* * *

"So Dr. Spencer Reid is here?" Dr Matthews asked, her tone annoyingly calm.

"Yes, he along with the team that saved me," Amy admitted. The damn woman had a knack for finding out the minutest of information. She was like a relentless hound.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Amy looked at the woman critically. "You did not just ask that."

"I like to throw it out every once in a while," She joked. "It's get me points with the psychiatric board. So?"

"I'm nervous. I, um, I told them about having acute stress disorder."

"Did they know what it was?"

"I didn't stick around to find out," Amy muttered with a shrug. "I mean I'm sure Spencer knows about the disease. One of his degrees is in psychology."

"Don't you think that would help him understand why you left?"

"I don't want him to think I'm making excuses," Amy explained as she shifted in her seat.

"It's not an excuse, it's a reason. You couldn't help your reaction any more than you could help being kidnapped. Talk to him. He is a rational man, I'm sure he would feel the same way."

Amy wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

Reid watched Amy move towards the house in stunned silence. _PTSD. Acute Stress Disorder. _His brain mentally flipped to the information that was cataloged in his brain. They were similar disorders, both under the same psychological spectrum. PTSD was more severe and the criteria included exposure to trauma, a response of fear to trauma, but more importantly it dealt with recurrence of the trauma through nightmares and avoidance of anything that would remind a person of the trauma. Specifically it had to occur for at least one month to be called PTSD.

Acute stress disorder was different. It was an immediate reaction to a traumatic event or stressor. It had the same symptoms of exposure to trauma, a response of fear to trauma, but there was something else…something that made it different.

His brain churned as it processed the information and searched for the answer. _Disorder…difference…delusion…DISSOCIATION. _The information came easily then. The difference was that with Acute Stress Disorder the patient felt dissociated from their environment. They felt numb, detached, had reduced awareness of surroundings, and depersonalization. The patient felt unattached to everyone around them, and even to themselves.

_ Just like Amy had when she left, _Reid thought. She was detached from everyone around her. She wasn't social, she didn't want visitors. She had to have been re-experiencing the trauma when she was seeing things that reminded her of traumas, like seeing him and the team. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was a perfect storm. She had felt unattached to everyone and then was bombarded by visions of her attack every time she saw the people that had become her friends. Running had been the only way for her to get any piece of mind.

"Shit," Reid muttered looked at her retreating back.

He came back to reality when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What's Acute Stess whatever?" Garcia asked looking up at him, her made up eyes wide with worry.

"It's similar to PTSD except it has more dissociative symptoms. The person suffering from it has flashbacks but withdrawals from the people around them. They are usually unable to socialize normally or interact properly."

"So, Amy was acting distant at the hospital because of this stress thing?" Garcia asked.

"It's likely," Reid answered with a shrug.

"Man, I told you she didn't want to leave. She didn't know how to deal with all of trauma," Morgan pointed out.

"Neither did I," Reid rebuffed. He needed to talk with Amy before he got ahead of himself.

Carrie walked back up to the group after finishing her conversation with one of the workers. "Well, we have horses, the ropes course, and some hiking. Is anyone interested?"

Reid sighed and looked at the ranch house. He was interested, it just wasn't in hiking.

* * *

By the time Amy had gotten out of mental and then physical therapy she was exhausted. A quick shower left her in her room thirty minutes before the set dinner time, which left her thirty minutes to contemplate what outfit to wear. She pushed her already done hair behind her ears. She was being such a girl. It was stupid really. Spencer had shown all day long he wanted nothing to do with her. He hadn't said a single word to her since he arrived. _Plus he's seen me naked, clothes seem pretty stupid after that._

She picked up the blue summer dress and let the cotton fabric slide through her fingers. It was a simple dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and fell just past her knees. She knew Spencer would like it. She sighed and pulled it on. Carrie would kill her if she didn't get out and help with dinner and fussing over a dress wasn't going to help her nerves.

Amy moved through the dining room and into the kitchen where she saw Carrie finishing up the meal.

"So," Carrie began as she stirred the gravy that was cooking on the stove. "Those are the people that saved your life."

"Yes," Amy answered already knowing where the conversation was headed.

"And this Dr. Reid? He is the man you ran away from?"

Amy sucked in a deep breath, "Yes."

"You are an idiot. That boy is adorable," Carrie told her.

"Agreed on both accounts," Amy answered as she pulled dishes out of the cabinet and moved into the dining room. She paused when she swayed on her crutches. Even after two weeks she hadn't gotten used to walking on toothpicks. She set the table quickly and moved back into the kitchen for the silverware.

"And you still left?"

"There was and still is a lot more to it than that," Amy informed her.

Carrie sighed heavily. "Obviously we all know that is true. I don't blame you a bit for leaving. A relationship is scary enough when you have all your wits about you. From what I understand your wits were a bit scrambled. I overheard your Dr. Reid talking about Acute Stress Disorder earlier."

Amy froze for a second before continuing to count out the silverware. _So he did know what it was._ "What did he say?"

"That it has a lot to do with being detached from the people around you. That it makes you feel distant. Is that true?"

"Yes," Amy said cautiously.

"Seems to me," Carrie drawled her accent getting thicker, "that it would be impossible to be in a new relationship feeling detached from people."

"I don't want to make excuses." Amy repeated her thoughts from earlier.

"You were kidnapped, Amy. You were beaten to within an inch of your life. If he doesn't understand that and make allowances he may not be the man you think he is."

"He is every bit the man I think he is," Amy stated firmly.

"Then it should be an interesting dinner."

* * *

Thoughts? I know its short! I'm out of practice but I have HIGH hopes for the next chapter. I mean dinner? Will they talk? Will they make up? ;) A little melodramatic but I can't wait to write it.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Author's Note: Should I hide while you guys throw things at me? I am so so sorry it has taken so long! I've been crazy busy with school but good news is...I GRADUATE IN 12 DAYS! Also good news is I finished the story! I've redone and redone this chapter trying to capture what I wanted. I can't say I got it perfect but I think it is pretty good! AND after this chapter is just ONE MORE! And that chapter is 99.9% done. I'm just tweaking it! Let me know what you think of this please!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

"And the elevator wouldn't start and pretty boy here wants me to pry the doors open," Morgan continued his dialogue as the group around him laughed. The story was entrancing, and Morgan and Spencer's personalities popped to life in the tale.

Amy watched spellbound as the group interacted. Laughter was intermixed with loud happy voices. As she looked at the collection of people around her all smiling, she imagined this is what a family dinner felt like. The happiness in the room surrounded her and comforted her. It wasn't like at the hospital when she felt overwhelmed. This felt right. This felt like home.

She was amazed how the team had descended on her ranch. It was a shock, seeing them on her front porch. But they slowly wormed their way into her comfort zone, just like they had at her apartment a little over a month ago. It was slow at first. After her appointment with Dr. Matthews she had found Penelope, JJ, and Emily on the porch drinking lemonade. It had started slowly with slightly probing questions. _How are you doing?_ _How has it been at the ranch?_ Then it had morphed into _When are you coming back? _They had used their profiler powers to slowly make her comfortable before ambushing her. It was jarring but they had been kind, at least much more so than she had expected.

She snuck another look at Spencer who sat across from her. He had loosened up and joined the conversation over the course of the meal. She had been terrified that the tension that had built between them would strangle them, but someone had cracked a joke and stories started to flow along with the wine. She tuned back into the conversation to find the topic had veered to horseback riding, which Penelope had fallen in love with.

"Have you been horseback riding your whole life, Amy?" Penelope asked excitedly.

Amy felt everyone shift their focus to her, heat rushed to her face and she could feel her cheeks flaming. She usually was confident in social settings, but since the hospital she had felt crippling insecurity. "Yeah, I actually started riding when I was five or six. I've enjoyed it."

"Oh, please," Carrie chimed in her eyes rolling. "This girl has been riding since she was five. At nine she won her first barrel racing competition and continued to do that and quartering in high school. She's won the barrel racing competition at the local rodeo five years in a row. Still holds the time record in the state last time I checked."

Amy felt her blush deepen and tried to focus on the little bit of food left on her plate.

"Wow, a real cowgirl. How about that?" Morgan murmured empressed.

"Do you have any of those shiny buckles?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"A few," Amy admitted with a shrug, feeling Spencer's interested gaze on her.

"Try 24," Carrie added. "They are all in the trophy case in the hallway."

"Those are all yours?" JJ asked. "I just thought they were decoration."

"Nope, our girl is a champion," Carrie boasted.

"Let's not go too far," Amy joked nervously as she saw Spencer silently watching her.

Amy watched as slowly napkins where thrown on the table and silverware was put on empty plates. Everyone had eaten more than their fill of Carrie's amazing dinner. Amy knew stopping at one serving was nearly impossible. In the two weeks she had been there she had gained back five of the fifteen pounds she had lost.

Easing herself up on her crutches she started gathering the plates up from the table.

"Oh we can help with that!" JJ jumped up and started to gather the plates together.

"You can stack them if you like but I need to move them into the kitchen as part of my 'intensive' physical therapy routine," Amy snorted in disgust as the team stood up from the table.

"It'll get you walking faster," Mark chided from his spot at the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy kidded back as she moved around the table slowly. She walked past Spencer smiling slightly up at him. "I think you just don't want to clear your own dish." Amy tried to turn on her crutches while carrying the plates but her foot caught on the rug. Before she knew it she was falling and plates were hitting the floor. She was shocked when she felt herself stop about a foot from the floor. The deceleration made the air rush out in a surprised woosh. It had been a long time since someone had caught her and the feeling was nice. It was comforting.

Strong hands righted her and moved her so she was stable on her crutches. It was then she saw it was Morgan not Spencer that had caught her. The team hovered coming close to make sure she was okay. Everyone, at least, except for Spencer who had seemed to disappear.

Everyone crowded around her, picking up pieces of plates, making sure she wasn't hurt. She could feel her anxiety increasing as people fawned over her.

"I'm fine, I swear" Amy replied tightly. "This will be my 9th and 10th broken dish in two weeks. It just takes practice." Amy tried to laugh but the sound stalled in her throat. She focused on the carpet in front of her as tears sprung to her eyes.

Everyone seemed to take the hint and retreated back to the table where they began to put carry the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. Amy looked over at them, her embarrassed eyes searching for Spencer but he was really gone. She put the crutches into motion and went to her room around the corner. She quietly shut the door and sank on the bed as the tears ran down her face. _God, why would he want me_, she asked herself in shame. She was so broken that she couldn't even walk dishes to the kitchen. Lying on the ground surrounded by broken plates definitely wasn't attractive or alluring. Amy took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face. It didn't matter what she felt, she had to get back out there and get to work. Then after the clean up was done she could crawl into bed and forget that the day had happened.

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly and Reid retreated to the room he was sharing with Morgan as soon as he could. He sat on the bed running his hand through his hair. He didn't know how to process all the events of the day. His logical mind was trying to replay every second. The shock of seeing Amy, the tour of _her_ ranch, acute stress disorder, how beautiful she looked in that dress, her awards, her falling…

"I can't believe you didn't catch her," Morgan fumed as he slammed the door and came into the room. He walked until he stood directly in front of where Reid sat on his bed, forcing Reid to look up at him.

Reid's forehead crinkled in confusion as he looked up at him, his train of thought derailed. "What?"

"Amy. She fell right in front of you and you didn't even make an attempt to catch her."

"She didn't need me to," Reid protested half heartedly.

"Of course she needed you to! Did you see her face when she saw it was me and not you? Of course you didn't because you disappeared. Well, I'll tell you she was crushed. I know you are going through a lot here kid, but come on so is she."

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Reid asked his voice cold.

"Do I think what was easy for you?" Morgan asked perplexed as Reid interrupted his rant.

"Do you think it was easy for me to watch her struggle to carry two plates on crutches? It still hurts her to walk with the crutches. I watched her grimace when she moved all day. And I watched her fall," Reid's face was torn when he looked at Morgan again. "Every fiber in my body wanted to catch her. It was physically painful not to help her. But she didn't come all the way to Texas because I was helping her. She has to fall to get better. For her to get better I can't be here. I can't help her," he admitted his tone defeated. He couldn't help his mom, couldn't help his dad, couldn't help Gideon. He was a failure.

"Reid," Morgan began his tone apologetic.

"I love Amy more than you can even imagine. If loving her means letting her stay away, I can do that. Sometimes loving someone isn't easy."

"Hey, kid…"

"I'm going to get some water," Reid interrupted pushing past Morgan and walking out the door.

* * *

The house was silent as he crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. Everyone had gone to bed shortly after ten. In a few hours he would be on a plane back to DC where he could put the last day behind him. He could forget that he had ever saw Amy. He knew the idea was useless as soon as he thought it. He would think of Amy every day after today, just like he had been doing for weeks. He sighed as he found the light to kitchen and flipped it on.

"Oh!" Amy gasped from her place on the island countertop.

Reid's eyes widened as he took the sight in. Amy was perched on the butcher block counter. The deep coral cotton night dress she was wearing came to mid thigh, the color flattering her tan skin. Her legs hung over the counter, swinging slightly. Her hair was a mess of curls that were piled on top of her head in some sort of messy bun that made her look younger than her age. The small plate she held had half a piece of cheese cake on it, the fork had been half way to her mouth when he came in. Now her pink lips hung open in surprise and her cheeks turned a shade of pink that matched her dress. She was breathtaking, and the sight staggered him.

Amy fidgeted nervously under Spencer's scrutiny. She knew what he saw. Her crutches leaned against the counter. She couldn't even make it the fifteen feet from her bedroom to the kitchen without them. Her bad ankle that was a mass of scars that were still angry and puckered. Her small nightgown didn't hide the other scars on her legs. She pulled the dress down slightly even though she knew it wouldn't reach what she wanted cover. It also wouldn't hide the weight she had lost. Her bones were prominent. She knew her clavicles and shoulder joints were easily visible.

"I had to have another piece of Carrie's cheesecake," Amy muttered tried to fill the quiet. "I mean her cooking is just so good. And really the extra calories wouldn't hurt me." She laughed nervously when he started walking towards her. "I know I look like skeletor." Amy sucked in a deep breath when Spencer stopped in front of her. He hadn't said a word to her all day, and it didn't seem like he was going to start now. "I'll just let you get what you needed." Amy reached for her crutches but Spencer's hand stopped her.

"Don't go," He murmured stepping closer to her. She jumped when his hand came up and cupped her cheek. Her face involuntarily moved into the touch. "You look beautiful. A few pounds doesn't change that."

"Spencer," Amy whimpered as he moved closer. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. His hands were cupping her face as her hands found his hair. Her legs opened slightly and he took advantage and moved in closer. She sighed into the closeness. It had been so long since she had felt him, since she had felt someone's arms around her. It was still odd, but she felt more connected then she had in the hospital. It felt right not foreign. They were both breathing hard when he pulled way. He leaned his forehead against hers as their breathing returned to normal.

"We need to talk," Spencer murmured, placing another kiss on her lips, as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Yes, we do. We can go to my room." Amy reached for the crutches but Spencer stopped her again.

"I know you have to use the crutches, but one trip won't hurt anything. You need to rest your muscles," he smiled at her.

Amy looked at him in confusion but before she could question him he had swung her up in his arms. She desperately grabbed her crutches as he moved them out the kitchen and the short distance to her room. Before she could blink she was deposited on the bed and he was shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Reid shut the door and tried not to think about how light Amy had been in his arms. He had carried her before, he knew her weight. She had lost more weight since the hospital. Although it was clear she was eating and on her way back to normal, the thought worried him.

He pulled a desk chair out and placed it in front of the bed. He put a few feet between them, hoping that would keep them talking and not touching. That really wouldn't be useful right now. He watched Amy move uncomfortably in front of him. He had noticed the changes since the team had gotten to the ranch. She was fidgety, unsure of herself. Even during the worst days of the case she had kept herself together. The toll the kidnapping and beating were more perceptible then they had been in the hospital.

"Where do you want to start?" Amy asked quietly, focusing on the wall behind him.

"Why did you leave?" The question had been gnawing away at him for the past two weeks. Knowing about ASD helped fill in some gaps but he needed to hear it.

Amy shifted in her seat again. She felt like she was being interrogated and desperately wanted to run. But running had gotten her into this position and that hadn't been helpful.

"If you don't want to talk you don't have to," Spencer murmured but his tone was disappointed.

"I was scared," Amy admitted. "At first that was all it was. I was scared you wouldn't find me attractive. I know that is superficial but we had been dating a little more than a week and all of a sudden you have to stay in the hospital with me? You had to help me walk to the bathroom. That is a lot to take on after a week."

"I was handling it," Reid interrupted.

"You were," Amy praised reaching for his hands. "You were patient and kind. You gave up so much. It started with me worrying about those things, but that wasn't what made me leave. I started having nightmares," Amy shuddered slightly. "Then I started feeling different. You know when you have the flu and you take all that medicine? That medicine head feeling like you are in a fog and all you want to do is get back to normal?" She waited until he nodded before she continued. "That is what I felt like. My friends were all around and normally I would enjoyed that, but I was in this fog." Amy shrugged. "Maybe I'm not explaining it very well. I just…" She paused as she tried to think of the right word. "I felt far away, like I couldn't connect to anyone around me. Everyone was being so nice but it just felt wrong."

"So that's why you left?" Spencer asked. She could see some of what she was saying make sense.

"Partly," Amy admitted. "I was going to tough it out. But I didn't want to admit that something might be wrong with me…mentally." She felt so ashamed to say the words that she couldn't look at him. "I didn't want you to have to take care of me like you had to take care of your mother."

Amy looked up at Spencer felt like dirt. His face looked like she had punched him. "I'm sorry. I know ASD can't compare to what you have had to do with taking care of your mom, but I didn't want to trap you."

"You left to protect me from you?" Spencer scoffed gently as he moved closer to her. "It would have brought up a lot of memories. It still does. But that does not mean that it wouldn't be worth the discomfort. Your leaving was much more painful than any visit to a psychiatrist would be. You would have probably needed to see a psychiatrist whether you had ASD or not. I knew that."

"I know," Amy sniffled. "It didn't help that my physical therapist Julie said I wasn't progressing like I should. She said you were helping too much and I was letting you. It tipped me over the edge. I felt like I was just falling apart and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to see that. I just had to get out of there. I'm sorry," Amy sobbed. "I was wrong and I am so so sorry. As soon as I got here all I wanted was you."

"Shh," Spencer moved to sit next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around her. "You handled what you could. I wish you would have talked to me about it and I really wish you hadn't written a letter. I should have called you, but I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Amy sniffed burying her face further in his neck. She had prayed for him to call, even if it was just to yell at her.

"I was scared." Spencer said honestly. "My dad left my mom and me when I was young. He didn't tell me. I just came home one day and all of his stuff was gone. He had left me a letter..." He trailed off then shook his head like he was trying to get the image out of his head. "Then before Rossi was a part of the team there was Gideon."

"Gideon," Amy repeated, the name felt foreign on her tongue. The conversation was taking a turn she hadn't expected.

"He was who brought me into the FBI. He was a mentor for me, especially since I was so young getting started. I learned a lot from him. After a few years the job started to wear him down. He disappeared and when I went to his cabin to find him I found a letter."

"Oh no," Amy gasped her stomach instantly churning and making her feel sick. She had done the same thing

"Everyone who has left in my life always left a letter explaining. They always said that it wasn't my fault but, uh," Spencer took a shaky breath and looked away. "They never came back like they said they would."

"I'm so sorry Spencer," the idea of him getting the letter she wrote made her want to vomit.

"You didn't know," he whispered, running a hand down her back. "I just want you to know why I couldn't make myself call you. I swear I picked up the phone a hundred times, but I just couldn't bring myself to dial your number."

"We sure did make a mess of things," Amy scoffed sadly. "I wish things had been different. Why couldn't we have met someplace normal?"

"I've never been considered normal," Spencer mused. "I guess I wasn't going to start now."

Amy chuckled. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. We will get through this Amy. I meant what I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Amy questioned hopefully pulling away to look at his face.

"Really."

Spencer's lips descended on hers with an urgency that she relished. His hands roamed her body, like he was trying to make sure she was really there. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she lay back on the bed pulling him with her. He hovered over her, so careful that he didn't put any of his weight on her. A breathy moan came from her mouth as his lips found her neck. How she had missed this. He was so gentle. The slow pace made her feel cherished, loved.

He helped her move up the bed until they were both resting their heads on the pillows looking at each other. Amy was in his arms before she could blink and she couldn't say who made the first move. She just knew she wanted to be close to him. She wanted to put all this stupid drama behind them. She just wanted to feel him.

His urgent kisses moved from her mouth to her chin and down her neck. He found her embarrassingly fast pulse with no problem. She groaned at the sensation and her hands found his hair holding him there.

"You really did miss me didn't you?" Spencer murmured against her skin. She could feel his smile.

"You have no idea," she moaned as his hands found her breasts. Spencer worked slowly moving his hands over her until she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She raised up to kiss him up again. She was still wearing all of her clothes and she was absurdly ready. She tried to touch him as much as possible, her arms reached where they could but she couldn't adjust herself well on the bed with her ankle. She would normally plant her foot and scout up the mattress, but she couldn't do that. Usually by the end of the day her ankle hurt so badly she had to take pain medicine to sleep. Tonight the pain was no exception.

"I can't move very well," Amy apologized as she looked up at him. Her chest was heaving from the exertion. She could feel the pain in her ankle pulsing but she tried to ignore it.

"It's okay," Spencer murmured kissing her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, very sure," Amy promised. Sleeping with Spencer so quickly was probably not the smartest move, but her body didn't care and neither did she. Her words were apparently all the permission Spencer needed. He slowly pulled her cotton nightgown up over her body. Before she could move to help him take off his shirt he was moving. He stopped at her breast pulling her puckered nipples in his mouth. She tried not to be embarrassed at the sounds he was pulling out of her body. He worked slowly, pushing her body to the edge. He moved away ignoring her protests at the loss of contact. The next thing she knew he was pulling her underwear down her legs. She prayed he would hurry and ignore the mess that her right ankle was. Instead he gently caressed it and started to place light kisses on the visible scars. "Spencer, please," she shifted her ankle away slightly. It was sweet of him, but she didn't want the focus on old scars. She wanted the focus on each other, on their potential future.

He took the hint and came back up to face her. "I wasn't lying in the hospital when I told you I see all of you. Your scars don't bother me. You are beautiful, scars and all." He wiped the tears off her face then he shrugged off his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy cried as she reached for the buckle of his belt. He helped her push his pants and boxers down his legs. He kissed her as he entered her without preamble. They moved together, slowly, quietly, both savoring every second. She felt herself tensing quickly. She wasn't surprised when his movements became frantic and hurried. It was too much. Her senses swam and she dove over the edge, taking him with her.

"I think you missed me too," Amy laughed slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I truly did," Spencer answered gathering her close to him.

She closed her eyes and allow herself to just feel, to just listen to his heartbeat as she faded to sleep.

* * *

_She could feel Dr. Adams punches land. Each punch matched the beat of her heart. I can handle this, she said to herself. This is the better option. The punches and kicks that had landed on her body stopped suddenly. She looked up at him through already swelling eyes. _

_ "I'll show you impressive," Adams was yelling, his voice loud to her ringing ears. Then she saw him push his already undone pants down his fat, hairy legs. _

_ "Spencer," she mumbled through broken lips. "Spencer, help me."_

_This time Spencer was there. He appeared through the door in the back of the room. Amy felt her heart race. He was here, she would be okay. Then she saw Adams reach for something under the mattress. "No," Amy moaned as she watched Spencer keep advancing. He wasn't watching Adams, he was too focused on her. "No!" Adams pulled a gun out and turned towards Spencer. She heard the shot fire. "NO!"_

* * *

"No! NO!"

"Amy," Reid called. "Amy it's okay. It's okay." He watched in horror as tremors shook her tiny frame that had broken out in a sheen of sweat.

Amy woke up violently moving quickly as she sat up and looked around. He saw her ankle move in way he knew would be painful, but she didn't seem aware of it.

"Sweetheart, you're safe," Reid tried to comfort her.

"Spencer?" She panted into the dark her hands searching until they found him.

"Hey it's alright," he murmured as he pulled her close to him. "I'm here."

"You're okay?" Amy cried as the tremors continued. "I had a nightmare he hurt you."

"I'm fine. See?" he flipped on a lamp so she could see him. He was shocked at the tears that were gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Amy muttered swiping the tears away. "I thought the nightmares were getting better."

"They will fade, it just takes time," Reid answered. "Do you think me being here triggers them?"

"I don't care," Amy answered. "I would rather be happy during the day and have nightmares at night. Do you still have them?" Amy asked as she slowly laid back and turned back into his embrace.

"Every couple of weeks, or if we have a bad case."

"I'm sorry," Amy murmured her eyes already drifting shut.

"For what?"

"You having nightmares. Me waking you up with my nightmares. Life isn't fair," She muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

Reid held her tight. "No, but it has its good moments."

* * *

"All I know is baby boy never came back to the room," Morgan teased. "I sure hope you didn't make him sleep on the couch."

"Shut up Morgan," Amy said blushing.

"I'm glad you two idiots worked it out. You know I like this new blushing thing," Morgan pointed out with a grin. "It's like a challenge."

"Go to hell," Amy shot back sticking her tongue out.

"Haven't we done this before?" Garcia asked as she handed her heavy laptop case to Morgan and pushed him towards the car. "I mean I remember saying goodbye to you before."

Amy laughed. "At least now it is under better circumstances."

"Because you are coming back?" The blonde asked her eyebrows raised.

Amy leaned into Spencer's warm arm that was wrapped around her. "You'll see me again," she promised.

"Thank God," Garcia shouted. "An unhappy Reid makes an unhappy team and an unhappy team makes an unhappy Garcia."

"I will make sure I don't make an unhappy Garcia," Amy promised.

Amy said her goodbyes to the group smiling when JJ hung back.

"Thank you," Amy told the blonde who was looking over the couple with a knowing smile.

"For what?" JJ asked with mock innocence.

"For finding a B&B that was an hour out of your way and fixing a jet that had nothing wrong with it," Amy laughed.

"I'm sure there was something wrong with the plane. Loose cupholders or something. ," JJ smiled widely before turning serious. "You told me to take care of him. I did." JJ shrugged helplessly. "Bringing him to you was the only thing I could do."

"Thank you," Amy said sincerely before JJ walked away. Amy turned in Spencer's arms to face

him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Promise me something," Spencer said as he hugged her close.

"Anything," she answered automatically. She knew that they would have a long road before they got back to normal, but she knew they were going to do it together. No more running.

"Don't come back until you are ready."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked leaning back to see his face.

"What you are doing here is amazing. You are rebuilding yourself. Take your time. I'm looking forward to seeing you walk through my door, but when you're ready," Spencer promised as he kissed her.

"Thank you," Amy sighed. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to go back to DC as soon as possible, but her therapy was important. He was acknowledging that. "I'll work as fast as possible."

Spencer laughed and Amy smiled. It was amazing to see much they had changed in less than 24 hours. She felt lighter, happier. "Just come back."

"That I promise. I love you," Amy hugged him close.

"I love you too."

Amy watched him walk towards the black SUV and couldn't help but be sad. But this time she knew he would be seeing him soon. As soon as she could walk through his door.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? I tried to wrap things up without rushing it! Let me know. Remember ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Author's Note:

I CANNOT say how much I loved writing this story. I also cannot say how much it means to me that you guys read it and enjoy it. I started this while in PA school as a way to escape from all the science and clincals. I never realized how much fun and enjoyment I would get out of it. Clinicals are very challenging and there was nothing better then getting out of a 8 hr long surgery (without a break!) to see a review saying how amazing I was. More than once I got a surprise review that made my day! I know this is short but I think it is the PERFECT Amy and Reid ending and the one I envisioned from the day I started it in the middle of a PA school classroom. It is also fitting that I update the LAST chapter on my graduation day! I made it and you guys were a big part of helping me stay sane through it. Thanks and love!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Reid struggled to carry a few grocery bags and his go bag up the steps to his apartment. He knew without checking that his milk had went bad. The latest case had taken them away for five days. All he wanted was to unpack, eat, and go to sleep.

When he finally made it up this stairs and swung open his door he just dropped the bags by the door. He had been talking to Amy every day over the past week and a half. The conversations were a time he looked forward to. They freely asked each other questions and got to know each other in a way they had missed. The case had made talking harder the last couple of days. She had seemed distant the night before, but he had been exhausted. He probably hadn't been the best conversationalist.

He walked further into his apartment and noticed it was cooler than it should have been. His forehead crinkled as he walked to the thermostat. He always turned it up when he had to go out of town on a case. But, the thermostat was set at a comfortable 75. Maybe he forgot. He shrugged it off and went back to the bags. He was putting the groceries up when he heard noise in the hallway. He instantly reached for his gun and spun towards the sound. He was shocked to find a collie puppy bounding his way. He holstered his weapon just in time to return the puppies eager attention.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked out loud as he looked the puppy over. Then it hit him. A certain mischievous technical analyst had a key to his apartment. She had been telling him for weeks that he needed a dog to liven up his silent apartment. She had also repeatedly mentioned he must be lonely without Amy. "I can't believe Garcia left you here by yourself," Reid told the puppy ruefully as he spied the food and water dish set up in the corner.

"She didn't," a voice called from the kitchen doorway. Reid looked up to see Amy leaning on the door frame. She was beautiful. She had a cream colored summer dress on and it popped the tan she had earned while in Texas. Her hair was curled just the way it had been on their first 'date'. "Hi," She greeted with a wide smile.

She gingerly walked across the kitchen and crouched down on the floor to sit with them. Reid could see the effort the walking took her but was amazed at her progress. She made the small distance without crutches.

"Hi," he replied in shock. "You brought the puppy?"

"I always wanted one," Amy admitted petting the dog. "With me starting clinicals and you working out of town I figured we could share him. Garcia will take him on days we are both out of town. Brynna volunteered to help too."

The dog buried itself in Reid's shirt and made itself comfortable. "He seems to like me," Reid said bemused. Dogs never liked him.

"I may have stolen one of your shirts before you left. He slept with it for the last couple of days. He loves you already," Amy shrugged sheepishly. "I know getting a dog is a big step."

"We haven't done things half way so far," Reid admitted with a grin.

"I know," Amy agreed biting her lip. "I think we need to slow things down a little. I feel like I missed so much of getting to know you. I want to go on a first date, I want to have a first overnight stay. I want the butterflies. I want to get to know you without all the drama and craziness. I still have a lot of therapy to do and a lot of problems to conquer. We have an uphill battle, but I want to make this work."

"I think we can do that," Reid smiled at her. If they could make it this far he wasn't giving up now. "I still owe you that non-FBI funded date. I've been planning it."

"I'm looking forward to it," Amy grinned eagerly.

"You're back," Reid murmured as he stood up and helped her to her feet. He pulled her close before she could speak.

"I am," Amy answered as she wrapped her hands around him. "I'm sorry I left a letter."

"It's okay. You are the only one who came back." Reid's hands tilted her face up and he kissed her with all the energy and emotion he could.

Amy pulled back breathless. "Well, maybe we can start taking things slow tomorrow."

Reid smiled brightly as the puppy danced around his feet. "Tomorrow is good."

* * *

I tried to make it longer but it just didn't work. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for taking a ride with me!

Also look out for a short Amy/Reid date night coming hopefully...soon!


End file.
